Flores silvestres y flores de invernadero
by Ayumi Warui
Summary: CAP11 UP! Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi y Watari tienen un nuevo trabajo que los llevará a... ¡¡un instituto femenino interno! Como si eso fuera poco, allí encontrarán más de una sorpresa... ¡En Hiatus!
1. Un curioso trabajo

**Disclaimers:** Yami no Matsuei no me pertenece, evidentemente, aunque si Yoko quiere regalarme a Tatsumi san o a Asato chan no se los despreciaré.

**Comentarios:** Es muy poco probable que utilice muchas palabras en otros idiomas, pero si lo hago su significado estará al final del capítulo o al lado mismo de la frase.

—Bla bla bla Dialogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla_ Recuerdos 

**Advertencias**: Este fic posiblemente contendrá shonen ai (aunque, lo siento, dudo mucho que yaoi), así que los homofóbicos quedan advertidos.

Solamente he leído el manga, de modo que no conozco el anime. Tengo entendido que en éste Tsuzuki parece un poco más estúpido de lo normal, de modo que en mi fic algunos de vosotros tal vez lo encontréis demasiado cuerdo e inteligente .

Es mi primer fanfic, de modo que lamento si los personajes me quedan un poco OOC, pero nunca antes había escrito sobre personajes que no me perteneciesen Uuu.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:** De momento ninguno, pero aprovecho para decir que la historia se sitúa temporalmente tras la Saga de Kyoto, de modo que no tendrá "coherencia" con los sucesos de los tomos posteriores de la obra. De todos modos evitaré en la medida de lo posible los spoilers.

**Flores silvestres y flores de invernadero**

**por Ayumi Warui**

Capítulo 1. Un curioso trabajo

Ya habían pasado casi seis meses desde lo sucedido en Kyoto, y nuestros shinigamis tenían la sensación de que todo aquello solamente había sido una horrible pesadilla, una pesadilla de la que por suerte habían podido despertar.

Sus vidas habían recuperado la normalidad que las caracterizaba (la cual no era demasiada) y todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo en la División de Citaciones del Departamento Central Enma...

—¡¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!! —exclamó Hisoka, golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio tras el cual se encontraba cómodamente sentado Tatsumi, secretario de la división.

—Créeme, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea —empezó a decir con su voz pausada e inflexible—, pero son órdenes de arriba. De todos modos, aún no me has permitido acabar de explicaros el caso.

—¡¿Qué a ti no te gusta la idea?! —seguía le rubio, indignado—. ¡¿No eres tú quien va a tener que ponerse una falda?!

—A ver si lo he entendido bien... —intervino Tsuzuki, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio—. En este último mes, en un prestigioso y caro instituto interno femenino seis de sus alumnas han entrado en un extraño estado de coma súbito, has dicho... ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nuestro departamento? —apuntó confundido.

—Por la escasa información de la que disponemos —explicó el secretario mientras Hisoka, al verse ignorado, se armaba de paciencia—, parece ser que el alma de aquellas chicas abandonó sus cuerpos, pese a que sus nombres no aparecieron en el registro, y ahora mismo sus espíritus se encuentran en paradero desconocido.

—¿Así sin más? —inquirió el más joven, dejando aflorar su característico sentido de la responsabilidad.

—Así sin más. Nuestra misión es descubrir por qué y recuperar sus almas a ser posible.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué razón son necesarios tantos shinigamis para este caso —señaló Tsuzuki—. Hisoka y yo podemos hacernos cargo, aunque no se trate de nuestra zona. Pero me extraña que también vengáis con nosotros Watari y tú. No nos estaréis ocultando alguna desagradable sorpresa, ¿verdad?

—Si es así, también me sorprenderá a mí, créeme —afirmó, ajustándose las lentes—. El caso es que nos han encargado este trabajo y, como siempre, la reputación y economía del departamento están en juego.

—Ya veo, entonces Watari, tú y yo nos haremos pasar por profesores y Hisoka por una de las alumnas, como ya sucedió en Kyoto —imaginó Tsuzuki, del mismo modo que lo había supuesto el shinigami de ojos verdes en cuanto Tatsumi les había dicho que tendrían que infiltrarse en un instituto femenino.

—En eso te equivocas, Tsuzuki —advirtió Tatsumi, preparándose para lo que seguiría a sus próximas palabras—. El instituto está dividido en cuatro "casas", aparte del edificio donde se dan clases. Tres de ellas (las casas del norte, del este y del oeste) son residencias ocupadas por las alumnas, y la casa del sur es donde se aloja el profesorado. Como deseamos controlar el máximo posible, yo, tal y como has dicho, ocuparé un lugar como profesor, para poder enterarme de todo lo que ellos sepan y tener autoridad suficiente para ir a ciertos lugares. Watari ha aceptado hacerse pasar por una profesora para poder obtener información de ellas, y Kurosaki, tal como has supuesto, se hará pasar por una alumna de la casa norte, a la que pertenecían cinco de las seis chicas afectadas...

—¿Watari también se hará pasar por mujer? —se sorprendieron ambos—. ¿Y qué haré yo? —añadió Tsuzuki, sintiendo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

—Acompañarás a Kurosaki en la casa del norte —contestó sin rodeos.

—¿Como encargado de la residencia? —insistió el hombre de ojos violetas, aferrándose a sus esperanzas.

—No, como alumna. El extraño fenómeno sólo ha afectado a las alumnas, así que no podemos dejar a Kurosaki solo. Sería muy arriesgado.

—¡¿Como alumna?! —repitieron los otros dos shinigamis, sin haber escuchado nada más—. ¡Pero si tengo la apariencia de un hombre de veintiséis años! —añadió Tsuzuki—. ¡¿Cómo pretendes que me haga pasar por una chica de diecisiete?!

—Diremos que eres una alumna de último curso, un poco ceporra, que ha repetido unas seis o siete veces —resolvió Tatsumi sin atisbo de piedad.

—¡¿Seis o siete veces?! —exclamó Tsuzuki, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras Hisoka se esforzaba por disimular su hilaridad. Interiormente le alegraba de que, si se iba a ver obligado a vivir aquella vergüenza, al menos Tsuzuki lo acompañara en aquel mal trago—. ¡Pero... pero...! ¡Seguro que no quedaré creíble! ¡¿Y por qué no encargaron este trabajo a Wakaba o a Yuma y Saya o a Chizuru...?!

—Porque, a diferencia de vuestra zona, la de ellas **sí** que da trabajo constantemente —respondió con aparente calma—. Y no podemos encargárselo a Wakaba porque meter a Terazuma en un instituto de chicas es una locura.

—Eso es cierto, pero... —continuaba sin rendirse—. ¡¿Por qué eres tú el único que no se hace pasar por chica?! ¡No es justo!

—Por cierto, Tsuzuki, esta mañana he comprado unos pasteles de chocolate y una tarta de manzana... —empezó a decir el secretario mientras dejaba a la vista una de esas cajas blancas de cuestionable estabilidad con las que se suelen trasportar los dulces que se compran en pastelerías.

—No conseguirás comprarme con unos pastelitos... —dijo, aunque ni su voz sonó muy firme, ni su mirada violeta se apartaba de la caja.

—Oh, es una lástima. Si nos los quie... —empezó a decir, haciendo ademán de ir a retirarlos.

—¡¡Los quiero!! —exclamó Tsuzuki abalanzándose sobre ellos como una fiera hambrienta.

—Me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo —sonrió Tatsumi de forma algo siniestra.

—Idiota... —murmuró Hisoka, mirando de reojo a su compañero.

—Bueno, como iba a deciros, los detalles del caso se encuentran en estos informes —continuó el secretario, mostrándoles dos montones de folios, de al menos dos centímetros de grosor, que Tsuzuki miró con aprensión.

«¿No decía que no disponíamos casi de información?» —pensó Hisoka.

—Ahí se explica lo que sabemos del caso y cómo actuaremos. Lo único que queda pues por concretar son los nombres con los que os llamaréis allí y cómo resolver ciertos detalles de vestuario y otras cosas sin importancia. Como el instituto no dispone de uniforme, tendréis que proveeros de nuevos trajes para vuestro papel de alumnas de instituto y, pese a que tienen bastante trabajo, dos de vuestras compañeras se han prestado voluntarias amablemente a ayudaros hoy a escoger ropa adecuada y asequible según el presupuesto (muy limitado) del que disponemos...

—¿Dos compañeras?... —repitió Hisoka sintiendo un escalofrío.

En aquel instante, la puesta del despacho se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a dos jóvenes muchachas.

—¡¡Soka–chan!! ¡¡Tsuzuki–chan!! —exclamaron Yuma y Saya mientras aprisionaban entre sus brazos a los dos shinigamis, pese a la resistencia que ofrecía el más joven—. ¡Ya veréis qué bien lo vamos a pasar en el centro comercial!

—Tomaos vuestro tiempo —ofreció Tatsumi—. Mañana por la mañana nos reuniremos los cuatro aquí para concretar los últimos detalles.

«Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla...» —se dijo Hisoka, mareado ante la tarde que le esperaba.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hisoka no recordaba haber pasado jamás una tarde tan humillante, estresante y agotadora como lo fue aquella. Tener que aguantar a las dos shinigamis encima de él constantemente ya era algo difícil de soportar, pero si a eso le añadía los interminables paseos arriba y abajo por las calles del centro comercial, podía ser realmente devastador. Aun así, todo aquello tenía un pase, no era mucho peor que cuando se veía obligado a acompañar a Tsuzuki en sus peregrinajes por las pastelerías de moda, pero había un detalle del que no fue realmente consciente hasta que entró en la primera tienda...

—¡Este traje de la marca Pink House es divino para un instituto femenino de prestigio! —exclamó Saya dejando el vestido en manos de Hisoka.

—¡Y este modelito rosa quedará perfecto con tu pálida piel! —añadió Yuma dejando el traje sobre el otro.

—Yo creo que este vestido de seda verde combinará muy bien con el color de tus ojos —añadió Tsuzuki imitando el gesto de las dos chicas.

—¡¿Tú también, Tsuzuki?! —exclamó Hisoka, cargando como podía lo que le daban.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que te los pruebes a ver si esas tallas son las adecuadas —señaló Saya.

—¡¿Probármelos?! ¡¿Yoooo?! —exclamó Hisoka, enrojeciendo a más no poder, no se sabe si por la vergüenza o por la indignación—. ¡¿Estáis locas?! ¡Soy un chico! ¡Pensarán que soy un pervertido! —señaló, atrayendo la atención de parte de la clientela sin percatarse.

—Sólo finge ser una chica, yo creo que no lo notarán —opinó Yuma.

—¡¿Insinúas que parezco una chica?!

—¡Menos quejas! —replicó con tono autoritario, sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada asesina del joven—. ¡Tatsumi–san quiere que compremos los trajes hoy, y si no te los pruebas no podemos saber si te sientan bien!

«Esto es una pesadilla, una pesadilla...» —repitió mentalmente mientras se tragaba su orgullo y se metía en el probador—. «¿Cómo diablos se pone esto?...»

Al rato, Hisoka acabó de lidiar con el primer vestido y entreabrió mínimamente la tela que cubría el vestuario, asomando su azorado rostro e indicando a sus compañeros que ya podían ver el resultado... ¡pero dentro del probador! ¡Estaban locos si pensaban que iba a salir!

—¡Ooooh, te ves tan adorable! —exclamaron las dos chicas a la vez. Tsuzuki no estaba a la vista, de lo cual Hisoka se alegró mucho.

—Yo creo que no necesitará llevar una molesta peluca —opinó Saya—. Con el pelo corto ya te ves lo suficientemente bonita.

«¿Eso es un halago?» —pensó el rubio con una vena más hinchada de lo normal.

—¡Ey, chicos! —oyeron la voz de Tsuzuki, lo que les impulsó a asomarse—. ¿Qué tal me veo? —preguntó, con una de sus radiantes sonrisas. Los otros tres estuvieron a punto de hacer chocar sus mandíbulas contra el duro suelo al ver al shinigami ataviado con un vestido largo de tela fina. Era de color violeta claro, y diseño más bien sencillo, con mangas hasta las muñecas y cuello de barca, acompañado el conjunto con una cinta del mismo color para la garganta.

«Esta... ¡¡guapísimo!!» —pensaron los tres, aún demasiado aturdidos para dar una respuesta.

«Un poco de maquillaje y una peluca y será una de nuestras obras de arte» —se dijeron las chicas con un brillo peligroso en la mirada. La siguiente parada sería sin duda una perfumería.

«Nunca imaginé que Tsuzuki vestido de mujer se viera tan... hermoso» —meditó Hisoka, sin poder evitar admirarlo con un tinte de adoración reflejado en sus ojos verdes.

—No me veo bien, ¿verdad? —temió Tsuzuki por la falta de respuestas, ante lo que las dos chicas enseguida reaccionaron con halagos y exclamaciones que lograron animar de nuevo al shinigami—. ¡Ah, Hisoka! —exclamó el hombre al verlo. Ante lo que había sucedido, en un descuido, Hisoka había salido de la seguridad que le ofrecía el probador—. ¡Te ves precioso con ese traje! —expresó con una sonrisa deslumbradora, logrando que el rostro de Hisoka pudiera competir en color con las cerezas.

—¡N... no digas estupideces! ¡Idiota! —exclamó el rubio antes de encerrarse en el probador, jurándose a sí mismo que no volvería a salir de allí nunca más.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Aquella noche Hisoka no durmió mucho a causa de las pesadillas. Pero, en esta ocasión, Muraki no era el protagonista de ellas, sino sus tres compañeros, que en su sueño lo paseaban con un traje lleno de lacitos por el centro comercial mientas lo espolvoreaban con perfumes. Realmente siniestro...

A Yuma y Saya les había costado sacarlo del probador, pero ante la amenaza de cantarle una canción a coro, suplicándole que saliera, a grito pelado, el joven muchacho tuvo que salir, eso sí, de nuevo vestido con sus ropas de siempre. El resto del día había seguido la misma línea: las chicas localizaban una tienda de su gusto, los cargaban de trajes y los obligaban a probárselos todos aunque la gran mayoría sabían que no se los quedarían porque superaban el presupuesto permitido por Tatsumi. Después tocó el turno a las perfumerías, donde los rociaron con tantas fragancias distintas que al final el conjunto era realmente extraño y asfixiante y, pese a que al llegar a su apartamento se había duchado cinco veces, aún no había logrado que el olor desapareciera. Por suerte la falta de tiempo evitó que los llevaran a hacerles una manicura y pedicura, como habían sugerido las muchachas, pero de lo que no pudieron librarse es de una terrible tortura a la que Hisoka no entendía que las mujeres se sometieran voluntariamente: la depilación. ¡Nunca, nunca más pasaría por aquello!

Finalmente, las dos chicas se habían despedido de ellos, lamentando tener que volver a Hokkaidô, y pidiéndoles que se hicieran muchas fotos para enseñárselas cuando acabaran con aquel trabajo.

Así pues, con el mal humor que caracterizaba a Hisoka los días que no había dormido bien, acudió al despacho de Tatsumi, donde ya lo esperaban sus compañeros. Evidentemente, no es que Tsuzuki hubiese llegado antes que él (aquello podría haber sido una señal de que se acercaba el fin del mundo) sino que se había mantenido aislado, hasta la llegada de su compañero, en un rincón al que nadie se había atrevido a acercarse ante el aura peligrosa que el chico desprendía.

—Bueno, ha llegado el momento de concretar los últimos detalles —empezó Tatsumi en cuanto estuvieron reunidos—. En primer lugar, aquí tenemos una peluca para que el papel de Tsuzuki sea más creíble —expresó mostrando una peluca, de cabellos del mismo tono que los del shinigami, con dos gruesas y largas trenzas—. Por cuestiones de presupuesto (las pelucas son MUY caras), Kurosaki–kun, tendrás que prescindir de ella. De todos modos no te hace falta.

—¿Qué insinúas con eso?... —gruñó con un brillo amenazante en su mirada que, habiendo dormido con normalidad, jamás habría dedicado al secretario, por propia seguridad.

—Pero aún quedaba otro detalle esencial para vuestro disfraz, del que se ha estado encargando Watari —explicó, señalándolo con un gesto de su mano.

—Es una lástima que no hayan querido esperar a que perfeccionara mi pócima del cambio de sexo —empezó a hablar el científico—, pero, en cambio, he desarrollado un maravilloso invento que nos ayudará a pasar desapercibidos... —Hizo una pausa dramática que crispó aún más los nervios de Hisoka—. ¡Tachán! ¡Admirar mi último invento! —exclamó mostrándoles el contenido de una caja que había estado depositada en el escritorio, pasando desapercibida. Allí había lo que parecían tres gargantillas, de algún material aún por determinar y colores suaves semejantes al de la piel.

—¿Un adorno para el cuello? —preguntó Tsuzuki, extrañado. Había esperado algo más espectacular.

—¡No son un simple adorno para el cuello! —se indignó Watari—. Estas Gargantillas Camaleónicas están diseñadas expresamente para nosotros tres. Tienen el color de nuestra piel y puestas serán imperceptibles a la vista. Así nos ayudarán a ocultar nuestra nuez y, además... —Otra pausa dramática—. ¡Están equipadas con un dispositivo que alterará nuestra voz para que parezca de mujer! —exclamó triunfante—. He de admitir que me inspiré un poco en cierta serie de animación para la idea...

—¡Qué bien! Se me da fatal poner voz femenina —se alegró Tsuzuki por la ayuda. El asunto realmente había llegado a inquietarlo, algo no muy normal.

—Aunque os he de advertir que al tacto sí se nota, aunque no a la vista —les puntualizó el científico.

—Bien, no deseo que nadie me ponga las manos alrededor del gaznate —espetó Hisoka con acritud.

—Bueno, resuelto este punto —tomó la palabra Tatsumi—, tenéis el día de hoy para ir mentalizándoos porque, a partir de mañana mismo, seréis la profesora de ciencias y dos alumnas de un prestigioso instituto interno femenino.

«¿Por qué presiento que aún no hemos pasado lo peor?...» —se dijo Hisoka. Por alguna razón no se sentía muy optimista...

Fin del capítulo 1

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. Pese a lo que parezca, no tengo intención de que esta obra sea una comedia; supongo que se irá poniendo seria Uuu. Tampoco va a estar siempre vista desde le punto de vista de Hisoka, también podremos deleitarnos con la opinión de Tsuzuki o Tatsumi y, más improbablemente, la de Watari.

En fin, cualquier tipo de críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, injurias o abucheos, hacedlos en el apartado de reviews. Espero actualizar pronto, pero no lo prometo, estoy de exámenes y como no sé inglés me hago un lío con las instrucciones del fanfiction Uuu. Nos leemos!!


	2. ¡¿Muraki!

**Disclaimers:** Yami no Matsuei no me pertenece, evidentemente, aunque si Yoko quiere regalarme a Tatsumi san o a Asato chan no se los despreciaré.

**Comentarios:** Es muy poco probable que utilice muchas palabras en otros idiomas, pero si lo hago su significado estará al final del capítulo o al lado mismo de la frase.

—Bla bla bla Dialogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla_ Recuerdos 

**Advertencias**: Este fic posiblemente contendrá shonen ai (aunque, lo siento, dudo mucho que yaoi), así que los homofóbicos quedan advertidos.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:** En un instituto femenino interno se han dado seis casos de chicas que han caído en un extraño coma, después de que sus espíritus abandonaran sus cuerpos y acabaran en paradero desconocido. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi y Watari tendrán que infiltrarse en el instituto para descubrir qué sucede, aunque para esto tres de ellos se tendrán que hacer pasar por mujeres...

**Flores silvestres y flores de invernadero**

**por Ayumi Warui**

Capítulo 2. ¡¿Muraki?!

Una ráfaga de viento despeinó los rubios cabellos de Watari y logró que una de las trenzas de la peluca de Tsuzuki golpeara en la cara a Hisoka, a su derecha, quien estaba demasiado preocupado con controlar la maldita falda que le habían obligado a ponerse como para protestar. Los cuatro shinigamis se encontraban ante las puertas que daban acceso a la zona privada, donde se emplazaban los terrenos pertenecientes al instituto en el que pasarían encerrados un tiempo aún por determinar, mientras que tres de ellos esperaban a que Tatsumi dijera algo y dejara de mirarlos con aquella expresión inescrutable.

El secretario paseó su mirada uno por uno por sus compañeros, evaluando el resultado final de sus esfuerzos por disfrazarlos. Si se esforzaba mucho, podía encontrar a Watari igual que siempre, con sus cabellos recogidos en una cola, su inseparable bata blanca y 003 en el hombro; pero bastaba con que bajara la mirada para ver que sus pantalones habían sido reemplazados por una minifalda que hacía juego con el resto del traje chaqueta oscuro que vestía. Luego estaba Tsuzuki... Este si que lo hacía entrar en conflicto entre sus ganas de reír y las de llorar. Tal vez no debería haber comprado la peluca más barata, porque aquellas dos gruesas trenzas y la diadema que le sujetaba bien la peluca, junto con su estatura más que inusual en una chica de instituto, las gafas de enormes cristales, su falda escocesa y el nada despreciable busto postizo que Watari había creado para él, el conjunto era... indescriptible. El único consuelo que le quedaba era Hisoka, quien realmente podría haber parecido una chica normal y corriente... podría de no ser por esa pose tan poco femenina, que compartían los tres, y esos ademanes tan poco elegantes que tenían.

«Ojalá hubiéramos tenido tiempo para que dieran unas clases básicas de buenas maneras...» —pensó Tatsumi mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Se alegraba profundamente de no haber tenido que participar en el travestismo; pero la vergüenza ajena que le provocaba verlos, junto a la sensación de que nadie podía ser tan ciego como para no ver a años luz de distancia que eran hombres, le hacía pensar que no podría haberse sentido peor—. «Este trabajo será una gran prueba...» —se dijo.

—Tatsumi, ¿vamos a entrar? —habló al fin Hisoka, aunque se resistía a hacerlo porque no soportaba cómo sonaba su voz a causa del invento de Watari. ¡Era tan desagradable no reconocer su propia voz!—. Se me están congelando las piernas.

—Sí, claro —respondió, saliendo de sus reflexiones. Lo mejor era, sin duda, no pensar—. Antes que nada os quiero advertir de algo. Como sois hombres, tendréis que ser el triple de femeninos que vuestras compañeras para que alguien pueda creer que sois chicas, así que esforzaos en parecerlo ¡y nunca uséis pantalones! Esquivad todo lo que sea mixto mientras podáis escoger algo exclusivamente femenino. ¿Queda claro?

—¡Síii! —corearon Tsuzuki y Watari, animados, mientras que Hisoka simplemente farfullaba algo ininteligible.

—Ahora seguidme —ordenó el secretario, dándose a continuación la vuelta e internándose en los terrenos del instituto. Gracias al informe, no se sorprendieron al ver lo inmenso que era aquel territorio, donde los caminos de piedra, bancos o papeleras se mezclaban con una abundante vegetación que en ocasiones provocaba la sensación de estar en medio del monte, en vez de en un lugar destinado al de estudio. Bueno, alguien sí se sorprendió, alguien que no había leído el informe...

—¡Este lugar es increíble! —exclamó Tsuzuki emocionado—. ¡Qué grande! ¡Y qué altos son aquellos edificios! ¡Una fuente! ¡Mirad esa estatua de allí! ¡Un palomar, ¿habéis visto?! —Y continuó así durante al menos cinco minutos, señalando hasta los papelitos de chicles que encontraba en el suelo—. ¡Qué torre tan alta! ¡¿Creéis que habrá un lago como en Howards?!

—¡Calla un rato! ¡¿Es que quieres llamar la atención de todo el mundo?! —se exasperó el joven de ojos verdes, sin aguantar ni un instante más. Ante su mirada amenazante, Tsuzuki, con apariencia de perrito apaleado, retrocedió un poco hasta colocarse tras Watari.

—No seas cruel... —pidió desde la seguridad que el científico le ofrecía o, al menos, el saber que cualquier respuesta agresiva por parte de su compañero primero tendría que alcanzarlo a él.

—¡Bah!

—Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, deberíais ser menos _expresivas _—señaló Tatsumi armándose de paciencia, todo ello sin dejar de caminar—. Debéis recordar que es un instituto de señoritas refinadas. Pero, dejando eso de lado por ahora, os advierto de que hay una vigilancia muy firme, de modo que salir de aquí sin un buen justificante nos será prácticamente imposible. Hemos de centrarnos para encontrar, cuanto antes mejor, la causa de la desaparición del alma de esas chicas, pero con prudencia, no olvidemos que no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. Conviene investigar con sigilo, sin llamar mucho la atención, tanto para que no descubran nuestras intenciones como para que no os descubran a vosotros. Buscaré algún lugar solitario donde podamos reunirnos cuando tengamos que intercambiar información —decidió—. Ah, y, por descontado, nada de utilizar ningún tipo de magia aquí.

—Se supone que somos dos profesores y dos alumnas de un instituto que hace poco que tuvo que cerrar —recordó Hisoka, intentando olvidar que vestía una falda—. Por lo que se supone que el hecho de que nos conozcamos no es un problema... ¿Tenemos que acordar algo todavía con la directora?

—Yo me ocuparé de hablar con ella por todos —contestó Tatsumi, sin detenerse en ningún momento—. Será una cuestión de simple protocolo, los papeles ya están en orden. En cualquier caso, este lugar es muy grande, así que lo mejor será que nos mantengamos juntos al menos hasta haber llegado al edificio principal para recoger las maletas que enviamos y debieron llegar esta mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —inquirió, volviéndose hacia ellos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al hacerlo, se encontró únicamente con Hisoka, que lo observaba sorprendido por la cara que había puesto. Cuando miró a su espalda, lo entendió—. ¡¿Dónde diablos se han metido esos dos?!

—Pero si hace un instante caminaban detrás de mí... —se dijo el más joven.

—¡Uff! ¡Siempre dando problemas! En fin, ya no tiene arreglo. Iré igualmente a hablar con la directora, no puedo hacerla esperar. Tú, mejor busca a Tsuzuki antes de que haga cualquier estupidez.

—Vale... —asintió, no muy animado con la idea.

«Odio hacer de niñera...» —pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, sin saberlo.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Tsuzuki se encontraba absoluta y completamente perdido. Estaba seguro de haber pasado al lado de aquella farola ya antes, pero como todas eran iguales...

De todos modos se sentía extrañamente eufórico. La idea de disfrazarse de muchachita no le había gustado en principio, pero ahora que estaba allí se daba cuenta de que tendría la oportunidad de vivir una experiencia única que no pudo disfrutar cuando estaba vivo: la de formar parte de una escuela como aquella. Iría a clase, tendría compañeros de aula con los que hacer amistad, comería y dormiría con ellos... Sin duda podía llegar a pasarlo muy bien. Por una temporada sería como una persona normal... dentro de lo anormal de su situación, claro. Igualmente veía aquello con optimismo, si tenía cualquier problema estarían allí Hisoka, Tatsumi o Watari para ayudarlo, solo no iba a estar.

Pero aquello no era lo único por lo que se sentía misteriosamente complacido, también estaba la naturaleza de aquel trabajo... Si bien estaba muy preocupado por las muchachitas que se encontraban en coma, lo aliviaba saber que no había muerto nadie por el momento y, lo más importante, que no tenía por qué hacerlo nadie en el futuro. Sí, en aquella ocasión los Mensajeros de la Muerte no estaban allí para arrancar del mundo terrenal ningún alma reacia a abandonar el mundo de los vivos, ¡estaban para ayudar! ¡Para salvar a aquellas muchachas! Por primera vez sentía que, al finalizar aquel encargo, podría llegar a sentirse plenamente satisfecho de hacerlo hecho, sin tener que preocupar a sus amigos con sus inquietudes o remordimientos...

—¡¡Au!! —exclamó con exageración una chica pelirroja al apenas ser rozada por el brazo de Tsuzuki cuando, absorto en sus pensamientos, pasó por su lado. Para dar realismo al conjunto, se tambaleó como si la hubiera atropellado alguien corriendo, dejando caer al suelo, con el movimiento, la chaquetilla blanca que llevaba doblada en el brazo—. ¡Ten más cuidado con lo que haces, ¿no ves que me has empujado?! —se quejó, con tono altivo—. No sé en tu pueblo, pero en el lugar de donde yo soy la gente se disculpa, ¿sabes? —espetó, sorprendiendo a Tsuzuki, que no había esperado aquel trato.

—Lo siento, no miraba por dónde iba... —confesó, arrodillándose y recogiendo lo que la otra había dejado caer, mientras la pelirroja cuchicheaba con la amiga que la acompañaba—. Toma... —ofreció la chaqueta, después de intentar en vano quitarle el polvo.

—No la quiero, ¡está sucia! —rechazó—. Pediré una nueva a mi padre.

—Ostras, Mai, pero si debe ser muy cara... —empezó la otra, creyendo que su amiga exageraba un poco.

—Oh, bueno, tú puedes quedártela si quieres —ofreció a Tsuzuki con un gesto de indolencia—. Aunque dudo que sepas apreciar su valor, y mucho menos que te vaya bien...

—Aah... —musitó él sin saber qué contestar a aquello. No quería ser grosero, pero la jovencita no estaba siendo lo que se decía amable.

—Eres muy alta —comentó la otra—. ¿Juegas a baloncesto? De todos modos no me suenas, debes ser nueva...

—Oh, vamos, no perdamos más el tiempo con esta pueblerina sin modales —le exigió Mai con una mirada de advertencia—. Aunque le va a costar, ya encontrará a otras como ella por aquí. Por cierto... —se detuvo de pronto, observándolo fijamente. Tsuzuki no pudo evitar tensarse ante aquel escrutinio. ¿Y si había descubierto que era un chico? ¿Habría hecho alguna pose inadecuada de esas que les reprochaba Tatsumi?—. ¡Oh! Apuesto a que eres familiar de Muraki.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Se parecen! —apoyó la otra.

—¡¿Muraki?! —exclamó Tsuzuki sin poder contenerse. Su rostro había palidecido notoriamente con la simple mención de aquel nombre. No... Sin duda debía haber oído mal...—. ¿Co... conocéis a Muraki? —logró preguntar, aunque su voz apenas se podía oír.

—¡Ya sabía yo que no me equivocaba! —afirmó Mai satisfecha—. ¿Y qué? ¿Tú también haces invocaciones diabólicas y magia negra?

Aquello fue como si lo hubiesen golpeado con una maza. ¡¿Invocaciones diabólicas?! ¡¿Magia negra?! ¿Realmente conocían a Muraki? O, aun más importante, ¡¿conocían sus extrañas actividades?! No podía ser...

—Bah, vámonos —decidió la pelirroja, alzando bien la barbilla al tiempo que daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo.

—E... ¡espera! —pidió Tsuzuki, reaccionando—. ¿Qué sabes de Muraki? ¡¿Dónde os encontrasteis?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

—Y a ti qué te importa —espetó con tal sequedad y desprecio que arrebató al hombre de ojos violetas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, logrando que cuando se recuperara ya fuera demasiado tarde para repetir la pregunta, pues las dos ya se habían marchado.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido este idiota? —se preguntaba Hisoka, sin preocuparse por caminar como una grácil jovencita, sino más bien al contrario, dando zancadas y farfullando a causa de su malhumor. Más de una estudiante de las que pasaban por la zona se volvió a mirarlo, pero rápidamente desviaron su atención, presintiendo que aquella chica de ojos verdes no estaba en su mejor momento—. Debo llevar al menos un cuarto de hora rondando por aquí y estos malditos arbustos me están dejando las piernas hechas un mapa.

En principio había intentado imaginar que era Tsuzuki para adivinar a dónde podía haber ido su compañero, pero, tras su estrepitoso fracaso a la hora de simular su modo de razonamiento, llegó a la conclusión de que lo más posible era que ni siquiera se hubiese separado del resto para ir a ningún lugar concreto. Seguro que el muy idiota se había entretenido con algo del camino y los había perdido de vista...

«Y pensar que a partir de hoy mismo tendré que cuidar que no meta la pata durante todo el día...» —pensó desanimado ante la expectativa.

—¡Estoy tan asustada! ¡Ya son seis chicas! —oyó de pronto que exclamaba una estudiante. De forma mecánica, sin pensarlo, Hisoka se ocultó tras la vegetación que había a espaldas del banco donde la que había hablado comentaba con otra chica más. No es que le hiciera ilusión espiarlas, pero tal vez oía algo de interés relacionado con el trabajo, y no podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran fisgoneando.

—Bueno, pero nosotras no somos de la Casa del Norte, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos —respondió la otra.

—Eso creía, ¿pero te olvidas de Maki? ¡Ella era de la Casa del Este!

—Pero cuando la encontraron estaba en la Casa del Norte. Creo que había quedado para hacer un trabajo con una chica de allí... —hizo memoria.

—¿Quieres decir que es alguna maldición que hay sobre aquella residencia y que si no vamos estaremos seguras? —Su voz no sonaba muy convencida—. ¡Igualmente me da miedo! Se lo he dicho a mis padres, pero dicen que este es el mejor instituto y que no me van a cambiar por una estúpida superstición. ¡Ellos no lo entienden!

—¿Qué crees que habrán explicado los de dirección a los padres de ellas seis? Me extraña que aún no se haya tomado ninguna medida.

—¿Pero qué medida quieres que tomen? El médico asegura que no fueron golpeadas ni drogadas. Se empieza a hablar demasiado de maldiciones, demonios, fantasmas rencorosos y cosas por el estilo... ¡y tengo los pelos de punta!

—¿Sabes lo que podrías hacer? —preguntó de pronto—. ¡Consíguete un amuleto! Mira, yo ya tengo uno. Sirve para protegerse de los malos espíritus y energías. Desde que lo tengo me siento mucho más segura. Sé que puede parecer una tontería, pero si esto tiene algo que ver con fuerzas sobrenaturales lo lógico es confiar en cosas sobrenaturales para defenderse, ¿no?

—La verdad es que me sentiría mucho mejor... Pero, ¿dónde podré conseguir uno aquí? Hasta las próximas vacaciones o, al menos, hasta la próxima salida organizada, no podré ir a ningún templo...

—¡No hay problema! ¡A mí me lo consiguió Muraki! ¡Pídeselo también y ya verás! ¡Los vende muy baratos y son auténticos!

—¡¡¡¿MURAKI?!!! —exclamó Hisoka, levantándose de golpe, con el rostro más blanco que el mármol y el terror claramente reflejado en sus irises verdes.

—¡¡Aaah!! —gritaron las otras dos, asustadas por la súbita aparición del chico y su chillido—. ¡¿Estás loca?! —preguntó una al confirmar que no era ningún espíritu ni nada parecido—. ¡¿Es que quieres matarnos del susto?!

—¿Y qué haces aquí escondida? Espiar es de muy mal gusto —señaló la otra.

—¡¿Habéis dicho Muraki?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Está aquí?! —preguntó sin hacerles caso. Sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas y su mente se cubría de una bruma que no le dejaba ver más allá.

—Aquí no, evidentemente. Estará sin duda en la Casa del Norte.

—¿La Casa del Norte? ¡¿Dónde está eso?!

—Pues hacia el norte —respondió una, resuelta—. Mira, aquel edificio que se ve allá a lo lejos —señaló en dirección a una de las enormes residencias del instituto—. Debes de ser nueva si lo preguntas, así que te advierto que si no eres de esa casa, mejor no te acerques porque...

—¡Gracias por la indicación! —interrumpió Hisoka, echando a correr hacia aquel lugar que le habían dicho, sin pensar en nada más. Ni en la prudencia, ni en las órdenes de Tatsumi, ni en seguir buscando a Tsuzuki.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—... de veras que es un alivio haber encontrado unos nuevos profesores, es tan difícil encontrar personas competentes para la responsabilidad que supone educar con firmeza a un grupo de niñas para que se conviertan en señoritas elegantes, cultas y disciplinadas... —continuaba la directora, una mujer estirada, de unos cincuenta años, cuyas arrugas hacían que su rostro recordara al de un buldog. Ya hacía al menos diez minutos que prácticamente mantenía un monólogo mientras Tatsumi, con absoluta corrección, la escuchaba pacientemente. De momento, se fijó, no había hecho ningún comentario sobre las seis chicas en coma—. Pero sin duda usted y la señorita Watari sabrán desempeñar su cargo a la perfección. Tienen muy buenas referencias y...

—¡¡KYAAAA!! —oyeron una voz proveniente de encima de sus cabezas. La directora no atinó a reaccionar, pero Tatsumi sí alzó la mirada, sólo para ver la espalda de una joven que caía directamente hacia donde estaban. En un alarde de rapidez, el secretario logró posicionarse y poner sus brazos justo a tiempo para evitar que la chica se estrellara contra el suelo.

Luego, hubo unos instantes de silencio. La directora aún no lograba asimilar lo sucedido y la muchacha, que ahora se encontraba en brazos de Tatsumi, acababa de ser consciente de qué había frenado su caída. El shinigami, por su lado, había enmudecido en el mismo instante en que su mirada se cruzó con la de la jovencita. Era innegable que la chica era preciosa, con su piel pálida como la porcelana y sus cabellos largos y oscuros que, pese a que estaban en su mayoría recogidos en una cola de caballo, dejaba libres dos mechones que caía uno a cada lado de su rostro, enmarcándolo. No obstante, lo que impresionó a Tatsumi no fue la belleza de los rasgos de aquella adolescente que sostenía en sus manos un sombrero, sino sus brillantes y profundos ojos color amatista.

—E... esto... gracias... —susurró ella, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

—¡Ah! Sí, sí, no importa —respondió Tatsumi, volviendo a centrarse, al tiempo que dejaba a la chica con suavidad para que pudiera recuperar la posición vertical.

—Muchas gracias —repitió, y sus palabras fueron como un pistoletazo de salida que hizo reaccionar a la directora.

—¡¡Muraki!! ¡¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo subida a ese árbol?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que podrías haberse hecho mucho daño?! —empezó con la reprimenda.

—Perdone, directora. Es que el viento se llevó el sombrero de Nami hasta una rama y yo... —empezó a disculparse, cubriendo su rostro de nariz hacia abajo con el ala del sombrero.

—¡¡Eso no es excusa!! ¡Las señoritas no se van subiendo a los árboles como si fueran koalas! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?! —clamó—. ¡Siempre igual! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte?! —continuó mientras la joven aguantaba el chaparrón. Luego, de pronto, la directora recordó que también estaba presente el nuevo profesor, y aquello hizo que optara por calmarse; no quería causar mala impresión—. Bueno, ya hablaremos de esto más tarde en mi despacho.

—Sí, directora. Adiós, directora. Adiós... —añadió hacia Tatsumi antes de irse corriendo hasta donde una amiga la esperaba, seguramente la dueña del sombrero. El shinigami la siguió con la vista unos instantes, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que la directora había empezado a hablar.

—... y es que siempre está igual, de verdad, es exasperante. Posiblemente será uno de los huesos más duros con los que se tendrá que enfrentar en este instituto. Sinceramente, tengo la esperanza de que usted logre que mejore sus notas en economía, porque son las más bajas de su clase —suspiró.

—¿Ha dicho que se llamaba Muraki? —preguntó Tatsumi, con suma serenidad.

—Sí, y ya le digo que no olvidará su nombre.

—No lo dude... —musitó, sin poder evitar recordar al doctor de cabellos plateados que había conocido en Kyoto. Que curiosa coincidencia, aunque lo que sí que era una coincidencia sorprendente era el hecho de que sus ojos fueran del mismo color violeta eléctrico que los de Tsuzuki...

La fugaz visión de Hisoka a lo lejos, corriendo como seguido por el diablo, lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

—Directora, ¿me permite un momento? —pidió—. Ahora mismo regreso...

—Claro, aquí le espero —respondió, algo extrañada.

Mientras, Hisoka, casi sin aliento, se preguntaba sin dejar de correr qué haría cuando llegara a la Casa del Norte si realmente Muraki estaba allí. No obstante, una voz detuvo en seco su carrera.

—¡Hisoka!

—¿Tsuzuki? —reconoció a su compañero, con aquel "curioso" disfraz, a pocos pasos de él.

—Qué bien haberte encontrado, creí que tardaría horas en hacerlo... —afirmó Asato con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar a la empatía de Hisoka cualquier rastro de la preocupación que lo había embargado desde que aquella pelirroja le hablara de Muraki.

«No puedo decirle nada hasta confirmarlo, no quiero que se preocupe...» —se dijo Tsuzuki—. «Aunque ese hombre nos ha hecho sufrir a todos, Hisoka es sin duda quien se ha llevado la peor parte. No tengo que dejar que sospeche nada...»

«Será mejor no contarle a Tsuzuki que Muraki puede estar aquí» —pensó Hisoka, por su parte—. «Con lo mal que lo pasó en Kyoto, no quiero que vuelva a pasar por nada parecido...»

Y, mientras, ambos se contemplaban el uno al otro sin decir palabra.

—¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo? —los interrumpió Tatsumi, dirigiéndoles una mirada severa a través del cristal de sus lentes—. Veo que has encontrado a Tsuzuki... ¿Alguna noticia de Watari?

—Ah, no... —respondió el más joven—. No lo he visto por ningún lado.

—Bueno, da lo mismo, sabe cuidarse solo —restó importancia—. Ahora venid conmigo a que os presente a la directora, y luego iréis a que os muestren vuestra residencia...

—¡Pero...! —replicó Hisoka. No quería ir allí, no con Tsuzuki. Prefería comprobar primero que no hubiese presencias indeseables, no obstante no podía decirlo ante Tsuzuki...

—Nada de peros —cortó tajantemente el secretario—. Vamos —ordenó, dándose media vuelta—. ¡Ah! —recordó un detalle de pronto—. Una cosa más. Si oís por ahí el nombre "Muraki", se refieren a una chica que se apellida así. Ni se os ocurra empezar a crear paranoias ni nada parecido, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Qué va! —exclamaron ambos al unísono, como si fuera la mayor barbaridad que hubiesen oído nunca.

«Qué estúpido soy, mira que no imaginarme algo así...» —se reprochó Hisoka.

«Tanta preocupación para nada. Estaba claro que no podía ser él, eso es imposible...» —pensaba Tsuzuki—. «Soy idiota, Muraki sólo es una apellido más...»

Sin embargo, ambos se sentían infinitamente aliviados.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, en uno de los laboratorios del instituto destinados a las prácticas, el cual estaba equipado con la tecnología más moderna...

—¡Oh, este lugar es genial! ¡Una de éstas máquinas me ayudaría tanto en mi último invento! ¡Creo que empiezo a adorar este instituto, 003!

Watari vivía en la más feliz de las despreocupaciones.

Fin del capítulo 2

**Notas de la Autora:** Acabose el capítulo 2, creo que es un poco más largo...

Cuando escribí el anterior ya imaginé que a más de uno le extrañaría que Yuma, Saya y Hisoka pensaran que a Tsuzuki le sentaba bien el vestido, pero eso no me libra de dar una explicación Uuu. Principalmente hay tres razones por las que lo puse:

1. Tsuzuki es un chico guapo (y que alguien me lo niegue si no) y la experiencia me ha demostrado, a través del cine, TV, teatro y mi vida misma, que cuando los chicos guapos se disfrazan de chica pueden llegar a estar realmente creíbles, e incluso más guapos que algunas chicas. Los que se llevan la palma en esto son los japoneses, y Asato lo es. De todos modos, para quedar bien le faltaban retoques y maquillaje.

2. No olvidemos quién piensa que está hermoso así: Yuma y Saya, que son la mar de raras, y Hisoka (ya se sabe, el amor...). Si os fijáis en este capítulo, al igual que algunos de vosotros, Tatsumi tampoco opina como ellos.

3. Ya por una cuestión personal. Por alguna extraña razón, a mí Tsuzuki me parece más femenino que Hisoka (sobretodo después de la viñeta en Okinawa cuando coge el montón de flores; Dios, parecía la prota de un shojo vista desde el punto de vista de un chico enamorado de ella). Supongo que es por eso que, aunque es mi personaje favorito, si tuviera que elegir a uno como novio escogería a Tatsumi.

Aclarado esto, que si no no dormía tranquila, paso a contestar los reviews:

**Balby:** Gracias por tu comentario, me ha hecho muchísima ilusión que creas que escribo bien. Además, ¡es mi primer review! (Bueno, y el segundo también XD)

**Zekhenangel:** Me alegra que te guste el tema, se me ocurrió cuando Yuma y Saya le regalaron el traje a Hisoka, se veía tan mono en la imaginación de ellas .

**Ally-Tsukasa:** Gracias por el review, espero que mi explicación de antes te haga entender que vea "linda" a Tsuzuki con vestido Uuu De todos modos, para gustos pintan colores .

**Arigata: **Gracias por leerlo, Ari, si me dices que no hay OOCs me quedo mucho más tranquila. Tú has leído suficientes fanfics como para saberlo y, como hay confianza, no te cortas si hay que ser cruel :D. En cuanto al genero, tranqui, de momento no tengo idea de convertirlo en un death fic... de momento... jejeje.

Y ya sabéis, críticas, amenazas de muerte, injurias o abucheos, hacedlos en el apartado de reviews!! Nos leemos!!


	3. Primera noche

**Disclaimers:** Yami no Matsuei no me pertenece, evidentemente, aunque si Yoko quiere regalarme a Tatsumi san o a Asato chan no se los despreciaré. Bueno, si me quiere prestar a Muraki para torturarlo, tampoco se lo rechazaré.

**Comentarios:** Es muy poco probable que utilice muchas palabras en otros idiomas, pero si lo hago su significado estará al final del capítulo o al lado mismo de la frase.

—Bla bla bla Dialogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos o palabras con marcado sarcasmo

**Advertencias**: Este fic posiblemente contendrá shonen ai (aunque, lo siento, dudo mucho que yaoi), así que los homofóbicos quedan advertidos.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:** Nuestros shinigamis ya han llegado al instituto interno en el que tendrán que permanecer hasta resolver el caso, pero apenas pasan unos instantes antes de que se separen. Tsuzuki y Hisoka, cada uno por su lado, oyen hablar de Muraki, quien Tatsumi descubre que es una las alumnas más problemáticas...

**Flores silvestres y flores de invernadero**

**por Ayumi Warui**

Capítulo 3. Primera noche

—¡Esta residencia tiene de todo! —se admiró Tsuzuki quien, junto a Hisoka, cargaba su maleta mientras recorría la Casa del Norte.

Ya hacía más de diez minutos que habían empezado el viaje turístico por el edificio. Nada más habían llegado, un amable y encorvado anciano que se había presentado como Iwahara, profesor de Historia Japonesa y encargado de la Casa del Norte, se había ofrecido voluntario a enseñarles el lugar en el que vivirían durante el curso. Iwahara parecía entusiasmado ante la llegada de las dos nuevas _alumnas_ y ponía gran esmero en que obtuviesen toda la información que fueran a necesitar.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! No eres la primera que se sorprende... —contestó el anciano profesor—. Algunas de las chicas que venís aquí nunca antes habéis estado en un internado, y mucho menos en uno de la categoría de este. Aquí intentamos que nuestras alumnas tengan a su alcance todo lo que puedan necesitar.

—Hay una sala de reuniones con televisor, una sala para el ocio... —empezó a recordar Hisoka todos los lugares por los que habían pasado—. ¿Dónde está la biblioteca? —se interesó.

—La biblioteca principal está en el edificio central, donde se hallan las aulas y los laboratorios —explicó—. Pero en cada casa hay una sala de estudio donde encontraréis todos los libros que podáis necesitar para el desarrollo de los trabajos de las distintas asignaturas. No obstante, si deseáis bibliografía complementaria u otro tipo de lectura que no esté relacionada con vuestro temario, me temo que tendréis que recurrir a la biblioteca principal.

—¿Y dónde está el comedor? —inquirió Tsuzuki, deseando descubrir algo que le fuera de utilidad.

—¿Que ya tienes hambre, muchachita? —preguntó Iwahara, divertido—. Pues aún falta un rato para la cena... El comedor es un edificio aparte. Si no lo habéis visto todavía, esta noche lo conoceréis. Por cierto, cuando vayáis, recordad que debéis sentaos en la mesa que corresponde a las chicas de vuestro curso y casa¿eh?

—¿Estamos divididos por casas en el comedor? —se sorprendió Hisoka.

—No sólo en el comedor, en las clases también. Es una forma como cualquier otra de dividir las alumnas en distintas clases.

—¡Ey, profe¿Y qué hay en esa habitación? —señaló Tsuzuki una puerta cerrada que había al fondo de uno de los corredores perpendiculares. Por alguna extraña razón, el rincón se veía especialmente oscuro.

—Ah, esa es la antigua sala de música... —musitó, algo incómodo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los sentidos de Hisoka—. Ahora está cerrada.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó el shinigami de ojos violetas.

—Ya no tiene más que muebles viejos llenos de polvo y un piano sin cuerdas. La nueva sala está por aquí... —indicó, deseando seguir con el paseo. Hisoka, aunque quería hacer más preguntas, decidió aplazarlas para más tarde.

Después de arrastrar las maletas arriba y abajo durante al menos un cuarto de hora más (sin posibilidad de usar el ascensor, pues estaba averiado), finalmente decidieron hacer notar al anciano que esto era algo incómodo, y que tendrían que finalizar el tour para ir a deshacer las maletas en sus habitaciones.

—¡Ay, claro, chiquillas¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes? —preguntó Iwahara—. Ahora mismo os guío hasta el pasillo donde está vuestra habitación. Allí están las chicas de vuestro curso, tres por habitación.

—¿Hisoka y yo estaremos juntos... quiero decir, juntas? —preguntó Tsuzuki, quien consideraba que aquella sería una buena oportunidad para conocer aún mejor a su compañero.

—Sí, lo siento si queríais habitaciones separadas, pero estamos completos. De hecho tendréis que compartirla con otra chica, porque no hay habitaciones vacías.

—�¿Con otra chica! —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

—Lo siento, pero no puede ser de otra manera. Pero no os preocupéis, ya veréis como os hacéis pronto buenas amigas...

No era aquel detalle el que los preocupaba, sino muchos otros: tendrían una chica que tranquilamente se desnudaría delante de ellos sin sospechar que eran chicos; no podrían cambiarse de ropa, ni hablar, ni actuar con libertad, pues podrían ser descubiertos... Que se fueran a llevar bien o mal casi era lo de menos.

—Es una chica un poquito extraña en ocasiones, y tiene unas costumbres que la llevaron a pedir una habitación para ella sola, pero supongo que podréis arreglarlo entre vosotras... —continuó hablando el anciano mientras los guiaba—. Es una chica encantadora.

«Lo que me faltaba...» —pensaba Hisoka, sin escucharlo—. «Además de tener que cuidar de Tsuzuki, convivir con una chica...»

«Bueno, es un contratiempo, pero no puede ser tan grave» —reflexionaba por su lado Tsuzuki—. «Aparte, será bueno para Hisoka relacionarse con personas de su edad...»

—Aquí está el pasillo —habló el profesor, captando de nuevo la atención—. Vuestra habitación es la 013 de este corredor. Supongo que las demás chicas no tardarán en volver de las actividades extraescolares, así que podréis poneros de acuerdo. Si tenéis cualquier problema, no dudéis en llamarme —ofreció.

Tras las cortas despedidas, los dos shinigamis se plantaron ante la puerta 013. Después de una breve pausa, en la que ninguno de los dos se decidía a entrar, finalmente Hisoka abrió la puerta, preparado para cualquier cosa... o tal vez no.

—�¿Qué diablos es esto! —exclamó estupefacto.

—¡Qué habitación tan guay! —se alegró Tsuzuki, por su parte.

La habitación 013 era una amplia estancia, clónica a todas las demás en cuanto a su estructura, la posición de las tres camas y de los armarios y escritorios. Lo que la diferenciaba era que allá donde posaran sus ojos se topaban con maceteros, con las más variadas plantas y flores, poblando las estanterías, las mesas, e incluso algunos estaban en el suelo. Sólo tres de aquellas macetas descansaban tranquilamente en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—¿Es que esta chica está intentando convertir su habitación en un invernadero o qué? —alucinó el chico de ojos verdes.

—Mira, Hisoka, aquí hay una puerta que da al baño. ¡Qué suerte que haya un baño por habitación, así podremos cambiarnos tranquilos! —indicó—. ¡Y tiene pestillo!

—¿Cómo puedes fijarte en el baño con toda esta vegetación? —se asombró el más joven, mientras comprobaba que su nueva compañera tampoco era una chica lo que se dice "ordenada". Libros de texto, apuntes, distintas piezas de ropa y revistas se hallaban escampadas por el lugar, ocupando las que se suponía que serían sus camas desde aquel día hasta que resolvieran el caso.

—�¡TE–HEE�¡Os traigo agüita! —exclamó una muchacha, entrando de forma súbita en la habitación y por poco provocando un infarto a los dos shinigamis. La chica en cuestión llevaba una pequeña regadera en las manos y, al parecer, había llegado corriendo—. ¿Uh¿Me he equivocado de habitación? —se preguntó y, antes de que le respondieran, salió a comprobar el letrero—. No, es la mía —se dijo, aunque habría sido mucho más rápido para confirmarlo que echara un vistazo al interior—. ¿Queréis algo de mí? Sois nuevas¿no? No me sonáis.

—Esto... nosotros... —empezó Tsuzuki, mirando de reojo sus maletas.

—¡Ah¿Os han colocado conmigo? —adivinó, sin dar importancia a que Tsuzuki hubiese hablado en masculino—. Pues no me habían avisado... En fin, pues ¡bienvenidas! Yo... —empezó, dejando la regadera en el escritorio libre de la invasión de las macetas—, yo me llamo Muraki Aya, pero podéis llamarme Aya.

«De modo que ella es la Muraki que Tatsumi comentó...» —pensaron los dos antes de responder.

—Yo soy Kurosaki Hisoka —se presentó, dando nuevamente gracias al cielo porque su nombre fuera mixto y no hubiese necesitado cambiarlo—, y ella es Tsuzuki Asako.

—¡Es un placer! —expresó Aya, tendiendo las manos a ambos a modo de saludo. Fue cuando se acercó cuando ellos se sorprendieron al descubrir que los ojos de aquella muchacha eran del mismo color violeta eléctrico que los de Tsuzuki, aunque, sin duda, fue a este último al que más lo impresionó.

—Tus ojos... —empezó Tsuzuki.

—No, no son lentillas —se adelantó Aya—. Sé que son raros pero... ¡Ah¡Si los tuyos son iguales! Tú tampoco usas lentillas�¿verdad?

—No...

—¡Es genial! Nunca había encontrado a nadie con el mismo color de ojos que yo. Ya empezaba a pensar que igual algún familiar mío había vivido cerca de una central nuclear o algo así —expresó, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco había encontrado a nadie —confesó el shinigami, aún sin creerlo. Después de setenta y pico años torturado internamente por saberse extraño, y con sus ojos como máxima representación física de ello, resultaba que compartía aquel rasgo con otra persona... Le hubiera gustado conocerla cuando aún estaba vivo...

—Por cierto, Asako... ¿puedo llamarte así? —preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta—, pues, lo que te decía, no pareces tener diecisiete años. ¿Eres repetidora?

—Bueno, sí... Es que se me da mal estudiar —improvisó.

—A mí también —confesó Aya—. Tengo a las profesoras desesperadas... Ah, también eres muy alta —se admiró—. ¿Juegas al baloncesto?

—No, será que me alimento bien —improvisó de nuevo, diciéndose que debería haber esperado aquellas preguntas y haber preparado respuestas más convincentes.

—¡Ay! Hablando de alimento, yo traía agua para mis plantas... —recordó, quedando después en silencio durante unos instantes—. Oíd... Supongo que os molestarán¿verdad? —temió—. Ya tuve que venirme a un cuarto sola porque las otras chicas no soportaban tanta planta, ni el frío por dejarme la ventana abierta para que la mezcla de olores no fuera asfixiante... Imagino que tendré que llevarlas al invernadero...

—Pues estaría bie... —empezó Hisoka, alegrándose de que ella misma lo propusiera.

—�¡No hace falta! —lo interrumpió Tsuzuki al instante—. ¡A mí no me molestan! Y a Hisoka tampoco¿verdad? —preguntó, poniéndolo en un compromiso.

—Bueno... la verdad...

—�¿De veras que puedo dejarlas aquí! —exclamó Aya entusiasmada, irradiando a Hisoka con sus sentimientos de alegría hasta casi saturar sus sentidos—. ¡Gracias, chicas¡Me dolía tanto tener que separarme de ellas!... ¡Sois tan buenas! —expresó, haciendo que Hisoka renunciase ya a quejarse. ¿Cómo decirle ahora que prefería que las quitara?—. Mirad, no es mucho, pero... —empezó, sacando una caja de debajo de su cama y de dentro de ésta otra más—¡coged todos los que queráis! —ofreció mostrando ante ellos el contenido, que no era sino una colección de bombones—. No nos dejan tener dulces ni otro tipo de comida, pero los compramos a escondidas en las salidas y luego los ocultamos —les explicó.

—�¿De veras podemos coger! —preguntó Tsuzuki, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Aya, que todavía sostenía la caja—. ¡Eres tan buena amiga!

«Desde luego, bastan unos dulces para comprar su cariño...» —se dijo Hisoka, viendo que tendría que compartir habitación con dos Tsuzukis. Incluso físicamente, Aya se asemejaba bastante a su compañero.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Hisoka volvió a pasear su mirada por aquel caos de habitación. Sus irises verdes se quedaron fijos cuando descubrió en una de las estanterías, entre dos macetas, una muñeca antigua. Era realmente horrible (como la mayoría de estas muñecas, aunque muchos piensen lo contrario) y su mirada vacía, junto a esa sonrisa casi perversa, provocaba escalofríos. A Hisoka nunca le habían gustado las muñecas, pero después de conocer al doctor Muraki, cada vez que veía una sentía nauseas.

—Ah, Hisoka chan —llamó Aya, sacándolo de sus meditaciones—. ¿Te gusta mi muñeca? —inquirió al adivinar qué estaba mirando. Hisoka lo intento, de veras que lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara fielmente su opinión—. Ya veo que no —rió la muchacha—. La verdad es que es horrible, lo sé. Pero es un regalo muy especial, así que no puedo separarme de ella. Yo, cuando la miro, en lugar de verla a ella, veo a la persona que me la regaló, y así se convierte en la muñeca más bonita del mundo.

—Debes de querer mucho a quien te la regaló —supuso Tsuzuki.

—¡Mucho! —confirmó—. Pero si te molesta, Hisoka chan, puedo guardarla en mi armario.

—Te lo agradecería profundamente —dijo sin pensárselo dos veces—. Y también que no añadieras el "chan" a mi nombre —añadió.

—¿Por qué, Hisoka chan? —preguntó el otro shinigami, con voz melosa al pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Tú quieres que te saque los ojos? —advirtió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Parecéis muy buenas amigas —opinó Aya.

—¿Tú alucinas? —espetó Hisoka.

—¿Os conocíais de antes? —continuó como si no hubiese oído la respuesta a su primer comentario.

—Sí, venimos del mismo instituto —respondió Tsuzuki, recordando la historia que debían contar—. El instituto cerró, así que nos tuvimos que trasladar.

—¿Cerró a medio curso?

—Sí, es que era un instituto privado y el director tenía muchas deudas, así que cogió el dinero y se dio a la fuga —explicó Hisoka, preguntándose quién era quien había inventado aquella historia tan absurda.

—Vaya, debió ser terrible para todos quedaros tirados de ese modo. Sobretodo para los profesores —opinó Aya—. Pero tranquilas, aquí no pasará eso. Y seguro que os integráis bien, parecéis unas chicas muy correctas y educadas.

—¿En serio? —respondieron al unísono, con incredulidad ante lo que oían.

—Sí, seguro que os convertís en _unas maravillosas flores_ —dijo, al parecer imitando a alguien.

—¿Unas flores? —repitieron, entre extrañados e incómodos. A ninguno de los dos le apetecía ser comparado con una flor.

—Sí, es por el lema de la directora —explicó—. No creáis que es nada que yo haya inventado... —matizó al instante—. Veréis, a la directora le encanta darnos discursos de moral, sobretodo al inicio del curso, y, según ella, este instituto es como si fuera un gran invernadero y nosotras, las alumnas, brotecillos que han de convertirse en hermosas y elegantes flores gracias a las enseñanzas del centro y bla, bla, bla —finalizó, apoyándose en una de las paredes y cruzando los brazos—. La verdad es que todo eso no pega mucho conmigo. El profe de historia, Iwahara sensei, supongo que lo conoceréis... pues él extrañamente me tiene en gracia, y dice que yo más bien soy como una flor silvestre. La directora no se corta y directamente dice que soy un cardo borriquero —rió Aya como si aquello le importara un comino... que de hecho era lo que le importaba—. ¿Y vosotras qué os consideráis?

—¿Personas? —sugirió Hisoka.

—Creo que nos llevaremos bien —opinó Aya, aunque el shinigami de ojos verdes todavía no lo tenía muy claro—. Por cierto, deberíais deshacer las maletas. ¿Queréis que os ayude?

—Me conformaría con que nos hicieras un hueco en _tu invernadero_ —señaló Hisoka hacia las camas, invadidas por las revistas y los apuntes.

—¡Uy, sí, perdonad! —se disculpó, arreglando aquello de la manera en la que suelen hacerlo las personas desorganizadas: cogiendo todos los trastos y amontonándolos en otro lado.

Mientras, los shinigamis habían empezado a sacar sus pertenencias... bueno, suyas desde hacía dos días, cuando las compraron en el centro comercial. Hisoka, mientras veía salir una falda tras otra, maldecía internamente a Tatsumi por prohibirles llevar pantalón.

—�¿Qué diablos hace esto aquí! —exclamó de pronto, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros de ojos violetas—. Tsuzuki¡no me digas que al final compraron esto¡Seguro que se salía del presupuesto! —señaló, mostrando un vestido bastante sobrecargado.

—No, ese es el que te regalaron Saya y Yuma el verano pasado¿recuerdas? Pensé que ésta era la oportunidad idónea para que le sacases provecho al regalo...

—�¿En serio crees que me pondré esto!

—A ver¿qué es? —preguntó con curiosidad Aya, echando un vistazo—. ¡No puede ser¡Es el modelo de verano de la marca Pink House!

—�¿EL MODELO DE VERANO DE PINK HOUSE! —se oyó de pronto cuando la puerta casi es derribada por la llegada de un grupo de jovencitas.

—¡Ah, no puedo creerlo, qué suerte!

—¡Yo cuando llegué a la tienda ya se habían agotado!

—¡Qué chulo es!

—¡Qué envidia me das!

Y así unas cuantas exclamaciones más que, como hablaban todas al mismo tiempo, Tsuzuki no pudo entender. Hisoka, por su parte, tenía suficiente con conseguir respirar pese a haber sido completamente rodeado por ellas.

—¿Son tus nuevas compañeras? —preguntó una a Aya.

—Sip. Ella es Asako y ella Hisoka.

—¡Ah¡Nosotras somos: Asami, Eriko, Yayoi, Harumi, Ikuko, Nami, Kaede, Ruri, Satomi y Chie! —enumeró mientras señalaba, aunque fue del todo inútil porque ninguno de los dos shinigamis se sintió capaz de repetir el nombre de dos de ellas cuando acabó.

—Oíd, si queréis el vestido os lo regalo, pero dejad libre mi espacio vital —exigió Hisoka.

—�¿Nos lo regalas�¡MÍO! —exclamaron casi todas al unísono y, tras arrebatárselo de las manos a Hisoka, se enzarzaron en una batalla campal.

«�¿Y éstas son las delicadas florecillas de un instituto de señoritas» —pensó Hisoka, guardando las distancias.

—Os veo asombradas, jeje... —rió Aya, también al margen por propia seguridad—. Bueno, seguro que os esperabais un montón de chicas estiradas. En esta casa la mayoría somos más normales y de familias no tan adineradas. Las alumnas de la Casa del Este, sin embargo, son todas unas señoritingas forradas en el dólar. Yo creo que hasta sus mocadores deben ser de seda con brocado de oro.

«Apuesto a que era de esa casa la chica con la que tropecé...» —se dijo Tsuzuki.

—¿Entonces la famosa división en casas es en realidad una división por estatus social? —supuso Hisoka.

—Sí. Nosotras somos de clase media alta —empezó—, las de la Casa del Oeste son de clase alta y las de la Casa del Este son chicas de antiguas familias aristocráticas o hijas de políticos.

—¿Y está bien que os separen así? —se preguntó Tsuzuki.

—Más que bien —señaló Aya—. ¿De qué podría hablar yo con alguna de ellas? Es mejor estar con los que son cercanos a ti.

—Visto así... tendrían que construir una Casa del Sur con chicas de familias de clase baja bajísima para mí... —se dijo Tsuzuki, pensando en sus numerosas deudas.

—Mujer, ya hay una Casa del Sur, la de los profes —le recordó.

—Parece que no estáis muy al corriente¿no? —opinó otra de las chicas cuando, al fin, habían finalizado la pugna en un limpio y deportivo piedra, papel o tijeras.

—La verdad es que no sabemos mucho —asintió Hisoka. En el informe había muchos datos redundantes, pero poco relacionado a la marcha de las clases—. ¿Qué tal es nuestro horario?

—¡Terrible! —exclamaron todas al unísono.

—Veréis —empezó una, Yayoi o tal vez Eriko—, a las siete empiezan las clases, así que a las seis nos tenemos que levantar y arreglarnos corriendo para salir de la residencia a las seis y media hacia el comedor. Tragamos con rapidez el desayuno y corremos mucho para llegar a tiempo a las clases. Luego hay clases de siete a doce y media (con un pequeño descanso de media hora para el almuerzo) y a la una es la comida en el comedor. Después hay clases especiales (de buenas maneras, baile, música o lectura) hasta las cuatro. Entonces, hasta las seis hay dos horas de estudio y de seis a ocho tiempo para las actividades extraescolares, es decir, si haces algún deporte o cualquier otra cosa. De ocho a nueve tiempo más o menos libre (es la hora en la que se pueden recibir las visitas de familiares y SÓLO familiares) y a las nueve y veinte hay que estar en el comedor para la cena. A las diez hay que regresar a la casa y organizar lo que sea y ducharse rapidito, porque a las once apagan las luces.

—Qué horror... —gimió Tsuzuki, mucho menos entusiasmado ante la expectativa de llevar una vida de estudiante—. Ni siquiera hay hora de la merienda...

—Bueno, se supone que aquí venimos _a estudiar_ —apuntó Aya—. Aunque lo que se consigue es un buen estrés.

—¡Ey, chicas! —llamó otra jovencita, asomando la cabeza—. No os durmáis en los laureles, que son las nueve y diez.

—�¿Ya! —exclamaron todas, tras lo cual salieron corriendo como si las persiguiera el demonio (eso sí, tras despedirse correctamente).

—¡Vamos, chicas, rápido! —apremió Aya—. Tenéis que ponerlo todo en el armario a tiempo.

«Sólo me faltaba este tipo de presión para rematarlo todo...» —se dijo Hisoka—. «Si tendremos ese horario... ¿cuándo se supone que podremos empezar con la investigación»

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Fue difícil, pero de alguna manera lograron meter toda la ropa en los armarios y llegar a tiempo al comedor. Tsuzuki y Hisoka habían pensado que aquello sería mucho más calmado, más o menos como un descanso, pero se equivocaban. La cola del servicio de comida parecía nunca acabar, y cuando al fin tuvieron la comida en sus bandejas vieron con horror que disponían de escasos diez minutos para engullirla y regresar a la residencia. Si al menos hubieran podido _engullirla_... Pero allí todas las chicas comían como si estuviesen siendo examinadas por una profesora (de hecho más de una daban vueltas para comprobar que no hiciesen ninguna grosería), cortándolo todo en microscópicos y ridículos trocitos que debía comer con total corrección. ¿El resultado? Que tuvieron que abandonar el comedor, diez minutos después de lo que habrían deseado, y con el estómago más vacío que lleno.

Ojalá todo hubiera acabado allí, pero nada más llegar a la residencia tuvieron que apresurarse a cepillarse los dientes, ducharse y ponerse los pijamas, lo cual, evidentemente, tenía una dificultad extra para los shinigamis. Se las vieron y desearon para inventar una excusa convincente por la cual Aya no pudiese cepillarse los dientes mientras alguno de ellos se duchaba (para ganar tiempo) o viceversa. Finalmente la muchacha aceptó que debían ser extremadamente tímidas, puesto que incluso se cambiaban en el baño y encerradas, aunque lo que la mosqueó un poco es el hecho de que lo hicieran juntas.

«A ver si Asako y Hisoka van a estar liadas...» —se dijo, aunque no le dio mayor trascendencia.

No se puede decir lo mismo de los shinigamis, ya que Hisoka prohibió terminantemente a Tsuzuki que lo mirase mientras se cambiaba, a lo que el hombre de ojos violetas había alegado que no entendía cuál era el problema.

—¡No me da la gana de que me veas ponerme y quitarme estos... ¡estos trapos de chica! —exclamó completamente azorado. La verdad es que él tampoco deseaba girarse por miedo a lo que fuera a encontrar. Ver a Tsuzuki con un sujetador y postizo podía ser causa de muchas noches plagadas de pesadillas grotescas...

Finalmente cerraron las luces antes de que Hisoka pudiera organizar su mochila para el día siguiente (lo cual ni Aya ni Tsuzuki tenían planeado hacer antes de que fuera de inminente necesidad, es decir, hasta la mañana siguiente), y tuvieron que ir a tientas, tropezando con los trastos de la muchacha, hasta que alcanzaron sus camas.

—Oíd, chicas... —empezó Aya—. ¿Os importa que deje el móvil encendido?

—¿Es que alguien te odia tanto como para llamarte a media noche? —farfulló Hisoka, deseando que todos se callaran para poder dormir tranquilo. ¡Menuda le esperaría al día siguiente, así que quería estar descansado y de perfecto humor!

—No, mujer, pero nunca se sabe... Podría ser urgente...

—¡Vale, vale, déjalo encendido! —accedió—. Pero ahora duerme, que mañana toca madrugar.

—Sí...

Cinco minutos de religioso silencio.

—¿Estáis dormidas? —preguntó Tsuzuki.

—Ahora ya no —gruñó Hisoka.

—Qué sueño más ligero tienes, Hisoka chan —comentó Aya.

—¡No me llames chan y dormid los dos, digo, las dos! Ya no sé ni lo que me digo...

Diez minutos de silencio.

—Hace un poco de frío... —comentó Tsuzuki.

—¿Quieres que cierre la ventana? —sugirió Aya—. Pero el aire estará cargado mañana...

—Haced lo que sea pero dormid ya —suplicó Hisoka poniéndose el almohadón sobre la cabeza.

Aya cerró la ventana y volvió a acostarse, todo haciendo bastante ruido.

Pasaron otros diez minutos...

—Si quitan las luces también en el baño¿qué hacemos si tenemos una urgencia a media noche? —se preguntó de pronto Tsuzuki.

—Hay luces de emergencia en el pasillo y un baño común con luz muy cerca. Mira, solo tienes que...

—�¡Chhisst! —pidió silencio Hisoka, haciendo que decidieran dejar aquello para otro momento.

Media hora después, y tras un par de breves diálogos iniciados por el shinigami de ojos violetas...

—¿Estáis despiertas? Tengo un poco de sed... —comentó Tsuzuki.

—�¡Tsuzuki�¿Quieres dormirte de una maldita vez y dejarnos en paz! —exclamó, eso sí muy bajito, Hisoka—. ¡Un solo comentario más y te arranco la lengua de un mordisco para que te calles!

—Ey¿y cómo piensa lograr morder mi lengua? —preguntó divertido con sólo imaginar la cara que seguro que pondría su compañero. Lástima no poder verla.

—¡Serás... serás...! —empezó, completamente azorado (no se sabe si por la vergüenza o por la furia)—. �¡Yo te mato¡Y esta vez de verdad! —exclamó, y en un acto ciego cogió su almohada y se echó sobre su compañero como si quisiera asfixiarlo con ella.

—¡Hisoka chan, detente! —saltó al instante Aya, intentado sujetar al chico de cabellos claros para que Tsuzuki pudiera liberarse.

—¡Suéltame¡Él se lo ha buscado!

—¡Tranquilízate¡No sabes lo que haces¡Es Asako!

Cuando Tsuzuki consideró que era mejor parar aquello, se liberó por si mismo sin grandes problemas (a fin de cuentas era físicamente más fuerte que su compañero).

—Hisoka, tienes que controlar tu carácter. Eso podría haber sido peligroso... —le dijo con total tranquilidad. Él, al contrario que Aya, sabía que el joven ni había sufrido un ataque de locura transitoria ni pretendía ahogarlo realmente—. Anda, ve a dormir. Prometo no volver a hablar —aseguró.

—Más te vale que sea cierto... —refunfuñó antes de volver a su cama.

—No te preocupes, es una broma nuestra —aseguró Tsuzuki por lo bajo a Aya.

—No me deis esos sustos¿eh? —reprendió, antes de regresar también a su lecho.

Y, ni diez minutos después...

—Oye, Aya¿a qué hora era el desayuno?

«�¡Por todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que alguien con una pizca de piedad les grape la boca�¡Quiero irme de aquí» —suplicaba en silencio Hisoka, apretando su almohada contra su cabeza, hasta casi ahogarse bajo ella, con la única intención de no oírlos—. «�¡Odio este trabajo�¡Odio al departamento por meterme en él�¡Y, sobretodo, odio a Tsuzuki»

Fin del capítulo 3

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, tal vez esto se alargue un poco... De momento habrá que esperar a que se vea un poquito la marcha del instituto antes de que se empiece a ver algo del caso. Sólo espero que no se os haga muy pesado.

**Vocabulario:**

(Sé que es absurdo que lo traduzca, pero que no se diga que no cumplo a mi palabra)

Sensei: profesor/profesora.

Chan: sufijo afectuoso que se suele añadir a los nombres de niños o chicas jóvenes.

Te-hee: que nadie piense cosas raras de esto, es una exclamación del juego Suikoden II que me gusta mucho y ya est�:P

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:

**Balby:** Gracias otra vez por tu review. ¿Así que pensaste que era Muraki? Bueno, esa era la idea, que al menos ellos lo pensaran :P

**Ally-Tsukasa:** Sí, algo lindo tendr�, sino no me explico cómo es que casi todos los de la serie babean por él XD. De todos modos, me alegro de que te guste la historia.

**Dalloway: **Gracias por el review, me alegra que te parezca original el argumento. También te agradezco que me confirmes que Tsuzuki no está OCC. Lo del anime lo dije más que nada porque no lo he visto, pero leí en una página que una que sí lo había visto decía que Tsuzuki parecía demasiado tonto e infantil y que se dejaba acosar por todos (bueno, eso en el manga también pasa :D).

**Arigata: **Así que pensaste que era el doctor, pues lo siento, pero tendrás que guardar tu martillo para otra ocasión, muchacha. Además, no creo que quede nada que golpear después de que haya pasado por mis manos ¡ñijñijñij!

Y ya sabéis, críticas, amenazas de muerte, injurias o abucheos, hacedlos en el apartado de reviews�¡Pero hacedlos¿a qué esperáis�¡Nos leemos!


	4. ¡Empiezan las clases!

**Disclaimers:** Yami no Matsuei no me pertenece, evidentemente, aunque si Yoko quiere regalarme a Tatsumi san o a Asato chan no se los despreciaré. Bueno, si me quiere prestar a Muraki para torturarlo, tampoco se lo rechazaré.

**Comentarios:** Es muy poco probable que utilice muchas palabras en otros idiomas, pero si lo hago su significado estará al final del capítulo o al lado mismo de la frase.

—Bla bla bla Dialogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, sueños o palabras con marcado sarcasmo

**Advertencias**: Este fic posiblemente contendrá shonen ai (aunque, lo siento, dudo mucho que yaoi), así que los homofóbicos quedan advertidos.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:** Hisoka y Tsuzuki ya forman parte del alumnado de la Casa del Norte, y tendrán que compartir cuarto con Muraki Aya, una extraña muchacha aficionada a la botánica. Su vida como escolares no ha hecho más que comenzar...

**Flores silvestres y flores de invernadero**

**por Ayumi Warui**

Capítulo 4. ¡Empiezan las clases!

_Un niño de cabellos oscuros corría desesperadamente, en medio de un inmenso vacío negro, mientras huía de aquellos que lo perseguían. Aunque se girara, no podía verlos, pero sabía que estaban ahí por sus voces gritando y riendo y las piedras que lo golpeaban._

—"_¡Muere monstruo!"_

—"_¡Vuelve al infierno!"_

_¿Por qué lo trataban tan mal? Él no les había hecho nada, sólo quería ser su amigo... Sólo quería ser un chico normal..._

—Despierta...

_Las piedras no paraban de lloverle. ¿Es que nadie iba a acudir en su ayuda?_

—Vamos, despierta...

—"_¿Hay...?" —empezó a balbucir el niño entre sollozos—. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"_

—�¡Despierta!

Tsuzuki abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado por el grito que acababa de arrancarlo de su pesadilla. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de una joven a escasos veinte centímetros de él. Era una chica muy hermosa, con unos largos cabellos oscuros que caían como cascadas sobre sus hombros y espalda y unos profundos ojos color amatista.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Tsuzuki en un murmullo.

—¿Cómo que quién soy? —repitió con una cálida sonrisa, apartándose un poco para dejarle espacio—. Soy yo, Aya¿quién si no?. Parece que aún estás medio dormida... ¡Ah! Asako¿y esas lágrimas? —se preocupó.

—¿Lágrimas? —repitió, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, al tiempo que comprobaba que tenía las mejillas húmedas—. No es nada, el sueño... —se excusó, secándolas con rapidez con el dorso de la mano.

—... —Aya lo observó en silencio. Para no ser nada, parecía estar algo triste... Así que, siguiendo un impulso, abrazó de forma sorpresiva a Tsuzuki, de forma que la frente del sorprendido hombre quedó apoyada en su hombro—. No te preocupes, Asako. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, no le des más vueltas... —intentó tranquilizarlo, y él realmente agradeció el gesto afectuoso.

—�¡EJEM!

Aya y Tsuzuki se sobresaltaron ante la exclamación, lo que hizo que se separasen. Al hacerlo, pudieron ver a Hisoka, que acababa de salir del baño y los observaba con un gesto tremendamente amenazador.

—Siento interrumpir un momento TAN emotivo, pero si no os dais prisa me voy sin vosotras —declaró Hisoka con la voz más cortante y fría que era capaz de emitir.

—¡Es cierto, hay que darse prisa, Asako! —apremió Aya, decidiendo que era mejor no contestar a Kurosaki. Parecía realmente enojada por algo—. Ya te he llamado un montón de veces, pero no tienes el sueño lo que se dice ligero. �¡Y en cinco minutos cierran la residencia!

—�¿Cinco minutos! —reaccionó Tsuzuki, saliendo disparado de la cama hacia su ropa, cogiéndola en un montón y abalanzándose hacia el baño.

—Será baka... —gruñó Hisoka, mientras cerraba su cartera, poniendo punto y final a su preparación.

—Eh, Hisoka¿sabes dónde tiene Asako los libros? —preguntó Aya mientras se recogía el pelo es una cola de caballo—. Si no le preparamos la mochila no llegará a tiempo.

—¿Y a mí qué si llega a tiempo o no? —espetó malhumorado—. Y ya que a ti te preocupa tanto, búscate la vida solita para encontrarlos.

«¡Caray!» —pensó Aya—. «Hisoka chan tiene un despertar TERRIBLE. Aunque tal vez esté enojada con nosotras porque anoche no parábamos de hablar...»

—Bah, yo voy pasando —declaró el shinigami de ojos verdes, abandonando la habitación.

Apenas un minuto después, reapareció Tsuzuki, con las trenzas de la peluca algo despeinadas y la ropa mal ajustada y arrugada.

—¿Y Hisoka? —preguntó al instante.

—Ha ido pasando, supongo que avisará a Iwahara sensei para que no nos encierre aquí —se dijo Aya con gran ingenuidad—. Tu amiga tiene muy mal despertar¿eh? —le señaló, entregándole la mochila ya preparada.

—¡No sabes cuánto! Bueno, ya haré la cama en otro momento —dijo, pensando que no valía la pena molestarse ahora cuando podía hacerla más tarde—. ¡Vamos a desayunar!

—¡Ey, Asako chan¡Te dejas las gafas! —indicó, persiguiendo al hombre, que ya se hallaba fuera de la habitación, a un metro de la puerta.

—¿Gafas? —repitió desconcertado—. ¡Ah, las gafas! —recordó de pronto que su disfraz incluía aquel incómodo complemento.

—Ya veo que las legañas te ciegan bastante¿eh? —rió Aya uniéndose a él para hacer un maravilloso _sprint_, unido a casi arrojarse escaleras abajo, todo para llegar justo a tiempo donde el profesor se encontraba con el resto de las chicas.

—Como siempre la última¿eh, Aya? —preguntó Nami, una muchachita rubia y bajita—. Aunque parece que Asako chan está en tu línea.

—Sí, eso parece...

—Niñas —llamó Iwahara—. ¿Estáis ya todas? Vamos al comedor, que no tenga que volver a oír nunca más que mis niñas siempre llegan tarde a la primera hora.

—�¡Síiii! —corearon entre bostezos.

—Id pasando, que ahora os alcanzo —pidió Aya a Nami y Tsuzuki, desviándose en el recibidor de la residencia para dirigirse a una pared que estaba cubierta de puertecitas cerradas con llave. Según lo que el anciano había explicado a los dos shinigamis en el tour turístico por la Casa del Norte, aquellos eran los buzones de las alumnas, donde se les dejaban las cartas que recibían.

Tsuzuki siguió los movimientos de Aya con la mirada, intrigado, y se sorprendió mucho al ver la expresión del rostro de ella cuando comprobó que el interior de su buzón estaba vacío. Parecía tan triste que a Tsuzuki le entraron ganas de llorar sólo de verla. Sin embargo, en cuanto Aya cerró la puertecita y se volvió para seguir al resto hacia el comedor, ya volvía a tener aquella sonrisa suya, como si la visión de antes hubiese sido un simple espejismo.

—Eh, Asako¿me has esperado? Si te dije que fueras pasando... —dijo cuando lo alcanzó.

—¿Eh?

—¡Anda, vamos¡A ver si un poco de pastel de manzana te espabila!

—�¿Pastel de manzana! —exclamó, cambiando de humor súbitamente.

—¡Sí, mi favorito!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Por suerte para Tsuzuki y Aya, pese a que Hisoka, aún de muy mal humor, no les había guardado ningún sitio en la cola, dos de las compañeras de la residencia les dejaron pasar donde ellas estaban.

—Oíd, hoy tenemos ciencias y economía doméstica —recordó Ruri—. ¿Creéis que nos darán tiempo libre? Como el profesor que daba esas materias se marchó por el master aquel...

—Creo que ya han reclutado profesores nuevos —indicó Ikuko.

—¡Vaaaaya! —corearon, decepcionadas.

—Ey, chicas¿sabéis? —empezó Nami mientras las de la residencia ocupaban la mesa que les correspondía—. Ayer Aya conoció al hombre de su vida...

—¡Na... Nami! —exclamó la aludida, roja hasta las orejas.

—�¿De veras¡Cuenta, cuenta! —corearon todas menos Aya y Hisoka (Tsuzuki incluido).

—¡No¡No cuentes! —prohibió Aya, tapándole la boca a su amiga. No obstante, ésta logró zafarse.

—Pues ayer por la tarde, el aire me encaló el sombrero en un árbol y Aya subió a buscarlo —empezó Nami—. Pero, cuando ya lo tenía, resbaló y cayó. Yo creí que se iba a romper todos los huesos, pero un hombre guapísimo que pasaba por allí la cogió al vuelo como un verdadero héroe de novela rosa. ¡Fue increíble!

—¡Qué suerte! —exclamó Satomi—. ¿Quién era él¿Te dijo su nombre?

—No se me ocurrió preguntárselo... —confesó Aya bastante avergonzada—. Pero supongo que sería el hermano mayor de alguna alumna. Como era la hora de visita... Aah... —suspiró—. Qué suerte tiene esa chica de tener a mi príncipe azul como hermano... No tiene ni idea...

—Vamos, Aya, tú tampoco puedes quejarte —intervino Eriko—. Tu hermano también está muy bien.

—Sí, bueno... ¿Y tú, Asako? —preguntó de pronto, haciendo que Tsuzuki casi se atragantara con el pastel—. ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Bueno, tenía una hermana mayor... —confesó, logrando que todas ellas cambiaran de expresión.

—Oh, lo siento... No lo sabía...

—Me voy —declaró Hisoka, levantándose y llevándose la bandeja con él, sin dirigir su atención a ninguna de sus compañeras.

—Oíd... Hisoka chan ¿no es un poco arisca? —señaló una.

—La verdad es que parece muy insociable —apoyó otra.

—A mí creo que me odia —añadió Aya.

—¡Qué va! —exclamó Tsuzuki—. ¡Si Hisoka es muy dulce! —defendió, logrando que todas lo observaran con el mensaje "tú alucinas" grabado en la mirada.

—Tal vez... —empezó Aya—, lo que suceda es que aún no se siente cómoda aquí, como es nueva... Yo creo que no le gusto porque hablo demasiado contigo, Asako.

—¿Eh¿Por qué tendría que ser así? —se asombró el shinigami por la ocurrencia.

—Bueno, como las dos sois nuevas y venís del mismo sitio, tal vez Hisoka piense que la estás dejando de lado porque has congeniado mejor con nosotras que ella —le sugirió.

—Eso tendría sentido —apoyaron algunas.

—¿Tú crees?... —se preguntó Tsuzuki, buscándolo con la mirada. No obstante, él ya no estaba en el comedor.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—�¿Por qué siempre llegamos taaaaaarde! —exclamaba Chie mientras el grupo de _chicas_ del último curso de la Casa del Norte (a excepción de Hisoka) corría con desespero para llegar a la primera clase. Una vez más se habían entretenido en el desayuno.

—¡Ahí está el edificio! —señaló Eriko con tono triunfal.

—Menos... mal... —logró hablar Tsuzuki. No entendía cómo unas muchachitas aparentemente tan delicadas como aquellas podían aguantar aquellas carreras, porque el comedor no estaba lo que se decía cerca del edificio central y, curiosamente, todo el camino era cuesta arriba. ¡Y encima aquellos zapatitos de tacón lo estaban matando! En mal día hizo caso a Tatsumi en aquello de "si podéis usar algo exclusivamente femenino, no llevéis lo mixto". Con lo bien que le irían ahora unas deportivas...

—Tranquila, Asako, con el tiempo harás fondo —intentó animarlo Aya—. Como todas las mañanas es lo mismo...

«Espero que resolvamos el caso antes de que este ritmo de vida me mate... de nuevo...» —pensó el shinigami mientras atravesaban la puerta de entrada. Cuando, una vez allí, vio tantos pasillos y puertas distintas, de alegró de no estar solo. ¡Se habría hecho de noche antes de encontrar el aula!

—¡Ánimo, chicas¡Son _solo_ cinco pisos! —exclamó Aya cuando se encontraron a pie de las escaleras.

—�¿Cinco! —gimió Tsuzuki, desalentado—. ¿No hay ascensor?

—No, se estropeó la semana pasada.

—�¿Este también! —se quejó, recordando que el de la Casa del Norte tardaría meses en estar en funcionamiento de nuevo por no sé qué lío.

—¡Vamos¡Se nos pasará en un suspiro!

—�¡Síiii! —corearon todas menos Tsuzuki—. ¡Uno¡Dos¡Uno¡Dos¡Uno¡Dos!...

Pero tres pisos después...

—Uuuunoo... doooo... me mueroooo... —se lamentó Nami haciendo esfuerzos por desapegar sus pies del suelo.

—Vamos, chicas¡solo un par de pisos más! —apremió Aya, varios escalones por encima.

—Esta chica no es humana... —se dijo una, mientras las demás la apoyaban.

—Vamos, que llegaremos tarde —indicó la muchacha de ojos violetas mientras caminaba de espaldas por el rellano, para así poder verlas. Al hacerlo, acabó tropezando con otra chica que al parecer veía del piso superior.

—¡Au! —se quejó ésta.

—¡Upps! Perdona —se disculpó Aya dándose la vuelta pero, al reconocer a la estudiante, dejó de lado su expresión amable.

«¡Vaya¡La chica con la que tropecé yo ayer!» —reconoció también Tsuzuki.

—Mira, Muraki tenía que ser... —empezó Mai con tono impertinente.

—En otro momento, ahora llegamos tarde a clase —esquivó la discusión la morena.

—Sí, como siempre... —se burló Mai poco dispuesta a acabar aquello allí—. Estarás contenta¿no, Muraki? Tus poderes diabólicos te están resultando muy lucrativos...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que a mí no me engañas. Yo sé que tú eres la culpable de lo que le ha pasado a esas chicas en vuestra casa —acusó—. Seguro que para una chica que usa poderes diabólicos no es difícil hacer una maldición así.

—Yo no uso poderes _diabólicos_ —matizó—. No es mi culpa que tu ignorancia sobre los poderes de las itako sea tan grande...

«�¿Itako ha dicho!» —pensó Tsuzuki, observando a Aya con sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Bah —desdeñó la crítica—. No me negarás que estás haciendo el negocio del siglo. Primero intimidas a tus compañeras y luego les sacas dinero con los amuletos esos que les vendes. Sí, muy lista...

—Deja en paz a Aya —intervino Nami cuando las otras chicas hubieron acabado de ascender aquel grupo de escalones.

—Ahí viene otra pordiosera venida a más...

—Vamos, chicas, continuemos —indicó Aya sin hacer caso.

—Sí, vete, vete —dijo Mai—. No quiero relacionarme contigo. Fíjate la pobre Maki, en mal día fue a la cita que tenía contigo en vuestra casa... —dejó caer antes de continuar con su camino, con aire muy digno.

—¿Quién es Maki? —se interesó Tsuzuki—. ¿Y qué es eso de que eres una itako?

—Luego te explico, Asako. ¡Ahora tenemos prisa! —recordó Aya.

Aún tardaron algo más en llegar al aula, y fue un golpe duro descubrir, por un mensaje escrito en la pizarra, que la clase de ciencias se daría en uno de los laboratorios del primer piso. Después de bajar de nuevo, al fin llegaron a su destino y, tras llamar tímidamente a la puerta, pasaron al aula imaginando que pasarían aquella primera hora en el pasillo cargando cubos de agua.

—¡Vaya¡Al fin tenemos aquí a las chicas de la Casa del Norte! —exclamó la profesora.

—�¡Watari! —reconoció Tsuzuki con alegría. ¡Era cierto, Tatsumi había dicho que Watari les daría ciencias!

—¿Conoces a la profesora nueva? —susurró por lo bajo Satomi.

—¿No es guapísima? —añadió Ruri.

—Tomad asiento, muchachas, que os hemos estado esperando —indicó Watari con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y yo dónde...? —empezó a preguntar Tsuzuki, encontrando a Hisoka en una esquina, junto a la ventana. El laboratorio tenía cuatro grandes mesas en las que se tenían que distribuir las chicas, de dos casas distintas, ya que cada materia era impartida en dos horarios: uno para las Casas del Norte y Oeste, y otro para las chicas de la Casa del Este, que como siempre tenían mayores privilegios. Normalmente en las asignaturas teóricas ocupaban mesas de tres plazas, donde se sentaban juntas las que compartían cuarto, pero en los laboratorios se mezclaban como querían.

—¡Vayamos con Hisoka chan! —exclamó Aya, arrastrando a Tsuzuki del brazo, imaginando que querría estar con su amiga.

—Bueno, mientras tomáis asiento aprovecharé para volver a presentarme para las recién llegadas —empezó a hablar Watari, encantado de oír lo bien que funcionaba su invento para modificar las voces—. Yo seré vuestra nueva profesora de ciencias, Watari Yuka. Y éste de mi hombro es mi ayudante, 003. Saluda, 003 —pidió al búho, haciendo que más de una estudiante se cuestionara la salud mental de la profesora nueva.

—¿Ayudante? —se atrevió a repetir una.

—Sí, sí, ya lo veréis tarde o temprano... Bueno, me han dado el temario que se supone que debéis dar, los papeles del profesor anterior y todo eso. Ibais por el estudio de la anatomía de los anfibios... —comprobó en unos papeles—. ¡Bah, qué tema tan aburrido! —declaró lanzando los papeles por encima de su hombro—. No me apetece destripar ranas, e imagino que a vosotras, viniendo de desayunar, tampoco —supuso con acierto—. Además, la biología es tremendamente aburrida. ¿Qué tal si nos saltamos estos temas? Ya os pondré un sobresaliente a todas en ellos.

—�¡Síiiii! —corearon las jovencitas, decidiendo que era una MAGNÍFICA profesora.

—Pues vale, pasemos a la mecánica.

—Pero, profesora, la mecánica no entra en el temario —intervino Nami.

—¿Ah, no? Pues ahora sí. Sustituirá... ¡la geología! —decidió.

«Esto no es serio...» —se dijo Hisoka, pensando que no pasaría ni una semana antes de que los expulsaran de allí. Por suerte, la gente de aquel lugar estaba lo suficientemente bizca como para no ver lo evidente, es decir, que Watari, Tsuzuki y él eran chicos.

—Hisoka... —llamó Tsuzuki en voz muy baja. El joven lo oyó perfectamente, pero fingió que no había sido así... al menos hasta que sintió que su compañero había posado la mano sobre la suya, la cual descansaba en la mesa.

—¿Q... qué te crees que haces? —murmuró, no con el ímpetu que había deseado, y sin apartar tampoco la mano de debajo de la de Tsuzuki.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó el otro, aunque ya casi lo daba por sentado. Hisoka ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara, aunque lo que el shinigami no sabía era que una de las razones era porque el chico de ojos verdes no quería que notase el rubor de su rostro.

—¿Y qué si lo estoy? —fingió indiferencia.

—Hisoka... No quiero que pienses que te he dado de lado ni nada de eso... —le dijo, acudiendo a lo que Aya había comentado en el comedor—. Al contrario, me hace muy feliz que estés aquí, a mi lado... —declaró, haciendo que Hisoka enrojeciera aún más.

—¡Eh¡Tsuzuki¡Kurosaki! —llamó Watari de pronto—. ¡Dejad de hacer manitas y escuchadme, que esto es importante! —indicó, logrando que los dos shinigamis separaran las manos en el acto y que un coro de risitas femeninas llenada el laboratorio.

«Cuando pille a Watari verá...» —se prometió Hisoka, pensando que había hecho un ridículo espantoso.

—Profesora —intervino una chica, interrumpiendo al rubio, quien se hallaba escribiendo en la pizarra lo que sería el nuevo temario de ciencias—, pero en nuestro libro de texto no sale nada de eso...

—No os preocupéis por esas menudencias, porque... —indicó mientras subía a la mesa del profesor una de las cajas que había traído—... ¡aquí tenéis vuestros nuevos libros! —exclamó mostrándolo un ejemplar—. Los he escrito yo misma y los mandé encuadernar. ¡Incluso tienen una dedicatorio en la primera página: "Para mis queridísimas alumnas"! —señaló eufórico—. Y ahora, leeré los puntos del temario por si alguien no entiende mi letra. Teoría:

Tema 1. Cosas que se mueven solas, osease, robots.

Tema 2. Cosas que algún día podrían llegar a moverse solas, es decir, simulaciones.

Tema 3. Cosas que nunca llegarán a moverse, o lo que es lo mismo, planos de diseños.

Tema 4. Química, ese maravilloso mundo de lo desconocido.

Primera parte: Pócima de la invisibilidad.

Segunda parte: Pócima del cambio de sexo.

>>Y prácticas habrán varias y las describiré en el momento —finalizó—. Por cierto, es posible que la segunda parte del tema 4 no nos dé tiempo a darla —indicó, diciéndose que tal vez era mejor porque aún no había logrado que funcionase.

—Esto... ¿Los tres primeros temas de teoría no sería más lógico darlos al revés? —se atrevió a opinar una chica.

—No veo por qué —confesó Watari—. Yo siempre empiezo montando las cosas y luego ya me preocupo de hacer los planos, necesarios para la patente.

—Watari san... ¿En serio existen las pócimas de la invisibilidad y el cambio del sexo?

—Ay, niñas... Bien dice el título del tema que la química es un mundo aún por conocer... —suspiró—. Y, si no hay más preguntas, hoy empezaremos la primera práctica que consiste en montar un pequeño robot, pero no os preocupéis, el programa de inteligencia artificial para que sepa jugar al mus no lo haremos hasta la próxima práctica. Los pasos de esta práctica serán los siguientes —indicó escribiéndolos en la pizarra—: 1. Formar grupos de seis, 2. Coger las piezas y las herramientas de sus cajas, 3. Montar el robot, 4. Evaluar los resultados. ¿Quedan claros los pasos? Cuando tengáis una duda podéis levantar la mano y acudiremos yo o 003 a resolver vuestra duda. —Y, nada más acabó la frase, todas las manos derechas o izquierdas, según el caso, excepto la de Hisoka y Tsuzuki, se levantaron en el acto.

—Algo me dice que será una clase difícil... —pensó en voz alta Tsuzuki.

—Esto no es serio... —repitió Hisoka

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—Bueno, niñas, eso ha sido todo por la clase de hoy —habló Watari una vez todas hubieran llegado al aula, dónde se cursaría la asignatura siguiente, a la que amablemente Watari las había acompañado—. El próximo día tocará teoría.

—¡Síii!

—¡Y nunca olvidéis el principio fundamental de todo mecánico! —advirtió desde la puerta del aula—. ¡Siempre que desmontéis un aparato y luego lo volváis a montar, os sobrarán piezas¡Hasta la próxima!

—¡Adiós, Yuka chan sensei! —corearon, con la confianza de trato que se logra tras tener que llamar más de cincuenta veces a un profesor en una sola clase.

—¿No es genial la profesora Watari? —preguntó Ruri en cuanto se hubo ido el aludido—. ¡Y tan guapa!

—Sí, es muy maja —opinó Aya—. Y 003 es tan abrazable...

—¡Sí¡Es super kawai! —corearon las otras chicas.

—Menos mal que nos ha dejado 6 sesiones para hacer la práctica...

—¡Pues qué susto! Cuando ha escrito eso en la pizarra creía que sólo teníamos el día de hoy —añadió otra de ellas.

—¡Uff! —resopló Aya dejándose caer en la silla que ocupaba, a la derecha de Tsuzuki, quien a su vez tenía a Hisoka a su izquierda—. Ahora toca economía doméstica... Odio la economía... —se quejó—. Soy una negada para la planificación y las cuentas...

—Sí, y parece que la dará otro profesor, porque Yuka chan se ha ido —indicó Nami, sentada delante de ellos tres, dando ahora la espalda a la pizarra para poder verlos.

—Da igual cómo sea el profesor, igualmente seguiré detestando estas clases...

En el momento en que Aya finalizó su comentario, unos golpes en la puerta (abierta, ya que Watari no se había molestado en cerrarla al salir) les indicó que el nuevo profesor había llegado y les exigía silencio y atención. Un conjunto de exclamaciones femeninas de aprobación siguieron a la aparición de Tatsumi, quien caminó con parsimonia hasta su mesa.

—�¡Aah! —gritó Aya, levantándose de golpe al reconocerlo.

—¿Sucede algo, Aya san? —preguntó Tatsumi con su tranquilidad de siempre.

—¿Eh? Ah... no... esto... —musitó, totalmente azorada por la vergüenza, mientras se oían risitas—. No... ¡disculpe! —pidió, sentándose de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió por lo bajo Tsuzuki.

—Es él... —susurró Aya casi sin voz—. Es mi príncipe... ¡Y me recuerda!

—�¿Qué! —se asombraron Tsuzuki y Hisoka ante la afirmación.

—¿Has visto, Aya? —preguntó Nami, girándose con disimulo—. ¡Es el de ayer! Al final es profe, qué suerte¿no?

—Sí... —suspiró con la mirada nublada por la adoración—. Qué maravillosa es la economía...

—Esto no tiene buena pinta... —le dijo Tsuzuki a Hisoka, quien estuvo absolutamente de acuerdo.

—Bueno, señoritas —empezó a hablar Tatsumi una vez hubo arreglado sus papeles y se hubo ajustado a la manga de la camisa aquello con la que tenía entendido que había que sostenerla para no tener problemas con la tiza de la pizarra—. Mi nombre es Tatsumi Seichiiro y desde hoy seré su profesor de economía doméstica y política.

—Tatsumi sama... —repitió Aya muy bajo, logrando que a Tsuzuki se le pusiera la piel de gallina—. Oh, qué felicidad...

—Imagino que la profesora Watari no lo habrá hecho —adivinó con acierto—, pero ahora mismo pasaré lista —indicó cogiendo una pluma—. Veamos... Aihara.

—Presente.

—Ichigawa... Kakinomoto... Kurosaki... —continuó llamándolas, contestando ellas.

—Aya¿te encuentras bien? —se preocupó Tsuzuki al verla tan roja—. ¿No tendrás fiebre?

—¿Eh?

—Tsuzuki...

—¡Ah¡Yo, yo! —contestó al instante.

—No hace falta que te exaltes tanto, ya te he visto —reprendió antes de retomar lo suyo.

—Jo... Tatsumi siempre tan estricto...

—¿Eh? —Esta vez sí reaccionó Aya—. ¿Es que conoces a Tatsumi sama?

—Sí, también viene de nuestro antiguo instituto...

—�¿De veras¿Y os lleváis bien?

—Mujer... Se puede decir que sí, aunque no por ello es mucho más amable...

—Mazaki... Minami... Miyagi...

—¿Por qué dices eso? Tatsumi sama es muy amable¿no? —supuso Aya, no se sabe con qué base.

—Mujer... Amable lo que se dice amable...

—Aya...

—Sí, seguro que lo es —continuaba la muchacha—. Tiene unos ojos muy dulces.

—Aya...

—¿En serio crees eso? —se sorprendió Tsuzuki.

—¡Aya! —llamó con más energía, aunque sin llegar a gritar, captando al fin la atención de la pareja. Cuando la chica dirigió su mirada hacia él y descubrió que Tatsumi, a su vez, la estaba observando, enrojeció aún más si cabía y se levantó, nerviosa, diciendo:

—Soy... ¿yo?

—Aya san, deberías centrarte más en la clase —replicó Tatsumi—. Y no permitas que Tsuzuki te distraiga o afecte a tus calificaciones con su mala influencia.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el aludido.

—Lo... ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó ella, volviendo a sentarse. El shinigami, como si nada hubiese sucedido, continuó pasando lista.

—Aya... —llamó Nami—. �¿Te has fijado¡A todas nos llama por el apellido menos a ti!

—¿De veras? —se ilusionó.

«Normal...» —pensaron Tsuzuki y Hisoka, ya que sabían que ninguno de los cuatro se sentía con ánimos de pronunciar el apellido del doctor, como si por llamarlo hubiera más posibilidades de que regresara.

—Bueno, señoritas —retomó la palabra Tatsumi—. No sé cómo era vuestro anterior profesor o cómo llevaba las clases, y la verdad es que me trae sin cuidado. En mis clases quiero silencio cuando yo hable y contestaciones cuando pregunte. No admitiré ni la falta de participación ni el afán de protagonismo¿queda claro?

—¡Sí, sensei! —corearon.

—Bien... La evaluación de la asignatura consistirá en un examen, pero, como sé que no vais a tocar ni un libro antes de la noche anterior a éste a no ser que os obligue, también exigiré ciertos trabajos que tendrán que recibir una calificación de apto.

—Sigue en su línea de crueldad...—susurró Tsuzuki a Hisoka—. Hasta aquí nos hará trabajar como esclavos...

—Pero, antes de nada, haré una prueba para evaluar el nivel que tenéis. —Un coro de exclamaciones de sorpresa y desagrado se hizo oír—. No os preocupéis, no tendrá peso en la nota, es simplemente orientativo y de un nivel elemental. Casi se podría decir que es una prueba de sentido común.

—Entonces tú no hace falta que la hagas, Tsuzuki —señaló Hisoka.

—Vaya, gracias por tu confianza —sonrió el shinigami, haciendo que su compañero suspirara al ver que había entendido su pulla justo al revés.

—Coged todas un papel y apuntad lo siguiente —ordenó—: Imaginad que sois unas miserables trabajadoras que han de sobrevivir con un miserable sueldo infrahumano. Por ejemplo, 100€ (por supuesto, en neto), para que el número sea sencillo a la hora de transcribir los porcentajes...

—Esto, profesor... —interrumpió Kaede—. ¿Cuántos yenes es un euro?

—Señorita, si cuando acabe de enunciar el problema cree que necesita esa información, pregúnteme de nuevo —replicó con firmeza—. Como iba diciendo, tenéis que repartir vuestros ingresos entre los siguientes objetivos: la casa (luz, agua y demás), la comida, la salud (médicos y farmacia), las aficiones y extras (cine, restaurantes, fiestas, libros, juegos...) y el ahorro. Tomando el supuesto de que no tenéis deudas y sin tener en cuenta que con ese dinero no tendríais ni para vivir un par de días, señalad qué porcentaje de vuestros ingresos dedicaríais a cada una de las cosas que os he indicado. Os doy unos diez minutos por si alguien necesita pensar para ello y luego lo entregaréis para que lo corrija —finalizó.

«Qué ejercicio tan simple» —se dijo Hisoka.

«Qué chungo...» —pensó Aya, releyéndolo—. «100€... ¿Mis plantas entrarán en casa o en extras y aficiones?»

«Bah, no es tan difícil como creía...» —meditaba Tsuzuki—. «Pero... ¿cuántos euros serán el 65 de 100€? No sé si preguntarle a Hisoka...»

Pasados los diez minutos de rigor, Tatsumi dio la orden de que finalizaran.

—Al final de la clase dejadlos sobre mi mesa para que pueda corregirlos. No olvidéis poner vuestros nombres. Y... Tsuzuki —llamó.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que leas tu solución —ordenó y, luego, dirigiéndose hacia el resto de la clase, añadió—: Prestad atención a lo que Tsuzuki diga para ver un ejemplo de lo que es una solución incorrecta.

—¡Ey¡Si aún no la he leído! —se quejó.

—Adelante pues... —invitó.

—Pues... Un 65 en pasteles... un 20 en el resto de la comida... un 30 en la casa, un 50 en aficiones y extras y un 1 en ahorro. En salud no he puesto nada, pero es que no suelo enfermar —se excusó.

—Tsuzuki... ¿Te has dado cuenta que según tus porcentajes has gastado un 166 de tu sueldo?

—Oh, bueno, si es que me falta dinero siempre puedo pedírselo prestado a un amigo —indicó resuelto.

—¿Veis? ESO es lo que no hay que hacer.

—�¿Por qué! —quiso saber Tsuzuki.

—Creía que tu vida era un buen ejemplo de ello —le recordó.

—A mí aún me debes lo que te dejé el mes pasado —añadió Hisoka.

—¡Jo!

—Sensei... —intervino Eriko—. ¿Y cuál sería una buena solución?

—Pues, por ejemplo, un 10 para la casa, 10 para la comida, 20 para salud 0 para extras y 60 para el ahorro —declaró sin dudarlo.

—Que vida tan triste debe haber llevado... —se compadeció Aya, por lo bajo—. Debe ser muy pobre...

—Di más bien tacaño —refunfuñó Tsuzuki, aún molesto.

—Una vez hecha la prueba, continuaremos con el temario —indicó Tatsumi—. Hoy veremos cómo invertir nuestro dinero en la casa para poder sacar provecho en el futuro de él... —empezó.

En cuanto empezó a explicar y escribir números en la pizarra, la mayoría de sus alumnas empezaron a dejar de prestar atención a lo que decía, porque a él no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Un par intentaron comentar la suerte que tenían de al fin tener un profesor joven y guapo, pero la firme reprimenda de Tatsumi sirvió para que el resto decidieran comentar después de la clase.

Hisoka tomó apuntes de forma impecable, siendo consciente de que no sólo los tendría que entender él, sino Tsuzuki, ya que se había dormido y posiblemente acabara estudiando de lo que él escribiera. Aya, por su parte, se pasó toda la clase suspirando, con su mirada fija en Tatsumi y una expresión cercana a la estupidez, haciendo que el shinigami observado se sintiera extrañamente incómodo al sentir que aquellos ojos violetas ni siquiera parpadeaban para no perderse unos microsegundos de su clase.

Cuando la clase llegó a su fin, Tatsumi casi se sintió más aliviado por ello que sus alumnas, por lo que, sin muchas ceremonias, recogió el ejercicio del inicio, les indicó qué debían hacer para la siguiente clase, y se marchó con paso ligero a la siguiente aula.

—¡Qué tostón de clase! —exclamó Chie, logrando despertar a Tsuzuki de su sueño y a Aya de su trance.

—Ha sido maravillosa... —suspiró ésta.

—Aya¿te has golpeado la cabeza? —alucinó su compañera—. ¡Creí que odiabas la economía!

—Es que el profesor Tatsumi es su príncipe azul, aquel del que hablamos en el comedor —les indicó Nami, la única que lo conocía.

—�¿De veras¡Pero si parece muy arisco!

—¡Qué va! —defendió Aya—. ¡Salta a la vista que es un hombre amable y comprensivo!

—¿En serio hablas de Tatsumi? —puso Tsuzuki en voz alta los pensamientos de Hisoka.

—Pues nada, Aya¡a conquistarlo! —animó Ruri—. Aunque él sea un profesor y tú su alumna, eso no impide que puedas conseguirlo. El amor es más fuerte que las diferencias de edad, de clase social o de sexo. ¡Esfuérzate y lo conseguirás!

—No... no lo creo... —musitó, avergonzada—. Además, no me atrevería a mirarlo a los ojos...

—Pero si no le has quitado el ojo de encima —indicó Hisoka, sorprendido.

—¡Pero es distinto! No sabría qué decirle... ¡Me moriría de vergüenza!

—Bah, ese tipo de hombres, como son tan secos, no se comen una rosca —opinó Harumi—. Tú ponle ojitos tiernos y se te tirará encima como un lobo.

—¡Dejadlo ya, por favor!

—¡No te preocupes, Aya¡Nosotras te ayudaremos!

«Compadezco a Tatsumi...» —pensó Hisoka, entreviendo lo que le esperaba sufrir.

Fin del capítulo 4

**Notas de la Autora:** El próximo capítulo seguirá a este, pero me parecía que la cosa se alargaba demasiado, así que lo corté. Otra cosa es que he acabado los exámenes, así que, contra toda lógica, es muy posible que mi periodicidad se resienta bastante (ya se sabe, prácticas, trabajos...). Sólo espero no haberos malacostumbrado :P

**Vocabulario:**

(No repetiré las palabras traducidas en capítulos anteriores, sino podría eternizarse)

Baka — idiota (¿quién no conoce este apelativo afectuoso?)

Itako — No sé si alguno de vosotros ha leído Shaman King (porque yo no). Pero creo que las itako son unas sacerdotisas que tienen la capacidad de comunicarse con los espíritus de los que han muerto e invocarlos (no me refiero a zombis, eso es cosa de la necromancia). No sé si será del todo correcto, pero en este fic ese será el significado que tendrá.

Super kawai — That means super cute in japanese XDD (bueno, me dejo de ralladas, que eso sólo lo pillará quien conozca la canción "Harajuku girls"). Significa súper mono.

Sama — Sufijo arcaico que denota un gran respeto y se empleaba para dirigirse a un superior.

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:

**Crazy-Xion: **Siento decir que en el caso de ver al doctor Muraki (al que, por cierto, detesto con toda mi alma) habrá que esperar. En cuanto a Watari... Bueno, la verdad es que es un personaje que no me gusta mucho, sinceramente no sé ni cómo lo metí en esto... Supongo que porque los cuatro hacen un buen equipo :P

**Haruka/Shuichi: **Me alegra que te guste cómo va el fic :D Espero no acabar estropeándolo o colocando algo demasiado raro, que soy muy retorcida cuando quiero. Ah, y sí, se nota que te gusta Gravitation. A mí también me encanta, sobre todo Shûichi.

**Arigata¿**Que quién se ha quedado con el vestido?... ¡Y yo qué sé¿crees que me enteré de quién era quién cuando se presentaron XD! Y al final se lo jugaron a piedra, papel o tijeras. Sobre la sagacidad de Aya, pues es del mismo estilo que la de Tsuzuki, es decir, muy buena mientras no la implique a ella misma XD.

**Tenshi Lían: **Yo también tengo Lawful Drug (soy fan incondicional de CLAMP) aunque, la verdad, no había visto el parecido, aunque lo hay. Y sobre lo de que no te has leído todos los cómics de yami, te advierto que en el futuro la obra tendrá probablemente algún spoiler de la Saga de Kyoto, así que compra los tomos ¡rápido XD!

**Mei Ikari: **Gracias por tus amables palabras. Y sí, Aya debe ser más o menos como la protagonista del cuento del Conde, aunque yo me la imagino aún más mona :D

Y ya sabéis, críticas, amenazas de muerte, injurias o abucheos, hacedlos en el apartado de reviews. �¡Pero hacedlos¿a qué esperáis, que no muerdo¡Nos leemos!


	5. Un día pasado por fuego

**Disclaimers:** Yami no Matsuei no me pertenece, evidentemente, aunque si Yoko quiere regalarme a Tatsumi san o a Asato chan no se los despreciaré. Bueno, si me quiere prestar a Muraki para torturarlo, tampoco se lo rechazaré.

**Comentarios:** Es muy poco probable que utilice muchas palabras en otros idiomas, pero si lo hago su significado estará al final del capítulo o al lado mismo de la frase.

—Bla bla bla Dialogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, sueños o palabras con marcado sarcasmo

**Advertencias**: Este fic posiblemente contendrá shonen ai (aunque, lo siento, dudo mucho que yaoi), así que los homofóbicos quedan advertidos.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:** Hisoka y Tsuzuki han empezado la jornada escolar, la cual se presenta ardua. Por otro lado, han descubierto que su compañera Aya está deslumbrada por Tatsumi, su _príncipe_...

**Flores silvestres y flores de invernadero**

**por Ayumi Warui**

Capítulo 5. Un día pasado por fuego

Después de unas soporíferas clases de Historia Japonesa (con la voz lenta y anestesiante de Iwahara sensei) y Filosofía, las chicas tuvieron que acudir al comedor, donde el tema principal de conversación fueron los dos nuevos profesores. Todas parecían encantadas, ya que Watari les parecía una mujer genial y divertida, y Tatsumi, pese a su seriedad, muy atractivo. No obstante, aquellas pequeñas charlas, unidas a tener que comer con una corrección que rozaba el absurdo, no les permitió disfrutar la comida como habrían deseado...

—¡Vamos, chicas, sólo quedan las asignaturas especiales! —exclamó Yayoi mientras corrían hacia las aulas dado que (por supuesto) llegaban tarde.

—¿Qué asignaturas hay hoy, Satomi? —preguntó Hisoka a la chica más cercana.

—¡Yo soy Kaede! —se indignó por la equivocación—. ¡Satomi es ella!

—Tanto da, para mí todas sois iguales.

—Hisoka, no deberías ser tan desagradable... —intervino Tsuzuki, hablando por lo bajo.

—PERDONA —siseó molesto por la crítica.

—Hoy toca clase de cocina y de danza —respondió Aya, no deseando que el ambiente se enrareciera.

«¿Por qué estará Hisoka tan enojado? Si yo ya le he dicho que no quiero darle de lado...» —se dijo Tsuzuki, sin entender la actitud del joven—. «Tal vez siga de malhumor por la falta de sueño...»

«¡Qué antipática es Kurosaki!» —pensaron, al unísono, el resto de las chicas de la residencia excepto Aya, quien tenía su mente centrada en otros asuntos.

Cuando llegaron al aula de cocina, se distribuyeron en grupos de seis tal y como la profesora les indicó y se dispusieron a poner en marcha sus escasas (en la mayoría de los casos) habilidades culinarias.

—Oye, Aya... —empezó Tsuzuki—. Yo creía que la cocina formaba parte de la asignatura de Economía Doméstica...

—Es que se supone que es una parte muy importante de la educación de una buena esposa, así que le han dedicado una asignatura aparte —intervino Nami.

—Señoritas —habló la profesora, una mujer de apariencia encantadora—, hoy tendréis que elaborar un dulce. Podéis escoger el que queráis: galletas, postres o pasteles, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esto... Asako... —susurró Aya con extraña timidez—. Yo... bueno... yo no soy muy buena en cocina... —admitió—. ¿Tú sabes cocinar dulces?...

—¡Por supuesto! No son mi especialidad, pero no hay problemas con ellos —le aseguró mientras Hisoka alucinaba con la declaración. Sabía por experiencia que nada cocinado por Tsuzuki podía ser soportado por ningún estómago que no fuera el de Yuma o Saya.

—¡¿De verdad! —se ilusionó—. ¡Por favor, ayúdame! Me gustaría poder preparar un buen dulce para agradecer a Tatsumi sama que me salvara.

—¡No hay problema! —afirmó.

—¡Sí, nosotras te apoyaremos! —añadieron Ruri, Nami y Chie, de las cuales ninguna tenía ni remota idea de cocina.

—Esto... —empezó Hisoka que, si bien le importaba muy poco si Aya conseguía o no cocinar algo decente con ayuda de Tsuzuki (aunque lo veía imposible), su responsabilidad y compasión hacia la posible víctima del envenenamiento (Tatsumi) le hizo continuar—: no creo que sea buena idea...

—¿Por qué? —corearon las chicas y Tsuzuki.

—Pues... —empezó a pensar una excusa que no humillara demasiado a Tsuzuki—, Tsuzuki, ya sabes que Tatsumi es muy buen cocinero. No creo que sea una buena idea intentar impresionarlo con algo que él domine, ¿no? Seguro que hay cosas que le hagan más ilusión.

—¿Cómo qué, Hisoka chan? —se interesó Aya.

—Pues... —murmuró, molesto por el "chan". Aunque, la verdad, no se le ocurría qué podría hacerle ilusión a Tatsumi.

—¿A Tatsumi hay algo más que le guste aparte de tiranizar, tenerlo todo controlado y el dinero? —inquirió Tsuzuki.

—Pues...

—De todos modos tenemos que hacer el dulce —intervino Chie—. Según cómo quede el resultado, ya pensaremos qué hacer.

—Yo no lo probaré —declaró Hisoka al instante.

—¡Qué desconfiada!

Las chicas y los shinigamis se pusieron en marcha en la más ardua de las tareas: ponerse de acuerdo en qué hacer. Hubieron propuestas de lo más extrañas y algunas muy razonables para el nivel de cocina que poseían (como la de Hisoka de preparar unas simples natillas) pero finalmente Tsuzuki se salió con la suya y probaron suerte con el pastel de manzana. En la mesa de al lado, sin embargo, otras seis chicas de la residencia se sintieron originales (concretamente Asami) y decidieron que harían Banana Flambe.

—Mirad, ya tenemos los trozos de manzana —mostraron con orgullo Ruri y Chie, las encargadas de aquella tarea, mientras los otros observaban la colección de pedazos de desigual grosor y tamaño.

—Qué desperdicio de manzanas —expresó Hisoka sin poder contener su lengua.

—¡No seas cruel, Hisoka! —reprendió Tsuzuki y luego, volviéndose a las muchachas, añadió con una de sus mejores sonrisas—. ¡Están muy bien!

—¡Gracias, Asako chan!

—¿Qué tal vuestros plátanos? —sintió curiosidad Aya.

—¡Oh! ¡Genial! —aseguró Yayoi—. Ya los hemos pelado, enterrado en azúcar y todo eso. ¡Sólo nos falta prenderlos!

—¿Prenderlos? —repitió Aya.

—Pero por supuesto —afirmó Asami—. No serían Bananas Flambe si no estuvieran flameadas.

—Ya le he vaciado el coñac —informó Kaede satisfecha—. ¿Alguien tiene una cerilla?

—No sé si es buena idea... —corearon Aya y Tsuzuki, no obstante, sus advertencias no llegaron a tiempo ya que Yayoi ya había echado mano a una caja y había lanzado la cerilla al plato.

La reacción química fue algo más exagerada de lo que las muchachas habían calculado. Una enorme llama hizo aparición y posiblemente todo habría quedado en un sustito si no fuera porque alguien había tenido la _brillante_ idea de cubrir las mesas del aula con manteles de tela (lo cual de por sí era estúpido, pues quedaban hechos un asco después de cada clase) con tan mala suerte de que parte del coñac derramado provocó que el mantel también se prendiera convirtiendo en instantes la mesa entera en una hoguera.

—¡Fallas! —exclamaron con inconsciencia Eriko y Chie.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡La clase se quema! —gritaban otras.

—¡Sálvese quien pueda! —añadió Nami yendo a la puerta pero... ¡estaba cerrada!—. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a las puertas!

—Oh, Dios mío, debe ser el sistema de seguridad —indicó una chica de la Casa Oeste—. Oí decir que si el sistema de último modelo que había instalado la directora notaba algo extraño, como sonidos demasiado altos, cerraba herméticamente la sala para evitar que si eran criminales saliesen.

—¡Pero, ¿qué (censurado) de sistema de (censurado) es ese! —exclamó Harumi.

—¡Ikuko se ha desmayado de la impresión!

—¡Profesora! —corearon Tsuzuki y Hisoka—. ¡¿Cómo diablos se desactiva el sistema!

—¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! —repetía la profesora, fuera de sí, con las manos en la cabeza. Mientras, el fuego se resarcía con la mesa tranquilamente y amenazaba con ir a por otra—. ¡Estamos encerradas! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡VAMOS A MORIR TODAS!

—¡Waaah! ¡Yo no quiero morir tan joven! —empezaron algunas a lloriquear.

—¡Cof, cof, cof! ¡Podrían abrirse las malditas ventanas!

—¡¿Es que nadie me va a ayudar a intentar apagarlo! —se indignó Aya quien, en un vano intento por apaciguar las llamas, había llenado un cazo de agua, pero tan poco líquido sólo las había avivado—. ¡Necesito algo más grande! ¡Maldita sea, lo que necesito es una manguera!

—¡Deje de lloriquear y diga dónde está el sistema! —exigió Hisoka zarandeando a la histérica profesora.

—¡Es aquella caja de allí!... creo —informó una chica, señalando una caja metálica que había adosada a la pared contraria y que, ¿cómo no, estaba cerrada con llave.

—¡Yo me ocupo de ella! —decidió Tsuzuki—. ¡Tú controla el fuego, Hisoka!

Antes de que el joven shinigami pudiese preguntarle cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo, su compañero de ojos violetas ya se había puesto en marcha, dispuesto a reventar la cerradura si era necesario. El caso es que con un poco de magia aquello tendría rápida solución pero, claro, había que mantener el incógnito...

—¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! —exageraba una chica a la que se le había chamuscado un poquito la punta del pelo.

—¡Agua va! —exclamó Aya antes de lanzar todo el contenido en agua de una olla expresa sobre... Hisoka.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos te crees que haces! —exclamó el chico de ojos verdes.

—¡Pero si decías que te quemabas! —se excusó.

—¡No era yo, baka! ¡¿Crees que yo gritaría como una histérica por eso!

—¡No lo he hecho adrede, ¿vale! ¡No tienes por qué ponerte así!

—¡Me pongo como me da la gana!

Mientras Hisoka sacaba a relucir su lado más infantil, Tsuzuki se encontraba ante un gran enigma. Tras abrir la caja (por las malas) se había encontrado con un teclado consistente en las diez teclas de los dígitos y unas cuantas más, aparte de tres lucecitas rozas que empezaban a ponerlo nervioso y tres palancas.

«¡Maldita sea! ¡¿No podría simplemente tener que elegir entre el cable rojo o el azul!» —pensó intentando en vano buscar la lógica del sistema, sin (en su estado de nervios) ver que las instrucciones estaban pegadas en la parte interior de la puerta que había tenido que quitar primero.

—¡Pues nada! —exclamó decidido—. ¡Que sea los que Dios quiera! —se encomendó a las fuerzas superiores antes de bajar las tres palancas y, seguidamente, darle a todos los botones de forma aleatoria. Pronto una furiosa lluvia fue a saludarlo—. ¿Llueve aquí dentro? —se asombró antes de darse cuenta de que, no sólo había logrado que empezaran a sonar tres o cuatro alarmas, las cámaras de vigilancias empezaran a dar vueltas como peonzas y las ventanas empezaran a abrirse y cerrarse solas sin parar; sino que también había puesto en marcha el sistema antiincendios.

Gracias a ello, en pocos minutos el fuego había sido derrotado por el inagotable chaparrón que no se detuvo hasta dos horas después, cuando los bomberos (avisados desde el móvil de una alumna) llegaron a rescatarlos (ya que las puertas no se abrieron y el sistema se había quemado por sobrecarga). Lo más asombroso de todo fue que nadie ajeno al aula de cocina se enteró de nada hasta que llegó el camión de bomberos.

—Tranquilas... ya ha pasado todo... —consolaba un bombero a un grupo de alumnas y la profesora, sin duda la más afectada.

—¡Córcholis! —exclamó Asami—. Al final se nos ha estropeado la Banana Flambe...

—Pero, míralo por el lado positivo —intervino Nami—, nos hemos pelado clase de danza.

—¿En serio eso es lo único que tenéis que decir de lo que ha pasado? —alucinó Tsuzuki, preguntándose de qué estaban hechas las mujeres.

—Chicas... —intervino Iwahara, quien había llegado al lugar del incidente junto a Watari—. Será mejor que vayáis a la residencia a daros una ducha caliente, poneros ropa seca y prepararos para la hora de estudio.

—Qué crueldad... —susurró una—. Casi morimos abrasadas y ya nos quieren volver a poner a estudiar...

—Tsuzuki, chaval... chavala —se corrigió Watari al dirigirse a Hisoka—, vosotras luego venid a mi despacho a... eh... a arreglar unos papeleos de vuestro ingreso, sí, a eso... —improvisó. Curiosamente, nadie sospechó.

«Cada segundo que pasa odio más este lugar...» —se dijo Hisoka mientras abandonaban el edificio rumbo a la Casa del Norte.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—Kurosaki... —empezó a hablar Tatsumi una vez Hisoka hubo cerrado la puerta del nuevo despacho de Watari en la Casa del Oeste, donde ahora era el encargado—. ¿Se puede saber dónde está Tsuzuki?

—Pues... —empezó el muchacho tras suspirar—. Como se enteraron de que fue él quien estropeó el sistema de seguridad lo han castigado a no salir de la residencia durante las próximas dos semanas nada más que para ir a las clases y a comer —les explicó—. Iwahara sensei dijo que el papeleo yo podía hacerlo por él, ya que seguramente no haría falta ninguna firma...

—Vaya, parece un castigo muy como severo... —opinó Watari.

—Sí, yo creí que aún nos harían pagar la factura... —añadió Tatsumi.

—Bueno... Es que como nos salvó a todos de morir calcinados han sido condescendientes con él —se encogió de hombros.

—Desde luego ha sido un día muy movido para ser el primero —se dijo el secretario—. Suerte que no hizo falta que usaseis vuestros poderes para solucionar el incidente... Pero, dejando eso de lado, parece que tendremos que hacer la reunión sin él. De todos modos, ésta es simplemente para intercambiar impresiones, luego basta con que lo pongas al corriente de lo dicho, Kurosaki.

—Pues mis impresiones han sido que las niñas son casi todas muy monas y encantadoras —indicó Watari—. Creo que les caigo bien.

—Eeh... Ya... —musitó Tatsumi—. En cualquier caso, los detalles ya los podrás poner en el informe —les recordó que tenían que redactarlos—. Por cierto, Kurosaki, dile a Tsuzuki que al final Watari y yo hemos conseguido hacernos con el puesto de encargados de las Casas del Este y el Oeste. De este modo tenemos el terreno mejor controlado por si la próxima víctima vuelve a ser una chica de fuera de la Casa del Norte, como pasó con la última.

—Tsuzuki y yo controlaremos a las chicas del norte... al menos hasta que acaben con todos nosotros —añadió Hisoka, con acritud, al recordar el incidente de la clase de cocina.

—Bien... En realidad no hay mucho que decir —se percató Tatsumi—. Sólo quería saber si has notado algo inusual en la residencia o alguna de tus compañeras.

—Pues, si te soy sincero... —empezó el más joven—, hay una chica que me da muy mala espina: Muraki Aya.

—¿Aya? —se sorprendió Watari—. Si es una chica muy maja... ¿No te influirá su nombre?

—Por supuesto que no —negó un poco ofendido por la acusación de falta de profesionalidad—. Independientemente de cómo se llame, no me gusta. Es una chica extraña. ¿Habéis visto sus ojos?

—Sí, violetas como los de Tsuzuki —recordó Tatsumi.

—Eso ya es bastante extraño —apuntó Hisoka.

—No creo que se pueda acusar a nadie por el color de sus ojos... —opinó Watari.

—No es sólo eso... —continuó el shinigami de irises verdes—. Hay algo en ella que me altera los nervios —confesó, aunque temía que en parte tuviera que ver con la confianza con la que trataba a Tsuzuki—. Y, aparte y más importante, no consigo captar sus emociones. Es como si hubiera alzado una barrera alrededor de ellas que no me permitiera sentirlas, y algo así no lo hace una chica normal.

—¿Crees que puede haber notado que la sondeabas? —intervino Tatsumi.

—No creo, al menos no lo parece...

—No sé qué decir... —meditó Tatsumi en voz alta—. La verdad es que a mí también me ha parecido una muchacha extraña. Durante la clase no me ha quitado la vista de encima ni un instante... Tal vez sospeche algo...

«Si tú supieras por qué te miraba como una estúpida...» —pensó Hisoka, pero decidió guardar el secreto. Después de todo, aquel dato era irrelevante para la investigación y él no tenía por qué meterse en los asuntos de amor de la chica o de su compañero.

—Será mejor que la vigiléis bien —decidió Tatsumi.

—No hay problema, es compañera de cuarto mía y de Tsuzuki.

—¿Estáis con una chica? —se asombró Watari—. ¿No es eso peligroso para vuestra investigación? ¿Y si os descubre?

—Tendrán que apañárselas, no había otra forma de colarlos —indicó el secretario.

—Yo no creo que dure mucho esta farsa, así que será mejor que intentemos resolver esto lo más rápido posible —declaró Hisoka—. Haré un esfuerzo para relacionarme un poco más con ellas para sonsacarles información útil sobre los incidentes.

—Nosotros interrogaremos a los profesores —afirmó Watari—. Aunque no parecen muy dispuestos a hablar de ello. Tengo la sensación de que deben de haber hecho algún pacto de silencio o algo por el estilo...

—Bueno, desde luego es demasiado pronto para tener nada consistente —admitió Tatsumi—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es mantenernos alerta. Kurosaki, tú y Tsuzuki averiguad todo lo que podáis de las chicas, pero con prudencia. Y también intenta ver si consigues averiguar algo de esa chica, Aya.

—De acuerdo.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Mientras, en la Casa del Norte...

—Pobrecita, no puedes ni aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que tenemos para dar una vuelta al aire libre —compadecía Aya a su compañero de habitación mientras ella se dedicaba a la rutinaria tarea de regar sus plantas—. Me quedaré a hacerte compañía.

—Gracias, eres muy amable...

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué te castigan si nos salvaste a todas. ¡Eres una heroína!

—No es para tanto... —restó importancia, contento de haber podido ayudarlas.

—¿Y con Hisoka qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—¿Está ya de mejor humor? —se interesó.

—Bueno, Hisoka es así...

—Pero... ¿no decías que era una chica tan dulce y cuánto? —se extrañó Aya por la respuesta.

—Bueno, es dulce a su manera —resolvió.

—¿Os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Tampoco mucho, pero se ha convertido en alguien muy preciado para mí... —le confesó con una sonrisa de cariño.

—Ya se nota cuando hablas de ella... Parecéis sin duda buenas amigas. Lástima que Hisoka me odie, podríamos habernos divertido las tres... —lamentó.

—¡Yo no creo que te odie! —aseguró—. Lo que pasa es que Hisoka es una persona introvertida y desconfiada a la que le cuesta mucho permitir que los demás se acerquen a é... ella. Le pasaron cosas durante su niñez y ahora no sabe bien cómo debe tratar a la gente para no quedar aislada y al mismo tiempo que no le hagan daño.

—Sí, eso es algo bastante difícil —admitió Aya, pensativa—. A veces es inevitable pensar que sería mejor no querer a las personas para así ahorrarse tanto sufrimiento.

—Yo creo que vale la pena sufrir —afirmó Tsuzuki—. Si no fuera por aquellos que me quieren y a los que quiero, no sé qué sería de mí.

—Sí, claro... ¡No me hagas caso! —pidió—. A veces tengo pensamientos pesimistas. Eso es que he leído demasiado shoujo —rió.

—Esto... Aya... —empezó con cautela—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¡Dispara!

—¿Realmente eres una itako? —inquirió, logrando que la expresión de la muchacha pasase al desconcierto.

—¿Sabes qué significa eso? —alucinó.

—Bueno, sí, sé algunas cosas sobre esos temas... —evadió dar detalles sobre sus conocimientos sobre poderes o magia.

—Ya... Os dije que vivía en un templo, ¿no? —creyó recordar—. Desde que recuerdo, tengo ese poder _fuera de lo normal._ Si lo deseaba, podía llamar o comunicarme con aquellos que ya habían muerto y, aunque a mí no me asustaba, a la mayoría de los que me rodeaban sí. Un día recuerdo que aniki me dijo que un poder como el mío tenía que cultivarse con cuidado, así que me llevó al templo para que me ayudaran. En el templo he aprendido muchas cosas sobre mi poder y otros que existen, al menos vi que no era la única rara —sonrió—. De todos modos, a mí no me gusta perturbar a aquellos que descansan en paz. Me parece injusto utilizarlos para solucionar los problemas de un mundo que ya no les atañe.

—Es cierto —asintió Tsuzuki, aunque él se podía considerar un espíritu que estaba intentado solucionar problemas de ese mundo al que ya no pertenecía—. ¿Entonces no usas tus poderes?

—No normalmente. ¿Que quieres que llame a alguno para que te aconseje cómo hacer que Hisoka esté de mejor humor? —bromeó.

—Eso no lo sabe ni el mismísimo Enma... —se dijo en voz alta.

—¿Alguna duda más, Asako?

—Pues... Ahora que lo dices, esa chica tan antipática con la que tropezamos en las escaleras dijo algo extraño... —creyó recordar.

—Ah, te refieres a lo de Maki —imaginó.

—¿Quién es Maki? —quiso saber el shinigami.

—Maki es una compañera de la Casa Este —empezó—. Como muchas otras chicas, estaba algo inquieta por ciertos sucesos extraños, no sé si te han contado...

—¿Lo de las chicas en coma?

—Sí, eso —asintió aliviada de no tener que explicarlo todo desde el principio—. Pues, lo que te decía, muchas de esas chicas me pedían que les consiguiera amuletos, a través de mi contacto con el templo, para protegerse y Maki era una de ellas. Pero, ese día me habían castigado a ayudar a organizar uno de los laboratorios por un pequeño accidente en química, así que no pude ir a dárselo. Ella pensó que se me había olvidado y fue a buscarme a la Casa del Norte y, cuando al llegar la hora de la cena no apareció y, más tarde, tampoco regresó a su residencia, los profesores empezaron a preocuparse. La buscaron toda la noche hasta que finalmente, a la mañana siguiente, la encontraron tal y como había pasado con las cinco chicas anteriores: inconsciente. No hubo forma de hacerla despertar... —lamentó—. Ella ha sido la última víctima de esta extraña epidemia.

—¿Y no tenéis idea de qué le pudo pasar?

—No, es todo tan extraño... Verás...

—¡Aya, Asako! —exclamaron Nami y Ruri entrando en la habitación.

—¡Aya, hemos estado pensando estrategias para que puedas conquistar el corazón de Tatsumi sensei! —informó Nami resuelta.

—¡¿QUÉ! —exclamaron Tsuzuki y Aya temiendo el resultado que pudiera dar un plan creado por ellas.

—¡Sí, las otras también están pensando! —añadió Ruri—. ¡Mañana mismo empezaremos la Operación Conquista del Sensei!

—No... si yo no... —empezó la muchacha, azorada.

—¡No te preocupes, déjalo todo en manos de tus amigas!

—Ey, Asako —añadió Ruri—. ¡Tienes que contarme todo lo que sepas sobre Yuka chan sensei! —declaró, tomando asiento junto al shinigami y sacando una libretita de notas y un boli—. ¡Cualquier detalle: plato favorito, color favorito, flor favorita...!

—No sé si sabré responder a todo eso... —confesó el hombre de ojos violetas.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Cualquier cosa valdrá!

«No hay quien entienda a las jovencitas» —se dijo Tsuzuki, dispuesto a ser sometido a un intenso interrogatorio, al menos hasta que Hisoka llegase y lo rescatara...

Fin del capítulo 5

**Notas de la Autora:** Jeje, tal y como advertí esto ya ni tiene periodicidad ni nada parecido. Aunque, supongo que no hace falta que de explicaciones, ne? Cualquiera que haya estado en la universidad sabrá que entre prácticas y trabajos una se queda sin tiempo.

Por cierto, para los lectores avispados: Cuando Hisoka en el capítulo 2 escucho a dos chicas hablar sobre Muraki (Aya), se dijo que Maki, la sexta afectada por el extraño fenómeno, estaba en la Casa del Norte porque había quedado para hacer un trabajo. No es que Aya esté mintiendo, es que Maki no quería confesar que iba a comprar un amuleto a Aya (quien no tiene muy buena reputación entre la flor y nata de la Casa del Este a la que Maki pertenecía) e inventó esa excusa.

**Vocabulario:**

(No repetiré las palabras traducidas en capítulos anteriores, sino podría eternizarse)

Aniki — Hermano mayor.

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:

**Tenshi Lain: **Sí, tienes razón, las cosas no se nombran nunca porque sí, así que, nunca se sabe, puede que ese despreciable villano (ay, cuánto lo odio) haga aparición. En cuanto a lo del vestido... Bueno, no creo que les importe demasiado, ya le comprarán otro XD.

**Arigata: **Como siempre, gracias por tus desvaríos XD. Sip, en el próximo episodio podremos ver algunas tácticas de cómo ligarse al profe (aunque os aconsejo que no las pongáis en práctica) XD.

**Tenshi Lain (again): **Sip, es que no pude contestar a tu otro review en el capítulo anterior :P En cualquier caso no te preocupes por lo de los spoilers, creo que aún tardarán. Además, imagino que también serás de España porque yo tampoco había acabado de leer la Saga de Kyoto (vamos, que hemos leído lo mismo) lo que pasa es que a mí ya me habían chivado algo. Por cierto, he leído parte de tu fic (hace mucho que no paso por allí). Continua subiendo y con mejor periodicidad que yo :P!

Acabados los reviews, os recuerdo: Hay un botoncito ahí abajo... donde pone go... pulsadlo... pulsadlo... pulsadlo... ¡¿No veis que os morís de ganas! ¡¡Nos leemos!


	6. Operación Conquista del Sensei

**Disclaimers:** Yami no Matsuei no me pertenece, evidentemente, aunque si Yoko quiere regalarme a Tatsumi san o a Asato chan no se los despreciaré. Bueno, si me quiere prestar a Muraki para torturarlo, tampoco se lo rechazaré.

**Comentarios:** Es muy poco probable que utilice muchas palabras en otros idiomas, pero si lo hago su significado estará al final del capítulo o al lado mismo de la frase.

—Bla bla bla Dialogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, sueños o palabras con marcado sarcasmo

**Advertencias**: Este fic posiblemente contendrá shonen ai (aunque, lo siento, ya estoy convencida al cien por cien de que yaoi no), así que los homofóbicos quedan advertidos. Este capítulo también contiene pequeños spoilers de la Saga de Kyoto. Ya se sabe, quien avisa no es traidor.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:** Tras casi morir calcinados en la clase de cocina, todos los shinigamis, excepto Tsuzuki que había sido castigado, concluyeron sin problemas que la investigación aún no había avanzado en absoluto. También coincidieron en que lo único que había llamado su atención era Aya, una chica extraña cuyos sentimientos Hisoka es incapaz de percibir...

**Flores silvestres y flores de invernadero**

**por Ayumi Warui**

Capítulo 6. Operación Conquista del Sensei

«Esto es humillante...» —pensaba Hisoka mientras miraba su imagen reflejada en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Había decidido levantarse muy temprano para no tener que cambiarse junto a su compañero puesto que, si ya le resultaba vergonzoso tener que disfrazarse de chica, aún era peor tener que hacerlo ante el hombre que amaba—. «Aunque... Tsuzuki se ve aún más ridículo que yo con esas trenzas y las gafas...» —se intentó consolar en vano, ya que igualmente Tsuzuki le provocaba vergüenza ajena—. «Debería dejar de pensar en esto y centrarme en el caso. Cuanto antes lo resolvamos, antes diré adiós a las faldas y las cintas de pelo. Pero... para avanzar tendré que intentar dejar de lado mi carácter natural y probar a ser más amistoso con las chicas... Aunque dudo que lo consiga con esa Aya... Si fuera sólo que es extraña y no puedo percibir lo que siente... Pero ¡¿por qué tiene que estar siempre tan cerca de Tsuzuki! ¿No dice que le gusta Tatsumi? ¡Pues que lo demuestre!» —El tubo de crema que Hisoka tenía en la mano cedió a la presión que, inconscientemente, el shinigami estaba ejerciendo sobre él, y vació su contenido alrededor—. Genial... —murmuró Hisoka viendo el desastre.

Mientras en la habitación, milagrosamente, Tsuzuki y Aya estaban ya despiertos (bueno, no tan milagrosamente, ya que la muchacha se había equivocado al conectar el despertador y había sonado antes de tiempo).

—Dios... Estoy destrozada... —se quejaba Aya—. Los hombros me duelen a matar... No debería haber leído tantos mangas ayer por la noche en la cama con la linterna... —se dijo—. Es que fue tan milagroso que Hisoka chan no se quejara que decidí aprovechar la oportunidad...

—¡Déjame a mí! ¡Te haré un masaje reparador! —se ofreció Tsuzuki, siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

—¡Gracias! —aceptó viendo que el joven de ojos verdes no rondaba por allí. Tomó asiento en la cama de Tsuzuki, ante él, y éste se puso a la tarea—. ¡Gua! ¡Eres buena!

—¡Thank you! —exclamó Tsuzuki contento—. Hisoka, siempre que me ofrezco a hacerle un masaje, me lanza lo primero que tiene a mano y me insulta...

—Ya... —musitó, pensativa—. Oye, Asako... ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Hisoka?... —inquirió, a lo que le shinigami reaccionó apretando demasiado los hombros de la chica de manera inconsciente—. ¡Ay!

—¡Lo... lo siento! ¿He apretado mucho?

—Da igual, da igual... Pero responde —exigió.

—Nosotros... tras —se corrigió—, somos compañeras —contestó sin sonar tan seguro como debería.

—¿Sólo eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno... Vosotras sois más que amigas, ¿no? Quiero decir, está claro que tú le gustas a Hisoka chan...

—¡¿Qué! —exclamó retorciendo más los hombros de la chica, arrancándole un nuevo aullido de dolor—. ¡Lo siento!

—Recuérdame que no vuelva a sacar el tema cuando tengas las manos sobre mis hombros... —se quejó Aya en el mismo instante en que la puerta del baño se abría, dejando paso al shinigami de ojos verdes. Aya y Tsuzuki, de forma automática, dirigieron su atención al recién llegado, pero cuando percibieron la casi visible aura roja de furia que rodeaba a éste empezaron a inquietarse.

—Ah... esto... Buenos días, Hisoka chan —se atrevió a saludar Aya—. Vaya... ¿ya estás lista? Nosotras dos hemos madrugado hoy, pero tú aún más... —dijo finalizando con una sonrisa forzada que intentaba disimular su nerviosismo.

—Esto... Hisoka... —empezó Tsuzuki, apartando sus manos de Aya—. Eh... ¿No es lo que parece?...

Aquello fue la gota que desbordó el vaso.

—¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo, BAKA! —gritó Hisoka, cogiendo lo primero que tuvo a mano (una maceta) y lanzándosela directa a la cabeza a su compañero. Luego de atacar, se marchó con un portazo.

—¡Asako! ¿Estás bien? —se alarmó Aya al comprobar que la maceta había dado en el blanco.

—Mas o menos... —logró decir Tsuzuki, llevándose una mano a la zona golpeada.

—¡Vamos, tienes que seguirla rápido! —apremió Aya.

—¿Aún quieres que me golpee más? —gimió con cara de víctima.

—¡No seas tonta! Hisoka lo ha malinterpretado todo —señaló—. Lo mejor es que vayas y aclares las cosas antes de que se monte películas. Tranqui, como es muy pronto todavía, la puerta de la residencia estará cerrada y no habrá ni un alma en los pasillos. Es tu oportunidad de hablar con ella.

—De acuerdo —decidió arriesgarse. A fin de cuentas, la noche anterior no había podido hablar casi con Hisoka ya que éste lo único que había hecho al llegar de la reunión con los otros era echar a Nami y Ruri de la habitación y dejarse caer en la cama, durmiéndose al instante.

Por suerte para Tsuzuki, aunque acabó perdiéndose por aquellos pasillos, casualmente lo hizo por la zona a la que había ido a parar su compañero, así que no tardó mucho en dar con él.

—¡Hisoka!

—¡No me dirijas la palabra! —ordenó con mirada amenazante.

«Parece estar MUY enojado...» —se dijo Tsuzuki, antes de arriesgar su vida en muerte con sus siguientes palabras—: Pero, Hisoka, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?...

—¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Preguntas POR QUÉ! ¡Yo te voy a decir por qué! —gritó, señalándolo con un dedo de forma acusatoria—. ¡Porque desde que hemos llegado a este instituto no has dejado de hacer el estúpido ni un instante y no has hecho nada por el caso! ¡Lo único que has hecho es tontear con todas las chicas que se te han puesto a tiro! ¡Con todas! ¡Que si una sonrisita por aquí! ¡Que si una palmadita por allá! ¡Que si yo te ayudo con el pastel! ¡Que si yo te acompaño allá! ¡Que si me necesitáis aquí estoy! "Jijijí", "Jajajá", ¡fingiendo ser una estúpida sólo para poder aprovecharte de ellas! ¡Para aprovecharte de que piensan que también eres una chica y bajan la guardia! ¡Pervertido! ¡Obseso! ¡¿Qué te crees que eres un adolescente o qué! ¡Porque te lo recuerdo, aunque finjas tener veintipocos en realidad eres un viejo de casi cien años! ¡SÍ, cien años! ¡Setenta y pico de shinigami y veintipico de vida! ¡Y aún así tonteas con adolescentes! ¡Que siempre que me despisto lo aprovechas para echarte sobre Aya como un lobo hambriento! ¡Asalta cunas! —finalizó, tras lo cual se vio obligado a mantener silencio para poder recuperar el aliento después de soltar todo aquello casi sin respirar entre frase y frase.

—Hisoka... —empezó Tsuzuki, caminando lentamente hasta estar ante su compañero—, tú...

—¿Qué? —murmuró desafiante—. ¿Algo que alegar en tu defensa?

—Tú... ¿Habías llegado a hablar tanto tiempo seguido antes? —inquirió, sorprendido, alegrándose de que estuviesen en la esquina de la residencia contraria a la que correspondía a los dormitorios. Por suerte nadie más los habría oído...

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme! —se exasperó Hisoka.

—Bueno... yo no creo haber tratado a ninguna de las chicas de manera diferente a como lo hago con el resto de las personas, pero, si tú lo crees, de ahora en adelante tendré más cuidado —prometió—. No sabía que te preocupase tanto algo así...

—¿Quién te ha dicho que a mí me preocupa? —se puso a la defensiva.

—Bueno... si no te preocupase no te enojarías, ¿no?

—Yo no me enojo por eso. Me enojo porque... —intentó pensar rápido una buena excusa—, ¡porque interfiere en nuestro trabajo!

—¿De veras?

—¡Claro! Si te acercas tanto a ellas acabarán por descubrir lo que eres.

—¿Lo que... soy?

—Sí, claro, un hombre —matizó—. No vayas ahora a pensar cosas raras, ¿eh? Porque más claro de lo que fui en Kyoto no puedo ser —señaló, refiriéndose a cuando le había prometido que, pese a lo que Muraki dijese, él era un humano.

—Es cierto, ahora no me cabe duda de que deseas que me quede a tu lado —le sonrió.

—Yo... ¡Yo no hablaba de eso! —negó, abochornado al recordarlo. Claro, en aquel momento lo único que había deseado era no perder a Tsuzuki, acompañarlo a las mismísimas tinieblas si era necesario. Por eso, había sido demasiado sincero con sus sentimientos, y había dicho cosas que en una situación normal no admitiría ni bajo tortura... Lástima que Tsuzuki no se hubiera golpeado la cabeza y lo hubiese olvidado todo...

—Hisoka... —susurró Tsuzuki de pronto mientras le acariciaba una mejilla al más joven—. Estaba pensando... que así de sonrojado pareces totalmente una chica enamorada —comentó, divertido, instantes antes de que una sonora bofetada fuera a recibirlo—. ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me has pegado?

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer una comparación semejante... —siseó empezando a caminar por el pasillo.

—¡Espera! ¿Adónde vas?

—Al cuarto, ¿adónde va a ser? —replicó—. ¿O es que piensas quedarte en este pasillo todo el día, vestido con un camisón femenino? —remarcó.

—¡Anda! No me había dado cuenta de que llevaba sólo un camisón, jejeje...

—Serás tonto...

—Pero... Hisoka... ¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo?

—No, no lo estoy —negó con resignación. Aunque las estupideces de Tsuzuki lo enfadasen en muchas ocasiones, era incapaz de mantenerse enojado con él por mucho tiempo.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—¿Seguro seguro?

—Seguro seguro.

—¿Seguro seguro seguro?

—Mira... —empezó, armándose de paciencia—, para demostrártelo, como en el desayuno no nos dejan repetir y sé que te mueres por hacerlo, yo cogeré pastel de manzana para que así puedas comer dos trozos, ¿convencido?

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias! —exclamó, abrazándolo sorpresivamente por la espalda—. ¡Cuánto te quiero!

—Aah... eeh... —pronunció el muchacho mientras escuchaba un eco en su mente que repetía la frase "cuánto te quiero", todo ello acompañado con el sonido del rápido palpitar de su corazón—. Aah... uuh...

—¿Te pasa algo? —temió Tsuzuki, sin soltarlo—. ¡Anda! —exclamó de pronto—. Tengo una mano sobre uno de tus pechos postizos. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Si fueras una chica de verdad apuesto a que ya me abrías partido la cara. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Un fuerte pisotón interrumpió su hilaridad, haciendo que también liberase a su presa.

—¡Itai! ¿Y ahora por qué me has pegado? —se quejó, conteniendo una lagrimita.

—¿No nos dijo Tatsumi que actuáramos siempre como unas señoritas lo harían?

—Pero ahora no hay nadie más que nos vea... —gimió.

—¡Tanto da! Vamos, ¿o quieres que me replantee lo del pastel?

—Jooo... Eres cruel... —musitó, siguiendo dócilmente a su compañero. No había dicho nada, pero se preguntaba si realmente Hisoka lo vería como un viejo centenario y si, de algún día llegar a confesarle lo que sentía por él, lo rechazaría acusándolo de ser un pervertido "asalta cunas".

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Las chicas de la Casa del Norte, como de costumbre, conversaban durante el desayuno, conscientes de que por mucha prisa que se dieran llegarían tarde a la primera hora de clase. Hisoka, como hombre de palabra que era, había dado su trozo de pastel de manzana a Tsuzuki, quien se sentía en la gloria.

—Esta madrugada, ¿no os ha parecido oír una voz? —sacó el tema Chie.

—Sí, yo juraría que era la voz de Kurosaki gritando a lo lejos —opinó Satomi—. Pero no se entendía nada de lo que decía.

—Esto... Es que Hisoka es una chica muy temperamental... —lo excusó Aya mientras que el shinigami simplemente se mantenía en silencio, como si aquello no fuera con él.

—Bueno, Aya, ¿preparada para poner en marcha la Operación Conquista del Sensei? —preguntó Nami descartando el tema anterior.

—Oh, vamos, tenéis que hablar en broma... —se dijo la morena.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ruri, Chie y yo estuvimos toda la noche trazando el plan maestro con el que conquistarás a Tatsumi sensei.

—¡Mirad, chicas! Allí está —señaló Yayoi. Todas, unas más disimuladamente que otras, se volvieron para ver al secretario—. Está otra vez sentado con Yuka sensei.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "otra vez"? —saltó Ruri, siempre atenta a cualquier cosa relacionada con Watari.

—Pues que ya me fijé ayer y se sentaron juntos en la comida y en la cena. De hecho se los ve muy a menudo juntos, como llegaron del mismo instituto y ya se conocían...

—¿Creéis que estarán liados? —propuso Harumi, logrando que tanto Tsuzuki como Hisoka se atragantasen con lo que estaban comiendo.

—Ahora que lo dices, se los ve muy contentos juntos —observó Eriko—. Parecen totalmente una pareja.

—¿En serio crees eso? —musitó Hisoka, observándolos. Él más bien diría que Tatsumi estaba regañando a Watari por algo.

—¡Razón de más para poner el plan en marcha cuanto antes! —animó Nami.

—Pero yo no puedo competir con una mujer adulta y tan guapa como Yuka sensei... —se lamentó Aya.

—¡Claro que puedes! ¡Tú eres mucho más guapa que esa vieja! —intentó animarla su mejor amiga.

—¡Ey! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a faltarte con Yuka chan! —defendió Ruri a capa y espada—. ¡Yuka chan es una mujer súper amable, súper atractiva y súper divertida!

—No tengo ninguna posibilidad... —gimió Aya.

—¡Ruri! ¡¿No ves que la estás deprimiendo!

—Esta conversación parece irreal... —susurró Hisoka.

—Jiees gajón —apoyó Tsuzuki, con la boca llena de pastel.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Operación Conquista del Sensei: Plan nº 1.

El grupo de muchachas y los dos shinigamis se hallaban en uno de los numerosos corredores del edificio donde se impartían las clases. Se suponía que iban a poner en marcha el primero de los planes que habían maquinado, aunque algunos de ellos, entre los que se encontraba la propia interesada, no tenían ni idea de qué trataba.

—Mira, Aya, el plan es muy simple —empezó a hablar Chie—. ¡Vamos a simular el típico tropiezo!

—¿El típico tropiezo? —corearon Aya y Tsuzuki.

—Exacto. De un momento a otro Tatsumi sensei pasará por el pasillo perpendicular a este de camino a su próxima clase y entonces tú tendrás que fingir que caminabas despistada y tropezar con él de forma que caigan todas tus cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —inquirió, puesto que su mochila estaba en la clase todavía.

—¡Éstas! —indicó Nami dejando en sus manos una carpeta, un par de libretas y un estuche metálico.

—Pero esto no es mío...

—¡Y eso qué más da! —declaró Ruri—. Lo importante es que cuando tus cosas se esparzan por el suelo, los dos empezaréis a recogerlas ya que él, como todo galán que se precie, querrá ayudarte.

—¡Y entonces...! —retomó Chie—, cuando los dos vayáis a coger el estuche, vuestras manos se rozarán. Entonces sentiréis como una corriente eléctrica que os atraviesa, tú enrojecerás, os miraréis a los ojos, susurrareis vuestros nombres, miles de flores y burbujitas de colores os rodearán y ¡nacerá un amor eterno! —culminó con los ojos brillantes.

—Yo no acabo de ver eso muy claro —opinó Hisoka, sin poder imaginarse a Tatsumi en esa situación.

—¿No creéis que habéis leído demasiado shôjo? —sugirió Aya, tampoco nada convencida.

—¡Chicas! —advirtió Kaede por lo bajo, yendo hacia ellas desde el punto en el que hacía guardia—. ¡Ahí está!

—Bueno, Aya, ya sabes el plan —animó Nami—. ¡Buena suerte!

—Eh, esperad, pero yo...

—¡Vamos! ¡Duro con él! —apremió Harumi, mientras las otras se ocultaban, dándole a Aya un fuerte empujón en la dirección del cruce donde tenía que suceder todo.

La joven de ojos violetas dio varias zancadas en consecuencia al gesto de su amiga, intentando recobrar el equilibrio. Sin embargo, una unión entre su torpeza natural, su suerte y los nervios que le provocaba oír los pasos de Tatsumi, mientras se acercaba, logró que al final tropezase consigo misma de la manera más estúpida posible, y que cayera de bruces al suelo. Sólo una pizca de buena suerte y los rápidos reflejos de Tatsumi hicieron que éste consiguiera evitar pisar la cabeza de la chica que cayó a sus pies desde le pasillo a su izquierda.

Se hizo un breve silencio en el que sólo se oía el rodar de parte del contenido del estuche, el cual se había abierto al estrellarse. Tatsumi contemplaba estupefacto a la chica que seguía tendida a sus pies, cara al suelo; y ella no parecía decidida a moverse.

—Esto... —empezó a hablar Tatsumi al fin, temiendo que realmente se hubiese hecho daño—. ¿Estás bien?

—... —Aya, muerta de vergüenza, se incorporó un poco, comprobando con una mano que le sangraba la nariz.

«¡Dios mío! ¡Qué vergüenza!» —pensaba ella—. «¡¿Cómo puedo haber metido la pata así! ¡Ahora pensará que soy estúpida! ¡Se reirá de mí!»

—Ey... ¿Seguro que estás bien? —insistió, al no recibir respuesta, empezando a inclinarse.

«¡No! ¡Si me ve con la nariz así me moriré!»

—¡No me mires! —gritó, sin pensar mucho, al tiempo que le arrojaba una de las libretas a la cara para obstaculizar su visión el tiempo suficiente como para improvisar una alucinantemente veloz huida. Antes de que la libreta cayera de nuevo al suelo, Aya ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo.

—Qué diablos ha sido eso... —se dijo Tatsumi intentando entender qué había pasado.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Operación Conquista del Sensei: Plan nº 2.

—Qué vergüenza... qué humillación... quiero morir... —se lamentaba Aya mientras escogía la comida.

—Vamos, mujer, que no ha sido para tanto —intentó animarla Tsuzuki.

—Es verdad, podrías haberle tirado a la cara el estuche —señaló Hisoka con ironía.

—OK, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera —aseguró Satomi—. Ahora toca poner en marcha el plan que hicimos Asami y yo.

—No, más no —pidió piedad la chica de ojos violetas.

—Vamos, que esta vez te saldrá redondo —aseguró Satomi.

—O sea, nuestro plan es súper genial —sentenció Asami—. Ten —añadió poniendo en una de las esquinas de su bandeja un vaso.

—¿Y qué se supone que tiene que hacer esta vez? —preguntó Hisoka sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad.

—Muy simple —empezó Asami, llenando de agua el vaso de Aya casi hasta desbordarlo—. Sólo tendrá que caminar con la bandeja hacia nuestra mesa y, cuando pase junto a la mesa donde está Tatsumi sensei, fingir que tropieza y derramar un poco de agua en su cara.

—¿Queréis que me odie? —se preguntó la muchacha horrorizada.

—¡No seas tonta! Tú luego te disculparás muy amablemente y le dirás lo torpe que eres, ofreciendo tu pañuelo de seda perfectamente bordado y perfumado para que se seque.

—Yo no tengo ningún pañuelo así...

—Ahora sí —indicó Satomi metiéndole uno en el bolsillo—. Él luego guardará tu pañuelo, lavado y planchado, y cuando esté solo lo contemplará pensando en ti. ¡Y de ahí surgirá el amor!

—Estáis locas... —sentenció Aya.

—Perdóname, Tsuzuki —susurró Hisoka.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué me pides perdón ahora?

—Porque desde que te conocí no he dejado de llamarte idiota cuando aún no había llegado a conocer la genuina idiotez...

—Ah... Gracias... creo —dudó.

—Bueno, ¡ánimo! Esto no es tan difícil, no creo que la vuelvas a pifiar —_animó_, o eso se suponía que pretendía, Nami.

—Sé que lamentaré haceros caso... —se rindió. Al fin y al cabo, Tatsumi no podía enfadarse tanto sólo por salpicarle con un poco de agua. Pero tendría que tener cuidado de no mojar también su camisa...

Pensando en ello, empezó a caminar con paso vacilante hacia su objetivo que, acomodado ya en su mesa, comentaba con Watari ignorando todo lo que se urdía a su alrededor. La verdad era que la bandeja pesaba bastante y que llevar un vaso desbordante en una esquina no ayudaba mucho, pero sólo tenía que aguantar diez pasos más.

Nueve... ocho... siete... seis... cinco... cuatro... tres...

La pata de una mesa se interpuso en su camino en el momento menos indicado, consiguiendo derribarla sin remedio. Tras su estruendosa caída, se hizo un corto silencio que hizo temer a Aya lo peor, lo cual se confirmó cuando alzó la mirada y comprobó que gran parte de lo que iba a ser su comida había aterrizado sobre el profesor que deseaba seducir.

—Ju... ju... ju... —intentaba contener la risa Watari, hasta que ya no pudo más—: ¡Jua, jua, jua, jua! ¡Tendrías que verte, Tatsumi!

Las palabras de Watari fueron seguidas por un coro de risas femeninas, mientras las profesoras intentaban en vano restablecer la calma y se oía la voz de una de ellas reprendiendo a Aya. Sin embargo, Aya no oía a la profesora, lo único que oía era las risas mientras sentía que un agujero negro se abría bajo sus pies.

—Y... yo... —empezó a balbucir mientras Tatsumi intentaba sin resultados limpiar sus gafas manchadas de estofado—. ¡¡LO SIENTOOOOOO! —exclamó volviendo a darse a la fuga, dejando a Tatsumi alucinando tanto por su reacción como por su rapidez.

«Me parece muy bien que lo sienta, pero quien me va a pagar la lavandería» —se dijo Tatsumi, un poco molesto por la hilaridad general. Entonces sus ojos se centraron en el rubio que tenía a su lado, quien parecía pasárselo genial con aquello—. «Me parece que ya sé de qué sueldo va ha salir esa factura...»

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Operación Conquista del Sensei: Plan nº 3.

—Jo, Aya, esta vez sí que ha sido fuerte —comentó Kaede—. Mira que volcarle la bandeja de comida por la cabeza...

—¡No me lo recuerdes! —suplicó—. ¡Ahora sí que quiero desaparecer! ¡Quiero desintegrarme de tal forma que no pueda ni reencarnarme, para así asegurarme de que no tendré que volver a enfrentarlo nunca!

—¡No digas eso! —pidió Tsuzuki con énfasis—. No es tan horrible, ¡hay cosas mucho peores!

—Eso ya lo sabe, tonto —intervino Hisoka—. No te preocupes por una estupidez así.

—A mí no me parece una estupidez —se quejó Aya de que le diera tan poco valor a sus problemas sentimentales.

—Uff... Mira, te lo diré de forma que lo entiendas —decidió el shinigami de ojos verdes—. Peor de lo que has quedado ya con Tatsumi dudo que consigas quedar, así que a partir de ahora cualquier cosa que hagas mejorará la situación, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Anda! ¡Es como lo que dijiste que pasaba con nuestra relación! —se ilusionó Tsuzuki.

—¿Vuestra relación? —repitieron todas a coro—. ¿De qué relación habláis?

—Ejem —carraspeó Hisoka—. Esperad, ¿no es a Aya a la que tenemos que humill... que ayudar?

—Es verdad, es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan —declaró Yayoi.

—¡No! ¡No pienso volver a tropezar más con él! —declaró.

—Tranquila, no hay ningún tropiezo en el plan que Kaede y yo trazamos. Y es mucho más simple que los anteriores. Simplemente tendrás que darle esto —sentenció entregándole un libro bastante grueso.

—¿Qué es este libro? —se extrañó Aya.

—Es un libro que he _tomado prestado_ del escritorio del despacho de Tatsumi sensei durante el descanso de las clases —declaró Kaede con orgullo.

—¡¿Cómo! ¡¿Qué le has robado el libro a Tatsumi sama! —se escandalizó.

—No seas así, yo prefiero decir que lo tomé prestado por una buena causa.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es decir que lo encontraste en la clase y luego utilizar tu labia e ingenio para mantener la conversación el tiempo suficiente como para coger confianza con él. Seguro que estará muy agradecido de que te tomaras la molestia de llevárselo y te tendrá muy presente —aseguró Yayoi—. Ten en cuenta que es un profesor nuevo y aún no conoce a los alumnos así, que lo importante es que te recuerde.

—No, si olvidarla ya no creo que la olvide... —se dijo Hisoka.

—Bueno... probaré —decidió Aya—. Realmente no parece difícil. Aunque, ¿no se extrañará de que el libro estuviese en la clase?

—Bueno, eso no es cosa tuya —señaló Kaede—. Y si es perspicaz y adivina que lo cogiste para luego dárselo, aún mejor, porque se dará cuenta de que tienes interés en él como para arriesgarte a ser castigada.

—Vale —asintió—. ¡Voy a dárselo!

Todo el grupo la siguió hasta que localizaron a Tatsumi en uno de los bancos que había en el terreno del instituto, releyendo tranquilamente los papeles relacionados con aquel caso. Todas se ocultaron como pudieron y Aya, armándose de valor, se dirigió hacia él.

—Eeh... Esto... —musitó para llamar su atención, ya que el shinigami no se había percatado de que ella había llegado. Entonces el secretario apartó su mirada de los papeles para posarla en la jovencita, sorprendiéndose de volverla a encontrar.

—¿Querías? —preguntó él, haciéndole perder gran parte de su valor.

—Eh.. yo... he encontrado este libro... y he pensado... bueno... he venido... a devolvérselo... por si lo necesita... y eso...

Desde su escondite en los arbustos, Hisoka susurró:

—Espero por su bien que su labia mejore.

—No seas cruel... —pidió Tsuzuki, por enésima vez, preguntándose por qué a Hisoka le gustaba tanto meterse con la pobre Aya.

Mientras, Tatsumi observó la tapa del libro instantes antes de alzar una ceja en un gesto que no gustó nada a ninguno de los presentes.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ese libro es mío? —preguntó Tatsumi con su voz neutra.

—¿Eh? ¿No es suyo?...

—¿Crees que me interesa ese tipo de lectura?

—¿Eh? —repitió, leyendo luego el título—: "Cómo construir maquetas de tanques nucleares con chicle y mondadientes." —Lo releyó para comprobar que la vista no la había engañado. ¿Qué diablos era aquello?—. Esto... yo...

—Siento decirte que no tengo aficiones tan estúpidas, pero... ahora que lo pienso, creo que este libro era de Watari —recordó de pronto. Sí, le había estado hablando de él mientras esperaban a Hisoka para la reunión, aunque tampoco lo había escuchado demasiado—. Dámelo, ya se lo devolveré —dijo cogiéndolo.

—Ah... bien... perdone...

—¿Quieres algo más? —preguntó al ver que la chica no parecía querer irse.

—Eh... no... claro... disculpe... no quería molestar... ¡Adiós! —finalizó, echando a correr hacia donde estaba su residencia.

«¿Por qué será que esta chica siempre sale huyendo de mí?» —se preguntó Tatsumi antes de volver a los informes.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Operación Conquista del Sensei: Plan nº 4.

—¡Eres demasiado tímida con ese hombre! ¡Deberías haber inventado algo para quedarte! —le recriminaba Nami.

—Es que me parecía leer en sus ojos que me odiaba... Normal... Luego de lanzarle una libreta y toda mi comida por encima, voy y lo acuso de tener aficiones estúpidas... Parece que Hisoka chan no tenía razón, aún podía pensar peor de mí...

—Bueno, pues ahora tendrás que arreglarlo —señaló Eriko.

—Tal vez mi plan te sirva... —indicó Ikuko.

—Oh... —musitó Tsuzuki, ya que no recordaba haber visto hablar a esa chica antes, así que había llegado a pensar que era muda.

—¿Qué plan has hecho? —preguntó Aya sin poder evitar cierto recelo por el resultado que había ido consiguiendo. Sin embargo, sabía que de todas ellas Ikuko era la más centrada.

—Toma —indicó dándole un libro.

—¿Devolverle otro libro? —probó a adivinar con decepción.

—No, ese es tu libro de economía.

—¿Ah sí? —se sorprendió, mirándolo. Claro, como siempre había odiado la economía apenas le había echado un vistazo al libro en lo que llevaba de curso—. ¿Y qué quieres que haga con él?

—Ve a buscar al sensei ahora que tiene un rato libre y pregúntale algo que no entiendas de su asignatura —explicó.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Kaede—. ¡Todos los profes se ponen muy contentos cuando uno parece interesado en su materia!

—¡Es cierto! —se animó Nami—. Y como tú eres una negada para la asignatura no tendrás ni que fingir. ¡Y nunca se te acabarán las preguntas! ¡Tendrás para horas de tutorías privadas!

—¡Es una gran idea! —aceptó Aya, de nuevo animada.

—Según lo que Yayoi me ha dicho por móvil, ha ido a la biblioteca —informó Eriko, quien mantenía comunicación con aquella de ellas que había sido nombrada para realizar la tarea de vigilar a Tatsumi para tenerlo localizado.

—¡Voy corriendo! —exclamó Aya poniéndose en marcha.

—No sé cómo todavía es capaz de haceros caso... —se admiró Hisoka cuando la otra se hubo ido a toda prisa.

—Espero que esta vez le salga bien —deseó Tsuzuki.

—¿En serio crees que alguno de los planes que ideen tiene siquiera una posibilidad de funcionar? —se asombró su compañero, dudando que ninguna fuerza en el universo pudiese hacer que Tatsumi correspondiese los sentimientos de Aya.

La muchacha de largos cabellos negros entró con sigilo a la biblioteca del edificio central. Como de costumbre, estaba prácticamente vacía. Yayoi le había dicho que Tatsumi se había situado en la zona de historia del instituto, algo que la sorprendió un poco ya que era algo más propio de Iwahara sensei. En fin, tanto daba, lo importante es que esta vez todo debía salir bien.

Cuando al fin lo encontró lo vio sentado en una de aquellas largas mesas, revisando uno de los seis o siete gruesos tomos que tenía a mano.

«Pues sí que le interesa la historia de este instituto...» —se dijo la muchacha—. «En fin, ánimo Aya. Esta vez no puedes fallar.»

Con paso decidido (bueno, más o menos) se encaminó hacia él. No obstante, un obstáculo salió a su paso.

—¡Muraki! —exclamó Kobayashi sensei, la profesora de ceremonia del té. Aparte de ser una mujer severa e inflexible y de tener una manía especial a Aya, solo comparable con la que sentía la directora hacia la muchacha, era su tutora—. ¡Al fin te encuentro, muchachita! ¡Sólo haces que darme dolores de cabeza! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer semejante alumna?...

—Eh... esto, sensei... ¿quería? —preguntó con cierto nerviosismo al ver que habían llamado la atención de Tatsumi.

—¡Pues hablar de tus notas, ¿qué va a ser! ¿Eres consciente de que tienes las notas más bajas de todo el instituto en las asignaturas de política, economía, cocina, ceremonia del té, lectura de poesía, buenas maneras, álgebra, estadística y una infinidad de asignaturas que no terminaría de enunciar?

—Bueno, yo... —intentó por primera vez en su vida excusarse por su bajo rendimiento escolar. Normalmente aquellos sermones la traían sin cuidado, pero aquella vez era distinto: no quería quedar ni como una estúpida ni como una irresponsable ante Tatsumi.

—¡No busques, está claro que no tienes excusa! Tu total falta de interés, esfuerzo, dedicación y habilidad está manchando la buena reputación y el buen nombre de esta institución. Sabes que si no fuera por la familia a la que perteneces ya haría tiempo que te habríamos expulsado. Al menos, podrías intentar ser un poco más refinada en vez de comportarte como un muchachote. Porque la directora ya me ha contado que te subiste a un árbol y por poco caes sobre ella y otro de los profesores. ¿Te das cuenta de que eres una jovencita de buena familia? ¡No puedes comportarte como una chica de campo!

—Yo no pretendía...

—¡Y a ver si aprendes a no interrumpir a los adultos cuando te están hablando! Si es que eres la chica más irrespetuosa que he conocido jamás. Sinceramente, ¡deberías tener en cuenta que con tu actitud avergüenzas a tu familia!

—Disculpe, Kobayashi sensei... —intervino Tatsumi de pronto, llamando la atención de la profesora—. Le recuerdo que esto es una biblioteca y que no está permitido hablar en voz alta —señaló con serenidad pero firmeza—. Para conversar del rendimiento de los alumnos están los despachos...

—Ah, claro... disculpe, por un momento he olvidado dónde estaba —se excusó mucho más suavizada que antes—. Anda, ven Muraki —indicó arrastrando de la chica para poder continuar con su reprimenda.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Operación Conquista del Sensei: Plan nº 5.

—Gua... La verdad es que es mala pata toparse con Kobayashi sensei... —opinó Harumi—. Debe haberte puesto la cabeza como un bombo con sus monólogos pedagógicos.

—Qué más da... —suspiró Aya alicaída.

El grupo se encontraba reunido en una de las aulas del primer piso del edificio central, pese a que habían acabado las clases del día hacía tiempo. Había sido la propia Harumi quien había propuesto que lo hiciesen, para poder valorar todas juntas el día sin tener que meterse comprimidas en una de las habitaciones de la residencia.

—Vamos, anímate... —pidió Tsuzuki—. Yo conozco a Tatsumi, y no es un hombre que te vaya a juzgar por haber tenido un mal día.

—Gracias por intentar consolarme, Asako... Pero está claro que soy demasiado insignificante para él —suspiró de nuevo—. Un hombre así nunca se fijará en una torpe, estúpida y maleducada como yo...

—¡Va, va, deja de lloriquear y siéntate aquí! —indicó Harumi el alfeizar de la ventana, donde Aya tenía costumbre de acomodarse para escándalo de los profesores.

—La verdad es que no esperaba que las cosas fueran tan mal —se dijo Nami—. Algunos planes eran tan geniales...

—Deberíais haberos dado cuenta de que urdiendo planes extraños no se conquista el corazón de nadie —indicó Hisoka.

—¡Pero es que la estrategia es la mejor arma de las mujeres!

—Diría que aún nos queda por pulir un poco esa habilidad... —meditó Yayoi.

—Ey, ey, ¡hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido! —exclamó Ruri—. No deberíamos dejar que esta pequeña derrota nos hundiera.

—Ahora que lo dices... ¿tú no habías hecho también un plan, Harumi? —creyó recordar Eriko—. El plan de emergencia que lo llamabas...

—Da igual, no te molestes Harumi —pidió Aya—. Hisoka tiene razón... —se dijo.

—Ey, ¿aquel de allí no es Tatsumi sensei? —señaló de pronto Yayoi y, ciertamente, el shinigami caminaba hacia aquel edificio mientras leía al parecer un papel que llevaba en las manos.

—Oh, voy a entrar —decidió Aya, poniéndose en pie en el alfeizar—. No quiero que me vea más haciendo estas cosas...

—Espera, Aya —intervino Harumi, reteniéndola del brazo—. Si realmente quieres a ese hombre, has de ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó temerosa.

—Confía en el plan de emergencia —pidió su compañera en el momento en que Tatsumi se detenía junto a un árbol que se alzaba abajo mismo de aquella ventana.

—¿El plan de...? —repitió al tiempo que su amiga le daba algo—. ¿El sombrero de Nami? —reconoció.

—¡El plan de emergencia: repetir la situación en la que os conocisteis! ¡Buena suerte, Aya! —exclamó Harumi antes de dar una palmada a su amiga, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese del alfeizar hacia el campo.

—¡¿Estás loca! —exclamaron todas las demás yendo hacia la ventana.

Mientras, Tatsumi...

«¿Quién será quien me ha pedido que viniese aquí ahora?» —se dijo, intrigado, mientras miraba la nota que había encontrado dirigida a él—. «Tal vez sea alguna broma...»

—¡¡KYAAAA! —oyó de pronto una voz que ya se le hacía familiar. El secretario apenas tuvo tiempo para alzar la mirada y ver que Aya caía hacia donde él estaba. Intentó posicionarse para poder coger a la chica e impedir que se estrellase contra el suelo, sin embargo tuvo la mala fortuna de apoyar mal el pie. Como resultado, sí que logró frenar en parte la caía de Aya, pero ambos acabaron en el suelo y algo adoloridos.

—Doble K.O —bromeó Harumi desde la ventana de la clase.

—¿Se habrán matado? —temió Asami.

—No digas tonterías, sólo es un primer piso —restó importancia Harumi—. Como mucho se han roto uno o dos huesos.

—Empiezo a pensar... —musitó Hisoka por lo bajo a Tsuzuki—, que tuvimos más suerte de la que creíamos al no tener amigos en nuestra vida como mortales...

Mientras, en el césped...

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tatsumi.

—¡Ah! Sí, ¡lo siento! —se disculpó con rapidez, apartándose para que él pudiera incorporarse un poco—. Yo resbalé y...

—Vaya... Parece que siempre te las apañas para caer cerca de mí —comentó Tatsumi todavía algo sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

Aya, sin embargo, tomó aquello como un reproche.

—Lo... lo siento... Yo... Yo no quería... ¡Lo sient...! —empezó, dispuesta a darse a la fuga una vez más—. ¡Ay! —la detuvo un imprevisto.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —se preocupó Tatsumi.

—Creo que me he torcido el tobillo... —lamentó Aya. Ahora huir sería imposible.

—Será mejor que te echen un vistazo en la enfermería —indicó él—. Vamos —añadió cogiéndola en brazos.

—¡Ah! Pero... no hace falta que se moleste... Yo puedo ir sola... —aseguró, maldiciéndose por decirlo.

—Mejor que no. No conviene que apoyes el pie hasta que sepamos qué tienes.

—Pero debo pesar mucho...

—No digas tonterías, eres muy liviana.

—Gracias... —musitó, deseando que el camino a la enfermería fuera muuuuuy largo.

—Ey, chicas —señaló Harumi cuando la pareja empezó a caminar hacia la enfermería—. ¿Veis lo buena amiga que soy? Si no fuera por mí, ahora no estaría en brazos de su príncipe azul.

—Pero casi la desgracias para conseguirlo —puntualizó Nami.

—Ya sabéis, quien no arriesga no gana —indicó.

«Espero que nunca tenga que hacerme un favor a mí...» —pensaron todas las demás.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—Sólo es una torcedura, no tienes por qué preocuparte —le decía la enfermera a Aya mientras Tatsumi permanecía de pie cerca de la pared—. Además, tú siempre te curas muy rápido, así que no creo que te cause muchos problemas.

—Gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué. Sin ti me sentiría muy sola —rió la mujer—. Todas las chicas son tan cuidadosas que nunca pasan por aquí. Tú eres la única que siempre viene para algo que no sea pedirme un analgésico —añadió—. Bueno, será mejor que te quedes un rato reposando aquí antes de ir a tu residencia. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir un momento a llevarle unas cosas que me pidió a Watari sensei.

—No se preocupe —respondió Aya antes de que la mujer saliera.

Se hizo un breve silencio en la sala en el que Aya pensaba en el modo de empezar con lo que sentía que debía decir. Estaba decidida a hablar de una, sin tartamudeos y sin dudas... o al menos eso esperaba.

—Tatsumi sama... —empezó.

—¿Sama? —repitió anonadado por el trato extremadamente respetuoso.

—¿Le molesta? —temió.

—No es eso... Es que suena un poco anticuado. Basta con Tatsumi.

—Bien... Tatsumi...

—¿Sí?

—Yo... quería disculparme con usted por todo lo que he hecho hoy... Por haberle arrojado mi libreta... Por haberle tirado por encima toda mi comida... Por haberle interrumpido cuando estaba en su tiempo de descanso... Por haberle caído encima desde una ventana...

—No te preocupes por eso —restó importancia.

—Pero... Es que no quiero que me odie sólo por ser una chica estúpida, torpe, irresponsable y maleducada...

—Bueno... Si te sirve de consuelo, conozco a alguien que se parece bastante a ti en ese sentido —comentó recordando a Tsuzuki—. Y, aunque se agradecería que fuera una persona un poco más centrada, mucho más responsable y bastante menos torpe y atolondrada, todos esos detalles no restan al hecho de que es uno de mis mejores amigos y de las personas a las que más aprecio.

—Debe ser alguien maravilloso... —musitó Aya, sin poder evitar envidiar un poco a ese desconocido.

—Lo es, y estoy seguro de que tú también debes ser una buena chica.

—¡¿De veras lo cree! —exclamó—. ¡¿Aunque lo haya molestado tanto!

—Sí, lo creo. Al igual que estoy convencido de que no eres ninguna vergüenza para los tuyos —añadió, sorprendiéndola.

—Gra... gracias... —respondió Aya con una sonrisa—. Lo que ha dicho es más importante para mí de lo que cree...

«Parece una chica encantadora» —se dijo Tatsumi—. «Supongo que ayer estaría un poco paranoico cuando pensé que sospechaba de nosotros. Aunque... sigue siendo un misterio por qué Kurosaki no puede notar sus emociones...»

—Sensei, yo... —empezó de nuevo, armándose de valor para algo que había practicado en privado un centenar de veces—, yo quiero darle esto —indicó alargándole un sobre que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué es? —se sorprendió el shinigami.

—Es para agradecerle que me salvara aquel día... —musitó no muy convencida de haber acertado con el obsequio.

Tatsumi, intrigado, abrió el sobre y quedó estupefacto al ver lo que contenía: dinero.

«¡Dios mío, está alucinando!» —se dijo Aya, aterrada—. «Si ya sabía yo que no era buena idea regalarle dinero, pensará que lo estoy intentando sobornar para que me ponga buenas notas o algo así, seguro. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan inconsciente? Pero... Como Asako dijo que sólo le gustaba hacer las cuentas y el dinero... ¡Pero eso no es excusa! Seguro que lo he ofendido... ¡Tonta! ¡Con lo bien que iba todo!»

—Aya... Esto... —empezó Tatsumi, haciendo que ella temiese que fuera a empezar a decirle que si se creía que lo podía sobornar y cosas parecidas—. Este es, sin duda, el regalo más útil que me han hecho nunca —declaró, dejándola boquiabierta—. Gracias —le sonrió.

«¡Oh, le ha gustado mi regalo! ¡Y me ha sonreído! ¡Soy tan feliz que creo que me moriré!»

—Mm... Aya, estaba pensando... ¿No estás muy colorada desde hace un rato? —se percató—. A ver si vas a tener fiebre...

—¿Eh? ¡No, no, qué va...! —negó. El shinigami, sin embargo, no estaba nada convencido, así que se acercó hasta donde ella estaba y, cogiéndola de la nuca, juntó su frente con la de la muchacha para comprobar la temperatura.

—La verdad es que parece que un poco sí tienes... —comentó.

«¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lo tengo tan cerca! ¡Tan cerca! ¡No puedo más! ¡Estas son demasiadas tensiones y emociones para un solo día! Empiezo a marearme... Se me nubla la vista... Creo que me voy a desmayar...»

—Ey, ¿Aya? —se alarmó Tatsumi—. ¡Aya!

«O-yasumi nasai, sensei...» —fue lo último que pasó por la mente de la chica antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

Fin del capítulo 6

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Tee–hee! ¡Un nuevo capítulo arriba! Bueno, bueno, es el cap más largo hasta el momento. La verdad es que ha sido un auténtico desparrame mental, sólo me pregunto cómo consigue Aya sobrevivir a tantas emociones... Debe ser algo así como la época de exámenes, demencial... Y están tan cerca ya... ¡Que los cielos se apiaden de nosotros! n . n

**Vocabulario:**

(No repetiré las palabras traducidas en capítulos anteriores, sino podría eternizarse)

Thank you — Gracias.

Itai — ¡Duele! ¡Qué dolor! y cosas similares.

O–yasumi nasai — Buenas noches

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:

**Kimeenee: **Otra que me pide que avergüence a Hisoka, si es que sois malas, ¿eh? En cuanto al shonen ai... Bueno, es que soy una chica poco romántica, así que no soy muy dada a ese tipo de escenas. Con decirte que estoy escribiendo una novela en la que en más de 600 páginas los protagonistas aún no se han dado ni un casto beso... Aunque aquí espero no llegar a esos extremos.

**Aliena–wolf:** Gracias por decir que escribo bien, me emocionan mucho ese tipo de cosas, sniff, sniff, se me sale la lagrimita. Y, sí, leo Yami de Glénat y estoy como tú. Dicen que es bimestral, pero en la tienda donde yo compro es al menos cuatrimestral.

**Tenshi Lían y Neko–chan: **Gracias a las dos por seguir mi fic pese al poco sentido que tiene y a su dudosa periodicidad (aunque ya sabéis, nada como las editoriales que publican manga. ¿Para cuando pronosticáis el tomo 9?). No sé qué decir, espero que este cap no os decepcione por lo absurdo que es (dios mío, realmente acabará siendo una comedia...) y, aunque debo haberlo dicho en los reviews, me encanta el fic crossover con gravi que escribes. ¡Y el muerto será Shûichi! ¡Estoy seguraaaa!

**Drk–liss**: Me alegra que te guste mi fic, de verdad. ¿Watari–Tatsumi–Aya como triangulo? Bueno, no es que Aya no lo tema, pero personalmente a mí nunca me ha gustado el TatsumixWatari y aún menos el WatarixTatsumi. ¡Tatsumi sólo es para mí y no quiero compartirlo con nadie! ¡Juas, juas, juas, juas! (No me hagas mucho caso, es tarde y el sueño me hace delirar...).

**Tasartir:** Gracias por tu apoyo n.n Y, déjame adivinar... ¿fan de Gravitation?

**Dark–san: **Gracias, Dark, me alegra que mi fic te haga gracia, porque siempre he sido una absoluta negada para la comedia. Es un gran logro, jeje. Por cierto, me pasé por tu fanfic y tenía buena pinta. ¡Actualiza pronto, ¿eh! ¡No sigas mi ejemplo!

Acabados los reviews, os recuerdo: Dejar reviews es una actividad sana y beneficiosa para la salud que muchos médicos recetan como terapia milagrosa. ¡¿A qué esperáis para probarlo! ¡Sólo hay que dar a un botoncito! ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Reunión de sesión de belleza

**Disclaimers:** Yami no Matsuei no me pertenece, evidentemente, aunque si Yoko quiere regalarme a Tatsumi san o a Asato chan no se los despreciaré. Bueno, si me quiere prestar a Muraki para torturarlo, tampoco se lo rechazaré.

**Comentarios:** Es muy poco probable que utilice muchas palabras en otros idiomas, pero si lo hago su significado estará al final del capítulo o al lado mismo de la frase.

—Bla bla bla Dialogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, sueños o palabras con marcado sarcasmo

**Advertencias**: Este fic posiblemente contendrá shonen ai (aunque, lo siento, ya estoy convencida al cien por cien de que yaoi no), así que los homofóbicos quedan advertidos. Este capítulo contiene spoilers de la Saga del Trino del Diablo y de la Saga del Queen Camelia. Ya se sabe, quien avisa no es traidor.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:** Tras poner en práctica todos los alocados planes de conquista que las chicas habían ideado para que Aya lograse el amor de Tatsumi, y pasar de una situación vergonzosa a otra en el proceso, finalmente la chica se conforma con que Tatsumi no la odie y acepte su regalo... de momento. Mientras, respecto al caso... ¿alguien aparte de Tatsumi y Hisoka se acuerda de él?

**Flores silvestres y flores de invernadero**

**por Ayumi Warui**

Capítulo 7. Reunión de sesión de belleza

Ya casi había pasado una semana desde la Operación Conquista del Sensei y aquellos incidentes casi habían pasado al olvido (excepto para Watari, que vio desaparecer misteriosamente de su nómina el dinero que Tatsumi necesitó para la lavandería). El plan de emergencia de Harumi sirvió para que Aya, aparte de dejar de llamar Tatsumi-sama a su profesor, empezara a ser capaz de dirigirle la palabra sin tartamudear (aunque todavía no dominaba bien las oraciones compuestas en su presencia) y el shinigami, por su parte, había sentido cómo se despertaba su curiosidad respecto a esa muchacha tan graciosa. Aparte de eso, nada parecía haber cambiado, por no decir que el caso seguía en el mismo punto, osease, el de partida.

En aquel instante los ocupantes de la habitación 013 de la Casa del Norte (Tsuzuki, Hisoka y Aya) se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos escritorios, obligados por el duro horario que les imponía dos horas de estudio diario.

—Hisoka... —llamó Tsuzuki—. No entiendo el ejercicio 6 de álgebra...

—Es exactamente igual que el 5, que te he explicado hace unos instantes siete u ocho veces, pero cambiando las cifras —señaló el más joven molesto por las interrupciones. Ya hacía una semana que pasaba casi todos los minutos desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta las seis explicando cosas a sus compañeros para que lo dejasen hacer sus tareas en paz.

—¿De veras? —dudó Tsuzuki.

—Hisoka chan... —intervino Aya—. No entiendo esto... ¿Qué significa: 3z+4 igual a 0?

—¡Es una ecuación de primer grado con una miserable incógnita y números naturales! —declaró Hisoka al borde de un colapso.

—¿Una ecuación¿Y dónde está la x? —quiso saber la chica, desconcertada.

—¡Aargh¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —exclamó pensando que aquello era una pesadilla.

—Ey, Hisoka¿por qué cuando divido seis entre cero la calculadora escribe "error"? —añadió Tsuzuki.

—¿Queréis dejar de preguntarme estupideces que saben los niños de primaria¡Yo también tengo que estudiar y no tengo toda la tarde para intentar lidiar con vuestra ineptitud!

—Hisoka chan, tranquila, sólo era una duda... —intentó Aya calmarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Fuera del cuarto! —ordenó Hisoka cogiendo en pose amenazadora la primera maceta que pilló—. ¡Dejadme un par de horas en paz¡Salid a dar una vuelta¡Para lo que os va a servir estudiar no me hagáis perder el tiempo más!

—¡Nos vamos¡Nos vamos! —declararon ambos saliendo corriendo antes de que al chico de ojos verdes le diera por probar puntería (la cual sabían que era bastante buena).

Aya y Tsuzuki, tras huir de su habitación, decidieron que era mejor que no fuesen a molestar a ninguna de sus amigas, así que empezaron a caminar hacia el hall de la residencia para salir a dar el paseo que Hisoka les había impuesto.

—Oye, Asako... —decía Aya—. ¿No está Hisoka demasiado irascible últimamente¿Es que tiene la visita del mes?

—¿De qué visita hablas? —se extrañó Tsuzuki. ¿Quién iba a ir a verlos allí?

—Hablo de la menstruación, mujer... —rió divertida.

—¡Ah! —entendió—. No, no, por suerte Hisoka nunca ha tenido de eso... —habló más bien para sí. No era agradable imaginarse a su compañero con la legendaria mala leche que se decía que esa revolución hormonal provocaba.

—¿Cóoomo¡¿Todavía no! —alucinó Aya—. ¡Si ya tiene diecisiete años! Si yo fuera ella iría al médico...

—¿Eh¿Ah? —asimiló de pronto lo que había dicho—. Bu... bueno... no será tan grave... digo... Hisoka aún es una niña...

—No tanto, que tiene mi edad —señaló—. Además¿qué son dos o tres años arriba o abajo?

«Bueno... más bien ochenta años arriba o abajo...» —pensó Tsuzuki recordando la disputa que había tenido con Hisoka a principio de semana.

—En fin, ya se lo diré cuando la vea... —decidió Aya, haciendo desear a Tsuzuki que lo olvidase—. Y todo esto me recuerda que aún no me había tomado la medicina... —señaló, sacando de su bolsito (donde guardaba el móvil, la llave de la habitación y demás utensilios de vital importancia) un pequeño frasquito que contenía unas pastillitas azul claro. Sacó un par y, sin más, se las tragó.

—¿Te las tomas sin agua? —se asombró Tsuzuki, recordando que la última vez que había intentado lo mismo con unos digestivos (tras un empacho de pasteles) había estado a punto de asfixiarse.

—Sip, es la práctica.

—¿Y para qué son las pastillas¿Estás enferma?

—Sí, bueno... —musitó guardando de nuevo el frasquito—. Las tomo desde que soy pequeña, no recuerdo bien cuándo empecé —confesó—. ¡Pero estoy muy bien! —le aseguró al ver la expresión preocupada de Tsuzuki—. ¿No ves lo vital que soy?

—Sí, tienes razón... —afirmó el shinigami diciéndose que, por si acaso, prestaría más atención a la salud de su compañera.

—Qué desierto está el hall a estas horas... —comentó Aya en el instante en que llegaban. Seguidamente, como siempre que entraban en esa estancia, la chica de ojos violetas desvió su atención hacia los buzones de la pared—. Mm... Voy a comprobar una cosa —decidió—. Ve a pedir permiso a Iwahara para salir¿vale? —dijo indicando la puerta que daba al despacho que el profesor tenía allí como encargado de la residencia—. Aunque te lo dará seguro, hay que pedirlo. Ya sabes, como oficialmente eso horario de estudio...

—Vale... —accedió Tsuzuki, yendo a ello.

La joven caminó con premura hasta el muro, directa hacia su buzón, cuya localización sabía perfectamente pese a que sólo se los distinguía por un pequeño cartelito con sus nombres. Tras sacar la llave de su bolsillo, procedió a abrirlo y, habiendo oído el clic que indicaba que podía abrir la puertecita, decidió hacer una pequeña pausa para coger aire y tranquilizarse.

«¡Ánimo, Aya!» —se dijo—. «¡Esta vez estará!»

Con esto en mente, dio el último paso y, sin poder evitar una expresión de desencanto, comprobó que el buzón estaba vacío.

«No sé qué esperaba, si lo he comprobado ya esta mañana...» —se dijo desanimada—. «Tal vez mañana...» —intentó convencerse—. «No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué no me llamas?... ¿Por qué no me escribes?... Estoy tan preocupada... No me has olvidado... ¿verdad?»

—¿Aya? —oyó de pronto una voz que la sacó de sus negros pensamientos y, sin tiempo a disimular, se encontró ante la persona que menos había esperado.

—¿Sensei?... —se asombró al reconocer a Tatsumi.

—Aya¿qué te pasa? —se preocupó por ella. Siempre veía a esa muchachita tan alegre que lo sorprendió encontrarla con aquella expresión afligida.

—¿Eh¡Nada, nada! —aseguró intentando disimular—. ¡Sólo estaba recordando una manga muy trágico que estoy leyendo! —improvisó al tiempo que con un gesto rápido cerraba el buzón.

—¿De veras? —no supo si creerla—. Pues no me des esos sustos. No me gusta ver tristes a las mujeres.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó sumisamente, algo animada por el interés de Tatsumi.

—¡Ah¡Tatsumi! —lo reconoció Tsuzuki al regresar del despacho de Iwahara—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a echar un vistazo a esta residencia... —dijo escuetamente, ya que no podía confesar la razón de su interés en la Casa del Norte (lugar donde las chicas habían caído en el misterioso coma) ante Aya.

—Pero, tenía entendido que eras el encargado de la Casa del Este... —recordó Aya—. ¿No deberías estar controlando que ellas estudien?

—Bueno... Digamos que les dejé un poco de tiempo libre a cambio de un módico precio... —respondió recordando con satisfacción la suma que había conseguido de aquellas estudiantes sin ganas de trabajar. Era una verdadera suerte haber escogido la residencia donde estaban las chicas más ricas.

—Qué suerte tienen... —susurró Aya, pensando que a ella también le hubiese gustado que Tatsumi fuera el encargado de la casa a la que pertenecía.

—Por cierto, y vosotras ¿qué hacéis en el hall? —se interesó el secretario.

—Hisoka nos ha echado del cuarto porque no le dejábamos estudiar con nuestras dudas —confesó Tsuzuki, sin extrañar en absoluto a su compañero con los hechos.

—Sí, así que íbamos a dar una vuelta —finalizó Aya.

—Me parece bien, pero recordad que quiero las tareas de economía domestica y política acabadas¿eh?

—Jo, Tatsumi... —se quejó Tsuzuki—. ¿No podrías echarnos una mano?

—¿Echaros una mano? —repitió—. ¿Me estás pidiendo que os dé una clase de refuerzo?

—No, en realidad... —empezó el hombre de ojos violetas.

—¡Sí¡Una clase de refuerzo sería genial! —exclamó Aya silenciando al shinigami. Le daba lo mismo lo que fuera a hacer, mientras eso sirviese para pasar más tiempo con Tatsumi, le iba bien—. ¡Nos apuntamos¡Seguro!

—Pero os advierto que mi tiempo tiene un precio...

—Entonces yo no... —empezó de nuevo Tsuzuki.

—¡No es problema! —declaró Aya sacando de su bolso un montón de billetes—. ¡Yo pagaré por las dos!

—¿De donde sacas tanto dinero? —alucinó Asato.

—Bueno, Asako, aunque pertenezca _sólo _a la clase social media alta y no sea aristócrata o hija de políticos como las de las otras casas, para ser de este instituto estaba claro que tenía que ser rica¿no? —dijo como si fuese evidente.

—Entonces no hay nada más de lo que hablar —sentenció Tatsumi—. A partir de ahora yo os reconduciré por la senda de los buenos estudiantes.

—¡Síiiii! —exclamó Aya.

«Socorro...» —pensó Tsuzuki por su lado, convencido de que esas clases no le iban a resultar ni la mitad de maravillosas que a su compañera.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hisoka tachó con energía la última fórmula matemática que había escrito en el papel. Pese a que ya hacía largo rato que había echado a sus compañeros, logrando algo de paz, las matemáticas no lo dejaban sentirse plenamente bien consigo mismo. ¡Malditas integrales trigonométricas! Por muy inteligente que fuese, el hecho de que la enfermedad provocada por la maldición de Muraki no le había dejado continuar con sus estudios, y que una vez muerto tampoco los había retomado, hacía que aquel nivel no le fuera tan fácil de superar.

«Aunque parezca mentira tenía la esperanza de que Tsuzuki podría echarme una mano con esto, pero está visto que, o en su época no se estudiaban cosas tan complejas, o simplemente es tan estúpido como a veces me da la sensación que es. Aunque... sé que no es estúpido en absoluto» —tuvo que admitir—. «Sólo que proyecta sus habilidades hacia otros objetivos...»

Hisoka estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto a sus espaldas.

«Lo malo es que sus _objetivos_ primordiales son hacer el vago, pedir préstamos que nunca devolverá y comer dulces. ¿No podría ser un poco más centrado? No digo que tenga que preocuparse más por las cosas, se preocupa demasiado y todo, sólo le pido que deje de comportarse como un niño de cinco años cuando no lo hace como un alma en pena. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso... nosotros somos almas en pena... Si Tsuzuki encontrara la paz consigo mismo... ¿dejaría de ser un shinigami?»

—¡Hisokaaaaaaaa!

El joven no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y dejar escapar un grito al ser asaltado por la espalda por alguien que se le abrazó sin pedir permiso. Luego, sin ser liberado, volvió su rostro para encararse a quien casi lo mata (de nuevo) del susto.

—¡Aya¿Qué se supone que haces? —espetó.

—Lo siento¿te he asustado? —sonrió—. ¡Pero es que estoy tan feliz¡Te quiero, Hisoka¡Smuak! —exclamó mientras le estampaba un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué diablos te crees que haces! —replicó él logrando liberarse del abrazo y levantándose de la silla—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso¡Cualquiera diría que llevo escrito en la frente: "Si quieres besar a alguien, aquí estoy yo"! —se indignó, recordando el beso que Tsubaki–hime le había dado a traición, y que, durante el torneo de tiro al arco, Terazuma lo había elegido a él para darle un beso (aunque, claro, la otra opción era Tsuzuki...).

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó mientras Hisoka buscaba con la mirada—. Tranquila, Asako no está —adivinó la preocupación del shinigami.

—¿Por qué tanta efusividad? —insistió.

—Bueno, es que ¡gracias a que tú nos echaste vimos a Tatsumi–sensei y él se ofreció a darnos clases particulares! —expresó—. ¡Soy tan feliz¿Quieres tomar parte también en las clases? —lo invitó.

—Tal vez no sea mala idea... —tuvo que admitir. Era posible que el secretario pudiese resolver sus dudas.

—¡Genial!

—¿Y a dónde ha ido a parar Tsuzuki¿Se ha quedado con Tatsumi? —quiso saber.

—No, ha ido a la habitación de Asami, Ikuko y Satomi —respondió y, al ver el gesto de desagrado de Hisoka, se apresuró a aclarar—. Es que esta semana toca en la habitación 011 la reunión de belleza que hacemos las del grupo.

—¿Reunión de qué?

—Ya sabes, todas las mujeres necesitamos dedicar tiempo para cuidarnos, pero con el horrible horario que tenemos no contamos con mucho tiempo para ello. Por eso acordamos un día cada dos semanas para reunirnos todas y no acudir a los clubs... Por cierto, Asako ha dicho que quiere unirse conmigo para ser la segunda miembro del club de jardinería. ¿De cuál serás tú?

—De ninguno —sentenció.

—Bueno... Supongo que le sacarás otro provecho a esas horas... —se dijo—. Por cierto... —empezó no muy segura de si era prudente continuar—. Hisoka... Sé que es algo que no me concierne, pero... ¿estás enamorada de Asako?

—¿Q...qué dices?... —balbució Hisoka con la cara más roja que la bandera de China.

—Ya veo que he acertado —se dijo por la reacción de Hisoka.

—¿Y qué pasaría si fuera cierto? —se puso a la defensiva.

—Nada, yo sólo preguntaba porque me había dado esa sensación. ¡Si quieres puedo ayudarte con Asako!

—¡NI LO SUEÑES! —se apresuró a dejar bien claro—. Deja en paz mi vida sentimental. Después de ver los planes de tus amiguitas para juntarte con Tatsumi ¿en serio crees que voy a confiar en vosotras?

—Sí, la verdad es que te entiendo... —asintió recordando la vergüenza que había llegado a pasar—. Pero, de todas formas, si cambias de opinión aquí me tienes.

—¿Y a qué viene tanto interés¿Es que no te parece raro? Quiero decir, dos personas del mismo sexo...

—¿Raro? No, para nada. A Ruri también le gustan las chicas y no pasa nada —le señaló, aunque Hisoka ya lo había deducido solo por la devoción de la chica por Watari, a quien creía una mujer—. Y me interesa porque sois mis queridas compañeras de cuarto.

—Pues si quieres ayudarme vuelca todo tu amor fraternal, amistoso o como quieras llamarlo en cualquiera de tus otras amigas y no vuelvas a engancharte a Tsuzuki —ordenó más que pidió, lo cual se veía muy claro en los amenazadores ojos verdes del shinigami.

—¡Vale, vale, pero no te enfades! —pidió—. Anda, olvidemos esto y ven conmigo.

—¿Adónde?

—¿A dónde va a ser¡A la reunión!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Cuando Hisoka y Aya entraron en la habitación 011, el shinigami entendió por completo el peso de lo que la chica le había querido decir con aquello de reunión de belleza. Todas las chicas del último curso que pertenecían al círculo de amigas de Aya (porque le constaba que había más chicas de su curso en la Casa del Norte) se habían congregado dispuestas a bromear mientras aprovechaban para depilarse unas a otras, hacerse la manicura, pedicura, las cejas, teñirse, pringarse con cremas y todas aquellas actividades que Hisoka no podía entender que hiciesen por voluntad propia.

Tras pasar al interior, buscó a Tsuzuki con la mirada sin encontrarlo.

—¿Y Tsuzuki? —preguntó al instante.

—Asako está en el baño con Harumi. Es que como nos dimos cuenta de que no tenía agujeros en las orejas, Harumi se ofreció a hacérselos —explicó Nami con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué? —alucinó en el mismo instante en que se oía un grito de Tsuzuki.

—Esto... chicas —llamó Harumi asomándose a la habitación—¿alguien tiene una toalla para la sangre?

—Ey, Harumi, que se supone que tenías que agujerearle las orejas, no la cabeza —le señaló Asami—. No me manches el baño.

—Toma —ofreció Ikuko una toalla.

—No hace falta... —salió Tsuzuki, con una pequeña lagrimita—. Ya no sangra.

—¿De veras? Déjame ver... —pidió—. ¡Anda¿Y el agujero? Si juraría que te lo había hecho...

—Esto... —empezó Tsuzuki, sin saber cómo explicarle que sus heridas desaparecían sin tener que confesar su extraña naturaleza—. Es que cicatrizo muy rápido...

—Yo ya había oído que a algunas se les cerraban los agujeros si no llevaban pendientes —intervino Satomi, haciendo que Hisoka se preguntase quién le habría contado algo así—. Pero no imaginé que fuera tan rápido.

—Pues nada, te los vuelvo a hacer.

—¡No hace falta, de veras! —declaró yendo hasta Hisoka e interponiendo a su compañero entre él y la joven.

—Desde luego... —susurró Hisoka—. Mira que gritar de esa manera por un pinchacito...

—Duele más de lo que parece —se excusó.

—Ey, Hisoka¿quieres que te hagamos agujeros a ti¿O un piercing?

—Ni lo soñéis.

—¿Y un tatuaje? —propuso Chie—. No puede ser tan difícil de hacer.

—No necesito que nadie más se dedique a dibujar en mi piel —gruñó Hisoka molesto.

—¡Anda¿Tienes un tatuaje¡Enséñalo! —pidieron varias de ellas.

—En eso estaba pensando... —ironizó Hisoka. Luego, volviéndose hacia Tsuzuki, añadió—. Vámonos, Tsuzuki. Nosotras no pintamos nada en esta especie de peluquería clandestina.

—¡Nada de eso! —declararon Harumi y Eriko tapando la única salida.

—Hisoka, con lo guapa que eres deberías arreglarte más —señaló Yayoi—. ¡Déjanos a nosotras¡Te haremos una transformación digna de película!

—No, gracias —rechazó.

—¿De qué tipo de transformación habláis? —preguntó Tsuzuki con curiosidad.

—¡La dejaremos tan guapa que todos los tíos, cuando la vean, saltarán sobre ella como perros en celo! —exclamó Harumi, hiriendo la sensibilidad de Asami con la expresión.

—¿Quién puede querer algo así! —alucinó Hisoka.

—No te resistas y déjanos a nosotras... —dijeron varias de ellas rodeándolo.

—¡Vamos, Hisoka, déjalas hacer! —se animó Tsuzuki—. Yo no quiero perderme el resultado.

—¡Tú deberías apoyarme a mí! —se indignó—. ¡Este no es momento para traicionarme!

—Pues tú no dudaste en venderme por cincuenta mil yens en el Queen Camelia —le recordó.

—¡Pero luego te rescaté ganando la partida! —se excusó.

—Si sigues resistiéndote te dispararé —advirtió Nami señalándolo con un frasco de spray.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Hisoka.

—Algo que teñirá tu pelo de rosa chillón. Y tú no quieres eso¿verdad?...

—Chicas, por favor... —decidió Aya que era mejor que interviniera—. Si no quiere no la obliguéis.

—¡A por ella! —lanzaron un grito de guerra antes de empezar una persecución tras el shinigami. En pocos instantes pusieron la habitación patas arriba, entre gritos y carreras a las que Tsuzuki se había unido por el mero placer de participar del alboroto. Todo ello, por cierto, ante la mirada de Ikuko y Aya, las únicas que no tomaban parte en la batalla.

—¡Como os acerquéis os lo lanzo! —amenazó Hisoka, escondido tras un par de escritorios (fuera de sitio), mientras sostenía una de las máquinas que contenían la cera de depilar ardiendo.

—A los del castillo, no lancen la cera ardiendo —pidió Nami desde el lado donde ellas se congregaban, tras unas sillas—. Mandamos un mensajero con un trato de tregua —informó mientras Tsuzuki, quien aunque parezca mentira lo había pedido, se acercaba a la fortaleza que el más joven se había construido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —farfulló Hisoka al ver que su compañero llegaba hasta él.

—Hisoka... —susurró por lo bajo para que las demás no lo oyeran—. ¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte como un niño y dejas que se salgan con la suya?

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —espetó también en voz baja—. No me da la gana.

—Piensa en nuestra situación —intentó convencerlo—. Sería muy raro que unas chicas no aprovechasen esta reunión para ponerse guapas y nosotros no queremos levantar sospechas. Además, mientras se entretengan pintándote o peinándote no nos pedirán ninguna cosa que nos comprometa más.

—Que posición tan cómoda para ti —gruñó.

—Piensa en lo que se enfadará Tatsumi si se entera de que nos han descubierto porque no quisiste que te maquillasen un poco.

—Grr... De acuerdo... —accedió al fin, alzando la voz para que todas lo oyeran—. Pero no pienso cambiarme de ropa —declaró porque, aunque la falda que llevaba no era ningún orgullo para él, quería curarse en salud, no fueran a querer ponerle el famoso modelito que le habían regalado Yuma y Saya.

—¡Bien! —aplaudieron todas.

—Qué bien que hayáis llegado a un acuerdo sin que nadie saliese herida —suspiró Aya aliviada. Cuando Hisoka había cogido la máquina de depilar había temido lo peor.

—A ti, Aya, vamos a enseñarte unos modelitos que hemos diseñado especialmente para ti, para que seduzcas al profe —señaló Nami, cogiéndola del brazo—. ¡Ven, ven al baño! —la arrastró con ella mientras Harumi, Asami y Yayoi empezaban a apilar los cosméticos que pensaban utilizar en el pobre Hisoka.

Tumbaron al muchacho en una de las camas y rodeándolo con aire profesional, incluso llevando mascarillas, de tal manera que Hisoka no pudo evitar pensar que parecía que fueran a operarle de algo, empezaron por espolvorearlo con maquillaje mientras Yayoi decía algo así como que los profesionales antes de maquillar tenían que borrar la cara de la persona para redibujarla. Como no acababan de decidirse por el tono (ya que consideraban que lo favorecería más un tono bronceado, pero Hisoka se negaba a maquillarse más allá de la cara) estuvieron haciendo varios experimentos iniciales.

—Aguanta, Hisoka, sé fuerte —le decía Tsuzuki, cogiendo una de las manos de su compañero—. Sólo un poco más...

—¿Quieres dejar de hablarme como si estuviera en un paritorio!

—¡Asako¡No hagas que hable que nos torceremos! —regañó Harumi.

—¡Uy! Se me ha ido un poco el pintalabios —añadió Asami—. Te dije que no te movieras, Hisoka.

—¡Chicas, la primera entrega! —avisó Nami regresando a la habitación desde el baño—. ¡Os presento el primer modelo de la colección para el plan de seducción del profe¡Tachan! —exclamó mientras arrastraba casi literalmente a Aya afuera, pese a la resistencia de ésta.

Tanto Hisoka como Tsuzuki se quedaron de piedra al verla salir disfrazada con un vestidito tremendamente corto, ajustado y escotado, completamente blanco, acompañado por una cofia con una cruz roja.

—¡Oh, el típico modelito de enfermera! —reconocieron Yayoi y Harumi.

—¡Me daría mucha vergüenza que Tatsumi–sensei me viese así! —expresó Aya.

—No sé yo si a Tatsumi le irá ese rollo... —comentó Hisoka.

—¿No? —se sorprendió Nami—. ¡Pues ven, el próximo es mejor!

—Socorro... —se le oyó antes de volver a ser secuestrada.

—¿De qué será¿De conejita del Playboy? —ironizó Hisoka.

—Ey, Hisoka¿cómo prefieres la ralla de los ojos¿Muy marcada por arriba¿Por arriba y abajo¿De punta hacia arriba¿Al estilo egipcio?

—Hacedme lo que queráis en la cara, pero luego no me enseñéis ningún espejo —suplicó resignado.

—No te preocupes, no estás quedando tan mal —opinó Tsuzuki.

—Ah, Asako¿quieres tú también que te maquillemos? —interpretaron ellas a su manera.

—No, si no hace fal...

—¡Nada, nada¡A ti también¡Quedaréis divinas!

«Así aprenderás a callar la próxima vez» —pensó el shinigami de ojos verdes con cierto perverso regocijo ante la idea de no ser el único en sufrir aquel suplicio.

Tras casi media hora de intensa tortura estilista, en la que pudieron ver a Aya vestida de marinerita, con bañador de la escuela, de conejita, de gatita e incluso de Rei Ayanami; las muchachas dieron por finalizado el maquillaje de los dos chicos, a los que casi les da un patatús cuando se vieron reflejados en el espejo (aunque nada comparado con el que casi le da a Hisoka cuando vio a Tsuzuki con los labios pintados al estilo Ai Yazawa). Decidiendo imaginar que era el día de Halloween e iban disfrazados, se sentaron tranquilamente en el suelo mientras las muchachitas se dedicaban a su cuidado personal y comentaban.

—Hay gente súper cruel en este mundo —se indignó Asami mientras leía la prensa rosa—. ¿Cómo puede una madre robarle el novio a su hija?

—Sí, qué trágico... —ironizó Hisoka.

—Oíd, chicas, pensad en alguien muy muy importante para vosotras —invitó Asami—. Y ahora decid¿qué es lo más horrible que le habéis hecho a esa persona?

—Entregarle los ejercicios de clase escritos en bolígrafo azul, verde y rosa fluorescente —respondió Ruri.

—Eso sí que es cruel —se admiró Harumi.

—Pues yo no sé qué fue lo peor, si tirarle la comida por la cabeza, acusarlo de tener aficiones estúpidas o estamparle una libreta en la cara... —confesó Aya, dejando claro a todos quién era la persona importante en la que ella había pensado—. ¿Y tú, Asako? —preguntó, creyendo adivinar que su compañera había pensado en Hisoka.

—Pues descuartizarle, arrancarle el brazo y el ojo izquierdo... —expresó con pesar, dejando de piedra a todas las chicas.

—¿C... cómo? —creyó Aya haber oído mal.

—¡Tsuzuki! —exclamó de pronto Hisoka, una vez lo hubo asimilado.

—¡Es que nunca me perdonaré haberte hecho eso! —se defendió ante la mirada de su compañero.

—¡Pero entonces no era yo, era Hijiri¡Quiero decir, se suponía que yo era Hijiri¡Y tú no eras tú¡Tú eras aquel mariscal del infierno!

—¡Pero yo, quiero decir, el mariscal del infierno que entonces era yo sin serlo, porque yo era yo aunque fuera Sargatanas que era él mismo siendo yo también, creía que tú eras Hijiri pero tú eras tú y Hijiri era Hijiri y tú no eras Hijiri ni Hijiri eras tú!

—¿Eh? —repitieron todas las chicas y el propio Hisoka, que se había perdido a media frase.

—¡Ah, ya lo entiendo! —exclamó Aya de pronto—. Estáis hablando de alguna obra de teatro que hicisteis¿no? —dedujo.

—¡Sí, sí, eso mismo! —afirmó con rapidez el más joven, viendo la única salida a la metedura de pata que habían cometido.

—Caray, Asako, nos habías asustado con eso del descuartizamiento... —confesó Chie.

—Perdonad... —pidió, con una mirada suplicante dirigida a su compañero.

—Ey, chicas, he encontrado un montón de paginas con encuestas y tests sobre gustos —informó Asami jugando a navegar con su PDA nueva—. Mirad este¿con qué personaje del videojuego Final Fantasy VII hace mejor pareja Cloud Strife?

—¡Está claro! —aseguró Harumi—. Con Sephiroth.

—¿Qué dices! —saltó Yayoi—. ¡Pegaba mucho más con Zack!

—¡Qué va, con Rufus!

—¡Con Vincent!

—¡Con Reno!

—¡Con Barret!

—¿Por qué habiendo dos chicas tan monas en el juego y que estaban por él, como lo eran Tifa y Aerith, lo emparejáis con chicos? —no pudo callarse más Tsuzuki, dejando alucinado a Hisoka. ¿Desde cuando su compañero jugaba a videojuegos?

—¡Porque es más guay! —declararon varias de ellas.

—A mí me gustaba la pareja que hacía con Tifa —opinó Aya.

—Eso es porque tú eres una mosquita muerta como Tifa —declaró Ruri, sin la menor intención de ofenderla, algo que gracias al tiempo que se conocían la chica de ojos violetas dedujo—, sin duda la mejor era Aerith. ¡Era tan guapa y tan misteriosa¿No creéis que es clavadita a Yuka–chan sensei? —expresó mientras las otras preferían no responder. La verdad es que no veían el más mínimo parecido entre la joven Cetra y Watari.

—Hablando de gustos extraños —empezó Kaede—, aún no os hemos interrogado a vosotras dos —señaló a Tsuzuki y Hisoka—. Va, confesad¿qué tipo de chicos os gustan? No os podéis negar, todas hemos pasado por esto.

—Pero nosotras no estábamos presentes para escucharos —se defendió el más joven.

—No te preocupes, después de vosotras iremos nosotras de nuevo.

—Pues... —empezó a pensar Tsuzuki. La verdad es que nunca se había planteado cómo sería su alma gemela, ni siquiera creía que ésta existiese porque, por mucho que él quisiese a Hisoka, no esperaba ser correspondido. Y tampoco podía describirlo a él, se arriesgaba a que sus sentimientos fueran descubiertos—. Esto... pues... que sea buena persona... y me deje dinero cuando no tenga... —empezó a improvisar—, y me compre pasteles cuando salgamos... y que me ayude a hacer los inform... quiero decir, los deberes...

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió Harumi—. ¡Vaya amor más interesado!

—Tú no puedes decir eso, te recuerdo que tú pedías un hombre rico y guapo dispuesto a tirarse a un charco para que le pasases por encima y así no te manchases los tacones —le recordó Aya, siempre dispuesta a defender a su reciente amiga.

—¿Y tú, Kurosaki? —inquirió Nami.

—A mí no me interesan los hombres, ni las mujeres, ni los animales, ni los muertos, ni nada —declaró con rotundidad—. Yo pienso ordenarme sacerdotisa cristiana, encerrarme en un convento de clausura y consagrarme a la castidad y el voto de silencio.

Todos (incluido Tsuzuki) lo observaron alucinados, sin palabras.

—Esto... —empezó a hablar Nami—. A mí me gustan los extranjeros que sean divertidos.

—Y a mí altos, morenos y musculosos —añadió Satomi.

—A mí los deportistas —añadió Chie.

—Pues a mí me gustan los hombres sensatos, maduros, atractivos, trajeados, serenos... —empezó a decir Aya, embelesada.

—¿A quién estás describiendo? —preguntó Harumi con ganas de devolverle la de antes—. ¿A Tatsumi sensei o a tu _o–niichan_?

—¡Oh, deja en paz a aniki! —pidió Aya, abochornada.

—Es que hay que decir que tu hermanito está muy bien —apoyó Eriko—. Deberías prestármelo un poquito.

—¡Nada de eso! No me fío de lo que una pervertida como tú le haría.

—Lo que pasa es que lo quieres sólo para ti, egoísta —acusó Harumi.

—¿Qué dices! Nosotros somos hermanos.

—¿Y qué? Así mola más —opinó Nami—. Mm... El romántico amor prohibido con un hermano... una morbosa relación secreta con un profesor... Uy, Aya, eres un poco rarita —acusó riendo.

—No bromees con eso —pidió—. Y no creo que tenga nada de romántico el incesto...

—Pero no deberías rechazar tus sentimientos sólo porque tengáis la misma sangre... —opinó Tsuzuki, dejando a Hisoka alucinando.

—¡Que yo no estoy enamorada de aniki!

—¡Ja! No nos lo creemos. Quieres jugar a dos bandas con él y el profe —acusó Harumi.

—¡Sois perversas! —acusó armándose con el cojín más cercano y lanzándoselo a su compañera.

—Tsuzuki... —susurró Hisoka por lo bajo, aprovechando que las otras se enzarzaban en una batalla de cojines—, no deberías arrojarla tan felizmente a una relación como esa...

—Es que le veo más futuro que con Tatsumi —confesó, y Hisoka no podía más que estar de acuerdo—. Esto... Hisoka... Lo de encerrarte en un convento para toda la vida no iba en serio¿verdad?

—Tal vez no, pero lo de hacerme ermitaño sí que me lo he planteado un par de veces...

—¡Ostris, chicas, el horóscopo dice que si me despisto ganaré peso! —se alarmó Asami de pronto—. ¿Me veis gorda?

—¡Qué va¡Qué va! —negaron todos (menos Hisoka, que se abstuvo).

—¿Y qué dice de acuario? —preguntó Ruri.

—Que hagas más deporte y que tendrás buena fortuna en el amor.

—Juju...

—Es cierto¿cuándo nacisteis vosotras, chicas? Tendremos que saber cuando son vuestros cumpleaños...

—El 18 de octubre —respondió Hisoka con sencillez, diciéndose que ya hacía más de veinticuatro meses, sin embargo, que había dejado de cumplir años.

—Entonces eres libra... ¿Y tú, Asako? —inquirió Aya.

—Yo nací el 24 de febrero de 1900 —expresó.

—¿De mil novecientos qué? —esperaron una continuación, sin imaginar que no la había.

—Pues... esto...

—¡Qué casualidad! —lo cortó Aya—. ¡Yo también nací el 24 de febrero!

—¡Qué coincidencia! —se alegró Tsuzuki—. ¿Y cuál es tu color favorito?

—El amarillo verdoso.

—¡El mío también!

—¿En serio! —alucinó la chica—. ¡Pues mi comida favorita son los pasteles de manzana!

—¡También son mis dulces favoritos! —dijo él, lo cual significaba por simple deducción (basada en que lo que más le gustaban eran los dulces) que era su plato predilecto—. ¡Pues mi tipo de sangre es B! —se emocionó.

—¡Y el mío¡Y las dos adoramos la jardinería! —recordó.

—Mirad por donde, aquí tenemos dos almas gemelas —sentenció Nami.

—¡Vaya, Asako, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto nos parecíamos!

—¡Yo tampoco!

—Pues no me lo explico... —confesó Hisoka, quien hacía ya tiempo que se había dado cuenta que convivía con dos Tsuzukis, solo que una de ellos sí que era una chica.

—Oye, no harás también magia extraña e invocarás espíritus¿verdad? —curioseó Nami.

—¿Eh¿Yo¡Qué va! —mintió Tsuzuki.

—¿Dices que Aya puede invocar espíritus y hacer magia? —repitió Hisoka poniéndose alerta.

—No es tanto... —restó importancia la chica de ojos violetas—. Yo soy una chica normal.

—Hablando de espíritus... —empezó Asami—. ¿No os da miedo lo que le pasó a nuestras compañeras? Yo creo que esta residencia está maldita...

—¿Tú crees? —temieron un par más.

—No me diréis que no son extrañas las circunstancias... Sobretodo lo que pasó con Maki...

—¿Qué pasó con Maki? —se interesó Hisoka, viendo al fin una posibilidad de averiguar algo útil.

—Pues veréis, no sé si sabéis lo que pasó con cinco chicas de nuestro instituto...

—Quedaron en coma¿no? —recordó Tsuzuki.

—Sí... —continuó Ruri—. Pero lo misterioso es que a todas las encontraron en la misma habitación: la antigua sala de música.

—¿La antigua sala de música? —repitieron ambos shinigamis.

—Sí, y eso que no se me ocurre porqué habrían de ir allí... El caso es que después de la quinta víctima mandaron cerrar la sala, alegando que estaba sucia y abandonada y era inútil, y sin embargo... ¡Maki también apareció allí¡Y estaba totalmente encerrada en la sala! Tanto las ventanas como la puerta estaban tapiadas...

—¡Es como el misterio de la habitación cerrada a lo fantasmagórico! —añadió Asami—. Porque es imposible que destapiaran la puerta y la volvieran a tapiar sin que nadie oyese nada...

—¿Y cómo es que la encontrasteis? —se sorprendió Hisoka.

—Era el único lugar que quedaba por registrar después de la desaparición de Maki, y después de haber encontrado ahí a las otras...

—Han vuelto a cerrar la habitación y tenemos prohibido acercarnos a ella —les señaló Aya—. Aunque, claro, los profesores dicen que es por simple seguridad, en prevención de que en la sala haya algún campo electromagnético extraño o algo así nos dijeron. Está claro que no iban a decirnos que pensaban que había un demonio ahí dentro.

—¿Y lo hay? —preguntó Tsuzuki.

—¿Quién sabe? —se encogió de hombros su compañera de habitación.

—Pues algunas noches me ha parecido oír sonidos extraños... —empezó Yayoi.

—¡Anda¡No intentes asustarnos! —pidió Asami—. ¡Sería el viento!

—¡No, hablo en serio! La última vez desperté a Kaede¿verdad?

—Sí, yo también lo oí —confesó la chica—. Era como unos susurros extraños...

—¡Dejadlo, por favor! —suplicó Asami.

—Oye, Aya —llamó Kaede—. Tú has pasado varios años en un templo. ¿No podrías exorcizar la sala esa? —preguntó esperanzada.

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí, claro! —apoyó Yayoi—. Como tú tienes poderes especiales seguro que puedes capturar al demonio, como en los mangas.

—Vaa... porfiiii... inténtalo... —pidieron varias de ellas.

—No creo que fuera muy prudente... —empezó Hisoka, sin deseos de que la chica se entrometiese en su trabajo.

—Yo ya no puedo pegar ojo tranquila... —añadió Eriko.

—Pliiis...

—Bueeeeno —accedió Aya, al parecer no muy deseosa de jugar a los caza fantasmas—. Si así os sentís más tranquilas, veré qué puedo hacer...

—¡Bieeeen! —exclamaron todas, alzando los brazos, mientras la aludida suspiraba con resignación.

Hisoka y Tsuzuki, por su parte, tampoco estaban muy contentos con la idea. Hisoka, ante todo, no deseaba intromisiones, y ya desconfiaba suficiente de la chica (aunque no podía evitar tenerle un poquito (pero muy poquito) de cariño por su parecido con Tsuzuki). Asato, por su lado, temía que Aya tuviese problemas y se viese involucrada en algo que no pudiese controlar. Lo último que deseaba era que hubiese más víctimas, no sabían todavía a qué se enfrentaban...

«Presiento que esto no traerá nada bueno...» —se dijeron ambos shinigamis, sin saber que compartían la misma inquietud.

Fin del capítulo 7

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Tee–hee! Aunque muchos pensarais lo contrario, aún estoy viva :3 ¡Y cuántos reviews que me han llegado! Estoy tan emocionada, sniff... Pero me dais muchas prisas, tened un poco de piedad, que estaba con los exámenes de la uni y tenía el agua hasta el cuello. También siento que este capítulo no esté a la altura del anterior, aún me dura el trauma.

Nota de aclaración: Para las que solo hayan visto los OVAs (por cierto, no hace mucho que los ví :3 ) les aclaro que en el manga (que es en lo que yo me baso) en la Saga del Queen Camelia Tsubaki–hime no bailó con Hisoka, sino que le robó un beso cuando él andaba despistado por haberse reencontrado con Muraki. Y también fue en el manga donde Hisoka pidió dinero a Muraki a cambio de prestarle a Tsuzuki una noche (aunque era una broma, claro). Lo digo por si alguien se había quedado pillando rollos cuando lo nombro.

**Vocabulario:**

(No repetiré las palabras traducidas en capítulos anteriores, sino podría eternizarse)

O–niichan — Hermanito mayor. Es una forma más femenina de decirlo que aniki.

Ai Yazawa — Para quien no la conozca, es la autora de obras como Nana o Paradise Kiss, una dibujante que exagera mucho los labios en algunas de sus chicas.

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews (esto promete durar...):

**Tasartir:** Gracias por tu review. Me apunto tu mail, aunque no soy muy aficionada a escribir mails porque siempre me acaban dejando colgada n.nUuuu

**Aliena–wolf:** Me hace muy feliz que te guste mi Hisoka, es de todos el que más me preocupa por lo complejo que es (aunque la verdad es que Tsuzuki no se le queda atrás)... No tengo más fanfics de nada, este es el primero y único que escribo; me dedico a escribir novelas originales (¡que juro que algún día editaré!) que tienden a eternizarse, como posiblemente le pase al fanfic este.

**Tenshi Lain:** Me alegra que te rieses con el capítulo anterior. La verdad es que Hisoka sí se pasó un poquito con Asato, es así de temperamental. En cuanto a lo del parecido con Karekano... La verdad es que no sé a qué escena te refieres, tal vez no la haya leído todavía... A no ser que te refieras a los planes para esquivar a la madre de Arima.

**Dark–san:** Gracias, no tengo palabras para agradecer las tuyas. Me alegra haber podido animarte si estabas de bajón, de verdad. No sé si habrá más planes de conquista de Tatsumi (aunque seguro que algún otro intento cae), es que no quiero liarme tampoco demasiado y olvidar la trama principal. Respecto a Tsuzuki y Hisoka, es verdad que tengo que poner más conversaciones. ¡Hay tanta chica revoltosa que acabaré olvidando quienes son los protas!

**Aki–chan:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado (aunque entiendo que no a todos les gusta ver a Tsuzuki de travesti XD). Y respecto a Muraki... ¿quién sabe? Con él todo es posible... Yo no lo descartaría.

**SenKo–Kun:** ¿A ti también te gusta ver sufrir a Hisoka? Me estáis sorprendiendo con la cantidad de fans de Yami a los que os gusta verlo pasar malos tragos... Pues tranqui, seguro que pasarán más vergüenza y, con el carácter de Hisoka, discusiones no les faltará.

**Tsuki no Youkai:** Yo también adoro a Tatsumi (y al dinero) y busco fanfics acabados para no quedarme colgada, sé cómo te sientes. Yo intentaré escribir más, pero llevo tres novelas en marcha y eso quita mucho tiempo. Respecto a tus peticiones, tú hazlas. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias (menos lemon, me da corte escribir esas cosas).

**Tsuki no Youkai(again):** Mi serie favorita también es RGVeda, yo adoro a Ten–oh ¡es tan kawai! Aunque me gustan todos (pero tranqui, Yasha te lo dejo a ti :D). Yo compré el manga cuando lo sacó Norma, de hecho fue el primer manga que compré porque lo vi en un centro comercial entre las novelas (ahí, perdido y abandonado). Respecto al número de tomos que es Yami, no lo sé, pero aquí irán por el 8 o el 9 (no lo sé, soy pobre y hace tres meses que no compro nada T-T).

**NatsuyMiyu:** Gracias por tus amables palabras, sniff, es que me emocionáis. Pero, de verdad, te aconsejo que no pases todos los días a esperar continuación. Con un día a la semana sobra, créeme, soy una chica muy ocupada :P

**SenKo–Kun(again):** ¡Lo siento, lo siento¡Sé que he tardado mucho¡Tenía un mes entero de exámenes en la universidad y dos proyectos¡He sufrido mucho T-T!

**Randa1:** Me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, me hace mucha ilusión. Al parecer la participación irónica de Hisoka tuvo mucho éxito, y la verdad es que ha sido algo muy inesperado para mí...

**Drk–liss:** ¿Una niña de 12 años¿? No sé a quién te refieres... Yo ya dije que estaban en el último curso del instituto, así que las chicas tienen 17 y 18 años (vamos, la edad que tendría Hisoka si estuviese vivo). Aunque no te negaré que Aya a tenido mala pata al elegir a la persona de la que enamorarse...

**Aki–chan(again?):** Yo también comprendo a Aya, me han gustado más de dos profesores a lo largo de mi vida (pero todos estaban casados T-T). Respecto a Muraki... ¿pero qué le veis a ese tipo¡Yo lo odio!

Acabados los reviews (que llegué a creer que no acabarían nunca), os pido disculpas de nuevo por la tardaza. Dudas, sugerencias, abucheos... ¡buscad el botoncito de los review¡Nos leemos!


	8. Cazando fantasmas

**Disclaimers:** Yami no Matsuei no me pertenece, evidentemente, aunque si Yoko quiere regalarme a Tatsumi san o a Asato chan no se los despreciaré. Bueno, si me quiere prestar a Muraki para torturarlo, tampoco se lo rechazaré.

**Comentarios:** Es muy poco probable que utilice muchas palabras en otros idiomas, pero si lo hago su significado estará al final del capítulo o al lado mismo de la frase.

—Bla bla bla Dialogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, sueños o palabras con marcado sarcasmo

**Advertencias**: Este fic posiblemente contendrá shonen ai (aunque, lo siento, ya estoy convencida al cien por cien de que yaoi no), así que los homofóbicos quedan advertidos. Este capítulo contiene spoliers de la Saga de Kyoto, así que quedáis advertidos.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:** Tsuzuki y Hisoka tuvieron que enfrentarse a una dura prueba: asistir a una reunión de belleza de las chicas. Durante ésta, sin embargo, las otras chicas pidieron a Aya que se ocupase del fenómeno paranormal que hay en la Casa del Norte, y ella fue incapaz de negarse...

**Flores silvestres y flores de invernadero**

**por Ayumi Warui**

Capítulo 8. Cazando fantasmas

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando la puerta de la habitación 013 de la Casa del Norte se abrió de golpe y sin avisar, haciendo un estruendoso sonido que logró despertar a una de las dos marmotas del cuarto (a Aya). Hisoka, por su parte, ya vestido y sentado en el escritorio, se limitó a desviar su atención de sus deberes para ver a las recién llegadas: Nami, Ruri, Chie y Harumi.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Harumi—. ¿Aún durmiendo, Aya? ¡Cómo se nota que es domingo y se desayuna a las nueve y media!

—¿Queréis algo? —preguntó, legañosa, mientras Tsuzuki se removía en la cama, sin despertarse.

—Bueno, como ayer te ofreciste voluntaria a enfrentarte al maligno que vive en esta residencia, arriesgando tu vida y tu alma, por nosotras, estuvimos pensando cómo compensarte... —explicó Nami.

—No hace falta...

—¡Claro que la hace! ¡Hemos traído todo el material necesario para darte nuestro súper regalo! —añadió, mostrándole una bolsa de ropa y un montón de cajas de cosméticos—. ¡Vas a alucinar!

—¿No me disfrazasteis lo suficiente ayer? —se quejaba mientras sus amigas la arrastraban al baño ante la indolente mirada de Hisoka.

—¡Calla, calla! ¡Este look sí que le va a encantar al profe!

—Hisoka —llamó Chie—, ¡ocuparemos el baño un rato entre cinco minutos y tres cuartos de hora! —Antes de esperar respuesta, cerró tras de sí, dejándolo nuevamente sólo (bueno, con Tsuzuki que seguía en los brazos de Morfeo).

Sin poder evitar sentir cierta mínima curiosidad por qué disfraz les faltaba por ponerle a la chica de ojos violetas, se dispuso a regresar junto a sus odiadas integrales trigonométricas cuando unos golpes en la puerta que daba al exterior llamaron su atención.

«Qué raro...» —se dijo—. «Si estas chicas nunca piden permiso para entrar...»

Movido por las extrañas circunstancias, le indicó que tenía permiso para entrar al visitante, sin antes pedirle que se identificara.

—Buenos días, Kurosaki —saludó Tatsumi, estando a punto de matarse al tropezar con una maceta, pero logrando recuperar el equilibrio sin perder su postura digna—. ¿Y tus _compañeras_ de cuarto?

—Tsuzuki roncando —lo señaló—, y Aya jugando a las peluqueras con sus amigas en el baño.

—¿No deberías despertarlo? Falta media hora para el desayuno —recordó.

—Despertarlo es algo demasiado difícil y cansado —se encogió de hombros—. Ya se acelerará cuando vea que tiene peligro de quedarse sin sus dulces matutinos.

—También es verdad —tuvo que admitir—. En fin... Estoy aquí por vuestro aviso de anoche —aclaró en voz baja (aunque con el escándalo que estaban montando las chicas no lo oirían ni aunque gritase). Tsuzuki le había enviado un mensajero a Tatsumi la noche anterior, por petición de Hisoka, para que el secretario fuera a hablar con ellos en cuanto le surgiese la oportunidad—. ¿Habéis descubierto algo del caso? —le preguntó esperanzado.

—Algo —admitió—. Al parecer todas las chicas fueron encontradas en la misma sala, la antigua sala de música, aunque ésta estaba cerrada a cal y canto cuando la última sufrió lo que fuese que sufriera —resumió—. Pero no es por eso por lo que te he llamado. Las chicas han convencido a Aya para que investigue el asunto e intente "exorcizar" el _fantasma_, lo cual no sólo es peligroso para ella, sino que nos dificultará el trabajo.

—Desde luego, no me gusta la idea... —apoyó—. Pero... ¿qué quieres que haga yo?

—Si tú se lo pides, renunciará a su idea —aseguró, sin duda alguna.

—No sé si puedo ser tan directo —opinó el secretario—. Tendría que dar alguna razón por la que supiese de su loca idea, y no nos conviene que piensen que lo que te digan no estará a salvo de llegar a los oídos del profesorado, ya que eso podría retrasar la investigación...

«Qué forma de pensar tan retorcida...» —se dijo Hisoka, aunque tenía que admitir que tenía razón.

—Yo creo que deberíais intentar persuadirla vosotros y, en el caso de que no lo consiguierais, acompañarla. Si no encuentra nada, que Dios quiera que así sea, perderá el interés en el asunto —dedujo.

—Si no hay otro remedio... —suspiró Hisoka—. Aunque... si realmente es una itako, como Tsuzuki dice, tal vez nos pueda ayudar y todo... —meditó en voz alta.

—¿Una itako? —repitió Tatsumi, asombrado, al tiempo que abría los ojos más de lo normal—. ¿Aya?

—Sé que parece increíble, pero eso dice ella...

—Mm... —se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, sin hacerse a la idea de que la muchacha torpe y sonriente a la que daba clases fuera capaz de comunicarse con los espíritus de los muertos e invocarlos—. Tal vez sea por eso que no puedes captar lo que siente... —pensó de pronto.

—Tal vez... —aceptó Hisoka.

—De todos modos, tendremos que echar un vistazo a esa sala de música...

—Según nos contó Aya, está cerrada con llave y los profesores prohíben hasta acercarse a ella.

—¿Y la llave?

—Al parecer en poder de la directora —respondió—. Para nosotros no sería muy difícil hacernos con ella y luego devolverla a su sitio sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero eso tendrá que ser sin Aya de por medio.

—Cierto...

—¡¡Ya está! —oyeron de pronto la voz de Nami, al tiempo que se abría de golpe la puerta del baño y arrastraban fuera a la pobre Aya. Sí, todo fue realmente rápido, al menos lo suficiente como para que a las chicas no vieran a Tatsumi a tiempo de reaccionar (pese a que estaba a pocos pasos de ellas).

Hubo un tenso silencio durante el cual las chicas miraban al profesor y éste y Hisoka tenían la mirada clavada en Aya, alucinados. La hermosa muchacha iba ataviada con un cortísimo vestido negro, con la falda no ajustada a las piernas, un pronunciadísimo escote, unas mangas casi inexistentes y un pequeño delantal blanco encima. Los zapatos de tacón de aguja, el liguero, el maquillaje y la cofia blanca completaban el disfraz de sirvienta francesa o, como Nami lo llamaba, de actriz de película porno.

Aya, en estado de shock al encontrarse ante Tatsumi en aquella situación tan vergonzosa, ni siquiera pudo atinar a taparse un poco, y los demás no se atrevían a decir palabra.

«Esta vez se han pasado» —pensó Hisoka, compadeciendo a la joven.

« » —pensaba Aya, es decir, nada, pues su mente estaba en blanco.

«Tiene unas bonitas piernas» —opinó Tatsumi, superado el asombro inicial, ya curado en espantos después de haber pasado unos días con Aya y varios años con Tsuzuki.

De manera casual, durante aquellos instantes interminables, Tsuzuki despertó al fin y, todavía medio dormido, observó la escena desde su cama, intentando entender qué pasaba.

—Ese es mucho mejor que el de marinerita —opinó, rompiendo al fin el mutismo que se había adueñado de la sala.

—E... esto... profesor... ¡qué causalidad! —exclamó Chie.

—Que raro verlo por aquí —añadió Harumi—. ¿Qué venia a ver si las pillaba vistiéndose? —bromeó para quitar tensión al asunto, con su delicadeza habitual.

—Esto no es lo que parece —añadió Nami, en defensa de su amiga—. No es que ella se haya vestido de actriz de peli porno para seducirlo ni nada parecido...

—Claro que no, a Aya nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que usted fuera a saltar sobre ella como un lobo hambriento sólo porque dejara a la vista casi todo su cuerpo —añadió Ruri.

—Lo estáis arreglando... —musitó Hisoka por lo bajo, con ironía.

—Mm... ¿Es que preparáis alguna obra de teatro? —probó a adivinar Tatsumi, sin tomarse en serio lo que habían dicho Nami y Ruri.

—¡Sí, eso, eso! —corearon las cuatro—. ¿Verdad, Aya? —añadió Nami. Pero Aya no la escuchaba—. ¿Aya?... —repitió, preocupada, instantes antes de que su amiga pusiese los ojos en blanco y cayese de espaldas. Por suerte, tanto Tatsumi como Hisoka tuvieron los reflejos suficientes como para cogerla antes de que se estrellase contra el duro y frío suelo (o peor, contra algún trasto en punta).

—Se ha desmayado —informó Tatsumi—. Parece tener facilidad para ello —se dijo, recordando el día que la acompañó a la enfermería después de que le cayese encima por segunda vez.

«Yo en su lugar también me habría desmayado...» —se dijeron todos los demás, menos Tsuzuki que todavía no entendía qué había pasado.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—Aya, deberías de mirar lo que comes —opinó Tsuzuki—. No es normal desmayarse con tanta facilidad...

—No creo que haya sido por anemia que ha caído fulminada al ser consciente del GRAN ridículo que estaba haciendo ante Tatsumi —opinó Hisoka, sin atisbo de piedad.

—¿Cuántas más humillaciones me haréis vivir ante él? —se lamentaba Aya mientras las chicas estaban reunidas en el comedor, pasado el mediodía—. Por suerte es domingo y no he estado obligada a dirigirle la mirada... —se dijo, segura de que no podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que había pasado aquella mañana. De hecho, había tomado la firme decisión de no volver a mostrarse ante él, no podría soportar su mirada de reproche (como ella estaba en shock y no se había enterado de nada, no había visto que al shinigami no lo había ofendido su disfraz).

—Bueno, tampoco pareció disgustarle —opinó Harumi—. Y no veas cómo te miraba las piernas...

—¡No digas tonterías! —negó Aya, avergonzada (bueno, no había dejado de estarlo desde esa mañana).

—Pues, ¿sabes, yo opino igual —apoyó Ruri—. Tal vez haya llegado el momento de que seas más lanzada y vayas a por él a muerte.

—¿Soy la única que es consciente de que mi sensei me ha visto disfrazada de sirvienta francesa? —se preguntó, desesperada.

—Bueno, no es tan grave... —restó importancia Tsuzuki—. Tatsumi no es un hombre fácil de escandalizar. Además, eres una buena fuente de ingres... quiero decir, le caes muy bien —se corrigió.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó, esperanzada. Lo que dijera Asako se lo creía, no era como sus amigas, era más realista y centrada (o eso creía ella).

—¡Claro!

—Y siempre le puedes decir que en realidad te disfrazabas para seducir a Iwahara sensei —no pudo evitar añadir Hisoka.

—Tú siempre poniendo la guinda... —reprochó Nami.

—Es mi pequeño triunfo —ironizó el joven de ojos verdes.

—¡Muraki! —llamó de pronto una de las chicas de la Casa del Norte, logrando poner la piel de gallina a los dos shinigamis, que no se acostumbraban a oír ese apellido—. Asami nos ha contado que vas a exorcizar al monstruo de la residencia.

—¿Podremos ver el ritual? —añadió otra.

«Genial, lo que nos faltaba: público» —pensó Hisoka—. «¿Por qué no se traen también la cámara y unas palomitas para la espera?»

—No, mejor que no —respondió Aya con rapidez—. Estas cosas son peligrosas...

—¿Pero Hisoka y Asako no iban contigo? —creyó recordar Yayoi.

—Es que ellas... también entienden del tema —improvisó. En realidad Aya anidaba la esperanza de convencerlas de que la dejaran sola, que podía ser peligroso si realmente había algo en la sala de música. Lo que no imaginaba es que sus compañeros de cuarto pensaban lo mismo de ella.

—Vaya...

—¡Yo te he traído unos regalos para tu misión! —declaró una, dejando sobre la mesa unos crucifijos y una botellita—. ¡Cruces y agua bendita!

—Pero nuestras compañeras no parecían haber sido atacadas por vampiros, no tenían marcas en el cuello... —señaló Asami.

—Ya de paso nos vendrían bien unas cuantas balas de plata, unas estacas y unos collares de ajos... —ironizó Hisoka.

—¡¡Sabíamos que nos lo pediríais! —exclamaron, al tiempo que cuatro de ellas dejaban unos cuantos ajos, unos palos de madera de origen desconocido, y unas pulseras.

—¿Pulseras? —se extrañó Tsuzuki.

—Es que balas no tenemos, pero con eso debe bastar, ¿no?

—Os lo agradezco mucho, pero... —empezó Aya, no queriendo ofenderlas con su rechazo.

—¡¡No hay problema! ¡Confiamos en ti!

—¡Ánimo, no habrá zombi que se te resista!

—¡Enviarás al demonio al averno!

—¡Y luego nos lo tienes que contar!

—¡Duro con él, chicas!

«Están locas...» —pensaron Hisoka y Aya, suspirando.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—¿Estáis seguras seguras? —insistía Aya, en voz baja.

—Te lo hemos dicho ya mil veces: sí —afirmó Hisoka—. Si no estuviésemos seguras de querer ir contigo, te aseguro que no estaríamos despiertas a la una de la mañana cuando mañana tendremos que levantarnos a las seis...

—Pero es peligroso...

—Tranquila, nos sabemos cuidar —aseguró Tsuzuki—. Además, igual no hay nada —dijo, aunque lo dudaba.

—Bueno, tus amigas dijeron que oyeron "susurros extraños" —recordó Hisoka—. ¿Tenemos que esperar a oírlos también o vamos a dar vueltas hasta que nos tropecemos con algún tipo con sábana blanca?

—¿Estás segura de que quieres venir? —dudó Aya por cómo hablaba de aquello.

—Por supuesto, ¿no ves cómo ardo en deseos de noctambular con vosotras?

—Ya...

—Pero Hisoka tiene razón en una cosa —intervino Tsuzuki—. Si la sala de música está cerrada con llave, no podremos entrar.

—Supongo que a las chicas les bastará con que pasemos por allí, comprobemos que no hay ningún espíritu maligno y regresemos —supuso la muchacha.

—Pareces muy segura de que no lo hay... —hizo notar Hisoka.

—No lo estoy tanto como aparento —confesó—. Estoy igual de extrañada como la que más de lo que sucedió y cómo sucedió...

—¿Estás asustada? —preguntó el shinigami de ojos verdes, con tono de aparente indiferencia.

—No —negó sin dudarlo—. Los muertos nunca me han dado miedo. Temo mucho más a los vivos.

«Puedo entenderlo...» —aceptó Hisoka.

«Muraki es peor que cualquier muerto» —estuvo de acuerdo Tsuzuki.

—¿Y qué clase de espíritu creéis que puede ser? —preguntó Tsuzuki, intentando olvidar al doctor.

—No lo sé, pero espero que no sea el de ningún suicida —declaró Aya—. ¡No soporto a los suicidas!

Tsuzuki sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada, algo que Aya no percibió pero Hisoka, que se lo había esperado, sí.

—No creo que estés en condición de criticar a nadie por arrebatarse la vida —dijo el chico, fríamente.

—¡Pero es una cobardía! ¡Y profundamente egoísta! —declaró Aya, convencida.

—Yo... —susurró Tsuzuki, no deseando que Hisoka se pusiese a discutir con ella por su culpa—, yo intenté suicidarme... —musitó, añadiendo para sí—: «Y finalmente lo conseguí...»

—Ah... yo.. —musitó Aya, pálida por la inesperada confesión, sintiéndose avergonzada. Había hablado como una insensible, sin darse cuenta de que podía estar hiriendo a alguien—. Lo siento... no lo sabía...

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes —murmuró Hisoka con acritud, molesto porque Tsuzuki le hubiese contado algo así con tanta facilidad, sin saber que justamente porque lo había compartido con él y por ello no lo había despreciado en Kyoto, ahora tenía valor para sacar el tema.

—Perdona, no quería decir que fueses cobarde ni egoísta, tendrías tus razones, supongo... —continuó Aya—. Pero es que yo no puedo entenderlo... Mi padre... mi padre se suicidó antes de que yo naciera —reveló—. Y nunca podré perdonarle que no me diese ni una oportunidad... Que ni siquiera yo o mi madre valiésemos para él lo suficiente como para retenerlo en este mundo...

Se hizo un breve e incómodo silencio en el que Aya y Tsuzuki se sentían mal y Hisoka creía que le daría un ataque de nervios. Menudo par eran aquellos dos, se dijo.

—Vamos, vamos —habló, exasperado—, ¿no se supone que estamos aquí para cazar fantasmas? ¡Pues vamos!

—Sí... —corearon los otros dos, desechando por el momento esos negros pensamientos.

Tap... tap... tap...

Los tres sintieron un escalofrío cuando, en medio del silencio de la residencia por la noche, empezaron a oír claramente aquel sonido monótono.

—Parecen... pasos —susurró Hisoka.

—Tal vez alguna chica que va al servicio común —propuso Tsuzuki, enfocando el pasillo con su linterna con la esperanza de ver a alguna de sus ahora compañeras de clase.

—No perdemos nada en comprobarlo —decidió Aya, empezando a caminar en la dirección en la que oía el sonido, sin esperar respuesta.

Los dos shinigamis se apresuraron en seguirla, agudizando el oído. Aunque andaban, el sonido también parecía alejarse conforme ellos avanzaban, pero, cuando pasaron de largo el baño común, se sintieron más intranquilos.

—Tal vez no deberíamos seguirlo... —intervino Tsuzuki, no deseando involucrar a Aya en nada peligroso. No podría soportar que a aquella muchacha tan alegre le pasara algo malo.

—No te preocupes, yo os protegeré —prometió Aya, interpretando el comentario de Tsuzuki como que él estaba asustado. Por un instante había barajado la posibilidad de aprovechar aquello para decirle que volviese al cuarto, pero nada le aseguraba que si realmente había un espíritu maligno en la residencia, de separarse, no fuese a ir a buscar a sus compañeras en lugar de a ella...

—No es eso...

—Ha bajado al piso donde está la sala de música —señaló Hisoka, concentrado en buscar cualquier indicio de otra presencia aparte de la de ellos tres... bueno, dos, ya que la Aya seguía cerrada a sus sentidos—. O es alguien que quiere gastarnos una broma o tal vez encontremos algo interesante después de todo...

—No deberíamos ir —insistió Tsuzuki. Por un lado no creía que fuera prudente que él y Hisoka fuesen, pudiendo contar con la ayuda de Tatsumi y Watari; y por otro, estaba Aya...

—¡Vamos a perderlo! —temió Aya, empezando a descender por las escaleras junto con Hisoka.

«¿Por qué estos niños no me escucharán?» —se preguntó Tsuzuki, con un suspiro, antes de salir tras ellos.

Continuaron caminando los tres, en silencio, intentando no perder a aquello que seguían, aunque inconscientemente manteniendo cierta distancia prudente de aquel lugar que sus oídos les decía que era el origen de las pisadas.

Estaban empezando a ponerse nerviosos cuando, de pronto, el sonido cesó. Sin saber si se había detenido o simplemente había desaparecido lo que fuese que seguían, aceleraron el paso hasta llegar a un pasillo al final del cual había una puerta.

—La antigua sala de música... —musitó Aya.

Como si de una respuesta a sus palabras se tratase, de pronto empezaron a oírse unas notas de piano. La melodía, en cualquier otra circunstancia, podría haberles parecido algo triste e incluso hermosa, pero en aquellos momentos se les antojaba escalofriante.

—Creía que la sala estaba cerrada con llave... —empezó a decir Tsuzuki, sin que ninguno de ellos diese ni un paso, con la mirada clavada en la puerta del final del oscuro corredor del que provenían las notas.

—Y que el piano de dentro no tenía cuerdas —añadió Hisoka.

—Ahí dentro hay alguien —declaró Aya, decidida, a lo que Tsuzuki reaccionó dirigiendo una mirada a Hisoka, buscando su confirmación. El joven, deduciendo sin problemas lo que le pedía, se concentró en buscar el rastro de cualquier sentimiento más allá de aquella puerta.

«Aya tiene razón...» —se dijo Hisoka, intentando buscarle sentido a las confusas sensaciones que sus poderes le permitían percibir—. «Son muchos... miedo... angustia... desesperación... soledad... rabia... frustración...» —Hisoka empezaba a sentirse saturado. Eran demasiados sentimientos, demasiado intensos y diferentes.

—¿Hisoka? —se preocupó Tsuzuki, acercándose a su compañero al notar que éste se había llevado una mano a la cabeza—. Hisoka —volvió a llamarlo, sabiendo que lo último que debía hacer era tocarlo—. Aya, tenemos que irnos de aquí —indicó, temiendo que aquello afectase demasiado a su compañero. Sin embargo, la situación pareció calmarse un poco, ya que Hisoka recuperó una postura más relajada.

En aquel momento, las notas se detuvieron y el silencio que les siguió fue rápidamente ocupado por lo que parecían los sollozos de una mujer. Y, antes de que los shinigamis acabaran de asimilar el último cambio, la muchacha que los acompañaba corrió directa a la puerta de la sala de música, dispuesta a saber qué se ocultaba detrás.

—¡Aya! —exclamaron ambos, temiendo lo que pudiese pasar.

Ella, sin escucharlos, en cuanto alcanzó el final del pasillo, sin vacilar ni un instante cogió el picaporte y abrió bruscamente la puerta.

Se hizo el silencio.

—¡Aya! —repitieron los dos acudiendo junto a la muchacha, quien, con el corazón aún palpitante en su pecho, enfocaba con su linterna el interior de aquella sala que supuestamente debería estar cerrada.

—No parece que haya nadie... —musitó, buscando con su haz de luz alguna figura o movimiento.

—¡¿Estas loca! —exclamaron ambos, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado de pronto? —gruñó Hisoka—. ¡Nos has asustado!

—¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese habido algo aquí esperando a que abrieras? —añadió Tsuzuki.

—Perdonad, es que... ese llanto... —susurró, tras lo cual negó con la cabeza, como en un intento de alejar de su mente pensamientos—. La puerta está abierta. Y, aunque no parece haber nada, o hemos tenido una alucinación colectiva o realmente había algo aquí. Es nuestra oportunidad de echar un vistazo.

—Pero no os separéis —advirtió Tsuzuki.

Los tres recorrieron con sus linternas la amplia sala mientras caminaban juntos por su interior. Cuadros viejos, entre los que se encontraba el famoso de Beethoven, que todo instituto japonés tenía y formaba parte de una de las leyendas de los misterios del instituto; un piano polvoriento, el cual Hisoka comprobó que ciertamente no sonaba; partituras, ventanas tapiadas, instrumentos abandonados, y un enorme espejo en una de las paredes. Los tres no pudieron evitar detenerse frente a éste y quedarse mirando sus imágenes reflejadas, sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

—No me gustan los espejos —corearon de pronto, sorprendiéndose por la coincidencia.

—Vaya... —musitó Aya con una sonrisa—. Parece que hay algo que tenemos las tres en común.

—Me pregunto qué hace un espejo tan enorme en una sala de música —se dijo Tsuzuki.

—No lo sé... Creo que lo regaló el familiar de una alumna, porque no hace más de un año que lo trajeron... —recordó Aya—. Aunque... no sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento veré reflejada tras de mí a una persona.

—Has visto demasiadas películas —opinó Hisoka, aunque también le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad.

—Tal vez sí que haya sido todo imaginación nuestra... —musitó Tsuzuki, no muy convencido, pero teniéndose que rendir a la evidencia de que allí no había nadie, al menos ahora.

—La puerta estaba abierta —recordó Hisoka—. Y había alguien, estoy seguro.

—Lo mejor será que no contemos nada de esto a las chicas —opinó Aya—. Sólo serviría para que se asustasen.

—Es cierto —apoyó Tsuzuki.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó Hisoka—. Sea lo que sea lo que había, ahora no lo noto

—Regresemos al cuarto —decidió Tsuzuki—. Siempre podemos volver otro día. Hay que tomárselo con paciencia.

Los otros dos asintieron, sin tener realmente muchas ganas de permanecer en aquella tétrica sala.

Viendo que su propuesta había sido aceptada, aliviado porque no hubiese sucedido nada malo, Tsuzuki empezó a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguido pronto por Hisoka. Aya se disponía a acompañarlos cuando, de pronto, le pareció oír una voz a sus espaldas, susurrando su nombre. De manera irreflexiva se giró, buscando el origen de la llamada, y se sorprendió al ver que, en lugar de encontrarse su propia imagen y la de la sala reflejada en la superficie del espejo, tenía ante sí un gran parque que, en la oscuridad de la noche, se le antojaba aún más tenebroso que la sala de música.

«¿Qué es este lugar?» —se preguntó, sin dejar de examinar los altos árboles, la azulada vegetación, de oír el silbido del viento entre las ramas...—. «¿Puede que un espíritu intente decirme algo?...» —creyó entender—. «No» —supo de pronto—. «Yo conozco este parque... Sí... Era el parque que había cerca de la residencia familiar... Pero... ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que aquí pasó algo?... No me acuerdo...»

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando distinguió en medio de aquella oscuridad una figura. Era un joven alto, vestido completamente de blanco... No. No completamente. Su larga gabardina blanca estaba manchada... Manchada de color carmesí.

«No...» —pensó, sintiéndose paralizada por aquella presencia.

_¿Qué haces aquí? Ya sabes que las niñas pequeñas no deben salir solas..._ —pudo oír claramente su voz profunda e inquietante.

«No...»

_Y por culpa de ser desobediente, has visto algo que no deberías haber visto._

«¿Algo que no debería haber visto?» —se repitió, dirigiendo su atención hacia el suelo, tal y como aquel chico había ello, y conteniendo a duras penas un grito al descubrir el cuerpo, horriblemente mutilado, de una mujer. Y aquella mirada, vidriosa, perdida...—. «Midori chan...»

_Sólo era una aburrida muñeca..._

«Midori chan... Midori cha... No. Ella se fue... Él no... Él no...»

_Y, como toda muñeca, una vez rota, sólo queda la opción de reemplazarla por otra nueva. ¿No crees... mi amor?_

—¡Aya! —exclamó Hisoka de pronto, sólo dándole tiempo a ver, al girarse, cómo la muchacha se desplomaba.

—¡Aya! —corearon ambos shinigamis, corriendo junto a la chica.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —quiso saber Tsuzuki, sosteniendo a la joven inconsciente.

—De pronto... me pareció sentirlo, por un instante... —musitó Hisoka, con desazón.

—¿Al espíritu? —quiso saber, aliviado al comprobar que Aya tenía pulso constante.

—No... —negó, y, con un gesto que valía más de mil palabras, se arremangó una manga y puso ante los atónitos ojos de Tsuzuki su brazo, con las marcas rojas de su maldición claramente visibles—. A él.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—El doctor Muraki... —murmuró Tatsumi, con desprecio—. De modo que él estaba detrás de esto...

—Es muy pronto para saber cuál es realmente el papel de Muraki en todo esto —opinó Hisoka—. Pero, lo indiscutible es que tiene su propio papel.

—Aya no quedará en coma como las otras chicas, ¿verdad? —temió Watari, dirigiendo su atención hacia la muchacha, la cual descansaba en la cama del cuarto que Tatsumi tenía como encargado de la Casa del Este. Cuando Aya cayó inconsciente, Hisoka y Tsuzuki supieron que avisar a Iwahara o llevarla a la habitación sólo serviría para alertar a todos, y les convenía que la seguridad y atención alrededor de la sala de música no aumentase. Por esto decidieron avisar a sus compañeros para reunirse y llevarla con ellos. Con un poco de suerte todo quedaba en un susto...

—No creo... Aunque no puedo asegurarlo —lamentó Hisoka—. Ahora mismo tengo la sensación de que sería peligroso, tal vez para los dos, que intentase usar mis poderes sobre ella.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? —quiso saber Tatsumi. Sus dos compañeros ya les habían resumido lo de los pasos, las notas musicales, los sollozos, la puerta abierta...

—No sé, simplemente se desplomó —aseguró Tsuzuki—. Cuando íbamos a llegar a la salida de la sala, de pronto Hisoka notó la presencia de Muraki y ella se desmayó, nada más.

—¿Tenéis alguna sospecha de la naturaleza de lo que allí sucede? —insistió.

—Es el espejo —corearon Hisoka y Tsuzuki.

—¿El espejo? —repitió Watari.

—Sí, me da mala espina —declaró Tsuzuki—. Hay algo siniestro en él.

—Los espejos siempre se han asociado con maldiciones, espíritus y magia negra —hizo notar Tatsumi—. No es descabellado.

—Y ella estaba junto al espejo cuando cayó —recordó el shinigami de ojos verdes.

—Tendremos que recopilar información sobre espejos —concluyó Tatsumi.

—Mm... —emitió Aya, captando la atención de los cuatro, quienes pronto estuvieron cerca de ella. La muchacha, por su parte, se removió un poco y, finalmente, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada—. ¿Dónde estoy?... —se preguntó, apartando sus largos mechones oscuros de su rostro. Al levantar la mirada de sus ojos violetas, reconoció al instante al hombre que tenía delante—. ¿Tatsumi sensei?

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —preguntó éste, mientras los cuatro se sentían profundamente aliviados al verla despierta y, aparentemente, normal.

—Un poco aturdida... —confesó—. No sé qué me ha pasado... Tal vez sí que deba comer mejor...

—Sí, seguramente será eso —asintió el secretario, sin saber si la chica realmente no recordaba que le había sucedido o es que no deseaba hablar de ello.

—¿Quién es Midori? —preguntó Hisoka de sopetón, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Midori? —repitió Aya, lentamente.

—Sí. La nombraste cuando estabas inconsciente. Fue lo único que pudimos entender de lo que farfullaste.

—Ah... Pues Midori era... es —se corrigió—, una chica que trabajó durante medio año en mi residencia familiar, cuando yo tenía siete años. Es una mujer muy amable y dulce y por eso la adoraba. Pero, lamentablemente, su padre enfermó y tuvo que regresar a su hogar en Hokkaidô para hacerse cargo de él. Desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de ella...

—Es extraño que hayas nombrado a una conocida de hace tanto tiempo —opinó Hisoka, sin que se le hubiese pasado desapercibida la corrección que Aya había hecho en el tiempo verbal de su primera frase.

—Debe haber soñado con ella —restó importancia Watari—. A veces pasan esas cosas.

—Sí, debo haber soñado con ella... —musitó Aya, sintiendo un profundo malestar que no lograba explicar. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al pensar en ello? ¿Qué era lo que había soñado?

—Aya, ¿qué te pasa? —se preocupó Tsuzuki al notar que la muchacha, sin percatarse, había empezado a llorar.

—No lo sé... —confesó—. Pero me siento... tan mal...

Tatsumi tomó asiento en la cama, junto a la joven, y la refugió entre sus brazos, algo que ella, lejos de rechazar, agradeció profundamente. Sentía que en aquellos instantes necesitaba un apoyo, y la persona que siempre había considerado el gran pilar de su vida no estaba a su lado...

Los otros tres shinigamis no dijeron nada, podían entender el gesto de Tatsumi, sabían que el secretario no soportaba ver llorar a Tsuzuki o a las mujeres, ya que esto le recordaba a su madre...

—Tranquila, Aya, nosotros estamos aquí, contigo —musitó Tatsumi, acariciando la larga y oscura cabellera de la joven—. Pero, de ahora en adelante, creo que no deberíais volver a acercaros a esa sala —sentenció, a lo que Aya, sin despegar el rostro de la camisa del hombre, respondió asintiendo con la cabeza—. Bien, así estaré mucho más tranquilo...

«Yo, en cambio» —pensó Hisoka—, «no estaré tranquilo hasta que Muraki esté muerto.»

Fin del capítulo 8

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Tee–hee! ¡He resucitado! No actualizaba desde... ¡el 30 de Junio O.O! ¡Cuatro meses! Esta vez me he pasado tres pueblos... (aunque no es la primera vez que me pasa). Evidentemente, no tengo palabras para disculparme. En verano no toqué apenas este ordenador y me dediqué a mis otras obras y al empezar el curso me vi saturada, pero intentaré encontrar un hueco en el horario infernal que me he confeccionado para, al menos, actualizar una vez por mes (aunque no prometo nada, salvo que la acabaré, algún día, claro). De todos modos gracias a los que lo leéis por soportarme a mí y a mi periodicidad, y lamento que este capítulo sea más corto.

**Vocabulario:**

(No repetiré las palabras traducidas en capítulos anteriores, sino podría eternizarse)

En los brazos de Morfeo — Para quien no sepa de mitología, es lo mismo que decir durmiendo (Morfeo era el dios del sueño o algo así). De todos modos, si habéis jugado a algún Final Fantasy ya lo habríais deducido.

Beethoven — Imagino que todos sabréis quien es, pero para más señas es músico. A lo que me refiero con lo del cuadro es a unas leyendas que circulan en los institutos japoneses sobre fantasmas, entre los que están también la chica de los baños, la maqueta del cuerpo humano o el monstruo de la piscina. Para más señas, hay una serie que iba sobre ello que sacó Planeta hace mucho en España (Encrucijada mágica), pero la dejó más que cortada.

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:

**SenKo-Kun**: ¿Y decías que me había demorado mucho en el anterior xD? Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Me alegro de que al menos te guste.

**Aliena-wolf**: Antes que nada, gracias n.n Me fue bien en los exámenes y ojalá este año consiga ir limpia, porque, si no, no me dejarán entregar el Proyecto Fin de Carrera. Me alegra infinitamente que tanto Hisoka, Tsuzuki metiendo la pata, como las chicas te hagan gracia (ellas es que son unas payasas). Sobre si Hisoka y Tsuzuki se declararán sus sentimientos, eso es una de las incógnitas del fic, casi la mayor xD Sobre tu inquietud con Aya... Como has podido ver en este capítulo, su pasado también parece ocultar algo oscuro. ¿Qué será? Tal vez antes de que os jubiléis lo he escrito xDDD Y, por ultimo, no me molesta que tu review sea largo, al contrario, cuanto más largo mejor, porque si son cortitos sólo se comenta lo que más ha llamado la atención y los detalles quedan en el tintero. ¡Me ha encantado tu review! ¡Que te vaya bien este nuevo e infernal curso!

**Tenshi Lían: **Antes que nada quiero disculparme. Te dije que me leería tu fic, pero hace un montón que no pasaba por la página, así que no lo he podido hacer. Gomen nasai! Lo leeré, seguro que lo leeré, aunque este curso, como he dicho, lo tengo muy difícil. Y, sobre tu review, me alegra que te hiciera gracia el lío que se montó en la reunión de belleza (por alguna razón a todas pareció haceros mucha gracia la confesión de Hisoka de que se metería a monja xD). En cuanto a la medicina de Aya... ya lo verás n.n (algún siglo xDD)

**Nerea: **Perdona, como has visto, prisa en actualizar no me he dado mucha n.nUuuu de todos modos te agradezco tu review y que te guste este truño que escribo. Y, sobre las casualidades... Como diría la profesora Mizuki de Card Captor Sakura: Las casualidades no existen, únicamente lo inevitable ¡juas juas juas!

**Aki-chan: **Una vez más (me repito como el ajoaceite) gomen nasai por mi tardanza! Me alegra que te guste Hisoka chan y que te divirtieras con el anterior capítulo (y que recuerdes el caso, porque hasta yo me olvido de él xDD). Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que tú tendrías más vigilado a Tsuzuki por si acaso? ¿Es que temes que aproveche que Hisoka se mete en un convento para arrojarse a la vida licenciosa xD? De todos modos, si Hisoka realmente fuese a hacer algo así, seguro que antes obligaba a Tsuzuki a meterse también xD Ah, y... ¡gambarimasu!

**Elanor Blackriver: **Muchas gracias! ¡No sólo por tu review y tus palabras, sino por recordarme la existencia de este fic! Estoy tan liada que casi lo había olvidado :P Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras de elogio, esta clase de reviews siempre me emocionan y me hacen pensar que no fue una estupidez colgar un fic con todo el trabajo que tengo con mis novelas y la universidad, como a veces pienso. Así que, tranquila, actualizaré (intentaré que sea al menos con la periodicidad que dije, pero eso no quiere decir ni que a veces no me pueda retrasar, ni que no pueda pasar que cuelgue dos más seguidos). Y, para finalizar, sobre Tatsumi, sí que es un encanto, yo no sé por qué no tiene más fans. Ya lo dije, como novio yo creo que es el mejor de la serie (además adora el dinero, como yo n.n (será el síndrome del pobre xDD)). ¡Cuídate!

Acabados los reviews, os pido disculpas (otra vez, que no he parado de hacerlo esta vez) por la tardaza. Dudas, sugerencias, abucheos, amenazas de muerte, donuts bomba... ¡pinchad el botoncito de los review, donde pone Go (si no lo han cambiado desde la última vez que pasé xD)! ¡Nos leemos!


	9. ¡Excursión didáctica!

**Disclaimers:** Yami no Matsuei no me pertenece, evidentemente, aunque si Yoko quiere regalarme a Tatsumi san o a Asato chan no se los despreciaré. Bueno, si me quiere prestar a Muraki para torturarlo, tampoco se lo rechazaré.

**Comentarios:** Es muy poco probable que utilice muchas palabras en otros idiomas, pero si lo hago su significado estará al final del capítulo o al lado mismo de la frase.

—Bla bla bla Dialogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, sueños o palabras con marcado sarcasmo

**Advertencias**: Este fic posiblemente contendrá shonen ai (aunque, lo siento, ya estoy convencida al cien por cien de que yaoi no), así que los homofóbicos quedan advertidos. Este capítulo también contiene pequeños spoilers de la Saga de Kyoto.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:** Tsuzuki, Hisoka y Aya tuvieron la oportunidad de entrar en la antigua sala de música, sin embargo, una vez allí, Aya sufrió un extraño fenómeno que la dejó inconsciente. Los shinigamis están convencidos de que el espejo de la sala puede tener la clave de lo que allí sucede. El espejo y cierto doctor...

**Flores silvestres y flores de invernadero**

**por Ayumi Warui**

Capítulo 9 : ¡Excursión didáctica!

—Aya —llamaba Harumi—. ¡Aya! ¡¡Aya! —repitió, exasperada por la poca atención recibida.

La joven de cabellos negros miraba por la ventana con expresión ausente.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos le pasa a ésta? —siguió Harumi, preguntando a Tsuzuki, al ver que su amiga no respondía—. Lleva un par de días así, atontada, suspirando y cayéndose cada dos pasos que da.

—Igual aún no ha superado que el profe la viese vestida de actriz porno —opinó Nami—. Aunque es muy raro verla tan alicaída.

—Ya... —musitó Tsuzuki, preocupado. Él estaba seguro de que el estado de ánimo de la muchacha se debía a lo que ocurrió la noche que habían ido a la sala de música, pero, dado que Aya no les había contado nada de lo que vio, no podía saber qué pasaba por su mente.

—Si viniera su hermano a verla seguro que se animaba —aventuró Satomi.

—Sí, es verdad —apoyaron todas.

—Pero ¿alguien se sabe su número de teléfono?

—Ojalá —dijo Eriko—. La verdad es que hace mucho que no viene a verla, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que tendrá mucho trabajo... —imaginó Nami—. Así que no podemos confiar en que él nos ayude...

—Esto tenemos que arreglarlo nosotras mismas —sentenció Ruri—. Hay que animarla como sea.

—¿Quieres que montemos una fiesta? —creyó entender Asami—. Aún falta para ser el cumpleaños de alguien.

—La verdad es que no me extraña que se deprima aquí encerrada —señaló Kaede—. A mí también me apetecería salir a dar una vuelta fuera de esta escuela.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Harumi—. ¡Tenemos que salir de excursión!

—Pero... —intervino Satomi—. Para que la directora nos permita salir de excursión, algún profesor debería solicitar el permiso para sacarnos (con intenciones didácticas, claro está).

—Por supuesto, pero Asako y Kurosaki son amigas de Tatsumi, ¿no? —se acordó Nami—. Vosotras podríais convencerlo, por el bien de Aya.

—¿No sería más fácil de convencer Watari? —sugirió Hisoka, a quien no le importaría que aquel grupo de muchachas escandalosas abandonaran la escuela mientras él se quedaba, habiéndose inventado cualquier mal que le impidiese participar del evento.

—Es posible, pero si viniese con nosotras Tatsumi, Aya se animaría más —les indicó Nami.

—¿Y por qué no los convencemos a los dos para que hagan una excusión conjunta? —propuso Ruri, encantada con la idea de que Watari también acudiese.

—¡Decidido! —declaró Harumi—. ¡Hoy mismo los convenceremos!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—Ni hablar —negó Tatsumi, con rotundidad, echando por tierra las ilusiones de las dulces muchachas que lo habían visitado—. No tengo ninguna intención de arrastraros tras de mí un día entero, siendo responsable de todas las estupideces que hagáis, y todo cuando ni siquiera sois capaces de resolver correctamente los ejercicios que os mando. Cuando seáis unas buenas estudiantes, me plantearé la posibilidad.

Las muchachas, con total descaro, hicieron un corrillo para comentar impresiones.

—¡Qué antipático! —opinaba Asami—. ¿Qué ve Aya en este tipo?

—Mujer, está bastante bueno —opinó Nami.

—¿Creéis que si conseguimos algo vergonzoso suyo podremos hacerle chantaje? —preguntó Yayoi, maquinando perversos planes inspirados en las novelas que leía.

—Con chantaje no sé, pero con un buen soborno... —dejó caer Hisoka.

—¡Es cierto! —se animó Tsuzuki—. Tatsumi es capaz de cualquier cosa por el dinero.

—¡Veamos! —alzó la voz Eriko, dirigiéndose al shinigami que las observaba preguntándose cuánto tiempo pensaban pasar cuchicheando en su despacho—. ¿Por cuánto nos harías este favor? —inquirió, sacando su billetera.

Tatsumi mostró su mano, extendiendo los cinco dedos.

—¿Cincuenta mil yens? —supuso, pensando que con eso se quedaría sin dinero para comprar tonterías en un tiempo.

—Quinientos mil —declaró implacable.

—¡¿Quinientos mil! —corearon todas, luego volvieron al corrillo—. Parece que será más caro de lo que pensábamos...

—Todo sea por el bien de Aya... —decidió Harumi—. Paguémoslo entre todas y cuando ya esté animada, que nos lo devuelva —declaró con descaro.

—¡Vale! —corearon menos los shinigami, que no poseían el capital necesario para ayudar.

—Profesor —hizo esta vez Ruri de representante—. Pagaremos lo acordado, pero querríamos saber si podría convencer a Watari sensei de que venga también.

—Por diez mil más, hecho —declaró.

—De acuerdo —zanjó la muchacha, mientras todos menos Tatsumi compartían un pensamiento: Menudo profesor...

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—Amor mio, caro bene. Perché vai lontan da me? Giurasti un amor, che mai non dovea. Aver fine per noi... —coreaban la ópera "Aria di mezzo carattere" todas las muchachas del último curso, las de las tres casas, mientras el autobús de dos pisos en el que viajaban recorría la carretera animadamente.

«Cómo se nota que pertenecen a un instituto prestigioso, las chicas de uno normal cantarían canciones de L'Arc en Ciel...» —pensaba Hisoka, con hastío. Al final ninguna de las excusas que había puesto le habían servido para evadir aquella excusión.

La directora se había mostrado muy cooperativa cuando los dos nuevos profesores le habían propuesto llevarse a las chicas del último curso de la Casa del Norte a visitar un prestigioso museo de ciencias para la clase de Watari y un famoso banco para la de Tatsumi. Eso sí, no había podido permitir ese trato especial hacia la Casa del Norte (sobre todo porque eran las alumnas cuyos padres menos donaban al instituto), así que las muchachas de las otras dos casas habían tenido que ir también. Dado que iban a aprender mucho y necesitaban unas horas de viaje, y como algo sin precedentes, la directora permitió que pasaran la noche fuera, en un hostal donde rápidamente reservaron el alojamiento; algo que hizo que, al tener más tiempo, pudiesen añadir una última visita educativa, a un hospital privado de renombre donde podrían oír hablar de las técnicas médicas más punteras.

A Tatsumi y Hisoka los había extrañado un poco aquella predisposición positiva, pero imaginaron que en el instituto se alegrarían de perder de vista durante un par de días a las alumnas más conflictivas del centro, es decir, las compañeras de residencia de Tsuzuki y Hisoka.

Al haber aumentado tan estrepitosamente el número de alumnas, Tatsumi había exigido algún tipo de ayuda, por lo que, muy a su pesar, tanto la profesora de música como la de tareas del hogar se habían unido para controlar a las adolescentes.

—¡Perfecto, perfecto! —aplaudía la profesora de música, única culpable de que aquel autobús pareciese un coro eclesiástico en aquel instante—. Sin duda, ¿qué sería de un viaje escolar sin alegres canciones? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Tatsumi.

—¿Eh? —se percató de que le hablaba a él y, tras quitarse los auriculares con los que estaba escuchando música relajante para olvidar donde estaba, añadió—: ¿Decía algo?

—¡No importa, no importa! ¡Chicas! —se dirigió al grupo, algunas de las cuales deseaban que el autobús hiciera una brusca curva para que la mujer se golpease contra algún asiento y las dejara tranquilas comentar un rato—. ¿Habéis practicado la canción de la última clase?

Mientras algunas se desesperaban, otros encontraban aquello divertido.

—¡Es la primera vez que participo en una excusión escolar! —confesó Tsuzuki a Hisoka, quien estaba sentado a su lado, mirando por la ventana—. ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

—Yo tampoco había participado en ninguna, y creo que era bastante feliz sin conocer la experiencia —replicó.

—Vamos... No sé por qué no querías venir —opinó—. ¡Ya verás lo bien que nos lo pasamos!

—Te recuerdo que no estamos aquí para pasárnoslo bien —musitó aún más bajo, aunque era imposible que los escucharan entre las quejas de las alumnas—. Tenía la esperanza de poder investigar mejor aquella sala y sobre todo aquel espejo mientras las chicas estaban bien lejos para no poder entrometerse.

—Ah, aquel espejo... —repitió, con un escalofrío—. Me cuesta creer que _él_ tenga algo que ver con lo que pasa en la escuela... —remarcó, y ambos sabían que no hablaba del espejo—. Debería haber muerto en Kyoto...

—Ya te dije que estaba vivo —le recordó Hisoka—. Era cuestión de tiempo que volviese a las andadas... aunque tenía la esperanza de no verlo en mucho tiempo.

—¿Te alegras? —sugirió, aunque no era esa la impresión que el joven daba—. Así podrás continuar con tu venganza —añadió ante la mirada de incredulidad de su compañero.

—He de admitir que deseo hacerle pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho, pero ahora mismo no estoy muy seguro... de lo que deseo...

—¡Kurosaki! ¡Asako! —exclamó de pronto una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolos. Cuando se volvieron se toparon con el objetivo de una pequeña cámara de video—. ¡Decid algo! —ofrecía Asami—. Estoy haciendo un súper reportaje de la excursión para que nos podamos reír después cuando lo veamos. ¡Y traigo recambios de sobra para una semana entera!

—Sólo nos vamos un día —señaló Hisoka, con acritud, y no porque lamentase salir tan poco tiempo.

—Pero no quiero perderme ni un instante —apuntó.

—¡Mira, mira, Asami! —exclamó Kaede—. ¡Tatsumi con auriculares escuchando música e ignorando la plática de Tomomi chan! —indicó, señalando a la adorable profesora de cocina y otras tareas del hogar—. ¿Crees que la profe estará intentando echarle los tejos?

—Si lo hace tendremos que volver a quemarle la clase, ¿verdad Aya? —añadió Nami, girándose hacia su compañera, quien, al igual que Hisoka poco antes, miraba el exterior por el cristal.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí... —respondió sin saber a qué.

—¡Ah! ¡Alguien está destrozando un cactus! —exclamó Harumi.

—¡¿Qué! ¡¿Un cactus! —saltó Aya.

—Por fin regresas a nuestro planeta —respondió la chica, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Eso no ha tenido gracia! —reprendió, al darse cuenta de que era una artimaña para llamar su atención.

—No podíamos esperar menos de la presidenta y único miembro del club de jardinería —rió Yayoi.

—Ey, ya no soy la única. Asako se unió al club.

—¿En serio? ¿Y es muy divertido remover tierra húmeda y apestar a abono? —le preguntó Asami a Tsuzuki, enfocándolo con la cámara.

—El club está muy bien —contestó, un poco ofendido.

—Aya —llamó de pronto Hisoka, con su voz seca y pausada—, ¿quieres dejar de estar callada y ausente todo el rato? Podrías hacer como que te diviertes, ya que estás en una excursión. ¿Es que pretendes quitarme el papel de antipática e insociable del grupo o qué?

Todas se quedaron calladas unos instantes, alucinando por lo que acababan de presenciar. Estaba Hisoka... ¿intentando consolarla? Tal vez no sonaría así a un espectador externo, pero creían conocerla ya lo suficiente como para distinguir el matiz.

—Perdona, Hisoka, tienes razón —sonrió Aya—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—¿Quién dice que me preocupe?

—Oh, Hisoka... —empezó Tsuzuki, con unos ojos brillantes que provocaron escalofríos en su compañero—. Me has emocionado tanto...

—Es cierto, no sabíamos que también tuvieses corazón —añadió Asami.

—¡No os paséis! —exclamó, indignado por la acusación.

—¡Dame un abrazo! —exclamó Harumi arrojándose sobre él, que interponía a Tsuzuki como podía.

—¡Mantente lejos de mí!

—¿A qué jugáis? —intervino de pronto Watari quien, muerto de curiosidad al verlas agruparse alrededor de unos asientos, había acudido con 003 a ver qué averiguaba.

—Estamos grabando un reportaje, Yuka chan —respondió con rapidez Ruri, empujando a quien hiciese falta para poder acercarse. Arrebató a Asami de las manos su cámara y, enfocando Watari, añadió—: ¿Quieres decir algo? ¡Andaaaa!

—Bueno, ya que me lo pides así —accedió, con el ego henchido—. ¡Mi nombre es Watari y soy el mayor científico de todos los tiempos! —declaró seguro de la veracidad de sus palabras—. ¡Y ahora os mostraré mi último inventó! —exclamó sacando solo él sabía de dónde un extraño artilugio metálico. Luego mostró una lata de judías—. ¡Se trata de un innovador abrelatas que abre la lata, extrae delicadamente su contenido y luego la estruja para que pueda reciclarse con comodidad!

—¡Wao! —exclamó la chica, posiblemente la única que estaba algo impresionada.

—¡Ahora haré una demostración en directo! —añadió, metiendo la lata en el artilugio. El invento de Watari empezó a perforar la lata, luego hizo un mal giro, logrando cortar parte del lado de la misma, para luego empezar a apretarla, logrando que las judías saliesen trituradas por los agujeros de la lata, salpicando un poco la zona de alrededor con algunos trozos que salieron a presión—. Bueno... Aún le faltan unos pequeños ajustes.

—¡Oh, es genial, Yuka chan! —babeaba Ruri y no por las judías precisamente.

Un repentino bache en el camino por poco logra que todas las chicas, que estaban de cualquier modo menos sentadas, cayesen al suelo.

—¡¿Queréis sentaros de una vez como hace la gente civilizada! —se vio obligado a participar Tatsumi—. Como alguien se vuelva a levantar de su asiento, lo abandonaremos en medio de la carretera para que regrese andando hasta la escuela, ¿entendido?

Pese a que aquello era inaudito dado lo importantes que eran los padres de muchas de aquellas estudiantes, ninguna de ellas dudó que el shinigami fuera capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Al fin, a las diez en punto de la mañana, el autobús escolar se detuvo en el punto acordado. Habían decidido que madrugarían aun más que cualquier día escolar para poder aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tan amablemente les había cedido la directora, así que aún tenían todo el día por delante. El conductor se despidió del grupo, ya que él tenía que llevar el equipaje de las estudiantes al hostal mientras ellos hacían las visitas culturales, andando o utilizando los medios de transporte públicos si era preciso.

—Bueno —empezó a hablar la profesora de música—, como debéis imaginar, somos demasiados como para poder hacer esta excursión todos juntos, así que haremos tres grupos. —Se oyó un murmullo de fondo—. Evidentemente, la separación será por casas.

—¿Cómo no? —ironizó Nami por lo bajo.

—Yo me haré cargo de las alumnas de la Casa del Este —explicó, mientras éstas por un lado lamentaban no ir con Tomomi, dado que era lo mismo que ir sin vigilancia, pero por otro alegrándose de no tener que soportar el régimen militar de Tatsumi—, Tomomi se hará cargo de las chicas de la Casa Oeste —continuó la profesora—, y, dado que las de la Casa del Norte sois las más conflictivas, os acompañaran dos profesores en lugar de uno: Tatsumi y Watari.

—¡Yuhu! —exclamó Ruri.

—Ejem —carraspeó la mujer, molesta por la interrupción—. Todos los grupos visitaran los tres lugares acordados, pero en diferente orden para así no molestar a los empleados con un exceso de personas. El orden será el que veréis en los papeles que os reparte la Tomomi —dijo mientras la mujer les daba unos folios del todo innecesarios y que eran una maravillosa muestra del desperdicio de tinta y papel que hacía la gente a la que le sobraba el dinero:

Casa del Norte Casa del Este Casa del Oeste

Mañana Museo Banco Hospital

Tarde Hospital Museo Banco

Mañana siguiente Banco Hospital Museo

—Genial, si las brutas de la Casa del Norte van en primer lugar al museo lo más probable es que no quede nada para cuando vayamos nosotras —se burló Mai, siendo su comentario apoyado por el coro de sus amigas.

—La pija ha hablado —finalizó Nami con un encogimiento de hombros.

—La verdad es que lo del museo suena un poco rollo —opinó Chie—. ¿Y si nos escabullésemos?

—Tatsumi nos mataría —sentenció Hisoka—. ¿Qué digo nos? Os —recalcó, dejando claro que no se apuntaría a ninguna locura.

—Bueno, esta visita es para la clase de Watari, así que no puede ser tan mala, ¿no creéis? —señaló Ruri, mientras los grupos empezaban a separarse y ellas seguían a los dos profesores que les habían asignado.

—Preferiría ir a un botánico —comentó Aya.

—¿Os imagináis que allí nos encontramos con algún instituto masculino que también esté de excursión? —sugirió una chica.

—No sueñas ni nada... —corearon el resto de sus compañeras de clase, muchas de ellas suspirando con resignación.

En cuanto estuvieron ante las puertas del grande edificio, llegó el momento de las recomendaciones previas a la entrada:

—Nada de escándalo, nada de vandalismo, portaos como personas —decía Tatsumi—. No toquéis nada, no rompáis nada, no hagáis fotografías y no os separéis de Watari y de mí.

—Síiii, profesoooor —corearon con hastío.

—¿Qué se cree que somos? —gruñó Harumi, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tal vez lo que sois —musitó Hisoka por lo bajo.

Pronto fueron saludados con efusividad por el guía de turno, muy honrado de poder acompañar a encantadoras mujercitas de un instituto tan ilustre como aquel al que ellas asistían. Las chicas se prepararon mentalmente para tres o cuatro horas de somero aburrimiento hasta que, ante sus ojos brillantes, aparecieron los extraños inventos que allí se exponían: salas donde el sonido no rebotaba, máquinas con luces extrañas, inventos que transgredían leyes tales como la de la gravedad o que mostraban todo tipo de maravillas de la ciencia, cristales que deformaban de modos distintos la figura... Todo podría haber sido maravilloso, sólo si no hubiesen sido ellas las alumnas...

—¡¡Waaa! ¡Mirad esto, estoy súper gorda! —exclamó Asami, intentando recuperarse de la impresión que se había llevado, sin preocuparse de si estaba estorbando o no a los demás visitantes con sus gritos.

—¡Jo, déjame meter la mano a mí! —pedía Kaede a Yayoi, quieres, contradiciendo las órdenes de Tatsumi, no habían tardado ni un instante en meter las manos en una máquina con luces en la que ponía bien claro "no tocar".

—¡Qué lento se mueve esto! —señaló Harumi, al tiempo que empujaba unas bolas que describían un cuidadoso circuito, supuestamente para acelerarlas, aunque sólo logró que se desincronizaran y empezasen a chocarse como no debían—. Upps, haced como que no sabéis nada —dijo a Eriko y Satomi, que la acompañaban, poco antes de ponerse a silbar mientras se alejaban las tres de allí a toda prisa, entre risas.

—¡Kaede, Yayoi! ¡Dejad eso! —exclamaba Tatsumi, yendo hacia las muchachas, mientras el guía se esforzaba en vano en que alguien lo escuchara y algunos de los visitantes empezaban a mostrar quejas por el escándalo que hacían las chicas y por algún que otro empujón.

—Qué cosa más curiosa —señaló Asami, sacándole una foto con el móvil. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la lámina cambió repentinamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Aquí en el cartel pone no sé qué de reacción lumínica —apuntó Aya, intentando comprender la enrevesada descripción que tenían todos los inventos y que sólo un físico podría comprender.

—Igual si sacas otra se vuelve a poner normal —propuso Nami. Sin embargo el resultado fue peor.

—Esta cosa parece que vuele —se admiró Tsuzuki, contemplando una de las pocas cosas expuestas que aún no había sufrido una visita de sus compañeras—. Es asombroso, ¿no crees, Hisoka?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Después de ver actuar a un ceremonial no sé cómo estas tonterías pueden impresionarte —comentó con desinterés, aunque muy en el fondo sí le estaba resultado curiosa e interesante la visita.

—¡Jo! ¿Por qué eres así? —se quejó Tsuzuki, con un mohín de disgusto—. Deberías disfrutar de esta oportunidad de vivir como un estudiante normal y corriente.

—¿Normal y corriente? —añadió, cogiendo su falda para remarcarla—. ¿Olvidas que ni siquiera reconozco bien mi voz por culpa del cacharro este que nos tuvimos que poner para tener voz de pito?

—¡Pero...!

KATACRAS

Tsuzuki y Hisoka palidecieron al comprobar que, al girarse para replicarle, Tsuzuki había golpeado con el codo el delicado artilugio, logrando que cayese de donde estaba para acabar en el suelo, bastante maltrecho.

—¿Crees que... alguien se ha dado cuenta?... —preguntó el shinigami de ojos violetas, con voz temblorosa.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, que parecía un auténtico caos debido a las chicas que corrían de un lado a otro gritando cosas mientras Tatsumi llamaba al orden como bien podía y el guía era acosado por visitantes enojados.

—Diría... que no —opinó Hisoka, imaginando que cuando Tatsumi lo supiese iba a descontar aquello de sus sueldos y aquello prometía hacerles pasar mucha miseria—. Igual si nos vamos disimuladamente... —sugirió, dejando de lado su parte responsable.

—Me parece una idea genial —apoyó Tsuzuki, contento de que su compañero lo respaldara en lugar de soltarle un sermón sobre lo patoso que era, mientras se alejaban sigilosamente, aunque de manera tan dramáticamente sigilosa que pecaba de sospechosa.

—¡Como no pareéis ya, aquí van a rodar cabezas! —se exasperó Tatsumi, viendo que era demasiado tarde para lamentarse de su fallo de cálculo. Controlar a más de treinta chicas, unas más salvajes que otras, era mucho más complicado de lo que había esperado. Lo que todavía no comprendía era cómo la directora pensaba que Aya era la más conflictiva de todas, con lo tranquila y dulce que era. Aunque, sin duda, la estirada mujer no habría opinado lo mismo si la hubiese visto en aquel momento, mientras se esforzaba en poner de nuevo un artilugio en la misma forma en la que estaba antes de que una de sus amigas experimentase—. ¡Watari, ayúdame un poco!

El rubio, sin embargo, estaba demasiado entretenido desmontando una de las obras de la exposición.

—¡¡¿Pero qué haces! —exclamó Tatsumi, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Es que quería ver cómo habían hecho esto exactamente —dijo como si fuera lo más normal—. La idea creo que me ayudaría muchísimo en lo que llevo entre manos ahora mismo...

—Ejem —oyeron a sus espaldas que alguien les llamaba la atención, por lo que el secretario tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para recuperar su aspecto serio e impasible y afrontar lo que se le venía encima—. Buenos días, soy el director de este museo —se presentó, logrando que el shinigami temiera lo peor: que le pidiesen que pagase todo lo que habían estropeado—. Cuando mi amiga la directora del instituto me pidió que los acogiera hoy y mañana no dudé en que era un gran honor su visita, pero me veo en la obligación de pedirles cortésmente... ¡¡QUE SE LARGUEN!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—¡Espero que estéis contentas! —les gritaba Tatsumi a las chicas, las cuales aguantaban estoicamente el chaparrón, sentadas en un parque donde se habían reunido después de que los echasen a patadas del museo—. ¡¿Tenéis idea de los problemas que nos dará esto cuando volvamos al instituto y la directora lo sepa! ¡No os dejará salir de allí más hasta la graduación! ¡Y yo me encargaré personalmente de que lo haga, si no es que me despide primero!

—¿No exagera un poco? —susurró Satomi muy bajo.

—Ya lleva una hora así —añadió Kaede, mirando su reloj.

—Eso es culpa tuya, Harumi, por decir eso de: "Yuppy, así tenemos tiempo libre hasta la tarde".

—Chicas, ¿creéis que realmente pueden echar a Tatsumi sensei por culpa de esto? —temió Aya, aterrada ante la sola idea de no ir a volver a verlo nunca más—. «¿Por qué la simple idea me angustia tanto?...» —pensó, llevándose la mano al pecho de modo irreflexivo.

—¡Nah, tranquila! —se apresuró a decir Nami—. ¡Ya verás como todo se soluciona! Seguro que lo peor nos lo llevamos nosotras.

—Sí, Tatsumi sabrá hacer que no lo echen —añadió Tsuzuki, deseando animar a su amiga.

—Por nuestro bien —finalizó Hisoka, pensando que como los echaran a los cuatro iban a tener serios problemas en el departamento cuando tuviesen que explicar por qué habían abandonado el trabajo.

—¡¿Queréis dejar de cuchichear! —rugió el secretario.

—Vamos, tampoco es para tan... —empezó Watari.

—¡Tú cállate! —exigió con una mirada aterradora.

—Pero, Tatsumi... —se atrevió a hablar Tsuzuki, poniendo su expresión más adorable con esperanzas de que ello ablandase un poco a su amigo—. No podemos quedarnos aquí hasta la tarde... Llamamos mucho la atención —señaló.

—Grr... ¿Y qué sugieres entonces que hagamos? —espetó.

—Podríamos ir a visitar un templo —sugirió Aya y posiblemente Tatsumi hubiese respondido muy mal si no hubiera sido ella quien lo dijo.

—¿Un templo?... —corearon el resto, no muy ilusionadas.

—Eso es muy aburrido —añadió Yayoi.

—Podríamos comprar amuletos para que nos vayan bien los estudios —apuntó Aya.

—O con el amor —añadió Satomi. Aquella idea pareció hacer cambiar de opinión a las estudiantes.

—¡Sí, vayamos! —corearon—. ¡Porfiiiii, profeeeee!

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —murmuró—. Así rezaré para que el polstergate que tenéis en la Casa del Norte os deje en coma a todas.

—¡Qué cruel, profesor! —gimieron ellas, mientras los tres shinigamis se decían que Tatsumi debía haber rebasado el límite de su paciencia para decir algo semejante.

—Dejad de lloriquear y vamos —declaró, empezando a andar, aunque no conocía para nada la ciudad. Las chicas lo siguieron pese a que pronto se dieron cuenta de que el profesor no sabía ni a dónde las llevaba, pero cualquiera le decía nada.

—Una vez vi uno por allí —indicó de pronto Aya, pensando que debía socorrer a Tatsumi.

—Genial, vayamos a ese mismamente.

Después de subir las interminables escaleras que conducían el templo, pese a la práctica adquirida durante todos los días al subir y bajar de las clases o la residencia, las muchachas estaban demasiado agotadas como para montar escándalo. El templo estaba abierto al público, de hecho tenía un aspecto más bien de atracción turística, incluyendo una enorme tienda de recuerdos donde acabaron yendo todas en lugar de dedicar cualquier plegaria. Para tirar dinero y pedir deseos, preferían gastarlo comprando cacharritos.

—¡Mirad, chicas, llaveros en forma de medio corazón! —señaló Chie, siendo en seguida acompañada por la casi totalidad de sus compañeras, mientras otras preferían elegir amuletos o piedras de la suerte—. Aquí los hay con nombres de chica y ahí con nombre de chico —apuntó.

Era cierto, en dos apartados distintos se amontonaban gran número de llaveros, todos idénticos a excepción del nombre que tenían gravado. Dado el poco orden que había, era bastante difícil encontrar un nombre en concreto, por lo que acabaron teniendo que revolverlos todos.

—Si os fijáis, están hechos de forma que encajan —comentó Nami juntando uno cualquiera de los chicos con otro de las chicas, formando así un corazón completo.

—Ooh, ¿no es una monada? Creo que compraré uno con mi nombre —declaró Asami.

—Mirad, he encontrado el mío y el de la profesora Yuka chan —indicó Ruri—. Pero esto no es justo... Como las dos somos chicas, los dos son la misma mitad del corazón y no encajan... Que poco respeto por la homosexualidad —opinó.

—Sí, lástima que no tengas un nombre tan polifacético como el de Kurosaki —les indicó Harumi, enseñándoles dos medallones con el nombre Hisoka grabado en él, uno de cada lado—. Como su nombre es mixto no tiene este tipo de problemas.

—¿Qué problema tenéis con eso? —murmuró el shinigami de ojos verdes, que hasta el momento no había hecho caso alguno al grupo, ya que había estado ojeando unos libros.

—Que te puedes emparejar tanto con chicas como con chicos —repitió Ruri—. ¡Qué envidia!

—Pues ya ves... —musitó, aunque agradecía profundamente a sus padres haberle puesto ese nombre (aunque fuese lo único que les agradeciese) ya que le había evitado tener que inventarse un seudónimo para aquel trabajo.

Sin mucho interés, echó un vistazo a los famosos llaveros. No entendía qué encontraban de emocionante en ellos las chicas, eran tan simples... Justo cuando pensaba en aquello, su mirada se encontró con algo que cogió en su mano antes de pensarlo siquiera. Era uno de esos estúpidos artilugios, aunque este tenía un nombre que pocas veces había pronunciado (y ninguna que recordara en público).

—Asato... —susurró.

—¿Asato? ¿Quién es ese Asato? —lo asaltó Kaede, sobresaltándolo en grado sumo. No es que lo hubiese oído, simplemente había sentido curiosidad al ver que su compañera más arisca también cogía uno, y encima del montón de los chicos, así que había cotilleado por encima de su hombro—. ¡No me digas que tienes novio!

—¡¿Qué! —exclamaron varias de ellas, rodeando al joven de ojos verdes—. ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

—¡Eso son tonterías! —se defendió con rapidez, aunque su sonrojo lo delataba—. ¡Lo he cogido porque sí!

—¿A quién pretendes engañar? —rió Nami.

—¿Qué sucede? —intervino Tsuzuki, a quien un codazo de Yayoi lo había sacado de su concentración—. ¡Ah, Hisoka, qué bien que lo hayas encontrado! —señaló el llavero con el nombre "Asato"—. Empezaba a pensar que no estaba, como tampoco es un nombre muy común... Con ese ya casi los tengo todos —indicó mostrando un buen puñado de medios corazones.

—¿Qué haces con todo eso? —se sorprendió Hisoka, aliviado internamente porque Tsuzuki no hubiese pensado nada raro al verlo con aquel llavero.

—Pues he pensado que sería un buen recuerdo para los del departamento, así que los he ido buscando y ya casi los tengo todos: Wakaba, Yutaka, Yuma, Saya, Chizuru, Seiichiro... Aunque hace rato que busco uno para los hermanos Gushoshin pero no hay suerte... ¿tú sabes sus nombres de pila?

—Pues... no —tuvo que admitir.

—Si que tenéis amigos —se admiró Eriko—. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba el profe Tatsumi?

—Eso seguro que Aya se lo sabe —imaginó Nami, pero cuando fue a preguntarle se percató de que no estaba allí con ellas—. ¿Uh? ¿Adónde ha ido Aya?

—Ahora que lo dices, hace un ratito que no la veo —añadió Asami—. Igual ha ido a rezar.

—A saber...

—¿Os estáis comportando como personas? —inquirió a sus espaldas la voz severa de Tatsumi, quien hasta aquel momento había estado mirando unas tazas de té.

—Claro, profesor... —aseguraron a coro, todas menos Hisoka y Tsuzuki, con voz cantarina.

—Eso espero... —murmuró, mirándolas una a una en busca de alguna muestra de que estuviesen mintiendo, hasta que notó una ausencia—. ¿No está Aya con vosotras? —se extrañó.

—No, justo ahora nos preguntábamos dónde estará —indicó Satomi.

—Seguro que se ha metido en algún problema, es especialista —señaló Harumi con toda la intención de preocupar al hombre.

—Iré a comprobarlo —decidió Tatsumi.

—Entonces la dejamos en buenas manos —declaró con descaro Harumi, sujetando a Tsuzuki antes de que se propusiera voluntario para acompañarlo—. Confiamos en que la encontrará.

«¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que se divierten a mi costa?» —se preguntó Tatsumi, un poco escamado—. «En fin, da igual.»

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

«Qué tranquilidad se respira aquí...» —pensó Aya.

Poco después de llegar al templo se había separado del grupo, ya que la mayoría había acudido a la tienda de souveniers o al templo para dedicar unas oraciones a tener suerte en los exámenes o conseguir novio pronto. Ella, sin embargo, había preferido quedarse allí, cerca de un enorme árbol cuyo tronco estaba rodeado por una gruesa cuerda blanca, un árbol sagrado del templo.

«Menos mal que Asako ha logrado que Tatsumi sensei decidiese moverse de aquel parque. Los parques me provocan escalofríos...» —se dijo, alzando su mirada a las hojas que había sobre su cabeza—. «Pero... ¿desde cuándo? No logro recordarlo...»

La muchacha cerró los ojos, sintiendo que una agradable brisa la saludaba, agitando con suavidad sus cabellos oscuros, peinados en la tradicional cola de caballo que casi siempre llevaba.

«Me siento tan confundida... y sola...»

—Aya —oyó de pronto una voz a sus espaldas, que la sobresaltó.

—Sensei... —se sorprendió al verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? —se interesó Tatsumi—. Agradecería que alguien como tú me ayudase, controlando a esas salvajes que tienes por compañeras.

—¡Siento muchísimo lo del museo! —se disculpó, bajando tanto la cabeza que cualquiera habría podido pensar que intentaba rozar sus rodillas con la frente—. ¡Te aseguro que lo último que deseaba era desobedecerte o causarte problemas! Si llegasen a despedirte por mi culpa, yo...

—No te preocupes por eso, les costaría demasiado encontrar a alguien dispuesto a ocupar mi lugar —estuvo convencido, de hecho la propia directora le había expresado su alegría al haber localizado al fin a dos profesores que ni temiesen los rumores ni a las alumnas que allí había.

—Pero... —insistió, recuperando la posición vertical.

—Estoy seguro de que tú no hiciste nada malo, eres con diferencia la mejor alumna que hay en la clase, aunque alguna de tus notas no te haga justicia —tuvo que admitir, recordando lo desastrosa que Aya era en sus asignaturas.

—¿Y... yo? Q... que va... —balbució. Era la primera vez que algún profesor que no fuese la profesora de baile la elogiaba, y las amables palabras de Tatsumi hacían que le pesara más en la conciencia no haber impedido a Asami sacar las fotos en el museo.

—Te aseguro que una de las razones por las que aún no he huido ante la perspectiva de la visita al hospital es porque sé que podré contar contigo y con Kurosaki para impedir otra catástrofe —expresó, y era bien cierto. Sabía de sobras que Watari y Tsuzuki no serían de ninguna ayuda, y entre las otras alumnas no había muchas con dos dedos de frente.

—Me... ¡Me esforzaré para estar a la altura de tus expectativas! —prometió, aun sabiendo que eso le iba a costar mucho esfuerzo.

—Eso está muy bien... —asintió, dándole una palmadita en la espalda—. Y, otra cosa... —añadió—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió, aunque se hacía una idea. A fin de cuentas él era uno de los pocos que sabía que había perdido la conciencia en la sala de música.

—Últimamente pareces un poco apagada —señaló—. Te quedas mirando el vacío con expresión ensimismada y melancólica. Si yo pudiese hacer algo por ti, me gustaría hacerlo. Puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea —añadió con doble intención. Por un lado realmente le interesaba lo que le sucediese a la chica, ya que le había caído en gracia casi desde el momento en que la vio; y por otra deseaba saber todo lo posible respecto al suceso con el espejo de la sala de música, para poder continuar con el caso.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —aseguró al instante, emocionada ante el hecho de que él se hubiese percatado de su cambio de humor—. Sólo pasa que tengo la sensación de estar olvidando algo muy importante... —susurró—. ¡Pero tanto da! ¡Me basta con que sigas dispuesto a darme clases particulares para ser feliz!

—Exageras un poco, pero me alegro de que al menos tú aprecies mis esfuerzos por enseñaros cosas útiles —señaló, sintiéndose alabado—. Ah, por cierto... Toma esto —añadió, tras sacar de su bolsillo algo que le entregó a la muchacha.

La joven miró con curiosidad la pequeña bolsita que le había dado y se sorprendió al leer en el papel que la acompañaba que eran semillas de zinnia.

—Bueno... —empezó a decir Tatsumi ante la mirada de sorpresa de Aya—. Recuerdo que comentaste durante una de las clases de repaso que te gustaría plantar unas cuantas zinnias en el invernadero de la escuela, así que cuando las vi entre las tonterías que venden en la tienda de recuerdos, me acordé de ti.

—¿Me las regalas? —preguntó, casi sin voz.

—Sí, claro. Considéralo en compensación por tener que soportar a Tsuzuki durante todo el día —improvisó.

Aya volvió a mirar lo que tenía entre sus dedos.

«Un regalo de Tatsumi sensei... Tatsumi sensei me ha hecho un regalo» —pensaba, algo ida—. «Se ha acordado de mí, me escucha cuando hablo, confía en mí... Oh, siento como si el día de pronto fuera más iluminado, el cielo es más azul, la brisa más agradable, las hojas de los árboles más verdes...»

—¿Aya? —intentó sacarla el shinigami de su abstracción.

—¡¡Muchísimas gracias, Sensei! —casi gritó, apretando el regalo contra su pecho—. ¡¡Cuidaré estas semillas como si fueran mis propias hijas! ¡No permitiré que nadie haga daño a las zinnias! ¡¡Las protegeré aún a riesgo de mi propia vida!

—Mujer... Me alegra que te gusten... —musitó, entre anonadado y avergonzado, ya que todos los turistas que pasaban por el lugar se habían girado.

—Sensei, soy tan feliz... —expresó con devoción, lanzándole una mirada que parecía desprender lucecitas.

—Ejem... Esto... —musitó, mirando a ambos lados. Luego, apoyando una mano en la espalda de la muchacha, añadió por lo bajo—: Mejor que regresemos con las otras antes de que prendan fuego al templo, ¿vale?

—¡Sí! ¡Descuida! ¡Yo cuidaré de que se porten bien! —prometió con mirada decidida, dirigida al cielo mientras ella lanzaba un juramento con la mente a cualquier ente superior que la estuviese oyendo de que no permitiría que sus amigas arrollaran el hospital que tenían que visitar por la tarde.

«Espero que no ponga demasiado empeño y sea un peor...» —se dijo Tatsumi, nada tentado ante la expectativa que le esperaba para aquella tarde. Ir a un prestigioso hospital con aquel grupo de fieras salvajes, Kurosaki y Aya...—. «Como esto continúe así voy a tener que pedir un aumento de sueldo...»

Fin del capítulo 9

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Tee–hee! Veamos, antes que nada confirmar que los rumores no eran ciertos, no me había cambiado de identidad y escapado a una isla paradisíaca, dejando el fanfic a medias xD En serio, creo que ya lo expliqué, pero estoy en mi último año de universidad, preparando un proyecto fin de carrera que tendré que entregar (con suerte) en Septiembre. Sin duda cuando acabe tendré más tiempo libre (Dios lo quiera), al menos hasta que me ponga a trabajar. También tenéis que considerar que llevo dos novelas en marcha, lo cual quita algo de tiempo y, unido a falta de inspiración (que ya quisiera para la memoria del proyecto) puede ser letal xD Así que os pido un poco de paciencia y os agradezco que gastéis vuestro tiempo leyendo algo como esto, pese a mi inconstancia :)

**Vocabulario:**

(No repetiré las palabras traducidas en capítulos anteriores, sino podría eternizarse)

Cincuenta mil yens y quinientos mil — Para los curiosos, vendrían a ser sobre unos 350 euros y unos 3,465 euros, respectivamente. Menos mal que las niñas son ricas, que si no... Yo por cualquiera de esas cifras las llevo, seguro xD

Aria di mezzo carattere — Ópera del juego Final Fantasy VI (o III, según donde lo mires xD) interpretada en el juego por el personaje Celes.

L'Arc en Ciel — ¿hace falta que lo explique? Un famosísimo grupo de jpop cuyas canciones (entre las que podemos encontrar Blurry Eyes de DNA-2 o The Fourth Avenue Café de Rurouni Kenshin, por ejemplo) o las adoras o las odias. No os puedo decir mucho más de ellos, porque yo suelo odiarlas más que adorarlas xD

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:

**Elanor Blackriver: **Tu review fue encantador, en serio, no me molestó nada que fuera largo (cuanto más largo mejor xD) y me alegro de no ser la única que piense que Tatsumi es abrazable. Siento haberme retrasado tantísimo en actualizar, pero ya dices que comprendes mi situación, así que te harás una idea de lo estresante que es este año. Espero luego funcionar mejor, aunque soy demasiado inconstante y mi novela me lleva loca.

**SenKo-Kun**: Lo siento T.T De veras que estoy muy ocupada, y la musa no es que me acompañe demasiado. No voy a prometer actualizar más seguido, porque no estoy segura de ir a cumplirlo, pero por el momento ni me he planteado cortar el fic, eso seguro.

**Inuyka: **Gracias por el review :D Lo del hermano de Aya ya se verá, pero si no pintara nada no lo nombraría tan de continuo, ¿no? Y en cuanto a Hisoka y Asato... ya se verá también xD

**Dark–san86:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, en serio, me emociona que os guste mi fic. Siento ser tan tardona actualizando y que los capítulos sean tan cortos, al menos me alegra saber que vale la pena. No son muchos los que se han fijado en el detalle del medicamento de Aya o que le hayan dado importancia a su espera de carta, pero todo a su debido tiempo, ya lo verás (tarde o temprano xD).

**Aroa Nehring:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sin embargo, sobre lo que dices de que la mujer que ve en el espejo sea la misma que vio Hisoka, si te fijas es imposible. Aya dice que la última vez que vio a la chica tenía siete años, y Hisoka cuando descubrió aquello tenía sobre los trece. Teniendo en cuenta que los dos han nacido el mismo año ya que Aya tiene la edad que tendría Hisoka de no haber muerto, se ve que no es posible. Lo de Aya es previo ;) PD: Siento el retraso, ya explico antes de los reviews mis circunstancias, espero que me disculpes xD De veras que me asustaste con la tanda de reviews xD

**AngelBlack:** Como he dicho a tantas otras, siento la tardanza. Intentaré esforzarme más, aunque no prometo nada xD

**Kado-Chan Yumegari:** Así que creían que estabas poseída, ¿eh? Jejejeje, mi plan está funcionando... Es broma, gracias por tu review, por fin salió otro cap, y si lees esto es que ya lo sabes xD

**Randa1:** Se aprecia tu sinceridad xD Pareces mi tía cuando me apresura con que escriba la novela (Diox, y yo aun no he acabado el capítulo xD).

Acabados los reviews, me despido por un tiempo. Dudas, sugerencias, abucheos, amenazas de muerte, donuts bomba... ¡pinchad el botoncito de los review, donde pone Go (creo, tendría que comprobarlo, que el fanfiction ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez)! ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Urgencias varias

**Disclaimers:** Yami no Matsuei no me pertenece, evidentemente, aunque si Yoko quiere regalarme a Tatsumi san o a Asato chan no se los despreciaré. Bueno, si me quiere prestar a Muraki para torturarlo, tampoco se lo rechazaré.

**Comentarios:** Es muy poco probable que utilice muchas palabras en otros idiomas, pero si lo hago su significado estará al final del capítulo o al lado mismo de la frase.

—Bla bla bla Dialogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, sueños o palabras con marcado sarcasmo

**Advertencias**: Este fic posiblemente contendrá shonen ai (aunque, lo siento, ya estoy convencida al cien por cien de que yaoi no), así que los homofóbicos quedan advertidos. Este capítulo también contiene spoilers de la Saga de Kyoto y un detalle de la Saga del Trino del Diablo.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:** Las chicas, con la intención de animar a Aya, sobornaron a Tatsumi para que organizase una excursión con las chicas de la clase. Sin embargo las muchachas son más peligrosas de lo que el shinigami había esperado, y arrasan con el primer punto a visitar. ¿Sobrevivirán el hospital, el hostal y el banco?...

**Flores silvestres y flores de invernadero**

**por Ayumi Warui**

Capítulo 10 : Urgencias... varias

Después de una nutritiva comida en el McDonald's, las chicas de la Casa del Norte se encaminaron al segundo punto de la visita didáctica: el prestigioso Hospital. Tatsumi, aunque lo consideraba un esfuerzo inútil, les indicó que no debían correr, ni gritar, ni tocar nada, ni separarse de él... es decir, todo aquello que habría sido innecesario explicar a chicas de diecisiete y dieciocho años como lo eran ellas.

Nada más pasar al interior, esquivando el flujo de personas que entraban y salían, se dirigieron al primer mostrador que encontraron, donde Tatsumi se alejó un poco del grupo y empezó a explicar la situación a la mujer que lo atendía.

—¿Son del instituto? —decía ella—. Sí, por la mañana llegó el primer grupo. Esperen que llamo al doctor que los guiará a la zona de medicina nuclear.

—¿Medicina nuclear? —repitió Asami, dando un salto. Tanto Tatsumi como la mujer no parecieron percatarse de que habían sido escuchados, y continuaron con su conversación, en la que Tatsumi se interesó por si el hospital estaba asegurado a todo riesgo—. ¿Se usan bombas para la medicina? —continuaba Asami, por su lado.

—Sí, por supuesto... —murmuró Hisoka, mirándola con ironía.

—Yo tengo entendido que te meten cosas radioactivas dentro —expuso Nami, muy orgullosa de sus conocimientos.

—¿Y la gente muta?

—Por favor —intervino Aya, con voz firme y decidida—. En el museo nos comportamos de manera incorrecta, pero aquí debemos ser alumnas ejemplares e intachables. Pienso vigilaros a todas para asegurarme de que no hacéis nada que pueda molestar a Tatsumi sensei, ¡aunque para ello os tenga que acompañar hasta la taza del váter! —exclamó, desbordada de ganas de estar a la altura de la opinión que el hombre tenía de ella. ¡No pensaba decepcionar al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, el más guapo, el más atractivo, al que más respetaba y admiraba, el más...! en fin, a Tatsumi—. Así que os tenéis que comportar como señoritas, ¡¿entendido?! —ordenó.

—La prefería deprimida —musitó por lo bajo Harumi, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

—Por cierto, Aya chan, tesorito... —empezó Nami, con un tono de voz que puso a la chica los pelos como escarpias—. Cuéntale a tu amiguita Nami qué es eso que tenías en la mano cuando viniste con el profesor y que escondiste después...

—Ya os he dicho que no es nada, que os lo imaginasteis —respondió, sabiendo que si decía que Tatsumi le había regalado unas semillas, ellas se pondrían muy pesadas con el tema.

—Yo te vi meterlo en la mochila —acusó Chie.

—¡Oh, mira, Aya! —exclamó Harumi, señalando algún punto atrás de la muchacha. Cuando la morena se volvió, cayendo en el truco más viejo de la historia, su compañera aprovechó para quitarle la mochila que colgaba descuidadamente de uno de sus brazos—. ¡La tengo!

—¡Eh, devuélveme eso! —se quejó, mientras Nami la sujetaba, diciendo:

—¡Sácalo, Harumi!

—¡Tachán! —exclamó triunfal, arrancando el objeto del cálido refugio del interior de la mochila—. Una... ¿bolsa con semillas? —reconoció, decepcionada—. ¿Para qué nos escondías eso?

—¿Y de dónde las sacaste? —añadió Ruri, sagazmente—. Cuando Asami abrió tu mochila en el bus para filmarla por dentro, las semillas no estaban, y no entraste en la tienda del templo...

—No será... —ató cabos Nami—, ¡¿un regalo de Tatsumi?! —adivinó, haciendo maldecir a Aya que su mejor amiga fuera tan lista—. ¡Es el único que pudo dártelas!

—No digáis tonterías —replicó Hisoka.

—De acuerdo... —musitó Aya—. Lo confieso, me las regaló él...

—¡¿Cómo?! —saltó Hisoka, anonadado, dando un paso atrás—. ¡¿Te las regaló?! ¿Quieres decir que te las dio, porque sí, sin nada a cambio, sin nada que le proporcione mayores beneficios? ¡¿GRATIS?!

—S–sí... —balbució, impresionada porque una chica tan tranquila como Hisoka se exaltase—. ¡Pero no es porque tenga ningún tipo de preferencia por mí! —aseguró, temiendo que Hisoka estuviese celosa porque intentara quitarle a un amigo o algo así.

—Dios mío, Tatsumi haciendo algo gratis... —susurraba el shinigami, sin prestarle atención—, esto debe ser una señal de que se aproxima el Apocalipsis... —Hisoka se percató de que notaba una ausencia, un vacío. Era como si algo faltase en aquel momento y, confundido, reflexionó. ¿De qué podía tratarse? Había enfermeros, médicos y pacientes, lo normal en un hospital. Estaban aquellas chicas escandalosas, Watari montando escándalo también, Tatsumi hablando con un par de médicos que los guiarían en la excursión...—. ¿Tsuzuki? —pronunció, buscándolo con sus ojos verdes, preocupado. ¡Cómo podía haber perdido de vista a un elemento como aquel!

Un suspiro de alivió surgió de sus labios cuando reconoció a su compañero unos cuantos pasos tras él, pero en seguida volvió a inquietarse al ver que la palidez del hombre lo hacía confundirse con las paredes.

—Tsuzuki, ¿te encuentras bien? —se preocupó, caminando hasta él. Algunas de las chicas, al percatarse, no tardaron en unirse.

—Tienes muy mal aspecto, Asako —convino Aya.

—¿Has visto entrar a alguien medio destripado? —añadió Harumi, con su tacto habitual.

—No... Estoy... bien... —aseguró, aunque nadie lo creyó—. Es sólo... que no me gustan los hospitales... todos blancos... llenos de batas blancas... bastas blancas con gente dentro, claro... y de camillas... y de vendas... y con olor a desinfectante... y a tiritas... y a muestras de orina...

—Pues sí que debes odiarlos para ponerte así —comentó Nami, mientras el resto se planteaba a qué olerían las tiritas.

—Creo que me estoy mareando... —confesó Tsuzuki, aunque el bailoteo de sus piernas había hecho sospechar a sus compañeros—. Todo me da vueltas... tengo nauseas... los oídos me pitan... me duele la cabeza... los ojos me escuecen... me moquea la nariz...

—¿Seguro que no has pillado ninguna enfermedad tropical o algo así? —le preguntó Nami, alucinando, mientras Asami lo filmaba todo con la cámara.

—Tal vez deberíamos avisar a Tatsumi o a algún doctor... —propuso Aya.

—Mejor a Tatsumi —se apresuró a decir Hisoka, ya que si un doctor chequeaba a Tsuzuki se descubriría al instante que en realidad era un hombre y no una adolescente... algo que todavía no comprendía cómo podía ser que nadie hubiese notado a simple golpe de vista.

—Nah, nah, mejor no —opinó Harumi—. Tatsumi nos reñirá por ponernos enfermas para molestar o algo así.

—En estos casos —habló Asami—, lo mejor es tumbarla en una camilla para que se recupere del mareo, os lo digo yo, que siempre que me hago análisis de sangre me mareo. El médico siempre me dice que me quede tumbada un ratito y au.

—Pues nada, como no queremos molestar, nos ocupamos nosotras.

—Pero... —empezó Aya, no muy segura.

—Nada de peros —interrumpió Nami—. ¿No ves que, como no nos demos prisa, se caerá al suelo y nos tocará arrastrarla? O peor, potará la hamburguesa y lo dejará todo perdido. Seguro que Tatsumi nos obligaría a limpiarlo a nosotras...

—Vamos, por aquí, Asako —indicó Harumi, llevándoselo a rastras por un pasillo—. No puede ser tan difícil encontrar una camilla en un hospital.

—Y sábanas blancas... y agujas... —musitaba Tsuzuki, en su mundo.

—Bueno, pero en cuanto se recupere volvemos —les recordaba Aya.

—Yo llevaré a Tsuzuki —indicó Hisoka, arrancándoselo de las manos a Harumi. No es que sintiera celos, era difícil sentirlos en una situación así, pero prefería no arriesgarse a que al tacto la muchacha descubriese que Asato no era una chica porque... se le descolocara un pecho postizo, por ejemplo.

—¡Vale, vale! —accedió Harumi—. Busquemos una camilla —decidió, adelantándose, ya que el paso del shinigami era más bien lento, ya que tenía que intentar que su compañero no lo aplastase ni se cayera al suelo.

—Oye, Tsuzuki... —susurró Hisoka, para que sólo él lo oyese. Al distinguir la voz del joven, Tsuzuki dejó de enumerar elementos propios de un hospital para prestarle atención, dentro de lo que era capaz—. ¿Cómo puede ser que los hospitales te pongan así si te pasas la vida metido en la enfermería del departamento?... —apuntó—. Y... ¡un momento! ¡Si hasta te hiciste pasar por profesor de la enfermería en el caso de Hijiri!

—No es lo mismo... —logró decir.

—Supongo... —admitió.

La verdad es que no tenía muchas experiencias con los hospitales, a él, cuando estaba vivo, sólo lo habían atendido los médicos que la familia Kurosaki contrataba. Sus padres no iban a sacar al monstruo de la casa para que los demás lo pudiesen ver...

De pronto Hisoka recordó algo que había descubierto en Kyoto, algo que explicaba perfectamente que los hospitales no fuesen un lugar agradable para Tsuzuki, sino todo lo contrario: cuando aún estaba vivo, Tsuzuki había pasado ocho años encerrado en el hospital que, aunque ninguno de los shinigamis lo supiese, pertenecía al abuelo de Muraki. Allí Tsuzuki había intentado suicidarse muchas veces, hasta que lo consiguió...

Hisoka se sintió mal por haber olvidado algo así y por haber tenido el poco tacto de acusarlo de estar dramatizando. A veces olvidaba que, debajo de esa superficie de infantil y estúpido irresponsable, se ocultaba un hombre muy sensible y atormentado...

—Hisoka... —habló Tsuzuki, sacando al chico de sus meditaciones—. ¿Cuándo me ponga bien me podré comprar una tarta en la pastelería que hay delante del hospital? ¿Si no me quejo y soy silencioso podré elegir el sabor? Es que como en el McDonald's no quedaba McFlurry... No es que no me haya gustado el sundae de fresa, el de chocolate, el vainilla triple thick y las galletas, pero como tampoco había tarta de manzana...

«Me parece que aquí el único de los dos que ha recordado eso soy yo» —pensó Hisoka, tachándose de estúpido y empezando a sospechar que tal vez lo que tenía Tsuzuki no era fobia a los hospitales, sino un empacho.

—¡Kurosaki! —oyó la voz de Nami y Harumi—. Aquí hay una camilla abandonada en el pasillo —anunciaron, contentas.

—Vale, pues vamos a tumbarte un rato, que me estás destrozando la espalda.

—Pero, Hisoka... entonces ¿qué hay de lo de la tarta?...

—Mira, si quitas tu peso muerto de encima de mí, te acuestas y te tapas hasta las cejas para que no tenga que ver las pintas que tienes con ese uniforme y la peluca, y te quedas callado como una tumba para que olvide que existes, podrás comprarte lo que quieras —prometió en voz baja.

—Jo, Hisoka, qué cruel eres... —acusó con los ojos brillantes, eso sí, tampoco parecía muy disgustado con la respuesta, pues fue renqueando y haciendo eses hasta la camilla y, tal y como le había indicado, se cubrió por completo y se quedó en silencio.

—¿Es que tienes frío o te molesta la luz? —se extrañó Aya cuando vio que se echaba la sábana por encima.

—A ver si te van a confundir con un cadáver y te van a llevar a la morgue —rió Harumi.

—Estaría bueno —asintió Nami.

—Dejadla, que así calladita está mucho mejor —declaró Hisoka—. Creo que me voy a buscar una máquina de café, algo me dice que voy a necesitar estar muy despierta... —decidió, yéndose sin esperar a cualquiera que pudiese querer acompañarlo o impedírselo.

—¿Habrá máquinas de esas en un hospital tan prestigioso como este? —se preguntó Asami, filmándolo todo.

—No veo qué tienen de malo para que no haya.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Asako? —quiso saber Aya, hablándole a la sábana que lo cubría, ya que el shinigami no pensaba abrir la boca, se arriesgaba a que Hisoka se enterase y no le dejase hacer la visita a la pastelería a la salida.

Las cuatro chicas (Aya, Harumi, Nami y Asami, ya que las otras habían quedado atrás) no habían intercambiado ni tres frases cuando llegó un enfermero, que guiaba otra camilla con un bulto que todavía respiraba y aparentemente gozaba de buena salud, aunque se dijeron que si estaba allí algo tendría. El hombre se detuvo, dejando la camilla junto a la de Tsuzuki, ya que si no obstaculizaba el paso.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí? —preguntó—. ¿No sois de la escuela que está de visita? —reconoció los uniformes.

—Esto... sí, pero una de nosotras no se sentía bien y un médico dijo que la tumbásemos aquí —mintió Harumi, sin remordimientos.

—Bueno... Pero será mejor que volváis con los demás pronto —indicó, con algo de desconfianza—. Ahora vuelvo y vamos al quirófano —indicó a su paciente, tras lo cual entró en una de las salas que había cerca.

—Ese seguro que va a llamar a alguien para que avise a Tatsumi —dijo Harumi, convencida—. Deberíamos huir antes de que nos pillen.

—No digas tonterías —pidió Aya—. Alguna de nosotras debería informarlo para que no se preocupe.

—Veo que te ofreces voluntaria.

—¡¿Yo?! —exclamó, sin ganas de ser la elegida. No era que temiese la reacción de Tatsumi o que no desease verlo, sino que no se fiaba dejándolas solas.

—¿Quién mejor?

—¡Chicas! —llamaron Ruri y Chie, que llegaban corriendo—. ¿Ya la habéis tumbado?

—Sip, ahí —indicó Nami, con el pulgar, a sus espaldas, donde estaban las camillas—. Y, Aya, yo creo que Harumi tiene razón. El modo en que el enfermero ha fruncido el ceño me parece que quiere decir que piensa llamar a los seguratas. ¡Seguro que se ha pensado que en realidad tratábamos de secuestrar a una paciente!

—¡O que éramos espías que veníamos a llevarnos los secretos de las investigaciones del hospital! —añadió Asami, haciendo que Harumi echara en falta la mirada que seguro que Kurosaki le habría dedicado de llegar a estar allí para escucharlo.

—¡Pero si no frunció el ceño! —objetó Aya.

—Nada, si hay que huir, se huye —decidió Ruri, sin saber de qué iba aquello—. ¡Nos la llevamos a otro piso!

—¡Genial! —aprobó Harumi mientras Chie y Ruri cogían la camilla con ruedas y la empujaban, emprendiendo su camino por el pasillo, con una velocidad algo inadecuada.

—¡Ey, esperad! —pidió Aya, asustada por lo que pudieran hacer, sobre todo cuando vio a lo lejos que casi atropellan a una abuela que paseaba con su gotero—. ¡Volved!

—Mejor las seguimos —decidió Nami, mirando a Harumi, a su lado—. Tú, Aya, ve a buscar a Hisoka y luego inventad alguna excusa para Tatsumi, como que estamos en el baño porque a Tsuzuki le ha dado diarrea.

—¡Pero...! —empezó a quejarse la joven de ojos violetas, pero sus amigas se apresuraron a huir, más que nada porque si no lo hacían no alcanzarían a sus compañeras.

—No pongas esa cara, Aya, yo me quedo contigo —indicó lo evidente Asami, enfocándola con la cámara—. Ni loca me pongo a correr si no es necesario, que luego me duelen las piernas que no veas...

Cuando Aya se decía que por qué no podían haberle dicho a los profesores que Asako se sentía mal, como habría hecho cualquier persona normal, y temía una posible catástrofe, volvió el enfermero.

—¿Aún seguís aquí vosotras dos? —inquirió—. Iros con vuestras amigas antes de que os perdáis. No hagáis escándalo y apagad esa cámara —señaló, empezando a empujar una camilla, camino al quirófano.

—Espero que no os haya oído... —deseó Aya.

—¿El qué? ¿Lo de los seguratas o lo de que espiábamos para robar sus secretos? Porque, eso que me ha dicho de la cámara me da que pensar, pero ni loca la apago. Por cierto... ¿vamos a por Kurosaki?

—Mejor la esperamos aquí, no sea que realmente nos perdamos...

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto ese tipo cuando nos ha visto pasar con la camilla? —preguntaba Chie, riendo.

—Normal, casi lo atropelláis —señaló Nami, recuperando el aliento. Como sus dos amigas habían tenido que parar para llamar al ascensor, habían podido llegar hasta ellas.

—Seguro que se han quedado rallados al vernos con la camilla —opinó Harumi—. El uniforme del instituto en poco se parece al de una enfermera.

—Igual podríamos birlar alguna bata para disimular —propuso Ruri.

—Mejor no nos arriesgamos —rió Nami cuando se abrían las puertas. Las chicas empujaron la camilla al interior y pasaron, sorprendiéndose de lo espacioso que era aquello.

—¿A qué piso?

—Al más alto. Cuanto más lejos mejor.

Las puertas se cerraron lentamente.

—¿Imagináis que ahora se pone a chorrear sangre por las paredes del ascensor o algo así? —preguntó Ruri.

—Tú has jugado demasiado al Silent Hill —acusó Nami.

—¡Y que lo digas! Estoy atrapada en el dos, en un momento que te quedas en una sala muy pequeña con el tipo ese de la cabeza de pirámide. ¡Es que no lo tumbo ni con la artillería pesada, parece inmortal! Y como él te mata de un espadazo...

—Es que sólo hay que esquivarlo hasta que pase cierto tiempo —oyeron una voz desconocida. Cuando las cuatro, extrañadas, se volvieron, vieron a una mujer que dos de ellas no recordaban de antes, sentada en la camilla.

—¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Y Asako? —preguntó Ruri.

—¡Es la que traía el enfermero! —reconoció Nami—. ¡Os habéis equivocado de camilla!

—Ooops...

—¡Volvamos! —decidió Harumi, empujando a Ruri para dar al botón de planta baja. Ruri, para no caerse, se apoyó en la pared más cercana, pulsando accidentalmente el botón que detenía el ascensor.

—Ooops... —repitió, cuando el elevador se detuvo de pronto.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?!

—No pasa nada. Si hay un botón para pararlo, tiene que haber otro para encenderlo, ¿no?

—¿Y si le damos al de la alarma?

—Buena idea.

Lo pulsaron, pero no notaron diferencia alguna.

—¿Seguro que ha sonado en algún lugar?

—Igual no funciona, a saber cuándo hicieron la anterior revisión... Tanto dinero, tanto prestigio, y luego tienen los botones de los ascensores escacharrados —se quejó Harumi.

—Bueno, alguien se dará cuenta, ¿no?

—Teniendo tantos ascensores, no sé yo... —opinó Nami.

—Esto es pequeño, estamos atrapadas, me falta el aire... ¡quiero salir! —empezó de pronto Chie, sobresaltando a las otras, mientras golpeaba la puerta.

—Tranquila, hija, aun nos quedará un rato de oxígeno —_consoló_ la mujer de la camilla.

—¡¡Socorroooo!!

—¿Nos oirán? —dudó Harumi, impasible al terror de su amiga.

—No sabía que tuviese claustrofobia —señaló Ruri—. Cuando nos cerraron a cal y canto en la clase de cocina no le pasó, y eso que hasta hubo fuego.

—Bueno, es que aquello era grande...

—¿Creéis que el enfermero se habrá dado cuenta del cambiazo o se habrá llevado a Asako al quirófano? —preguntó Nami, pensándolo de pronto.

—No creo que se diese cuenta, creo que ni me ha mirado a la cara —indicó la mujer—. Pero vuestra amiga se quejará, ¿no?

—Si no la sedan antes —añadió Harumi—. Igual creen que le ha entrado el canguelo de la anestesia total y no le hacen caso.

—Y como estaba tan mal, Asako igual cree que realmente le ha dado algo grave y la tienen que operar —añadió Ruri.

—Es capaz —asintió Nami—. Oye, por curiosidad, ¿de qué te tenían que operar? Si sólo es extirparle un riñón o ponerle un marcapasos no es tan grave si se equivocan, ¿no?

—De cambio de sexo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —corearon todas, incluso Chie, a la que se le había pasado la claustrofobia del susto.

—No sé de qué os sorprendéis, cada vez son más los que se operan para tener el cuerpo que desean...

—¡Van a convertir a Asako en un tío! —exclamó Ruri, sin sospechar que en realidad ya lo era y, como mucho, lo convertirían en chica.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—Pero estamos atrapadas —les recordó Chie.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Aya, Kurosaki y Asami! —exclamó Harumi—. ¡Avisémoslas para que ellas impidan la tragedia!

—¡Buena idea! —aprobó Nami, sacando su móvil y empezando a encenderlo.

—Pero... ¿no se supone que en los hospitales no hay que encender los móviles porque crean interferencias con las máquinas o algo así? —recordó Chie.

—Bah, qué más da. Esto es una emergencia —señaló Harumi—. Aunque se paren una o dos máquinas no será para tanto.

—Pero ¿no tendrán entonces Aya y Asami el móvil apagado? —objetó Ruri, sin molestarse en nombrar a Hisoka ya que ni sabían si tenía celular, ni conocían su número de poseer uno.

—Por favor... —rió Nami—. Estamos hablando de Aya, la despistada por excelencia. Ya veréis como se ha olvidado de apagarlo...

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Una musiquita escalofriante sobresaltó a Aya cuando caminaba junto a Hisoka y Asami, hacia la zona de maternidad, donde les habían dicho que estaban ahora sus compañeras. La joven rápidamente sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y, tras un claro gesto de decepción al ver "Nami" escrito en la pantalla, dijo:

—Nami me llama.

—A ver qué quieren éstas ahora... —murmuró Hisoka, creyendo que temía lo peor, sin saber que eran capaces de superar sus expectativas.

—¿Nami? ¿Pasa algo?

"¡No te vas a creer lo que nos ha pasado!" —se oía la voz de Nami que, como Aya había activado el manos libres, también escuchaban Hisoka y Asami—. "¡Resulta que antes, cuando hemos huido con la camilla, nos hemos equivocado y nos hemos llevado a la paciente que traía el enfermero!"

—¡¿QUÉ?! —aullaron Hisoka y Aya.

"Por vuestros gritos deduzco que vosotras no os habéis dado cuenta tampoco. ¿El enfermero se la llevó o sigue en el pasillo?"

—¡El enfermero se la llevó al quirófano! —recordó Aya, con terror.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —repitió Hisoka, intentando convencerse de que era una pesadilla—. A ver... un momento... No será 28 de diciembre o algo así, ¿no? No hagáis bromas tan absurdas, no veis que no son creíbles...

"¡Hablo muy en serio!" —replicó Nami.

"¡Corred a sacarla de allí antes de que le hagan la operación de cambio de sexo, idiotas!" —se oyó a Harumi.

—¡¿La operación de qué?!

—Esto es increíble... —alucinaba Asami, asegurándose de que la cámara registrara la conversación.

—¡Pero ¿dónde estáis vosotras?! —inquirió Aya.

"¡Nos hemos quedado encerradas en el ascensor! ¡Sois las únicas que podéis salvar a Asako! ¡Corred!"

"El quirófano al que me llevaban estaba en el tercer piso, primera puerta a la izquierda desde el ascensor número 7" —indicó la mujer—. "Me acuerdo porque lo revisaron a fondo los inspectores que contrató mi madre para que no me pasaran ninguna enfermedad rara."

—¡Volamos hacia allí! —decidió Aya, cortando la llamada, y ni Hisoka ni Asami estaban en contra.

«¿Por qué corremos tan desesperados?» —se preguntó Hisoka, siguiendo a las muchachas hacia las escaleras—. «Esto es un hospital de prestigio, ¡no pueden ser tan estúpidos como para operar a la persona equivocada! ¡Ni creo que Tsuzuki se quede callado y se deje sedar! Aunque, con él nunca se sabe...» —meditó, recordando la promesa de la pastelería—. «De todos modos no me puedo arriesgar a que se descubra que es un hombre y de alguna forma la información llegue a oídos de alguien de la escuela.»

«¡Tenemos que darnos prisa o le pasará algo terrible a Asako!» —pensaba Aya, por su lado—. «¡Sería terrible que no llegáramos a tiempo! ¡Nunca se recuperaría! ¡Y sería mi culpa por haber permitido que le pase!»

«¡Qué emocionante es esto!» —se decía Asami, encantada—. «¡Va a quedar un video insuperable! ¡Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y sólo hemos pasado por dos de los puntos de la excursión!»

Los tres, al final, llegaron al dichoso pasillo donde estaba el quirófano. Casi no les quedaba aliento, pero aquello no impidió a Hisoka y Aya llegar hasta la puerta.

—¿Adónde creéis que vais, jovencitas? —preguntó una enfermera, interponiéndose en el camino de ambas.

—¡Tenemos que detener esa operación! ¡Tienen a la paciente equivocada! —le resumió Aya, desesperada.

—No seáis absurdas. ¿Cómo podéis insinuar que un hospital con el prestigio que tiene el nuestro iba a cometer semejante error garrafal? Si lo que queréis es llamar la atención, id a la ventana de las incubadoras e intentad que los bebés os miren.

—¡Esto no es ninguna tontería, tenemos que pasar!

—Ven un momento —pidió Hisoka, alejando un poco a Aya de la enfermera—. No creo que la convenzamos por las buenas, tendremos que usar métodos drásticos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la joven, diciéndose que era lo único que podían hacer.

—Podríamos... —empezó Hisoka a plantear una estrategia cuidada, inteligente, discreta, prudente, eficaz... pero Aya, sin esperar a escucharlo, corrió hacia la enfermera, yendo por uno de sus lados.

—¡¡Bluebell kick!! —grito la joven al tiempo que asestaba una artística patada voladora, que Chun li de Street Fighter habría envidiado, a la desprevenida enfermera, la cual cayó sobre un carrito con bandejas que había cerca, tirándose la mitad por encima.

—¡Magnífico! —exclamó Asami, entusiasmada, mientras Hisoka todavía asimilaba lo que acababan de percibir sus preciosos ojos verdes, cuestionándose si necesitaría gafas con diez dioptrías en cada lente—. ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos la patada de la campanilla azul en acción!

—¡¡Vamos, Hisoka!! ¡¡Esta es tu oportunidad!! —indicó Aya mientras hacía a la enfermera una inmovilización de judo que había bautizado como "La higuera estranguladora".

«Será mejor que le haga caso» —se dijo el shinigami, temiendo por la mujer.

Hisoka, sin poder dejar de repetirse que era absurdo que su intervención realmente fuese necesaria, abrió la puerta del quirófano, quedando de piedra ante lo que encontró: Un grupo de dos hombres y una mujer, ataviados con bata, guantes, gorros y mascarilla azul verdoso mantenían a duras penas inmovilizado contra la camilla a un desesperado Tsuzuki.

—¡No te resistas! —exigían los tres, esquivando arañazos, mientras un cuarto médico intentaba anestesiarlo con una jeringuilla.

—¡No, una aguja no! ¡Prefiero una operación en vivo!

—¡Ya has firmado y tu madre nos ha pagado el dinero por la operación, no te puedes echar atrás!

—¡Pero si soy huérfano! —alegó Tsuzuki, antes de morder a uno de ellos.

—¡¡Arg!! ¡Me ha mordido! ¡Por esto me tendrán que pagar un plus!

En uno de los movimientos ágiles con los que el hombre de iris violeta esquivaba el sedante vía intravenosa que intentaban administrarle, vio a los dos jóvenes que observaban la escena desde la puerta, uno alucinado y la otra filmándolo todo con una cámara.

—¡¡Hisoka, has venido ha rescatarme!! —se alegró al ver a su compañero. Incluso tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡¡Diles a estos tipos que se equivoc... ¡au!!!

—¡Por fin! —exclamó triunfante el portador de la jeringa.

—Hi... so... ka... —logró decir antes de quedar fuera de combate.

—¡Un momento! —reaccionó al fin Hisoka, al ver que se armaban con bisturís como si aquello fuera lo rutinario—. ¡Ha habido una equivocación! ¡Tsuzuki no es la paciente que quería hacerse un cambio de sexo, es nuestra compañera de instituto!

Los médicos se giraron hacia Asami y Hisoka, mirándolos con expresión inescrutable (sobre todo porque la mascarilla les tapaba gran parte de la cara).

—¿Esta chica no es Ataúlfa Jacinta Gómez? —se sorprendió uno de los hombres—. Claro... Ya me parecía raro a mí que llevases un uniforme de colegiala en vez del pijama del hospital...

—Sí, es cierto —asintió una mujer—. Y eso de que le hubiesen dejado entrar el reloj también era algo raro.

—¿Y que se resistiese gritando, arañando y mordiendo no les extraña? —comentó Asami.

—Esto... es surrealista... —suspiró Hisoka, con un recién nacido dolor de cabeza asaltándolo.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Por suerte para Tsuzuki, al final se libró de la operación, aunque lo tuvieron que mantener un buen rato tumbado hasta que el efecto de la anestesia pasase. Mientras, avisaron de que había unas chicas encerradas en el ascensor y las sacaron, se llevaron a la enfermera atacada por Aya para que le tratasen la dislocación de hombro que le había supuesto el combate de judo, y avisaron a Tatsumi y Watari de la que habían montado sus alumnas.

Por suerte para las jóvenes, Tatsumi logró que el hospital hiciera la vista gorda al ataque de Aya o el secuestro de la camilla, ya que no les convenía que saliera de allí la noticia de que se habían equivocado de paciente y habían estado a punto de operar a una persona ajena, algo que de caer en manos de la prensa arruinaría para siempre el buen nombre y prestigio del hospital. De modo que, haciendo como que aquello no había sucedido, abandonaron el lugar, camino a la estación de autobús que los llevaría al hostal donde pasarían la noche.

—Desde luego, vosotras no sois alumnas, sois pesadillas con patas —recriminaba Tatsumi, que no había dejado de machacarlas desde que habían llegado a la calle—. ¿Es que no podéis comportaros como chicas normales de vuestra edad mental y tenéis que hacerlo como mujeres de cromagnon de edad mental de cinco años? ¿Os dais cuenta de que estáis echando por tierra el nombre de vuestra escuela, algo que me importa poco menos que nada, y ponéis en riesgo mi puesto de trabajo? ¿Acaso queréis provocarme una úlcera?

«Qué pesado...» —pensaban Nami, Harumi, Ruri, Asami y Chie.

«Mucho se queja, pero él no se molestó en buscarnos cuando desaparecimos, delegando la responsabilidad de controlarlos en mí» —se decía Hisoka, de malhumor.

«¿Por qué estará Tatsumi tan enfadado con la tarde tan bonita que hace?» —pensaba Tsuzuki, todavía un poco afectado por la anestesia, ya que de otro modo estaría molesto porque al final no habían ido a la pastelería.

—Sensei... —musitó Aya, quien se había detenido. Sus amigas implicadas en aquello, Tatsumi y Hisoka también dejaron de andar, mientras que Watari, seguido por el resto de chicas y un desorientado Tsuzuki, continuaba su camino—. Yo... Lamento muchísimo todo lo que ha pasado... —empezó a disculparse, con voz temblorosa—. No debería haber dejado que las otras se llevasen a Asako sin avisarte, ni que corriesen por los pasillos con la camilla... Tampoco debí golpear a la enfermera, pero es que creía que transformarían en chico a Asako...

—Es cierto que querías ayudar a Tsuzuki, pero ese modo de hacerlo...

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, Tatsumi sensei! ¡Tú confiabas en mí y yo te he decepcionado! ¡Todo es mi culpa! —exclamó, instantes antes de llevarse las manos a la cara y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

—A–Aya... —logró decir Tatsumi, incómodo por la reacción, para él inesperada, de la muchacha.

—¡Hala, profe, la has hecho llorar! —acusó Asami.

—¡Qué insensible! —añadió Harumi, aprovechando la situación para meterse con él en su cara.

—Vamos, Aya... —dijo el secretario, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la joven—. Tranquila, no es para tanto... No me has decepcionado en ningún momento, tú sólo has hecho lo que creías que era lo mejor, pero te has equivocado. Basta con que no vuelvas a atacar a nadie sin mi permiso. Además, era previsible que sólo con la ayuda de Kurosaki no podrías controlar a las impresentables que te rodean...

—¡Ey, que estamos aquí oyéndolo!

—¡Eso, sin insultar!

—¡A nosotras, que sólo corrimos por los pasillos y quedamos accidentalmente atrapadas en un ascensor, nos riñes y gritas, y a ella, que lesionó a una enfermera, la consuelas! ¡Eso es favoritismo!

—¡A callar! —ordenó fulminándolas con una mirada que les quitó las ganas se seguir quejándose—. ¡Iros ahora mismo con Watari!

—Sí... —murmuraron con desgana, obedeciendo, seguidas por Hisoka y su dolor de cabeza.

Luego de esperar a que se alejaran, se giró de nuevo hacia Aya y añadió:

—Vamos, deja de llorar. No vale la pena lamentar las cosas una vez no tienen remedio.

—¿D–de verdad n–no estás en–enfadado conmigo? —inquirió con mirada suplicante.

—Claro que no. No me preguntes por qué, pero soy incapaz de enojarme contigo. Supongo que es porque lo tuyo es simple torpeza mientras que lo de tus amigas es gamberrismo —se dijo, ajustándose las gafas.

—Siento ser tan torpe...

—Bueno, forma parte de tu encanto —reconoció, apoyando una mano en la cabeza de la muchacha—. Ahora seca esas lágrimas y apresurémonos, que me parece que Watari no se daría cuenta de que faltamos y se iría sin nosotros.

—Sensei... —musitó, borrando los restos de lágrimas con su mano—. Gracias.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué me las das? —quiso saber, desorientado.

—Es que eres tan bueno conmigo... y eso que yo soy un desastre, incapaz de resolver bien ni uno sólo de los ejercicios que nos mandas —confesó, con una tímida sonrisa—. El día que te conocí casi te tiro al suelo, al caerte encima; días después te tiré una libreta a la cara; te tiré la comida por encima... Y ahora ataco a enfermeras durante las excursiones bajo tu responsabilidad...

—Sí, la verdad es que has estado bastante desafortunada en más de una ocasión. Pero... en fin, tú eres así. No le des más vueltas, y no te esfuerces tanto, porque a veces esforzarse demasiado sólo sirve para que las cosas salgan peor.

—¡Lo tendré en cuenta, sensei! —prometió—. ¡Y te prometo...! te prometo... —repitió, más bajo, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, mientras Tatsumi esperaba, con expresión interrogante—, ¡te prometo que conseguiré hacer algo bien, por ti, para agradecerte tu amabilidad! —finalizó, hablando muy rápido, antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo en la dirección en la que se habían ido los shinigamis y las demás alumnas.

El secretario, mientras la veía alejarse a toda prisa, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a su rostro.

—Es adorable —se dijo, empezando a caminar.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Después de una espera en la parada del autobús de casi tres cuartos de hora, Tatsumi llegó a la conclusión de que el conductor del primer autobús que pasó por allí les mintió cuando les dijo que en aquella parada podrían coger uno que los llevase al hostal. Cuando las alumnas empezaban a pensar que tendrían que acampar allí para pasar la noche, una amable anciana pudo decirles al fin dónde realmente debían esperar.

—Me estás clavando el codo en las costillas —reprendía Nami a Ruri.

—Al menos tú sabes dónde está mi codo.

La muchacha no exageraba con aquel comentario. Puesto que de pronto había empezado a llover, cuando apareció el preciado autobús que los conduciría al hostal vieron que iba tan lleno que la gente estaba empotrada contra los cristales. Aquello, sin embargo, no había sido un inconveniente lo suficientemente importante para Tatsumi quien, negándose a esperar ni un segundo más bajo aquel chaparrón, sin garantías de volver a ver un vehículo de aquellos en al menos media hora más, les ordenó que subiesen como pudiesen. Este es el momento perfecto para que saquéis a relucir a las salvajes que destrozaron el museo , habían sido sus palabras concretas y, dado que a ellas tampoco las ilusionaba pillar una neumonía, se las apañaron para entrar, a base de placajes y anteponer objetos punzantes que los de dentro esquivaban.

—Cuanto más conozco a Tatsumi, menos comprendo qué es lo que ve en él Aya, la verdad —confesó Nami, sin miedo a ser oída por el profesor, dado el escándalo que había ahí dentro—. Por muy bueno que esté, no compensa su carácter malhumorado e interesado.

—Es un antipático y un gruñón —apoyó Chie—. Con lo mal que lo pasamos en el ascensor y él tratándonos como si fuéramos unas criminales.

—Ese hombre se merece un escarmiento —declaró Harumi, cuya cabeza asomaba por allí, aunque no podían ver le resto de su cuerpo—. Deberían darle una lección que nunca olvidase, algo para compensar los gritos que nos da. Como diría Ed: Toka koka.

—¿Ha maquinado algo esa mente tuya que podría provocar la Tercera Guerra Mundial? —intervino Hisoka, temiendo lo peor, como venía siendo su costumbre. No es que lo ilusionase la conversación de las muchachas o le importase demasiado si les apetecía jugarle una inocentada a Tatsumi (de hecho aún no le había perdonado que lo abandonase con ellas en el hospital en vez de buscarlos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no estaban), pero Hisoka necesitaba mantener sus pensamientos bien fijos en cualquier cosa para no volverse loco con la marea de diferentes sentimientos (la mayoría de ellos de enojo o estrés) que sus habilidades empáticas le regalaban por viajar apretado entre cuatro desconocidos.

—Pues se me está ocurriendo una idea para poner al profe en una situación comprometida y, de paso, echarle una mano a Aya en su plan para seducir al profe.

—Yo no recuerdo que ella nunca haya dicho que desee seducirlo, sino que sois vosotras las que estáis empeñadas en eso —le recordó el chico de ojos verdes.

—Bah, eso es porque es tímida y no se atreve a confesarlo.

—¿Y qué clase de plan es? —preguntaron Nami, Chie y Ruri, las otras tres que oían aquello, puesto que el resto estaba en paradero desconocido dentro del autobús.

—Mejor os lo cuento en el hostal, cuando estén las otras —decidió Harumi, con una sonrisa perversa—. Al fin y al cabo será en el hostal donde tendremos que llevar a cabo el plan y, con suerte, hasta conseguimos algo para poder chantajear en el futuro a Tatsumi, ñij, ñij, ñij...

—Intenta que a Aya no le de un ataque al corazón, ¿eh? —pidió Nami—. Recuerda que el viaje se supone que lo hicimos para animarla.

—Descuida, seguro que se animará. Ya lo verás...

«Nota mental: Conviene no tener a Harumi de enemiga» —pensó Hisoka, con un suspiro, echando de menos aquellos días en los que su máxima preocupación era que Tsuzuki volviese a destrozar la biblioteca de los Gushoshin.

Fin del capítulo 10

**Notas de la Autora: **Tee–hee! Una vez más, poniendo a prueba la fe que la gente tiene en mí xD Hay que ver cómo se me alarga la excusión esta, yo que pensaba que duraría un solo capítulo... En fin, ya me diréis qué os parece si es que aún queda algún masoca que lee esto. Ah, y ya que estoy: ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Vocabulario:**

(No repetiré las palabras traducidas en capítulos anteriores, sino podría eternizarse)

McFlurry, sundaes... — Imagino que esto lo sabe todo el mundo, pero son postres del McDonald's. No es que considere esta explicación necesaria, pero es que lo aprovecho para decir que adoro las hamburguesas de rata del McDonald's. Aaah... Donde esté la comida basura que se quiten las ensaladas.

Seguratas — Más que nada por si lo lee alguien de fuera: es una forma muy coloquial de referirse a las personas que se ocupan de la seguridad de los lugares, vamos, a los que llaman cuando hay que echar a alguien a la fuerza.

Silent Hill — Una serie de juegos de play station y ps2 de terror psicológica muy recomendables (sobre todo el 1 y el 3).

Bluebell kick y La higuera estranguladora — En primer lugar perdón por la rallada de nombres, es lo que tiene que Aya sea una friki del mundo vegetal. Para los que no lo sepan, las bluebell son las flores conocidas como campanillas, por su forma, y que, aunque se supone que son azules, para mi percepción cromática son más bien lilas; y la higuera estranguladora o matapalo es un tipo de árbol típico de selvas y zonas tropicales que crece apoyado sobre otro al que va cubriendo para alcanzar la luz y que acaba matándolo.

Chun li y Street Fighter — ¿Realmente alguien necesita esta aclaración? Street Fighter es uno de los videojuegos de lucha más antiguos que hay (creo que el primero era de nintendo, pero no estoy segura) y Chun Li fue la única chica que había hasta la aparición de Cammy, aparte de ser la que protagonizaba un triangulo amoroso con los dos protas Ken y Ryu (aunque en todos lados la ponen como novia de Ken xD).

Toka koka — Esto sólo lo entenderán los fans de Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (amos, Full Metal Alchemist). Toka koka es la frase más repetida de esta serie (por ejemplo por Edward Elric, al que Harumi alude con "Ed"), que viene a significar más o menos "intercambio equivalente". Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo, estoy muuuuy enganchada a la serie xD

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:

**Elanor Blackriver: **Wenas! Ya ves, no me secuestraron, pero eso no mejoró mi periodicidad, si es que soy un desastre con el tiempo, y el poco que consigo tener suelo dirigirlo a mis novelas. Me alegro de que te guste el fic y que te caiga bien Aya Sobre Hisoka y Tsuzuki... Ya llegará, ya. Esperaba que fuera más pronto, pero es que, como he dicho, pensaba que esta excursión sólo duraría un capítulo xD Y, sobre la destrucción en el museo, no sé si lo dije, pero está basado un poco en hechos reales vividos por una amiga mía xD Por suerte no se rompió nada (aunque casi xD) pero sí los echaron del museo y tuvieron que gastar el tiempo en un parque xD

**Kaoru Yasami**: Gracias por el review, me cuidaré, sobre todo por si empiezan a mandar asesinos a sueldo en busca de mi cabeza por tardar tanto en actualizar xD

**Dark–san86: **Volví xD Parece que el hermano de Aya crea muchas expectativas entre algunas y me parece genial. Saldrá, saldrá, no lo dudéis, todo a su debido momento... La verdad es que también me parece que Tatsumi y Aya hacen una extraña pareja, pero siempre he opinado que para un hombre tan serio con él hacía falta una chica algo alocada, pero dulce, a ver si lo contagia un poco y deja de arruinar a Tsuzuki con los recortes de sueldo.

**Balby:** Gracias por el review. Continuo, como ves, aunque muy de poco en poco. Ha este paso ya no me acuerdo ni yo de qué iban los primeros capítulos xD

**Miyu Sayan**: Siento no haber actualizado antes, una es como es y las cosas salen así. Veo que eres del grupo de las que sospechan gravemente del hermano de Aya que no se deja ver. Comprenderás que no pueda decirte si tienes o no razón, ¿no? Pero, si en el futuro vieses que la tienes, siempre me podrás decir un "lo sabía" xD

**The Hawk Eye:** La verdad es que tienes razón, soy una especialista en plantar un misterio tras otro y tardar siglos en desvelarlos xD Me alegro de que te haga gracia el fic, la verdad es que cuando lo empecé creía que sería más serio (de hecho la comedia se me da fatal), pero supongo que inevitablemente irá haciéndose así conforme avance la cosa (si es que lo hace, que a este paso los echan del insti antes de que avancen en el caso).

**Randa1**: No te negaré que tu sugerencia de tirar el proyecto fin de carrera por la ventana y lanzarme yo detrás (con el profe bien asido, aunque eso es de cosecha propia) me tentó mucho, pero al final fui fuerte y lo acabé. Ahora soy oficialmente una lacra de la sociedad (en paro, para entendernos). No conozco esa serie de la que hablas, Trinity Blood, pero me has dejado con curiosidad con lo del vampiro sacerdote.

En fin, muchas gracias a los que tenéis lo que hay que tener para continuar leyéndome pese a lo desastrosa y LENTA que soy actualizando. ¡Gracias a tos! ¡Os quiero! Sniff... :D Como siempre, me despido por un tiempo indefinido. Dudas, sugerencias, abucheos, amenazas de muerte, donuts bomba... ¡pinchad el botoncito de los review, donde pone Go! ¡Nos leemos!


	11. Tatsumi en serios problemas

**Disclaimers:** Yami no Matsuei no me pertenece, por suerte para sus fans.

**Comentarios:** Es muy poco probable que utilice muchas palabras en otros idiomas, pero si lo hago su significado estará al final del capítulo o al lado mismo de la frase.

—Bla bla bla Dialogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, sueños o palabras con marcado sarcasmo

**Advertencias**: Este fic contendrá shonen ai, así que los homofóbicos quedan advertidos.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:** Las jovencitas de la Casa del Norte lograron dar la nota una vez más en el hospital, bloqueando un ascensor con una paciente secuestrada y asaltando un quirófano en el que iban a intervenir por error a Tsuzuki. El primer largo día de la excursión llega a su fin, pero Harumi quiere que el final en el hostal sea inolvidable para su profesor de economía...

**Flores silvestres y flores de invernadero**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 11 : Tatsumi en serios problemas.**

Las jóvenes quedaron boquiabiertas cuando estuvieron frente al hostal tradicional de lujo que el colegio había reservado, en exclusiva, para ellas para aquella noche. Todo cuanto veían parecía caro; las sirvientas, vestidas con kimonos, eran elegantes, eficientes y tremendamente educadas; las salas y pasillos, todo perfectamente ambientado al estilo tradicional japonés, eran grandes y con pocos pero refinados muebles, dando una sensación de inmensidad.

—Aquí dentro me siento como una reina —comentaba Nami mientras pasaba al interior del dormitorio que le habían asignado, junto a varias de sus compañeras de clase—. Tenemos todo el hotel para nosotras, las de las casas del este y oeste y los profes. ¡Incluso nos han dado un yukata a cada uno! —mostró el suyo, sencillo pero fino—. Supongo que tendremos que ponérnoslos, queramos o no.

—¿Cuántos tendrán de cada talla? —se preguntó Asami, ya que una de las primeras cosas que les habían preguntado era la talla y numero de pie, para poder hacerles entrega de su yukata y sandalias.

—Esto se pone solo con la ropa interior debajo y sin sujetador, ¿no? —quiso cerciorarse Ruri—. ¡Qué sexy! ¡Estoy deseando ver a Yuka chan con el suyo!

Tsuzuki y Hisoka notaron un escalofrío cuando oyeron lo del sujetador. Lo iban a tener un poco complicado para mantener sus postizos y disimular su constitución con semejantes atuendos.

—¿Nos los tenemos que poner ya? —se interesó Chie.

—No —negó Aya, colocando sus cosas junto al futón—. Tomomi chan me ha dicho antes que os avisara de que primero cenaremos todas juntas en el gran salón y luego tomaremos un baño en las aguas termales, divididas por casas: primero las de la Casa del Este, luego las de la Casa del Oeste y luego nosotras.

—Las últimas, ¿cómo no? —ironizó Harumi.

—¿Y qué hará Tatsumi? —dejó caer Nami, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Dijo que esperaría a que nos marchásemos todas, con las profesoras, a ver los fuegos artificiales, para tomar él el baño —respondió la chica de ojos color violeta eléctrico—. No es que a Tomomi y a Ritsuko les hiciese mucha gracia que él se desentendiese de vigilarnos durante los fuegos de artificio, pero Tatsumi sensei se ha mantenido muy firme en su decisión.

—Seguro que tú también lamentas que tu amorcito no vaya a venir con nosotras —rió Nami, haciendo ruborizarse a su mejor amiga.

—¡N–no digas tonterías! Entiendo perfectamente que Tatsumi sensei quiera estar un rato tranquilo y descansar después del día que le hemos dado... —aseguró, aunque su mirada la traicionaba, reflejando que le hubiese gustado que las acompañase.

—¡Entonces se supone que tenemos que cenar ahora! —saltó Tsuzuki—. ¡Qué hambre tengo! Ojalá tengan un buen postre... —deseó.

—No me puedo creer que aún tengas ganas de comer —confesó Hisoka.

—¿Qué tal si vais marchando Aya y tú para cogernos hueco? —sugirió Harumi a Tsuzuki—. Nosotras os alcanzamos en un momento.

El shinigami miró a la chica, intrigado, ya que no tenía duda alguna de que la razón por la que le habían pedido eso no era para que les buscase asiento, que seguro que tendrían ya reservado, sino para que alejase a Aya de la habitación, para que pudiesen tramar algo a sus espaldas. Sólo esperaba que no hubiesen vuelto al ataque con los planes de conquista del sensei...

—Bueno, vayamos —aceptó al final—. ¿Vienes, Hisoka?

—No, mejor iré más tarde, con el resto —respondió, dirigiendo una significativa mirada a su compañero, con la que Tsuzuki supo que Hisoka había sospechado lo mismo que él y prefería quedarse para descubrir qué tramaban. Mejor, así podría enterarse más tarde gracias al muchacho.

—De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos ahora mismo! —se despidió, haciendo un gesto hacia Aya, que ni de casualidad había notado nada fuera de lo común.

—No tardéis, por favor —pidió Aya, antes de abandonar la sala.

Cuando las muchachas se hubieron asegurado de que ya estaban lejos, empezaron a conspirar:

—Chicas, ha llegado el momento de que nos venguemos del profe por todos sus gritos, los deberes que nos manda y lo mal que nos trata —empezó Harumi—. No se nos presentará otra oportunidad como la de hoy fácilmente.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que planeas? ¿Ponerle laxante en la comida? —le preguntó Hisoka, con cierta ironía.

—No es mal plan, pero le falta estética —opinó Nami.

—Es asqueroso —añadió Asami.

—¿Vamos a hacerle alguna encerrona para ponerle en una situación comprometida con Aya? —quiso saber Ruri—. Con estos yukata tan sexy, seguro que se aprovecharía de ella, olvidando que son profesor y alumna, y luego nos sentiríamos culpables.

—¿Y si cogemos el sujetador de Aya cuando nos bañemos y se lo colamos a Tatsumi entre sus cosas? ¡Podríamos acusarlo de pervertido! —añadió Chie, quien no olvidaba lo cruel que él había sido con ellas pese al miedo que había pasado encerrada en el ascensor del hospital.

—¿Queréis humillarlo o que lo despidan? —replicó Hisoka, aportando sensatez, como era su costumbre.

—Bueno... —musitó Yayoi—, si luego confesamos, después de la vergüenza, que fue una inocentada nuestra, no lo echarán...

—¡De acuerdo, plan aprobado! —corearon las demás, excepto el shinigami y Harumi.

—No me parece mal —declaró ésta última—, pero no es suficiente para saciar mi sed de venganza... Yo pensaba en algo más sofisticado y humillante... Pensaba en aprovechar el hecho de que Tatsumi estará aquí solo, en el hostal, cuando se dé el baño...

—¡¿Para colarle a Aya en el baño y replicar la típica escena de manga del encuentro desnudos en los baños?! —se animó Ruri.

—Mejor no, algo así podría matar a Aya de la impresión —objetó Nami.

—No, escuchad —pidió Harumi, logrando silencio a su alrededor—. Iremos con el resto a los fuegos, de modo que Tatsumi quedará aquí solo, pero en un despiste de las profes, tres de nosotras nos escabulliremos para regresar aquí —informó—. Las que lo hagan tendrán que colarse con mucho sigilo en el cambiador de los baños y robar la ropa del profe y cualquier toalla o cosa con la que pueda cubrirse. Como el servicio ya se habrá retirado al ser tarde y creernos fuera, no creo que nadie pase por allí para auxiliarlo cuando, al salir del agua, se dé cuenta de que no tiene nada con lo que cubrirse de camino a su habitación más que los cubos y, lo que es más importante, nosotras tendremos la llave de su dormitorio...

—¡Claro! —asintió Eriko—. Entonces sólo podrá: o quedarse allí encerrado hasta que alguien del servicio pase y lo encuentre en esa bochornosa situación, o tragarse su orgullo y salir medio encuerado a pedir ayuda a la servidumbre...

—Maquiavélico... —aprobó Chie.

—La lástima es que, excepto las que regresen, el resto nos perderemos ese momento... —suspiró Nami.

—No si lo inmortalizamos con la cámara de Asami... —continuó Harumi, con sonrisa perversa—. De hacer la filmación se ocuparán las prófugas, que se ocultarán en los arbustos del jardín que hay frente a la entrada de los baños a esperar a que el profe se rinda y salga; a parte de intentar impedir en la medida de lo posible que algún sirviente auxilie por casualidad al profe...

—¡Es un plan genial! —exclamó Asami—. ¡Será un fragmento genial de mi video de la excursión!

—Entonces será mejor que decidamos las tres valientes...

—Una seré yo —anunció Harumi—, como responsable del plan, tengo que estar por si falla o hay que improvisar por algún contratiempo. Otra Asami, que como dueña de la cámara, es la única que sabe qué hacen todos sus botoncitos y tiene los recambios. ¿Quién quiere ser la tercera?

Por un lado todas deseaban estar presentes en el momento culminante, por otro preferían disfrutar de la grabación sin correr riesgos de ser descubiertas o pasar horas escondidas en unos arbustos, amen de poder asistir al festival y los fuegos artificiales...

—Yo iré —se prestó, finalmente, Nami—. Seguro que Asako y Kurosaki pueden entretener a Aya lo suficiente para que no note mi ausencia.

—Supongo —aceptó Hisoka, con pasotismo. El plan le parecía lo más absurdo que había oído en su vida, y aunque no descartaba que fuesen lo suficientemente sigilosas como para lograr robar la ropa sin que Tatsumi, concentrado en su descanso, se percatase, dudaba que para el shinigami aquella desafortunada situación fuese tan vergonzosa y traumática como ellas creían. Tatsumi era un hombre de recursos, así que lo dejaría todo en sus manos. A fin de cuentas, no podía revelar los planes de las chicas si no quería quedar en evidencia como chivato, lo cual le impediría enterarse de futuros proyectos de aquellas inconscientes, otros que sí mereciesen ser detenidos a cualquier precio por hacer peligrar su misión como shinigami, esa que hasta él empezaba a olvidar con tanto alboroto.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —reía Harumi, buscando sus utensilios de aseo en la habitación, junto a sus amigas. Ya habían sido avisadas de que sus compañeras de la Casa del Oeste habían acabado, así que les tocaba a ellas disfrutar de las aguas termales—. Qué rabiosas estaban las de la Casa del Este por cómo las recibieron en el museo después de nuestra visita.

—Esa estúpida de Mai estaba que rabiaba —asintió Nami—. Y, ¿cómo no?, lo aprovechó para echarle toda la culpa a Aya y meterse con ella.

—No importa, estoy acostumbrada —les recordó la chica de ojos violetas.

—Ya... Lo que pasa es que estás contenta porque el profe le dijo a Mai que dejase de hablar así de ti sin conocimiento, porque tú no habías tenido nada que ver con el destrozo del museo... —señaló Asami—. Lo tengo todo grabado.

—La verdad —empezó Hisoka, más para sí mismo y Tsuzuki que para el resto— es que es raro que Tatsumi tomase parte en la discusión cuando no ganaba nada defendiendo a Aya. De hecho, Mai, siendo alumna de la Casa del Este, es más influyente y rica.

—Bueno... —musitó Tsuzuki, con una sonrisa condescendiente—, no siempre va a actuar por interés.

—Chicas —llamó Watari a la puerta, desde fuera—. ¿Estáis listas?

—¡Sí, profe! —declaró Ruri, abriendo para que pudiese pasar—. Como Ritsuko se bañó con las del este y Tomomi con las del oeste, supongo que tú vendrás con nosotras, ¿no, Yuka chan? —preguntó, ansiosa y deseosa de que sí. Por fin podría ver a su adorada Yuka como vino al mundo...

—Esto... —empezó Watari, sudando frío. Bajo ningún concepto podía aceptar, sería revelar su disfraz y descubrir que era un hombre.

—Watari nos prometió a Tsuzuki y a mí que aprovecharía este rato para explicarnos un montón de dudas que tenemos en su asignatura —declaró Hisoka, salvando el día.

—¡¿Quéeeee?! —se quejó Ruri.

—¿Os vais a poner a estudiar ahora? —se sorprendió Aya, sin comprender que no deseasen olvidarse de las clases al menos por un día.

—¿Y cuándo os bañaréis?

—Pues al regreso de los fuegos tal vez, o nos ducharemos mañana —resolvió Watari—. Los estudios son lo primero.

—Jo... —siguió Ruri—. ¿Seguro que no hay otro momento?

—Seguro. Y caminad si no queréis que os den prisa luego para no llegar tarde a los fuegos artificiales —les recordó el científico—. Ah, y llevaos a 003. Él os vigilará.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Para las chicas no había entrañado gran dificultad perpetrar el robo del sujetador de su amiga Aya, tal y como dictaba el primer plan de venganza, ya que la morena estaba tan abstraída preguntándose si las plantitas de sus macetas estarían bien sin ella como para percatarse de los sospechosos movimientos de sus compañeras. Además, como a la salida del baño debían ponerse los yukata que les habían dado, no echó en falta la prenda.

Así pues, obtener la prueba del crimen fue fácil, pero dejarla en la futura escena del crimen temían que no sería tan sencillo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que contaban con poco tiempo antes de que Tomomi, Ritsuko y Watari las llamasen para que se fuesen a ver los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Estáis listas? —preguntó Harumi, indiscutible líder cuando de trastadas se trataba, a sus aliadas: Asami, Chie y Eriko. Ellas asintieron—: ¡Pues vamos! —declaró instantes antes de golpear con los nudillos la puerta de la habitación individual que le habían asignado a Tatsumi, como único hombre que se suponía que era.

Las muchachas esperaron unos instantes, sin poder evitar mirarse las unas a las otras con nerviosismo, hasta que la puerta se dignó a abrirse, dando paso a Tatsumi, aún ataviado con su traje chaqueta.

—¿Qué tripa se os ha roto ahora? —murmuró, mirándolas con desconfianza—. No habréis destrozado nada, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! Mira que eres mal pensado —se quejó Chie.

—Hemos venido a verte porque tenemos una duda de tu asignatura y por eso no conseguimos resolver uno de los muuuuuuuchos ejercicios que nos has mandado para el próximo día —señaló Eriko, con cierto resentimiento en su voz.

—A ver... —empezó Tatsumi, apoyando el codo en el marco de la puerta y la mano en su frente—. ¿Me estáis diciendo que, de modo excepcional y sin que exista precedente, habéis decidido al fin dignaros a hacer las tareas que os mando? ¿Y que, para más inri, habéis decidido poneros a ello en media excusión, casi a las 23:30, y a menos de diez minutos de tener que marcharos a ver unos fuegos artificiales?

La duda se palpaba en cada una de sus palabras y, si lo pensaban fríamente, no era para menos.

—Es que Asako y Kurosaki se saltaron el baño para hacerle unas cuestiones a Yuka chan y nos entró un ataque de responsabilidad y conciencia por no intentar nosotras ser mejores alumnas también —se acogió Harumi, rápida en pensamiento, como de costumbre.

—Aah... —suspiró el shinigami—. Supongo que si me niego os quejaréis.

—¡No lo dudes! —corearon.

—¡Es tu deber como profesor atender a nuestras dudas! —añadió Asami.

—Tal vez durante las tutorías —remarcó—. Pero nada me obliga a hacerlo fuera de ellas.

—¡Pero es que las tutorías te las pasas, completitas, dedicadas a tu nueva alumna predilecta: Muraki Aya! —recriminó Harumi, y Tatsumi puso expresión de _touche_.

Desde luego, era algo que no podía negarle a las chicas, puesto que, desde el fin de la Operación Conquista del Sensei, Tatsumi dedicaba del primer al último minuto de su tiempo libre a intentar hacer entrar la Economía y Política en la preciosa pero dura cabecita de Aya (bueno, Kurosaki y Tsuzuki también estaban presentes normalmente, pero él no es que les hiciese demasiado caso). Si incluso había aceptado a darle clases particulares (aunque a cambio de una buena suma, había que decirlo)...

Harumi, viendo que había dado en el blanco, añadió:

—¡Porque ni te pienses que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que le das a Aya un trato preferente! Y, como somos sus amigas, a nosotras no nos importa; pero te advierto que si no cumples también con el resto de las alumnas, éstas pueden preguntarse qué razones te llevan a sí hacerlo con Aya...

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Tatsumi, enarcando una ceja.

—No, sólo te digo lo que hay. Yo ya he empezado a oír rumores por ahí... —mintió, ya que ellas eran las únicas que comentaban el tema.

—¿Qué clase de rumores? —inquirió con aparente serenidad.

—Si nos explicas el problema de Economía, te lo decimos —negoció.

—Vale —gruñó, apartándose al fin del umbral, para dejarles paso al interior—. Entrad.

—¡Mira, profe, es este de aquí...! —empezaron Asami y Eriko, arrastrando al hombre hasta una mesa, en la que lo hicieron sentarse.

Luego se dedicaron a asaltarlo con dudas estúpidas y a hacerse las interesadas cuando él respondía, ¡incluso tomando anotaciones! A Tatsumi todo aquello le olía a chamusquina, pero con tanta pregunta no le daban tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello. Tan ocupado lo tenían, que no se percató del momento en que una de ellas, Chie, se separó sigilosamente de la mesa para encaminarse al lugar donde reposaba la bolsa de viaje en la que él llevaba las mudas de ropa. La muchacha, oyendo su corazón sin dificultad a causa de los nervios, abrió lentamente uno de los bolsillos laterales de la bolsa marrón y, tras extraer del bolso que cargaba la prenda íntima de su amiga, la guardó en su nuevo refugio. Por supuesto, no olvidó volver a pasar la cremallera antes de, tan silenciosamente como se había apartado, acercarse al grupo.

—Chicas, ¿a qué hora nos dijo Ritsuko que nos esperaban? —pronunció Chie la contraseña que indicaba que había finalizado su cometido.

—¡Uy, pues dentro de nada! —respondió Asami incluso antes de mirar su reloj.

—Tenemos que irnos, profe —declaró Harumi, mientras las otras recogían en tiempo record todo lo que habían esparcido—. Ya continuaremos otro día.

—¡¡Adiós!! —corearon durante la retirada, dejando a Tatsumi una sensación de profunda desconfianza.

Sólo cuando pusieron varios metros de distancia entre ellas cuatro y la habitación del shinigami, se permitieron suspirar aliviadas.

—Ya está hecho —sentenció Chie.

—Creí que no se lo tragaría...

—Chicas —las llamó Hisoka, que aparecía por el pasillo—. Hay que salir ahora mismo.

—Vale, vamos.

—¿Qué hacíais? —inquirió el joven de ojos verdes, captando perfectamente el nerviosismo que hasta hacía poco habían pasado.

—Poníamos en práctica el primer plan —susurró Eriko—. El de colarle el sujetador de Aya al profe entre sus cosas.

—¿Ahora? —se extrañó.

—¿Cuándo si no?

—¿Con él dentro? —quiso cerciorarse.

—De alguna forma teníamos que entrar.

—Y... —empezó, con tono de desinterés— ¿no habría sido más fácil esperar a que él se estuviera bañando y, cuando lograrais las llaves junto a su ropa, como planeáis hacer, que una de las tres que vendrán se hubiese ido un momento a dejar el sujetador allí?

Las cuatro dejaron de andar y miraron largamente al joven.

—Si hubieras pensado eso antes... nos lo habrías dicho, ¿verdad? —quiso cerciorarse Harumi.

—Por supuesto —mintió Hisoka sin reparos, ya que las había oído planear antes, a la salida del baño, y no les había hecho ver el plan alternativo.

«Este Tatsumi pierde facultades...», pensó ante el éxito del primer plan.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Todas las chicas, guiadas por sus dos profesoras y Watari, habían abandonado el hostal para asistir al famoso festival con fuegos artificiales que se celebraba aquella noche en un templo cercano. Aunque Ritsuko y Tomomi no les dejaron dar un paso hasta haber pasado lista para comprobar que no se dejaban a nadie, nada más empezaron el camino se enzarzaron en una conversación, permitiendo que las jovencitas se agrupasen como quisieran y sin prestar gran atención a lo que hacían.

Al poco rato Harumi, con la excusa de que la acompañaran a ver no se sabía qué cosa, logró separar a Asami y Nami del lado de Aya, con la promesa de regresar pronto, pero en realidad con la intención de dar media vuelta y ejecutar su perverso plan de humillación de Tatsumi.

Entrar en el hostal, con el pretexto de que se habían dejado una cosa, tampoco les entrañó dificultad alguna y, como la servidumbre estaba ocupada recogiendo cosas y finalizando las tareas del día, pudieron deslizarse sigilosamente por los pasillos.

—No se ve luz por debajo de la puerta de la habitación del profe —informó Asami, filmándolo ya de paso.

—Eso quiere decir que ya debe haber ido al baño —aventuró Harumi.

—¿Quién o quiénes van a entrar en los cambiadores que hay en la sala colindante al baño para sacar su ropa y todo aquello con lo que se pueda tapar? —quiso saber Nami—. Una igual necesita varios viajes, pero si vamos más aumentamos la posibilidad de hacer ruido y ser descubiertas...

—Mejor que una haga guardia al fondo del pasillo, por si alguien viene, que otra se quede en la puerta y que una entre —decidió Harumi—. Cogeremos nuestras bolsas de viaje para meter dentro la ropa y demás, así será más fácil de mover.

—Genial, yo haré guardia en el pasillo, que con la cámara y los recambios no podré ayudar mucho —dijo Asami.

—Yo entraré, ya que el plan es mío y, por tanto, me tocan los mayores riesgos.

—Yo te iré pasando las bolsas para que las llenes...

—Entonces, ¡en marcha!

Primera parada: su habitación; donde sacaron todas sus cosas para vaciar las bolsas y llevarlas con ellas.

Segunda parada: los aseos femeninos; nunca se sabía cuánto tiempo pasarían vigilando desde los arbustos, así que más valía prevenir.

Tercera parada: los baños masculinos.

Harumi empujó suavemente de la puerta corrediza para observar por la rendija.

«No hay moros en la costa» —pensó, alzando el pulgar para hacérselo saber a sus compañeras.

Luego, abriendo lo imprescindible para poder pasar, se deslizó al interior de la sala. Era bastante amplia, llena de grandes taquillas vacías y abiertas, con su correspondiente llave. También había una zona en la que se podía obtener toallas de distintos tamaños y demás útiles necesarios.

Por suerte para Harumi, dado que el shinigami no esperaba que nadie más que él entrase allí, no se había molestado en guardar demasiado sus cosas, sino que reposaban todas juntitas y muy bien organizadas... algo que dejaron de estar tan pronto como la muchacha puso sus manos sobre ellas y, sin contemplaciones, las metió como fueron cayendo en el interior de la bolsa; revueltas y arrugadas. No pensaba dejar ni los zapatos, ni los cepillos de pelo, ni los secadores... aunque, como estos últimos estaban enganchados a la pared, tuvo que desistir y olvidarse de ellos. Llenó una bolsa, que silenciosamente sacó fuera, donde Nami le proporcionó otra vacía, y se dispuso a desvalijar el lugar. Si cupiesen y, más importante, no necesitase pasar a la sala donde estaba el shinigami, se habría llevado hasta los pequeños cubos y las piedras de adorno.

«Parece que el profe no es de los que cantan ni hablan solos cuando se bañan» —pensó ella, ante el silencio—. «No es que quisiese que lo fuera, pero un poco de ruido me ayudaría para trabajar más tranquila... Menos mal que tiene el pelo corto, así no hay riesgo de que se haya llevado con él alguna toalla para sostenérselo... Además ¡es hombre y no creo que tímido! Dudo que tenga con él alguna, porque sería una lástima. No sería igual de humillante que tuviese que pasearse por ahí en toalla que desnudo, aunque igualmente luego nos partiríamos de risa enseñando la grabación a todas las demás chicas...»

Con estos últimos y perversos pensamientos en mente, Harumi alcanzó la salida, cargando el último botín de su saqueo. Salió sin hacer ruido y, sólo cuando cerró, se permitió susurrar:

—Lleva las bolsas al cuarto, Nami. Yo y Asami iremos instalándonos en los arbustos para hacer guardia.

—OK —aceptó, cargando con ellas—. Estaré pronto de vuelta.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—¡Esto está lleno de cosas divertidas! —declaró Tsuzuki, gozando como un niño—. ¡Hisoka, cacemos unos pececitos!

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con ellos cuando los tengamos? —inquirió el chico de ojos verdes—. Dudo que en el instituto nos dejen tener mascotas, aunque sean peces.

—Podemos devolverlos, ¡lo divertido es cogerlos! —exclamó, con una sonrisa.

—Como siempre, te encanta tirar el dinero...

—Hombre, gastar el dinero en divertirse no es tirarlo, sino hacer con él la mejor inversión posible: ¡inversión de felicidad! —sentenció, recibiendo una mirada escéptica de su compañero.

—Yo creía que para ti la felicidad consistía en comer dulces —hizo notar.

—¡Claro que no! —saltó, con ímpetu—. ¡Divertirme a tu lado es mucho más importante! ¡Lo más importante!

Aquellas palabras lograron que el rostro de Hisoka compitiese con los globos que vendían, en cuanto a la intensidad de su color rojo se trataba. El joven sólo atinó a girar la cara con rapidez, en un intento de que nadie se diese cuenta, al tiempo que su cabeza pretendía en vano imaginar alguna frase sarcástica con la que salvar su orgullo. Tsuzuki, que no había perdido detalle, simplemente sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente que era mejor no decirle nada.

«Siento que sobro aquí» —se dijo Aya, ante la escena que acababa de suceder a menos de dos pasos ante ella—. «Me pregunto por qué tardará tanto Nami... Voy a hacerle una perdida...» —se planteó, pero cuando se disponía a coger su móvil, se dio cuenta que se lo había dejado en la habitación, junto al yukata, cuando se había vestido para salir—. «¡Oh, no, me lo he dejado! ¡¿Y si recibo una llamada?!...» —Echó un vistazo a su reloj—. «Supongo que si corro, aún estaré a tiempo de volver a por él...»

—¿Qué entonces? ¿Probamos con los peces? —preguntó Tsuzuki, tras dejar los instantes de rigor a su compañero, para que pudiese asimilar su declaración. Al mismo tiempo, con aquella propuesta, le restaba importancia a lo que acababa de decir poco antes, pero suponía que era lo más acertado en aquel momento.

—Prueba tú si tanto quieres perder dinero, yo miraré cómo no coges ni uno —le respondió Hisoka, habiendo recompuesto su expresión irónica.

—Qué cruel —se quejó el otro, con una sonrisa.

Cruel no era la palabra, sino realista; ya que en poco tiempo Tsuzuki lo único que había conseguido era gastar dinero, mojarse los brazos, llenar de gotitas las gafas de su disfraz y hacer reír a unos niños que lo observaban.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita —dijo el dueño del puesto cuando vio que se le rompía otra vez el papel—. ¿Quiere otro más?

—Para ya —advirtió Hisoka—. Creo que este hombre ya ha hecho suficientemente su agosto contigo por hoy.

—¿Seguro que no quieres probar tú? —sugirió, pero el ligero movimiento de ceja del más joven le bastó para saber su respuesta—. ¿Tú tampoco, Ay...? —se interrumpió cuando, al girarse, no vio a la muchacha tras ellos—. ¿Y Aya?

—Se habrá ido con sus amigas, aburrida de verte perder el tiempo —propuso Hisoka, aunque en su memoria oía los ecos de las palabras de Nami: "Asako y Kurosaki pueden entretener a Aya lo suficiente para que no note mi ausencia".

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó, tras incorporarse y dejar hueco a los otros clientes—. Bueno, nos hemos quedado solos los dos. Espero que el resto no ande muy lejos, no sea que nos perdamos...

—Descuida.

—¿Y qué te apetece hacer ahora? —inquirió Tsuzuki, deseoso de complacerlo.

—¿No crees que estamos entreteniéndonos demasiado con tonterías y excursiones y perdemos de vista el motivo real por el que estamos aquí: nuestro trabajo? —señaló, sinceramente preocupado.

—Vamos, Hisoka... ¿No puedes olvidar el trabajo sólo por hoy y aprovechar la oportunidad para pasar un buen rato? —suplicó.

El chico sostuvo en silencio la mirada suplicante de aquellos fascinantes ojos violetas.

—No lo entiendo —dijo al fin, desconcertando a Tsuzuki.

—¿El qué no entiendes?

—A ti, tu modo de pensar —especificó, con cierta amargura—. ¿Cuánto hace que te conozco ya? Y, sin embargo, todavía no te comprendo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que no comprendes de mí en este instante? —quiso saber, intrigado y sorprendido por el giro de la conversación.

—¿Qué encuentras de divertido en alguien como yo? —murmuró—. No entiendo que quieras pasar tus ratos libres con alguien serio, que no deja de recordarte tus fallos, tus deberes y que le ve pegas a todo.

—Bueno, forma parte de tu encanto —sonrió, aunque la mirada molesta de Hisoka le hizo ver que no era lo que esperaba oír.

—Tsuzuki, ¿nunca has pensado que preferirías tener un compañero más parecido a ti? ¿Más alegre y despreocupado, menos responsable, alguien que compartiese tus gustos en vez de criticarlos?

—Vamos, Hisoka, ¿a qué viene esto? —quiso saber, apoyando su mano en la cabeza del más joven y despeinándolo un poco, pese a que sabía que a él no le gustaba que hiciese eso—. Tú eres un compañero genial, no creo que hayas recibido queja alguna por mi parte. No es propio de ti preocuparte por esas cosas. Eso más bien va conmigo, que soy el que nadie quería de compañero —le recordó.

—Pero eso es porque todos te quieren y no soportan verte sufrir —musitó bajo, de modo que a Tsuzuki le costó oírlo.

—Hisoka... —lo llamó y, sólo cuando notó aquellos preciosos ojos verdes concentrados en él, continuó—: Tú eres todo cuanto necesito. No te preocupes.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, observándose el uno al otro, Tsuzuki a la espera de cualquier reacción y Hisoka sopesando las palabras que había escuchado e intentando desentrañar el verdadero valor que contenían. ¿En qué medida el corazón amable del moreno lo había impulsado a decir aquello para tranquilizarlo? ¿En cuál realmente le sería él útil y necesario?...

—¡¡EY!! —gritó una voz a pocos pasos de ambos, logrando que dieran un salto. Cuando se giraron, con el corazón aun latiendo del susto, vieron a Watari—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí solos? Os estaba buscando para llevaros con el resto.

—Nos habremos quedado rezagados —sugirió Tsuzuki.

—Pues tendremos que apresurarnos... Con lo poco que me gusta correr con tacones, no entiendo quién puede haber inventado algo tan estúpidamente incómodo y antifuncional... —se decía Watari.

—¿Por qué has tenido que recordarme las pintas de travestidos que llevamos? —murmuró Hisoka—. Casi había logrado olvidarlo...

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —rió—. No tienes por qué quejarte, ¡estás monísima!

—Mejor empecemos a caminar antes de que suceda una tragedia —masculló Hisoka, recuperando su estado de ánimo habitual.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

—Menudo desorden... —se admiró Aya cuando, al entrar en la habitación que tenía en el hostal, se encontró con los trastos de Nami, Harumi y Asami por ahí revueltos, junto a sus bolsas, sospechosamente llenas—. Bueno, será mejor que busque el móvil...

Tras dejar sus pertenencias no mucho más organizadas que las de sus compañeras, al fin localizó al inseparable amigo de las adolescentes.

—Ninguna llamada ni mensaje... No sé qué esperaba —se dijo, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Luego echó un vistazo a la hora—. Se me ha hecho un poco tarde... No creo que llegue a tiempo, por mucho que corra... —meditó—. De todos modos, tampoco tenía tantas ganas de ver los fuegos artificiales... Será mejor que me ponga cómoda y me quede aquí a esperar al resto... Avisaré con un mensaje a Ruri, que mira la pantalla muy a menudo, para que no se preocupen...

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

«Cómo compadezco a los verdaderos profesores de los institutos...» —pensaba Tatsumi, cómodamente sentado en la amplia piscina de agua caliente—. «Apuesto a que la mayoría acabarán pidiendo la baja por estrés laboral y con tics nerviosos por la tensión... Apenas llevo tiempo con esas fieras y, si no fuera porque estoy muerto, seguro que me habrían acortado unos treinta años de vida... La juventud de esta época está loca, está claro que Tsuzuki nació en la era equivocada. Menos mal que al menos tengo a Kurosaki y a Aya, que tienen un mínimo de sensatez, pese a su edad... Aya...» —repitió en su mente—. «Me pregunto si es cierto lo que dicen sus amigas de que por ahí se comenta que le doy un trato preferente. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Pone tanto interés... Y es imposible decirle que no cuando pone esa carita de perrito abandonado... Vaya, debo estar ablandándome» —se dijo—. «Será el calor. Mejor me voy yendo ya, sería muy vergonzoso desmayarme y que me encontrasen flotando en el agua.»

El shinigami, con movimientos tranquilos, salió del agua y caminó hasta la puerta corrediza que separaba aquel lugar de los cambiadores. Cuando la abrió, no tardó ni cinco minutos en notar que algo no andaba bien.

«¿Dónde están todos los trastos que había aquí hace un momento? Juraría que antes casi me parto la crisma cuando tropecé con un montón de cajas con toallas... ¡Ah, ahí están!» —Se acercó a ellas—. «¿Vacías? Qué raro... En fin, da igual, no las necesito para secarme, con el calor que hace aquí... Ya usaré la que tengo en el cuarto para el pelo... ¿Dónde dejé la ropa? Juraría que era aquí...»

Después de un rato de registrar hasta el último rincón y taquilla de la sala, Tatsumi llegó a la conclusión más obvia, al menos según su parecer:

«Esas niñas diabólicas están tras de esto...» —adivinó—. «Son capaces de haber sobornado a uno de los sirvientes para que se lleve mi ropa y las toallas para obligarme a salir desnudo a pedir ayuda a la servidumbre. Pues van listas. Aprovecharé que los shinigami podemos lograr que las personas normales no nos vean cuando lo deseamos, utilizando nuestra forma espiritual, para poder caminar libremente por el hostal sin ser descubierto, coger prestada la llave de repuesto de recepción y entrar en la habitación a por más ropa. Luego buscaré a los responsables y me las pagarán...» —se prometió—. «Si es que hasta se han llevado las gafas...»

Haciendo uso de los secadores que Harumi no había osado arrancar de su sitio, logró quitar suficiente humedad de su piel y pelo como para no dejar marcas de agua a su paso y, sin más preámbulos, se dispuso a poner en práctica su plan, apoyado de su condición de shinigami, de la que en pocos momentos se sentía tan contento como en aquel.

Mientras, las tres muchachas seguían aguardando escondidas entre los matorrales del jardín que se extendía ante la puerta de los baños, junto al pasillo. Estaban cansadas, aburridas y, sobre todo, muy agarrotadas por tan incómoda postura.

—¿No habrá decidido ahogarse para evitarse la humillación? —sugirió Harumi, hablando muy bajo.

—Igual se ha dormido o le ha dado un yuyu del calor —añadió Nami.

—Mirad, ¡la puerta se ha movido!

Las tres permanecieron mudas como estatuas, con la mirada clavada en la puerta corrediza que lentamente se fue abriendo... y luego cerrando.

—¿Lo habéis visto asomarse?

—No, debe haberse escondido tras la puerta para echar un vistazo.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que está vivo. Ahora solo queda esperar a que se rinda y decida salir, para pasar el momento más bochornoso de su vida...

Poco imaginaban las muchachitas que Tatsumi ya estaba caminando por los largos pasillos del hostal, tranquilamente y sin tensión alguna, con un único problema empañando la satisfacción que le producía desbaratar el plan de las niñas: que no se veía todo lo bien que desearía.

Andaba intentando orientarse cuando, súbitamente, una puerta se abrió en sus narices, golpeándole en el hombro.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se apresuró a disculparse Aya, quien salía de los aseos cuya puerta había atropellado al shinigami—. No lo había vist...

Las palabras de la muchacha murieron en sus labios tan pronto posó la mirada de sus ojos violetas en la persona que había golpeado y no era otro que... Tatsumi... ¡¡completamente desnudo!! El rostro de la joven primero palideció y, poco después, empezó a encenderse. Solo entonces atinó a reaccionar, girándose de espaldas con rapidez, tapándose los ojos aunque ya no era necesario, y balbuciendo:

—Tat–tat–tat–tat–tat...

«No... puede ser...» —pensaba él, cuya tez podría haberse confundido con la de una escultura griega... por lo blanca que estaba, claro—. «No puede verme... Es imposible, no debería verme...»

—¡Tatsumi sensei! —logró ella finalizar la palabra, dejándole claro al hombre que, por muy imposible que se supusiera que era, el hecho innegable era que lo había visto, pese a estar en su forma espiritual—. ¿Qué haces... así?... —se esforzaba por vocalizar.

—Y–yo... —se decidió él a responder, sin encontrar ninguna excusa lógica aparte de la pura realidad. Aunque no era necesario porque ella le daba la espalda, se cubrió todo lo que sus manos le permitían—. Verás... Es que algún graciosillo se llevó mi ropa del vestuario, junto con las toallas, y me dejó sin nada para cubrirme...

—Y... ¿saliste así para pedir ayuda? —sugirió, lamentando la bochornosa situación de su profesor.

—No me quedó otra...

—Bueno... —Por un instante Aya había pensado en prestarle algo de lo que llevaba puesto, pero un simple vistazo le sirvió para recordar que había decidido volver a ponerse el yukata del hostal, para estar cómoda—. Puedo acompañarte a tu habitación para cubrirte si aparece alguien —sugirió, sin ocurrírsele nada mejor.

—Es que las llaves estaban con mi ropa —explicó—. Primero tendríamos que pasar por recepción.

—¡No, por Dios! —exclamó, imaginando la cara que pondría el encargado si lo viese aparecer desnudo—. Mejor acompáñame a mi cuarto. Puedo prestarte algo para taparte y dejarte ahí mientras voy yo a por la copia de la llave.

—Bueno... —aceptó, ya que no le podía decir que prefería que regresase sola, ya que dudaba que nadie más lo viese.

Tatsumi, aunque ya no tenía una confianza tan ciega en poder pasar desapercibido, no estuvo tan inquieto en el corto camino que recorrieron juntos como la muchacha que tenía delante, quien parecía la protagonista de una película de miedo, mirando cada dos por tres a sus lados, como si temiese que en cualquier momento un monstruo los asaltase.

«No me lo explico, no debería verme» —se repetía una y otra vez—. «Tendrá alguna relación con los poderes que Kurosaki comentó que ella tenía o con el hecho de que él no pudiese percibir sus emociones... Sea lo que sea... ¡¿por qué tenía que verme precisamente ella?! Pobrecilla, debe haberse dado un susto... Menuda cara ha puesto... Tampoco creo que sea tan desagradable lo que ha visto como para palidecer» —se dijo, con un curioso cambio de humor.

—Ya estamos —anunció Aya, abriendo la puerta. Luego pasó con rapidez al interior, buscó entre sus cosas la tela más grande que traía (una falda) y se la lanzó a Tatsumi, o esa era su intención ya que, como no lo miró, la prenda no le cayó precisamente al lado. De todos modos, como él percibió el gesto, se agachó a recogerla y cubrió con ella lo importante.

—Siento que me hayas visto en una situación tan bochornosa —confesó él, empezando a sentirse ridículo—. ¿Me podrías prestar un papel y lápiz?

—¡¿Ahora te vas a poner a escribir?! —se asombró ella.

—Bueno, si no te escribo una autorización diciendo que yo te mando a por la llave, dudo que te la den —le hizo ver.

—Uy, es cierto. Perdona...

En cuanto tuvo la nota, Aya salió escopetada, con la promesa de regresar pronto.

—Más vale, porque como tus compañeras regresen y me encuentren aquí dentro, desnudo...

Consciente de que si lo que él decía sucedía aquello acabaría en algo más que una simple anécdota, aplicó la velocidad obtenida tras numerosas mañanas de correr hacia las aulas desde el comedor, y estuvo de vuelta antes de que él pudiese echarla de menos.

—Te... aff... aff... —jadeó, cansada—, te acompañaré por si acaso...

—No hace fal...

—¡Insisto!

—Bueno, si te empeñas...

«¡Dios, qué situación más surrealista!» —se decía Aya, mientras escoltaba al profesor—. «Si alguien me lo hubiese dicho, lo habría tomado por loco. No quiero ni imaginar qué hubiese pasado si no llego a regresar a por el móvil... Aunque no sé qué será más incómodo para él, que lo hubiese visto alguna de las sirvientas del hostal o que lo haya hecho yo, su alumna...»

«Quien sea el culpable de esto, me las va a pagar» —se prometía, para hallar en ello consuelo—. «Preferiría mil veces que me hubiese encontrado así cualquiera de los trabajadores del hostal a que lo haya hecho ella... ¿Qué debe pensar ahora?»

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó la muchacha.

—No estoy muy seguro, también se llevaron las gafas —aclaró.

—Entonces realmente fue una broma —dedujo, probando a ver si la llave entraba. Dio un giro y la puerta de abrió—. Entremos rápido.

Aya no se sintió tranquila hasta que cerró tras de si, aislándolos de posibles espectadores, y Tatsumi hasta que, tras abandonar su forma espiritual y con la muchacha de espaldas a él como en todo momento, se hubo vestido con lo primero que encontró, es decir, uno de sus pantalones. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrocharse la camisa, ¿para qué ocultarse, cuando acababa de verlo tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo?

—Ya puedes girarte —advirtió, a lo que ella, con un suspiro, obedeció—. Espero que el responsable, aunque no confiese su identidad, se digne a devolverme de alguna manera lo que se ha llevado.

—Sí, al menos las gafas.

—Perdón otra vez por la situación tan incómoda en la que te has visto mezclada por mi culpa —se disculpó él—. Gracias por echarme una mano en vez de poner el grito en el cielo en cuanto me has visto y tacharme de pervertido —sonrió.

—¡No tienes por qué pedir perdón! —aseguró, inclinándose junto al lugar donde él se había sentado, en el futón, sin darse cuenta de que le estaba dando al hombre una hermosa panorámica de su escote.

—Esto... Aya... —carraspeó, turbado. Intentó desviar su mirada de lo que se dejaba ver del pecho de su alumna, pero cuando lo consiguió sólo fue para toparse con la pierna desnuda que salía de la abertura de su yukata.

«¡¿Cómo puede esta chica estar tan tranquila, vestida así, sola en un dormitorio junto a un hombre?!», se preguntó, mientras ella le dirigía una mirada interrogante.

—¿Puedes pasarme el peine que tendré en aquella bolsa? —sugirió él, para apartar la tentación de su lado.

—¡Claro, sensei!

Aya fue hasta la bolsa, seguidos sus movimientos por la mirada del shinigami, que empezaba a plantearse que lo mejor sería pedirle educadamente que se fuese, antes de que Aya se las apañase para hacer algo que la comprometiese, tal y como era su especialidad.

—¿Dónde lo tienes?

—En un bolsillo de fuera —hizo memoria.

—A ver... ¿Qué es...? —empezó a preguntar, pero enmudeció cuando sacó un sujetador.

Podría haber pensado muchas cosas: que Tatsumi coleccionaba lencería como hobby, que en realidad era diseñador de sujetadores en su tiempo libre, que le gustaba llevar ropa interior femenina, que era de su hermana que le había prestado la mochila y se había olvidado de sacarlo, que era de la vecina, a la que se he había caído del tendedero... Sí, muchas cosas, si no fuese porque los dos imperdibles en forma de cactus que tenía a los lados lo delataban como uno de SUS sujetadores.

—¿Pasa algo, Aya? —se extrañó Tatsumi del súbito silencio de la chica. Como le daba la espalda no sabía qué cara ponía o qué hacía, y por un instante le entró el pánico pensando que igual había encontrado algo en la bolsa que lo delatase. No es que se le ocurriera alguna cosa que lo pudiese señalar como profesor impostor y shinigami, pero a saber...

—Tatsumi sensei... —logró hablar, girándose y mostrándole la pieza de lencería—. ¿Qué hace mi sujetador en tu bolsa de viaje?

—¿Cómo? —emitió, sin creer lo que oía—. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —le preguntó, ya que él no lo apreciaba bien de tan lejos.

—¡Claro que estoy segura! ¡Mira! —señaló, yendo hasta su lado y dejándolo entre las manos del hombre. Luego se sentó frente a él para encararlo—. ¡Esos imperdibles no dejan lugar a confusión! —remarcó.

—¿Por qué llevas eso en el sujetador? —se extrañó.

—Bueno, es que adelgacé y me quedó ancho de contorno... ¡pero no es eso de lo que hablamos! —recordó, cayendo entonces en el detalle de que acababa de entregar una prenda suya e íntima al hombre que le gustaba. Como reacción, se lo arrebató con rapidez y lo dejó en el suelo, detrás de ella—. ¿Cómo ha llegado eso... ahí? —quiso saber, ruborizada por la vergüenza.

—No pensarás que yo lo he cogido... ¿verdad?

—Bueno, no es que piense que eres un pervertido, pero...

—¡Claro! —exclamó él en cuanto una luz se hizo en su mente—. ¡Las mocosas esas!

—¿Eh?

—Cuatro de tus amiguitas, que antes han venido aquí con el cuento de que querían que les explicara unos ejercicios, escudándose en el argumento de que las tutorías siempre te las dedicaba a ti, cuando ellas no dan ni golpe en clase... ¡Ellas debieron aprovechar un despiste mío para gastarme la bromita! Si es que sabía que tramaban algo las muy...

Aya podría haber pensado que se inventaba aquello para excusarse, pero, uniendo el hecho de que sus amigas eran muy capaces de hacer algo así, con que Tatsumi no le hablaba ya a ella sino que pensaba en voz alta, no le quedó duda de la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Oh, éstas chicas... Lo siento, sensei, son tan... tan... —No encontraba palabras—. Pero, sobre todo... ¡perdona que haya dudado de ti, aunque haya sido un instante!

—Bueno, la verdad es que las pruebas eran incriminatorias... —admitió.

—¡Pero eso no me excusa! —declaró, cogiendo las manos del shinigami entre las suyas en un arrebato—. Nunca debí desconfiar de ti. ¡Con lo bueno que has sido conmigo! Yo sólo te he dado que problemas y tú siempre me has apoyado. Todos los demás profesores, los demás adultos, me han dado por imposible; pero, aunque sea tan estúpida que sea incapaz de entender un problema de Economía aunque me lo expliquen mil veces, sólo tú tienes la paciencia de repetírmelo la vez mil uno... Yo... sniff... yo... sniff, sniff...

—Aya, no llores... —pidió, aunque llegaba tarde.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo... —expuso, bajando el rostro y apartando sus manos—. Soy así. Soy una persona débil, una llorona que necesita a una persona siempre al lado para vigilarla. Nunca he sabido hacer nada yo sola, y por eso siempre acabo convirtiéndome en una carga para los demás, que se cansan de mí... Incluso aniki... No le soy útil a nadie, nadie me necesita...

—Eso es una tontería —declaró Tatsumi, con serenidad—. Ni eres débil, ni una carga para nadie, aunque no te negaré que un poco llorona sí eres...

—Mientes, dices que no soy una carga porque eres un profesor y te sientes obligado a ser amable y comprensivo con tus alumnas —se acogió.

—¿Cuándo me has visto ser amable o comprensivo con el resto de tus compañeras? —le recordó, con cierta leve ironía por la ocurrencia—. Si te lo digo es porque lo pienso. ¡Claro que eres útil y necesaria! Ya me dirás qué sería de tus plantitas si tú desaparecieses... Además, tienes muchas amigas, estúpidas y vándalas, pero amigas que te quieren lo suficiente como para preocuparse por verte deprimida y suplicarme que pidiese a la directora permiso para sacaros de excusión, a ver si así te animabas.

—¿Eso hicieron? —se sorprendió, alzando sus ojos, ligeramente enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

—Por supuesto —asintió, añadiendo mentalmente—: «y bien caro que les salió.»

—No me las merezco.

—Nadie se merece semejante maldición de niñas —afirmó, convencido.

—¡Vamos, sensei! No son tan malas —sonrió—. Sólo un poco traviesas.

—Esa no es la palabra...

—Gracias, Tatsumi. Y pensar que me dijiste que no te gustaba ver tristes a las chicas... Hasta para eso soy un desastre —suspiró. Luego, con gesto más firme, añadió—: Me tengo que esforzar en ser menos llorona y no preocuparos ni a ti, ni a mis amigas. Soy lenta aprendiendo, pero tarde o temprano suelo conseguirlo.

—Confío en tus capacidades.

—Jijiji...

—¿Qué es tan gracioso ahora? —se extrañó.

—No, no es nada —aseguró ella—. Es sólo que... se me hace raro verte sin gafas. Pareces... menos serio.

—¿Tú crees? —dudó.

—Estás muy guapo... —expresó en voz alta sus pensamientos, sin embargo, al ver el gesto de incredulidad de Tatsumi, lo malinterpretó—. ¡No quiero decir que con ellas no lo estés! Quiero decir...

—Así que te parezco guapo... —dijo, con media sonrisa, alargando su mano hasta poder apartarle de la cara los cabellos, que Aya, excepcionalmente, no llevaba peinados en una cola de caballo. Luego dejó que sus dedos se deslizasen por la mejilla de la joven, admirando en silencio aquellos hermosos rasgos.

—¿Sensei?... —susurró Aya, nerviosa tanto por la intensa observación de la que era objeto como por la caricia.

«Es una chica preciosa...» —pensó Tatsumi, deteniendo la mirada en sus labios—. «Me pregunto si apartaría el rostro si yo... Un momento... ¡¿Me estoy planteando intentar besarla?!» —se percató, alucinado, al tiempo que apartaba bruscamente la mano.

—¿Pasa algo, sensei? —preguntó ella, desconcertada y un poco avergonzada.

—Na–nada... Se me había ido la mente a otro sitio... —inventó.

—Ah...

Un súbito escándalo producido por muchas voces femeninas hablando al tiempo y sin respetar las altas horas de la noche anunciaron que el resto de alumnas había regresado al hostal.

—¡Ya han vuelto! —señaló Aya, levantándose—. Tengo que ir con ellas. ¿Les pregunto si saben algo de tus gafas y lo demás o prefieres que no saque el tema?

—Mejor no lo comentes —decidió, también irguiéndose. Prefería que ninguna supiese que Aya lo había encontrado caminando desnudo por los pasillos, además, él contaba con Hisoka para recuperar sus cosas.

—De acuerdo... Pues, buenas noches, sensei.

—Buenas noches —respondió, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que aquella noche le costaría pegar ojo.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El encargado de guiarnos por el prestigioso banco que las muchachas de la Casa del Norte tenían como último punto de la visita cultural los recibió con sonrisas y los mejores modos. Sin duda el hecho de que los padres de muchas de las chicas fueran sus clientes influía en aquello, pero había cinco personas a las que les importaba un comino todo lo que les rodeaba. Por un lado estaba Aya, quien había sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño después de haber visto a Tatsumi completamente desnudo, haber pasado aquel rato inolvidable en su habitación, los dos a solas, y haberse dejado olvidado el sujetador. Por otro lado Tatsumi tampoco había hallado reposo, repartiendo sus meditaciones en dos cuestiones que lo inquietaban: el hecho de que Aya lo hubiese visto cuando se suponía que ningún vivo normal debería haber podido; y la atracción que recientemente se había percatado de que sentía por la muchacha. No podía culparse por ello, Aya era preciosa y encantadora y él, por muy muerto que estuviese, no dejaba de ser un hombre; sin embargo, no podía dejar que sus instintos lo impulsaran a hacer algo de lo que seguro que se iba a arrepentir, de modo que debía mantenerse alerta e intentar evitar el contacto físico con ella. Y, por último, estaban Harumi, Nami y Asami, las cuales habían pasado la noche en vela, agarrotadas tras unos matorrales, esperando en vano la aparición del profesor. Cuán grande había sido su sorpresa cuando descubrieron que, de algún modo inexplicable, Tatsumi había logrado eludir su trampa. Derrotadas, habían tenido que acceder a la sugerencia de Hisoka de devolverle las cosas al profesor a través de la servidumbre, ya que de otro modo estarían cometiendo un robo.

—No lo entiendo, el plan era perfecto... —rezongó Harumi por enésima vez.

—¿Nos dormiríamos sin darnos cuenta? —se planteó Nami—. Si no, no entiendo cuándo o cómo salió. Igual había otra puerta en el baño de los chicos...

—Conformaos con haberlo dejado a ciegas un rato —señaló Hisoka, al que poco le interesaba lo que les contaba el hombre del banco sobre las tarifas y préstamos hipotecarios. Y mucho menos los chistes estúpidos sobre finanzas que hacía el jefe del banco, el cual los acompañaba también en la ruta.

—Oye, Hisoka... —susurró Tsuzuki, llamando la atención de su compañero—. ¿No notas un poco raro a Tatsumi?

—¿Raro? —repitió, observando de reojo al secretario, que parecía algo abstraído—. No sé qué decirte...

—Yo creía que esta visita, con eso de que aquí se guarda mucho dinero, pues le interesaría un poco; pero diría que le hace menos caso al guía que nosotros.

—Bueno, no es a él a quien le van a pedir que desarrolle un trabajo sobre lo visto en la excursión —señaló—. En serio, podrían darnos un respiro. Con tanta asignatura, trabajos y actividades, no nos va a quedar tiempo para investigar. Y, la verdad, desde el momento en que sé que Muraki tiene algo que ver, siento más prisa por acabar pronto. Sabes que cuando él está por medio siempre muere gente.

—No digas eso, por favor —pidió Tsuzuki, echando un vistazo a las chicas—. No me perdonaría que les pasara algo...

—Por eso tenemos que solucionarlo cuanto antes mejor...

Mientras ellos dos comentaban, Aya, unos pasos por detrás, no apartaba su mirada de la espalda de Tatsumi. El día anterior habían pasado muchas cosas, algunas de ellas bastante vergonzosas, pero lo que no la dejaba concentrarse en nada más era el recuerdo de ese corto rato que habían permanecido ambos en silencio, mientras él le acariciaba la cara.

«Supongo que le pareceré una niña simpática, pero una niña al fin y al cabo» —se dijo, desalentada—. «Y pensar que Nami, Harumi y el resto están convencidas de que si me insinuase a él no me rechazaría... Son unas inconscientes.»

Estaban enseñándoles las mesas donde la gente solicitaba que les guardaran objetos de incalculable valor en sus cajas fuertes cuando una mujer, muy nerviosa, se acercó al grupo, temblando. En un primer momento, Tatsumi se giró y repasó con la mirada a las alumnas.

«Están aquí las amigas taradas de Aya, así que lo que sea que les pasa, por suerte no nos afectará...», pensó.

—¡Jefe, es terrible! ¡Han entrado unos hombres armados y amenazan con matar a la rehén que tienen si no abrimos la caja fuerte VIP! —explicó.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo han podido entrar con las armas?!

—Bueno, jefe, ya sabe que la revisión del sistema de detección de metales debería haberse hecho hace tres meses... —recordó otro de ellos.

—Será posible... Me da igual lo que pase con la rehén, ¡por el honor de este ilustre banco, nunca dejaremos que unos rateros tengan acceso a la caja VIP!

—Pero, jefe, si la matan, nada los detendrá para hacer lo mismo con nosotros...

—Pensad en el dinero que ganarán vuestras familias con el seguro de vida —declaró. Luego, dirigiéndose hacia Tatsumi, añadió—: Lo siento, pero debo atender asuntos urgentes.

Dicho esto, el hombre caminó con aplomo a su despacho de paredes blindadas y a prueba de balas y se encerró, haciendo caer las siete capas metálicas que lo aislarían del exterior.

—¡¡Jefeee!! ¡¡Salga de ahí!! —empezaron a pedir los empleados, golpeando la pared.

—"¡Ni lo soñéis!" —les llegaba su voz por los altavoces—. "¡Sed valientes y no dejéis de trabajar!"

—¡¡Bastardo!!

—Sé que sobra la pregunta, pero alguien ha avisado a la policía, ¿no? —se interesó Tatsumi.

—¡Qué gran idea! —aplaudió una empleada.

—¡Qué guay! ¡Un robo con rehén! —exclamó Asami, preparando su cámara.

—Me alegra que te haga ilusión, porque tú también lo eres, no sé si te das cuenta... —señaló Hisoka, con sarcasmo.

—¡¡Todos vosotros!! —gritó un tipo con la cara oculta tras una máscara del teletubbie Tinky Winky, esgrimiendo una pistola, después de abrir la puerta bruscamente—. ¡¡No os mováis ni un pelo!! ¡¡No respiréis!! ¡Chicos! —llamó a sus compañeros—. ¡Podéis traer al resto aquí!

Poco después hicieron acto de presencia Dipsy y Laa–laa, invitando a punta de pistola a los clientes y trabajadores a apiñarse todos en la sala donde estaban las muchachas y Tatsumi. Luego los obligaron a sentarse en el suelo, entre las paredes y los escritorios, por temor a que los intentasen atacar, seguramente, ya que ninguna de las muchachas había demostrado miedo alguno, al contrario que los trabajadores del banco, que se agolpaban bajo los escritorios, temblando como flanes, ya antes de que los atracadores lo exigiesen.

—Lo que me faltaba... —gruñía Tatsumi—. Como si no me bastara con vosotras, ahora esto. ¿Es que no podía tener ni una maldita visita normal en esta excursión?

—Sensei —lo llamó en voz baja Aya, que se encontraba a su lado—, no pareces muy asustado.

—Vosotras tampoco —señaló con la cabeza a sus amigas, que bromeaban mientras Asami no perdía detalle, con su cámara.

—A ver, Tatsumi —participó Hisoka—, estuvimos atrapadas en un aula cerrada a cal y canto por el sistema de seguridad mientras el interior se prendía fuego —recordó la primera clase de Cocina—. ¿Cómo pretendes que unos tipos con máscaras ridículas y pistolas las asuste?

—Oye, ¿no faltan Po y la rehén? —preguntó Tsuzuki.

Como si le hubiesen oído, apareció el líder del grupo arrastrando a la aparentemente desconsolada rehén que no era otra sino... Watari.

—¡Tienen a Yuka chan! —corearon las chicas, mientras Tatsumi y Hisoka se preguntaban cómo Watari se había dejado coger.

—Señor Po, van a negociar con la poli, ¿verdad? —preguntaba Watari, ilusionado—. En todas las películas lo hacen. ¿Pediréis comida y armas? ¿Saldremos en la tele? ¿Habrá intercambio de rehén, tiroteo o asesinato entre el grupo de atracadores?

—¡¿Dónde está el director del banco, el único que sabe la contraseña que lleva a la sala de la caja VIP?! —inquirió Po, ignorándolo y entregándoselo a Dipsy, para que lo aguantara él, que como jefe que era no tenía porque soportar a una loca.

Los brazos de todos los empleados señalaron la blindada pared que daba al despacho del director.

—¡Salga ahora mismo, director! —ordenó Po, a voz en grito—. ¡Como no salga, mataremos a la rehén y a un par de estas preciosas jovencitas!

—"¡Por mí como si intentan reventar el banco entero! ¡Tanto mi despacho como la caja VIP están mejor equipados que un refugio nuclear! ¡Ni con una bomba H haríais temblar las paredes! ¡¡Muahahahaha!!"

—¡Bastardo! —corearon todos menos los shinigamis y Aya.

—Jefe, ¿y por qué no robamos lo que hay en las otras cajas fuertes y pedimos un vehículo a la poli para la huida? —sugirió Laa–laa—. Total, entre todas las cajas habrá más que en la VIP.

—¡Aposté en el bar que robaría la VIP y es que robaré la VIP! —replicó Po, aparentemente furioso.

—¡¡Señores Teletubbies!! —se oyó la voz de alguien que hablaba con altavoz, seguramente desde la calle—. ¡¡Somos la policía!! ¡¡Están rodeados y no tienen escapatoria!! ¡¡Suelten a los rehenes y entréguense si no quieren tener problemas!!

—Jefe, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Si el director no nos quiere dar la contraseña...

—¡¡Pues la adivinaremos por combinatoria!!

—¡Pero si es de veintisiete dígitos! —se quejó Tinky Winky.

—¡Pues alégrate de que no sean treinta!

—Oíd —habló Harumi—. No parecen muy listos. ¿Y si intentamos recatar a Yuka sensei y atraparlos? Seríamos unas heroínas.

—Ni lo soñéis —corearon Hisoka y Tatsumi.

—Yo creo que podría con uno de ellos —opinó Aya, para desespero de los shinigamis—. Pero quedarían los otros tres.

—Ni se te ocurra jugar a los héroes —advirtió Tatsumi, cogiendo del brazo a la muchacha, por si no le hacía caso—. Como alguna de vosotras lo intente, si no la mata alguno de los atracadores, lo haré yo, ¿queda claro?

—Pero, profe, Yuka chan... —empezó Ruri, preocupada.

—Por ella no sufráis, que sabe cuidarse sola.

—¡La poli al teléfono, jefe! —informó Laa–laa, después de descolgar al segundo tono.

—¡Pon el manos libres!

—"Señores atracadores" —se oía al oficial—, "entréguense ahora mismo o..."

—¡¡Aaaargh!! ¡¡Señor policíaaaaaa!! —llamó Watari, dramatizando, mientras Dipsy se esforzaba por mantenerlo—. ¡¡Nos van a matar!! ¡No puedo morir tan joven! ¡Exigen, a cambio de nuestras vidas, un helicóptero, dos cajas de caviar auténtico, tres docenas de botellas Lambrusco del bueno y siete pares de Manolos!

—¡¿Cuándo hemos exigido nosotros eso?!

—¡Jefe! ¡El búho de la rehén se ha cagado sobre el sistema de apertura de la caja VIP! —se oyó a lo lejos quejarse a Tinky Winky, que se había marchado a la sala que daba acceso a la caja VIP y había empezado con la combinatoria.

—Maldita sea, será posible... —gruñía Po—. ¡Hoy todo me sale mal! Me deja la novia, me echan del curro, ¡y ahora esto!

—¡Socorro! ¡Jefe! ¡El búho me ataca!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —gritó Po, antes de marcharse en dirección a la habitación donde estaban las cajas fuertes.

Ante el gran vacío que les suponía la ausencia de Po, Laa–laa y Dipsy se miraban, sin saber bien qué hacer, mientras el policía negociaba con Watari por teléfono, después de que el shinigami desconectase el manos libres y se hiciese con el auricular.

No tardaron en oír también los gritos y maldiciones de Po, lidiando con el animal.

—Parece que 003 está vendiendo cara su vida —comentó Hisoka.

—¿No deberíamos aprovechar para deshacernos de estos dos y robarles las armas? —sugirió Aya.

—¿Para qué? Se me ocurre algo mejor —declaró Tatsumi, levantándose de pronto, para espanto de la morena de ojos violetas.

—¡Ey, tú, no te hagas el héroe! —aconsejó Dipsy, apuntándolo.

Aya hizo ademán de ir a alzarse también, pero Tatsumi le indicó con un disimulado gesto con la mano que no se moviese de donde estaba.

—No es esa mi intención, es que se me agarrotaban las piernas —habló, haciendo recordar a Asami, Harumi y Nami la mala noche que habían pasado por esperarlo tras cierto arbusto—. Pero, antes me ha parecido oír que vuestro jefe pedía a gritos que uno de vosotros fuese a ayudarlo porque el búho le estaba intentando sacar los ojos.

Los dos se miraron. No recordaban haberlo oído, pero ¿quién sabia? Con los gritos de histérica de Watari tan cerca... Al fin y al cabo, aquel hombre de aspecto serio estaba junto a la puerta que los llevaría con Po, así que era probable que él lo oyese mejor.

—Va, me acerco yo —decidió Laa–laa, poco antes de desaparecer también por la puerta que conducía a la zona de las cajas fuertes. Cuando lo hubo hecho, Tatsumi pulsó distraídamente un botón rojo cercano, aparentemente para emergencias, y, nada más hacerlo, el camino que llevaba a las cajas fuertes quedó cubierto por una gruesa puerta de seguridad, dejando allí dentro y asilados a Po, Laa–laa, Tinky Winky y 003.

«Como imaginaba», pensó el shinigami, sin embargo, cuando Dipsy gritó que qué había hecho, dijo con la serenidad que da saber que su vida no corría peligro alguno:

—Creí que era el aire acondicionado.

—¡No te burles de mí! —exclamó, apuntándolo con el arma—. ¡Abre otra vez o disparo!

—Ya va... —respondió.

Sin embargo, tras comprobar de nuevo con un vistazo que desde donde estaban sentados los rehenes, tras los escritorios, no podían ver los pies de Dipsy, utilizó su poder de manipular las sombras para que la del atracador lo cogiera de las piernas, haciéndolo caer de bruces ante la mirada anonadada del resto. La pistola, que instantes antes temblaba en manos del tipo de máscara de teletubbie, rodó hasta los pies de Watari, quien, sin soltar el teléfono, la recogió.

—¿Qué hago con esto? —preguntó, tapando el auricular un momento.

—Pásala —pidió Hisoka, levantándose. Watari, sin pensárselo dos veces, se la lanzó por los aires al más joven de los shinigamis, quien la capturó sin problemas.

—¿Sabes usarla? —preguntó Tsuzuki, con curiosidad.

—¿Acaso olvidas cómo nos conocimos? —replicó, apuntándolo.

—Kurosaki, ten cuidado con eso, que Tsuzuki es capaz de lograr que le dispares —advirtió Tatsumi, mientras los empleados del banco, que hasta poco antes temblaban, llenos de un nuevo valor que les confería el saber desarmado al enemigo, se abalanzaron sobre el pobre Dipsy, en busca de venganza.

—Diría que todo ha terminado —comentó Tatsumi.

—Rápido, directo y discreto. Un trabajo digno de ti —sonrió Tsuzuki.

—Sen... sensei... —logró decir Aya, aun asombrada—. ¡Eso que has hecho ha sido peligroso! ¡¿No nos has dicho que no participásemos?!

—Claro, y menos mal —respondió, con seriedad—. Viniendo de tus amigas, espero cualquier catástrofe.

—¡Qué cruel, profesor! —se quejó Chie.

—¡Pero ha estado genial! —admitió Satomi—. ¡Qué sangre fría!

—Sí, talmente como si tuviese líquido refrigerante en las venas, igualito que de costumbre —señaló Harumi.

—Es que a Aya le gustan los tipos duros —opinó Nami.

—¡Pero, sin duda, la más heroica ha sido Yuka chan! —declaró Ruri—. ¡El valor que ha demostrado es inigualable!

—¿Y qué pasará con 003? —cayó en la cuenta Kaede.

Como si la hubiese oído, un ruido llamó la atención de todos a tiempo de ver cómo 003 quitaba de su lugar una pequeña rejilla circular de la pared y entraba en la sala por ahí, con todas las plumas despeinadas, y volaba junto a Watari.

—Será mejor que le quite el teléfono a Watari para informar a la policía de que ya puede entrar —decidió Hisoka, negándose con un gesto a prestar la pistola a sus compañeras, que se lo pedían.

—Sí, por favor —invitó Tatsumi, consultando su reloj de pulsera.

—Tatsumi —llamó Aya, cogiéndolo del brazo. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, el shinigami vio que sus ojos violetas reflejaban un intenso sentimiento—. Antes... me has asustado mucho —confesó, haciendo presión, involuntariamente, con los dedos—. Creí que te iba a disparar...

—Perdona, he sido un imprudente —confesó, ya que sabía que, de no haber tenido la seguridad de que aquel hombre no podría matarlo por mucho que quisiese, porque ya estaba muerto, nunca habría cometido semejante temeridad—. Lamento haberte preocupado...

—¡Ahora toca un beso! —exclamó Harumi, logrando que ambos diesen un respingo—. ¡Es el final que se espera de esta escena de película policial!

—¡Es verdad! —apoyó Kaede—. ¡Es lo mínimo que le debes por el susto, profe!

—Hacedlo mirando hacia aquí —pidió Asami, cámara en mano.

—¡De–dejad de decir tonterías! —pidió Aya, ruborizada hasta las orejas.

—No hace falta que seas tímida —opinó Nami.

—Ejem... —carraspeó Tatsumi, con la vena ligeramente hinchada, mientras Tsuzuki lo observaba, extrañado—. Tal y como Aya ha dicho, dejad ya de decir estupideces. Ya va siendo hora de que dejéis de hacer el tonto y os vayáis moviendo, que nos marchamos.

—¡¿Ya?! —se quejaron.

—Eso mismo —declaró—. Me temo que el resto de la visita la pasaremos en la comisaría, testificando. Y rezad para que lleguemos a tiempo al bus...

«Mientras yo rezaré para que jamás me vuelvan a mandar sacaros a ningún lado» —pensó Tatsumi, molesto—. «Ni todo el dinero del mundo compensa la pesadilla de estos dos últimos días...»

**Fin del capítulo 11**

**Notas de la Autora: **Tee–hee! Regresa la hija pródiga, con un capítulo tan estúpido e intrascendente como los últimos, pero, eso sí, más largo xD Al menos, por fin ha acabado la excursión, creí que no lo conseguiría xD El próximo capitulo, que ni Dios sabe para cuándo será dada mi constancia, estará más dedicado a Hisoka, que ya va siendo hora de que uno de los dos protas originales salga un poco, que Tatsumi y Aya le han cogido gusto a la cámara. Siento que la historia avance tan lenta (tanto en la trama como en la frecuencia de publicación), no puedo evitarlo, es mi estilo, me temo que como no acelere las cosas acabaré con otro escrito de 1000 páginas, así que igual pongo el turbo con el argumento, espero que no os importe. La verdad es que no ando muy inspirada últimamente y mi novela me absorbe casi toda la musa que logro acumular, lo siento de veras.

Como nota a parte, me hago auto propaganda diciendo que no hace mucho empecé otro fic, una parodia alocada y sin sentido (no yaoi, ni shonen ai) de Final Fantasy VII, así que si a alguien le interesa o le pica la curiosidad, que se dé un paseillo por allí y deje un review de paso xD He de decir que el fic de FF lo actualizo más rápido que este, supongo que porque Squaresoft se molestó en inventar el argumento por mí, lo cual lo hace todo más fácil. En fin, juzgad vosotros mismos.

**Vocabulario:**

(No repetiré las palabras traducidas en capítulos anteriores, sino podría eternizarse)

_Yukata_ — Sé que la mayoría sabréis que son, pero hago mención porque hay dos tipos de yukatas, unos para los festivales, que son más sencillos que los kimonos, y otros, que son los que salen en este fic, que son mucho más simples y se usan para dormir o en las posadas.

_Touche_ — Lo que se dice en esgrima cuando un tirador es tocado con el arma. Con "expresión de _touche_" básicamente quería decir que ponía cara de "me han pillado".

_Teletubbies_ — No creo que haga falta aclararlo, pero son los protagonistas de una especie de programa infantil (sólo apto para bebés, ya que niños más mayores serían incapaces de comprenderlos) repetitivo y cargante. Lo peor que he visto en la tele a lo largo de mi vida, y estoy incluyendo el Tomate.

_Bomba H_ — Bomba de hidrógeno, o bomba de fusión nuclear. Este tipo de bombitas pueden someter el lugar de la explosión a una temperatura cercana a la del núcleo del Sol, así que podéis haceros una idea de lo que le pasa aquello a lo que pilla.

_Manolos_ — Forma más o menos común de llamar a los zapatos del diseñador Manolo Blahnik, los cuales son carísimos (seguramente mucho más de lo que imagináis).

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:

**baka–chan: **Espero que Harumi y sus malignos a la par que estúpidos planes no te hayan decepcionado. Como has visto, a Hisoka le importa un pepino que el tiro le salga por la culata a la niña, él sólo quiere evitarse problemas xD

**SenKo–Kun:** Gracias por tus palabras, y por Tsuzuki no sufras, que ya había comido más que suficiente (seguro que más dulces no le habrían ido bien con la anestesia).

**angel–dark**: Gracias, me alegra que mi fic te haga reír, aunque yo no quería que fuera una comedia, se me está desmadrando demasiado. Sobre lo de los OVA de Yami, no recuerdo si ya te mandé un mail aclarándolo (es lo que tiene que pase tanto tiempo entre actualización y actualización) pero, por si acaso, decir que no creo que los haya, es simplemente que tengo la manía de llamar OVAs a todas las series de anime de menos de 26 capítulos.

**Dark–san86: **¡Yeh, cuanto tiempo! XDDD Cada vez me supero más en cuanto a tardar se trata, como ves, y lo peor de todo es que tengo un hermoso vacío argumental en el fic que mi poca inspiración no me deja rellenar (vamos, que sé qué va a pasar en los siguientes dos o tres caps y al final, pero no lo del medio xD) así que no creo que mi periodicidad mejore. Me alegra que te rieras con los locos estos que tengo por personajes (el masculino para incluir a Tsuzuki xD), si es que Aya parece inofensiva pero en realidad no lo es, por algo sus profes están tan desesperadas con ella y se junta con las amigas que se junta (aunque éstas, hay que admitirlo, son peores, aunque más discretas en la escuela, de manera que los marrones siempre le acaban lloviendo a Aya). Sobre tus ansias de ver escenas de Tsuzuki con Hisoka–chan, para eso me temo que tendrás que esperar al próximo cap, que espero que no te decepcione. Bueno, ¡hasta entonces!

**Dai–Yan**: Gracias por tus palabritas y me alegra que te tomases la molestia de leer mi fic de una (que se dice pronto) y disculpas por anticipado por lo que te tocará esperar si me sigues. Espero que el mensaje que te mandé te haya servido para publicar tus fics, lo que me recuerda que quería decirte que ¡te curras mucho las descripciones! Qué envidia, siempre fueron mi punto débil, las odio xD

**Randa1**: Definitivamente, es más peligroso tener a estas chicas de amigas que de enemigas, aunque no sé si Tatsumi pensará igual después del par de jugarretas de este cap. Sí, lo de lacra de la sociedad es por el paro (aunque ni siquiera estoy apuntada y no busco empleo, Dios, soy lo peor xD He pensado estudiar para oposiciones, porque siempre he tenido claro lo que quería ser de mayor, por orden de preferencia: Escritora, esposa de un millonario, ama de casa o funcionaria xD). Por cierto, ¿qué tienes contra la política y el derecho? Con lo que debe molar cobrar lo que ellos xD

**yamikuri: **Me alegra que te guste mi fic n.n A Tsuzuki en realidad se le juntó un empacho de cojones con ese temor irracional que tienen algunos a los hospitales, nada que ver con su historia de cuando estaba vivo. Lo seguiré, descuida por eso, ¡pero dudo que pronto, muahahahaha!

**The Hawk Eye: **No te preocupes por dejar el review tarde, total, como yo tardo más, nunca me llegan después de que escriba xD Sobre los dos puntos que comentas: primero, tienes toda la razón del mundo, escribo mucho y no pasa nada, ya me he disculpado arriba por eso, es una mala manía que tengo y multiplica el número de páginas de mis obras, que de 1000 igual 400 son de historia xD Eso sí, siempre procuro dejar algo en cada capítulo, ya sea una pista o un hecho que me sirva en el futuro, de hecho esta excursión (que pensaba que duraría un cap, todo sea dicho) la idee con dos objetivos: que Tatsumi se pusiera alerta sobre lo que se está acercando a Aya, y otro que da pie a lo que pasará en el cap siguiente. Sobre tu segundo comentario, qué razón tienes: ¿a quién se le ocurre intentar hacer un fic serio con semejantes personajes? Pero no dudes que la cosa cambiará, que si hay algo que me caracteriza es que en todas mis obras hay un poco de comedia de por medio, pero mucha sangre, tragedia y muerte ¡muahahaha! No en vano mi amiga Arigata temía que convirtiese este fic en un deathfic, aunque sinceramente no tengo muy claro si para eso tendría que cargarme a cualquiera o al prota en concreto xD Bueno, no tomes muy en serio esto último, ¿eh?, total, la mayoría de personajes ya están muertos xD

En fin, muchas gracias a los que tenéis lo que hay que tener para continuar leyéndome pese a lo desastrosa y LENTA que soy actualizando. ¡Gracias a todos! Como siempre, me despido por un tiempo finito, pero sin acotar. ¡No olvidéis pasar por mi otro fic xD! Dudas, sugerencias, abucheos, amenazas de muerte, donuts bomba... ¡pinchad el botoncito de los review, donde pone Go! ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
